


Welcome to Night Vale（中文翻译：欢迎来到夜谷）

by cryforwhat



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 29,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>简介：《欢迎来到夜谷（Welcome to Night Vale/WTNV）》是每月两档（1号和15号）的播客节目，以沙漠小镇“夜谷”的社区资讯作为播报风格，其内容包括本地天气、新闻、警长的秘密警察、夜空中的神秘亮光、具备未知能力的黑暗兜帽身影以及文化活动。打开你的收音机并躲藏吧。<br/>主笔：约瑟夫·芬克（Joseph Fink）和杰弗里·克拉纳（Jeffrey Cranor）<br/>主播：西索·鲍德温（Cecil Baldwin）<br/>音乐：Disparition（消逝）<br/>图标：罗布·威尔逊（Rob Wilson）<br/>翻译：图安一记（某团）<br/>授权：Non-commercial fan projects are fine by us. Please keep it free and let us know how it goes!<br/>官网：http://commonplacebooks.com/welcome-to-night-vale/<br/>维基：http://nightvale.wikia.com/wiki/Welcome_to_Night_Vale_Wiki<br/>下载：http://podbay.fm/show/536258179<br/>说明：某团从去年开始接触《夜谷》，深深被这个系列里头那种表面幽默、细思极恐的叙述方式给折服。夜谷系列截至今天（20130901）刚好出了30期了，这个系列在推特和在汤不热圈饱受欢迎，2013年7月在iTunes的下载排行第一；这个系列的粉丝制作了无数的图片，编出了无数的段子，形形色色丰富多彩，甚至还有人出了角色扮演。但是《夜谷》在中文圈中听众还比较少，为了分享推广这个好玩的节目，某团今年八月中旬以非盈利粉丝项目为名向制作人申请了翻译授权，今年九月份起开始把翻译版本发布在豆瓣和微博上。地名和人名都根据全局翻译（例如Josie不翻译为“乔西”而是根据本名Josephine简化翻译为“约瑟”），另外给某些信息添加英文维基百科链接辅助理解。<br/>免责：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。<br/>豆列：http://www.douban.com/doulist/2812774/</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome to Night Vale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26829) by Joseph Fink and Jeffrey Cranor. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介：《欢迎来到夜谷（Welcome to Night Vale/WTNV）》是每月两档（1号和15号）的播客节目，以沙漠小镇“夜谷”的社区资讯作为播报风格，其内容包括本地天气、新闻、警长的秘密警察、夜空中的神秘亮光、具备未知能力的黑暗兜帽身影以及文化活动。打开你的收音机并躲藏吧。  
> 主笔：约瑟夫·芬克（Joseph Fink）和杰弗里·克拉纳（Jeffrey Cranor）  
> 主播：西索·鲍德温（Cecil Baldwin）  
> 音乐：Disparition（消逝）  
> 图标：罗布·威尔逊（Rob Wilson）  
> 翻译：图安一记（某团）  
> 授权：Non-commercial fan projects are fine by us. Please keep it free and let us know how it goes!  
> 官网：http://commonplacebooks.com/welcome-to-night-vale/  
> 维基：http://nightvale.wikia.com/wiki/Welcome_to_Night_Vale_Wiki  
> 下载：http://podbay.fm/show/536258179  
> 说明：某团从去年开始接触《夜谷》，深深被这个系列里头那种表面幽默、细思极恐的叙述方式给折服。夜谷系列截至今天（20130901）刚好出了30期了，这个系列在推特和在汤不热圈饱受欢迎，2013年7月在iTunes的下载排行第一；这个系列的粉丝制作了无数的图片，编出了无数的段子，形形色色丰富多彩，甚至还有人出了角色扮演。但是《夜谷》在中文圈中听众还比较少，为了分享推广这个好玩的节目，某团今年八月中旬以非盈利粉丝项目为名向制作人申请了翻译授权，今年九月份起开始把翻译版本发布在豆瓣和微博上。地名和人名都根据全局翻译（例如Josie不翻译为“乔西”而是根据本名Josephine简化翻译为“约瑟”），另外给某些信息添加英文维基百科链接辅助理解。  
> 免责：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。  
> 豆列：http://www.douban.com/doulist/2812774/

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第一集：试播集  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjI5q>   
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/299272598/>  
  
西索尔：一个友善的沙漠社区，此地日头如火、夜色如水，神秘亮光在我们所有人装睡时从头顶经过。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
听众们大家好。节目一开始，我被要求朗读这则简短的声明：  
  
市议会宣布一个新的[狗公园](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dog_park)在[拉尔夫超市](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ralphs)附近的厄尔街和萨默塞特街拐角处开业。他们想要提醒诸位——狗不得进入狗公园；人不得进入狗公园。诸位有可能会看到狗公园里[头裹兜帽的身影](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hooded_Spirits)。请勿接近他们。请勿靠近狗公园。栅栏是通电的，因此极其危险。尽量不要去注视狗公园，而且尤其不要在任何时间段注视兜帽身影。狗公园不会伤害你。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来播报新闻。  
  
【快节奏的背景音乐】  
  
住在外头车场附近的老妇约瑟说天使们向她现身了。她说他们身高十英尺、容光焕发，其中有一位还是黑人。她说他们帮她做了各种家务。其中一位替她换了门廊的灯泡。眼下她打算出售那个被天使触碰过的灯泡。换灯泡的是那位黑人天使——假如这能戳中某人的萌点。诸位如果感兴趣，请联系老妇约瑟。她就住在外头的车场附近。  
  
【西索尔开始痴汉模式】  
  
今天咱们市里来了个新人物。他是谁？他想从我们这里得到什么？为什么他有如此完美和漂亮的发型？为什么他有如此完美和漂亮的外套？  
  
他自称是一名科学家。好吧，我们所有人这辈子在某个时期都当过科学家。然而为什么是现在？为什么在这里？还有他到底打算用租来的实验室里放置的大量断路器和嗡鸣电子设备做什么呢？那间实验室位于大里科比萨店的隔壁。没有人做得出胜过大里科的比萨。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
｜没有人。｜  
  
简单提醒一下外头的家长们：咱们来谈谈带自家孩子到灌木丛和沙荒地游玩时的安全。诸位需要让他们多喝水，确保在该地区有一棵遮荫的树，并且留意直升机的颜色。  
  
【悬疑的背景音乐】  
  
环绕该地区的无标识直升机是黑色的吗？也许是[世界政府](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_government)的。当天该地区可不是游玩的好地方。  
  
它们是蓝色的吗？那是警长的秘密警察。他们会密切留意你们的孩子们，而且几乎从未带走过一个。它们绘有描述猛禽俯冲的复杂壁画吗？没有人知道那些直升机的来路或者目的。请勿在该地区游玩。返回家中并锁上房门，直到警长的一个秘密警察在门廊留下一只康乃馨表示危险已经过去。捂住耳朵屏蔽尖叫声。  
  
此外请记住：[佳得乐](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gatorade)基本上是苏打水，所以你们的孩子游玩时，给他们普通的水，也许加几片橙。  
  
今天一架飞过本地领空的商用客机消失了，后来却重现于正在进行篮球训练的夜谷小学体育馆，相当严重地扰乱了训练。那架喷气机在短短的一瞬间呼啸着穿过小小的体育馆，它尚未撞击到任何球员或者建筑，就再次消失了……显然，这一次是永远消失了。  
  
目前尚未有消息显示这次事件会不会或者会如何影响到夜谷山狮队的比赛日程，同时我们也不知道这是否是他们的死敌——漠崖仙人掌队——搞的把戏。漠崖总是试图超越我们，手法无非是更花哨的队服、更美味的赛前小吃，也许还通过把商用客机输送到我们的体育馆来延误几分钟训练——至少！  
  
｜可耻啊，漠崖。真可耻！｜  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【西索尔展开痴汉模式】  
  
现在我们得知，那位新来的科学家名叫卡洛斯。他召开了一次市民集会。他有一个方方的下巴，牙齿像[军人公墓](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Military_cemetery)一样整齐。他的头发完美无暇，我们所有人对那头完美的秀发怀抱着等量的仇恨、绝望和爱慕。  
  
老妇约瑟带来了[玉米松饼](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Corn_muffin#Corn_muffin)，味道还行，就是缺盐。她说天使们为了一个神圣的任务拿走了她的盐，而她还没有机会再去采购。  
  
卡洛斯告诉我们，我们是美国迄今为止科学意义上最有意思的社区。而他过来就是为了研究这里到底是什么情况。  
  
他露齿一笑。他的一切都是完美的。  
  
｜而我瞬即堕入爱河。｜  
  
【玄幻的背景音乐】  
  
来自一个含糊但威吓的政府机构的工作人员正在后头注视着。我忧心卡洛斯，我忧心夜谷。我忧心任何夹在自己知道的事情以及尚未知道自己不知道的事情之间的人。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
今天早上，我们收到了一份新闻稿：夜谷商业协会自豪地宣布，全新的夜谷港湾和水滨休闲区开幕了！  
  
最近我应他们邀请，亲自去参观了这些设施，而我可以告诉诸位，那里绝对是既高端又漂亮！由环保[消费后](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Post-consumer)材料制成的坚固码头区，供行人漫步的木板路，还有为本地食品卖主和商家准备的大量摊位来把这里变成繁华的公共市场。然而，眼下一个事实存在着忧虑——  
  
【莫名的背景音乐】  
  
考虑到我们身处在沙漠中央，水滨没有实际的水。而我同意，那的确是个缺点。举个例子，木板路当前正俯瞰山艾和岩石。商会并没有对这个问题提供任何具体的补救措施，但是他们向我保证，无论如何，新的港湾将会对夜谷起巨大的推动作用。也许等到一次山洪暴发，我们再南下那边享受完整的水滨体验。  
  
[全国步枪协会](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Rifle_Association)的地方分会正在销售[保险杠贴纸](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bumper_stickers)作为筹款周活动的一部分。他们给电台送来一张贴纸以求一些宣传。而我们电台的工作是为社区服务，因此我很高兴让诸位知道这件事。  
  
贴纸由坚固的优质[乙烯](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vinyl)制成，上面写着：“枪不杀人！被枪杀死是不可能的；我们全都不会被子弹征服，那是一个奇迹！”  
  
站在你的前面外面大喊：“｜国枪协！｜”以便订购一张。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
卡洛斯和他的科学家团队警告说，位于夜谷小学后方“沙漠溪”新开发区的其中一栋房子实际上并不存在。  
  
“它看似存在，”卡洛斯和他完美的头发解释道，“就像你看着它的时候，它就在那里！而且它位于两栋相同的房子之间，所以它存在于那里比不存在更说得通。”  
  
但是，他说他们已经做过实验，房子绝对不在那里。我们播报新闻的时候，科学家们正在那栋不存在的房子前面的人行道上站成一群，挑战彼此去敲门。  
  
【紧张的背景音乐】  
  
昨天夜谷邮局传出了一声巨大的咆哮。邮局员工声称不知晓此事，尽管路人描述该声音有点像是人类灵魂遭黑魔法摧毁。  
  
那个印第安跟踪者……好吧，我不知道诸位是否在市内见过此君；他就是那个看上去好像有……也许[斯拉夫血统](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slavic_peoples)（？）的男人，然而他却戴着种族主义卡通里才有的[头饰](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indian_headdress)，并声称能够读懂沥青上的轨迹……他出现在案发现场并发誓会发现真相。没有人回应，因为他戴着那头饰实在很难让人把他当回事。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【玄幻的背景音乐】  
  
亮光……在[阿比餐厅](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arby%27s)上方的天空显露的亮光。  
  
不是阿比餐厅的发光招牌。那亮光更高、更远。我们知道其中的差别。我们已经知悉他们的游戏。我们明白“阿比餐厅上方亮光”的游戏。来自另一个世界的侵略者。女士们先生们，未来就在这里，它就在阿比餐厅上方约一百英尺的地方。  
  
在８００号公路附近监测站的卡洛斯和他的科学家们说，他们的地震监测器一直显示猛烈的地震活动，这意味着整个地表本应到处上下起伏。我不知道诸位是怎么想的，但我认为地表一直平静得犹如飞速穿透无尽虚空的小星球外壳所能达到的境界。卡洛斯说他们已经重复检查过监视器，它们运转状况完全正常。说白了，夜谷貌似正在发生绝对没有人感觉得到的灾难性地震。好吧……不管怎么样，提出保险索赔吧。看看你能得到什么，对不对？  
  
交通时间，听众们！眼下，警方正发布通知警惕外头公路上的幽灵汽车——那些汽车只能在远处见到，它们达到了难以想象的速度，离开未知的目的地前往更加未知的目的地。警方想要提醒诸位，请勿根据这些幽灵设置车速，而且那样做不会被视为跟随车流。但是，他们确实表示，按照天空的神秘亮光的速度开车或许是安全的，因为无论负责亮光的是什么实体或组织，都似乎是谨慎和合理的驾驶员。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来播报天气。  
  
【《这些以及不止这些》；创作：乔瑟夫·芬克】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxBIkr>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
欢迎回来，听众们！  
  
卡洛斯和他的科学家团队报告，今天太阳没有在正确的时间落下。他们对此相当肯定。他们检查了很多个时钟，太阳确实比原定时间迟了十分钟落下。我问他们是否有任何解释，但他们没有提供任何具体答案。他们主要是围着一个座钟坐成一圈，盯着它，念念有词，柔情地低声说话。  
  
不过，我们还是必须对拥有太阳这件事心存感激。在这种热得没完没了的沙漠气候中很容易忘记，但是如果没有太阳，我们的生活实际上会变得稍微更艰难些。下一次太阳升起时，无论那到底是什么时候，花一点时间感激我们这个沙漠社区被赐予的所有温暖、光明，以及甚至，是的，极端的高温。  
  
市议会想提醒诸位多层的天堂的和天使的等级制度。他们想要提醒的是你不应该知晓上述任何情况。  
  
【激动的背景音乐】  
  
天堂的构造和天使组织结构图是保密的信息，仅有市议会成员按需获得内部信息。拜托了，诸位请勿在拉尔夫超市或者在沙漠花保龄球馆兼电玩娱乐中心逛时跟可能遇上的任何天使说话或者打招呼。他们只说假话，而且并不存在。向市议会报告所有天使目击事件获取治疗。  
  
接下来是一则简短的公共服务公告：[短吻鳄](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alligators)。它们能杀了你的孩子吗？  
  
能。  
  
说到这个话题，我暂时发表一下个人意见，我认为最佳的死亡方式将会是被一条巨蛇吞食。双脚先进去，然后整个身体进入一个粘糊糊的胃部将会赋予你的人生完美的对称。  
  
说到沙漠花保龄馆兼电玩娱乐中心，其业主泰迪·威廉姆斯报告称，他在五号球道的保龄球回收区发现了一个通往庞大地下城的入口。他说自己尚未冒险入内，仅仅低头凝视过该城奇怪的尖顶和宽阔的林荫道。他还报告称那个地下大都市深处传出远方人群的声音。显然，入口是在一个保龄球意外滚进去被发现的，球伴随着在无比巨大的洞穴里回响的嘈杂声落入下方的城市。  
  
所以，诸位知道吧，无论那个城市有什么样的居民……现在他们知道我们的存在了。而且我们也许很快就会听到他们的消息。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【西索尔继续痴汉模式】  
  
完美而漂亮的卡洛斯在早前的休息时间走进我们的播音棚，但是拒绝留下来接受采访。他手里拿着某个闪烁的盒子，上面布满了电线和管子。他说自己正在检测这个地方的物质。我不知道他指的是什么物质，但是那个盒子确实嘘嘘哔哔地叫个不停。  
  
【神秘的背景音乐】  
  
当他把盒子拿近麦克风时，它听起来就像，好吧，就像一群幼鸟刚刚醒来。相当疯狂地鸣叫。卡洛斯显得很紧张。我从未在下巴如此强健的人的脸上看到那种表情。他匆匆离去。告诉我们撤离大楼，不过话说回来——那样的话谁会在这里跟外头的诸位说贴心话？夜谷这里又迎来另一个晴朗的夜晚及美丽的夜色。我希望外头的诸位都有某人伴着自己睡过这个夜晚。  
  
或至少当诸位这么做后，拥有美好的回忆。  
  
晚安，听众们。晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
约瑟夫：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克；夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温；原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《这些以及不止这些》，同样由约瑟夫·芬克创作。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
本日谚语：往北看。一直看。没有任何东西从南方来。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１２年０６月１５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０８月３１日，编辑于２０１３年１０月０１日晚上


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第二集：发光云  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjHU1>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/299358127/>  
  
西索尔：沙漠看似巨大，甚至无尽。然而，科学家们告诉我们，即使现在，某个地方也有雪。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
夜谷旅游局的“值得一睹的夜谷”宣传活动以海报拉开帷幕，鼓励人们带上家人穿越充满风景连绵的[雷氡](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Radon)峡谷小道的来一次远足。他们的口号？“此地风景毫不夸张地让你喘不过气来！”  
  
海报将被放置在警察局和附近城镇的冷冻酸奶店，伴随宣传用的塑料膜和[循环呼吸器](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rebreather)等赠品。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来播报消息。  
  
我们的听众中有没有人看到那朵一直从西面移过来的发光云？  
  
【神秘的背景音乐】  
  
好吧，约翰·彼得斯，诸位知道的，那个农民？今天早上他看到它飘过西边的山脊。他说如果当时不是早晨，他本会以为那是夕阳。显然，那朵云以各种颜色发出光芒，也许在每个观察者的眼中各不相同，虽然所有报告皆称云朵临近时伴随着低沉的嘘嘘声。  
  
那朵发光云已经导致一人死亡了。但是听我说：那或许没什么。如果我们必须为每宗导致至少一人死亡的神秘事件封锁城镇，那么我们就永远没有时间做任何事情，对不对？那就是警长的秘密警察说的。而我表示同意。  
  
不过，我还不至于赞同他们的建议——“直接跑向朝云朵，一边尖叫一边挥舞手臂，只是为了看看它会做什么。”  
  
那个“[阿帕奇](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apache)跟踪者”——我提醒一下，就是那个戴着巨大而不准确卡通状印第安头饰的白种男人——宣布他已经就夜谷邮局近来的事件找到了令人不安的证据，自从几个星期前邮局传出响亮的尖叫声后，市议会就把它封锁了。他说通过使用“印第安魔法”，他蒙混过市议会的保安，进入邮局，并注意到所有的信件和包裹犹如被一股旋风卷过般四处抛落；里头有一股浓烈的焦肉臭味儿；墙上用血写了“待续”和“很快”等字样。  
  
你能相信这家伙说他使用了“印第安魔法”吗？／真是个混蛋！／  
  
接下来是一件怪事：有一只猫在电台这边的男卫生间里徘徊。他看似非常快乐和健康，但他正在距离地面约四英尺的洗手池旁边漂浮。他似乎无法移开当前悬停的位置。如果你抚弄他，他会发出低沉的颤音，如果你靠得够近，他会像一只正常的猫磨蹭你的身体。  
  
幸运的是，因为他就在洗手池旁边，在它所能触及的地方给他留一些水和食物相当容易。而且拥有一只电台宠物很不错。希望他并非被困在男卫生间的悬停监狱里。  
  
不过听着：没有宠物是完美的。当你学会接受它的本质，它就变得完美了。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来是我们的赞助商发出的一则信息：  
  
【神秘的背景音乐】  
  
我在凉爽的沙丘上行走，脆草丛生，而在我上方的夜空，在我的上面，我看到了。未熟桃子的苦味，还有一股我既无法辨别也无法逃离的气味。我想起了其他自己无法逃离的时刻。我想起了其他的气味。月亮像一只受伤的动物般潜行。世界仿佛失去了控制般旋转。把精神专注在呼吸上并放弃你关于营养和闹钟的想法。我在凉爽的沙丘上行走，脆草丛生，而在我上方的夜空，在我的上面，我看到了。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
以上消息由[可口可乐](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coca_Cola)赞助播出。  
  
跟来自一个模糊但威吓的政府机构的人员合作的市议会，正要求全体市民今晚七点到夜谷小学体育馆，为绝对没有人见过的神秘景观以及根本没有人冒出的奇怪想法进行一次简短的问卷调查。因为我们所有人都是正常的！一旦异常，就会使我们遭到自己社区抛弃。  
  
记住，如果你看到什么，什么也不说，然后喝醉到遗忘。  
  
夜谷童子军宣布他们的等级分布有了一些细微的变化，从现在开始将按以下顺序分布：  
  
【越来越快的背景音乐】  
  
[幼年童子军](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cub_Scout)；童子军；[鹰级童子军](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eagle_Scout_%28Boy_Scouts_of_America%29)；血契童子军；怪异童子军；无谓童子军；黑暗童子军；恐惧童子军；以及最终的——永恒童子军。  
  
一如往常，报名注册是自动及随机的，所以请留意有没有鲜红的信封，它会让诸位知道自己的儿子已被选定参加童子军。  
  
这或许没什么，听众们，但是约翰·彼得斯——诸位知道的，那个农民——他报告说那朵发光云就在夜谷老城区的正上方，而且它似乎正在朝地面降下小动物。[犰狳](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Armadillo)、[蜥蜴](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lizard)，还有几只乌鸦……诸如此类的。  
  
幸运的是，动物似乎已经死了，因而夜谷动物控制部门已经表示清理那些动物应该轻而易举。它们只需要被抛到使命格橹公园的永恒动物火葬坛上。  
  
好吧，如果那就是发光云朵对我们造成的最坏影响，要我说，尽管放心出门办理自己的日常事务吧。诸位只需带上一把优质而坚固的雨伞，能够承受重达……比如说十磅的动物从天而降即可。  
  
随着发光云慢速飘过我们的天空，接下来会我们对它进行更多的报道。  
  
哦对了！这里有一个小提示：带自己的孩子出门，利用那朵云不断变化的色调教导他们颜色的名称吧！那不但有趣，还向他们展示了现实生活中的应用学习。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
警告！警长的秘密警察正在寻找一个名为海伦姆·米丹尼尔斯的逃犯。此君于昨晚九点被捕，随后逃脱拘捕。米丹尼尔斯被描述为一只五头龙，身高约十八英尺，大部分眼睛是绿色的，重约三千六百磅。他涉嫌保险诈骗。  
  
【逐渐紧张的背景音乐】  
  
米丹尼尔斯昨晚因为超速驾驶被警方拦下，据称当他向警官出示一张名为弗兰克·陈的五英尺八英寸男子的假驾照时，秘密警察起了疑心。而在认出“弗兰克·陈”实际上是一只五头龙且来自我们这个渺小世界之外后，秘密警察搜查了米丹尼尔斯的汽车。  
  
本地民权组织的代表们纷纷抗议警察没有任何法律依据搜查该汽车，但是当秘密警察提醒我们落后的法院系统会秉承一个影子政府的无监督携枪暴徒即兴制定的任何旧专制裁决后，代表们做出了让步。  
  
秘密警察称，米丹尼尔斯通过从紫色的脑袋喷出火逃脱拘捕，据最后一次目睹，他当时正尖叫着飞过红色[台地](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mesa)。秘密警察正征求将海伦姆·米丹尼尔斯绳归于法的线索。他们提醒诸位，如果看到此君，请勿接近，因为他是一头名副其实的五头龙。如果诸位有任何信息，请联系秘密警察。找本警官。  
  
有帮助的报密者将会在自己的“警觉市民卡”上获得一枚印章。收集五枚印章，就能得到一年的[停车标志](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stop_sign)豁免权！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来看一看社区日历！  
  
【神秘的背景音乐】  
  
星期六，公共图书馆将会是不可知的。市民们将会从星期六上午六点到当晚十一点遗忘图书馆的存在。届时图书馆将会进行……某种翻新。具体是哪一种翻新并不重要。  
  
星期日是“点点日”！记住：在你爱的东西上点红点，在你不爱的东西上点蓝点！搞混两者会造成永久性的后果。  
  
星期一，路易·布拉斯科将会在“路易音乐商店”后面提供[蓝草音乐](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bluegrass_music)课程。当然了，商店多年前被烧毁，不久之后路易就带着他的保险金匆匆离城，但是他捎了话，你应该带上乐器到商店原本所在的那块满是灰烬的残垣之地，然后假装他在那里的黑暗中教你。每节课的价格是五十美元，提前支付。  
  
星期二下午，加入夜谷家长教师协会举办烘烤食品义卖来支持太空血战的市民们吧！所得款项将用于资助咱们的[太阳系外](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colonization_of_the_outer_Solar_System)同盟的[中子弹](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neutron_bomb)开发和部署。  
  
星期三因为时间调度失误，已经被取消。  
  
星期四有一场免费音乐会……  
  
而那就是日历上所写的了。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
电台接到约翰·彼得斯——诸位知道的，那位农民？——新打来的电话。貌似发光云的体积大了一倍，正用它诡异的亮光和嗡鸣的曲调包围住整个夜谷。  
  
[少年棒球联盟](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_League)的管理层已经宣布，他们仍会按行程举办比赛，尽管因为降下的动物尸体的体积有所增加，到时棒球场上方会搭设一顶[遮阳篷](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Awning)。  
  
我收到多宗报告，一头狮子——就像……你会在烈日炎炎的非洲平原上，或者本地动物园尿渍斑斑的围栏内看到的那种——落在白沙雪糕店的上方。  
  
商店当前表示他们愿意向任何能想出办法弄走那头狮子的人提供免费[浸巧克力甜筒](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Choc-Top)。  
  
警长的秘密警察显然已经诉诸于向发光云喊叫问题，试图探知它究竟想要什么。到目前为止，发光云朵并没有回答。  
  
【越来越紧张的音乐】  
  
【西索尔放慢语速，发出鬼迷心窍的威胁声音】  
  
｜发光云并不需要与我们交谈。它并不像我们渺小的人类那样感觉。｜  
  
｜它并不需要思考或者爱的感觉。｜  
  
｜发光云存在不需要理由。｜  
  
｜所有人向伟大的发光云致敬。｜  
  
｜所有人致敬。｜  
  
｜接下来，云朵的奴隶们……｜  
  
【音乐停止】  
  
播报天气。  
  
【《公车迟到》；创作：卫星高乐队】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxBIxe>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【西索尔恢复正常声调】  
  
对不起，听众们！我并不十分确定早前那段广播发生了什么事！我的意思是，我真的不记得发生了什么事！我试过重新播放磁带，但它们全是空白。而且散发出依稀的……香草气味。  
  
与此同时，发光云已经移开了。现在它只是远方的一个光点，嗡鸣地朝东面移动，前往未知的目的地。我们可能永远不会完全明白……或者，根本就不会明白……它是什么以及它为什么朝我们的社区抛下大量动物尸体。  
  
但是，这里我要发表一点个人意见，那正是生活的本质，不是吗？  
  
【玄幻的背景音乐】  
  
有时你经历的事情在当时看似庞大，比如一朵吞噬掉整个社区的神秘发光云，这种事情发生的时候，感觉就像是唯一重要的事情，因此你很难想象外头存在着一个世界，可能有别的事情正在发生。  
  
接着发光云朵前进了。你也前进了。那个事件被落在后头。而你可能会发现，随着时间的推移，你记得越来越少。或者，就我的情况，一丁点都不记得了。  
  
你什么都没有留下，除了对生命中哪怕最重要的事情也具备的稍纵即逝的本质感到强烈的惊叹，以及依稀但是美好的香草味。  
  
亲爱的听众们，这里有一张清单：  
  
观看落日时你所不理解的情绪。  
  
失踪的宠物被找到了。  
  
失踪的宠物没被找到。  
  
月亮上一个秘密失踪宠物城市。  
  
会看的树木们。  
  
会听的餐厅们。  
  
会思考的一个虚空。  
  
入睡前看到一半的脸。  
  
颤抖的手伸向迫切需要的物品。  
  
三明治。  
  
本应嘈杂时的沉寂。  
  
本应沉寂时的嘈杂。  
  
你想要某样东西时什么也没有出现。  
  
你认为什么也没有时出现某样东西。  
  
透明塑料装订带子。  
  
带香味的[干衣机布](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fabric_softener)。  
  
一张张落下来的雨。  
  
（图安：上述三样内容没有丝毫逻辑，但是都是用了sheet这个词）  
  
夜晚。  
  
休息。  
  
睡觉。  
  
结束。  
  
晚安，听众们。晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克；夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温；原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《公车迟到》，由卫星高乐队创作，上satellite-high.com获取更多信息。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
本日谚语：男人来自火星，女人来自金星，地球是个幻觉，播客则是梦想。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１２年０７月０１日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月０１日，编辑于２０１３年１１月１９日下午


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第三集：电台管理层  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjHXk>   
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/299417603/>  
  
西索尔：北极由午夜的太阳照亮。月球表面由地球表面照亮。我们这个小城则由解释不了的上空光线照亮。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
夜谷日报宣布，由于经济不景气以及识字人口的大幅下降，他们将会减少自己的发行安排，仅从星期一到星期四发行报纸。  
  
从现在开始星期四的日报将会被称之为“周末版”，而在星期天，通常摆满重要新闻纸的报亭将会被摆上百分之二的牛奶。  
  
当被问及“为什么是牛奶？”日报的发行编辑丽安·哈特表示，“我们保持一种没有偏见的新闻报道方式是很重要的。”  
  
【音乐加快】  
  
夜谷商业协会自豪地宣布新的夜谷露天运动场开业了！位于夜谷港湾和水滨休闲区旁边的露天运动场将容纳得下五万人，但它将会在全年的所有夜间关闭，除了十一月十日当晚，一年一度的神秘兜帽身影游行。在该游行中，我们最爱的所有不祥兜帽身影，例如在夜谷小学操场的滑梯下潜行的那个，定期在狗公园里会面的那些，以及偶尔会公然偷走婴儿（而且出于无人能够理解的原因，我们所有人都袖手旁观他那样做）的那个。到时候他们全都会骄傲地游行穿过夜谷露天运动场！  
  
我告诉诸位，有了这些新设施，它有望成为一个相当壮观的场面！接着，它有望在一年另外毫无意义的三百六十四天里成为一个巨大、黑暗的回音空间。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
电台这边，跟管理层进行合同谈判的时刻又来临了。那向来都是一段有趣的时期！好吧，很明显，我不允许谈论细节，但是如果一个人绝不被允许瞥见自己的谈判对象，谈判可是一件很棘手的事儿。电台管理层全天候呆在自己的办公室里，他们跟我们沟通的唯一方式是像从齿间吐出瓜子壳一样从门下吐出密封的信封。接着，为了回应，你唯一的做法是朝关闭的门大喊并希望管理层听到。有时候，你可以透过磨砂玻璃看到动态。  
  
【诡异的背景噪音】  
  
庞大的形状左右移动，奇怪的[卷须](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tendril)在空中嗖嗖摆动。从建筑学的角度说，考虑到这栋楼的规模，管理层办公室的外观尺寸根本不符合自然规律，不过这真的难说，因为谁也没有见过实际的办公室，仅限它的[半透明玻璃](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Translucence)。听着，我可能说得太多了。我可以看到走廊那边有个信封刚刚飞了出来。我祈祷那不是人力资源安排的另一次黑屋再培训班。  
  
【西索尔痛苦地感叹】  
  
唉……但我能说什么呢？我本质上是一名记者！我不可以不报道。  
  
【打开信封，翻动纸张的声音】  
  
／天。啊。／  
  
咱们来看看未来七天的前景。诸位的每日天空色调预报：  
  
星期一，[绿松石色](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turquoise)。  
  
星期二，[灰褐色](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taupe)。  
  
星期三，[知更鸟蛋色](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robin_egg_blue)。  
  
星期四，绿松石灰褐色。  
  
星期五，[煤尘色](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coal_dust)。  
  
星期六，煤尘色，傍晚也许会转为[靛蓝色](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indigo)。  
  
星期日，[虚空色](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Void_%28astronomy%29)。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
市议会之前要求我跟诸位提醒一下清理垃圾的新动力。  
  
【节奏明快的背景音乐】  
  
夜谷是我们的家，谁愿意在自己家里乱扔垃圾？把它放进垃圾桶里，听众们。如果您看到周围有任何垃圾，把它捡起来，然后把它扔掉！做好您的分内事。除非那件垃圾标有一面小小的红旗。市议会要求我提醒诸位，任何标有红旗的垃圾都不应该被捡起或者接近。  
  
记住这句口号：“没旗子？进袋子！红旗子？赶紧溜！”  
  
听众们，当前我们收到众多本地爆料，不知什么时候起，书籍停止运作了。貌似在整个夜谷地区，书籍就这么停止运行了。科学家们正在研究其中一本故障的书籍，看看他们是否能明白这到底是怎么一回事。确切的问题目前尚未清楚。但是，被使用的一部分词汇包括“火花”、“肉味”、“啃咬”和“毒气”。  
  
为了诸位的安全，在我们掌握更多关于这些问题的性质和起因的信息之前，请不要尝试打开任何一本书。市议会仅仅发布了一份简短的声明表示他们对书籍的立场并没有改变，一如既往，他们认为书籍是危险和失当的，不应该被保存在私人住宅里。  
  
夜谷市民需注意的另一则警告：有消息来源称弗林特车道上的二手兼折扣体育用品商店是世界政府的幌子。这既是基于对商店位置的广泛研究，也因为它有一块黑色直升机停机坪，而且黑色直升机定期在此起飞和降落。对于一家二手兼折扣体育用品商店来说，那可真是相当不寻常！  
  
我们派出了实习生查德前去尝试购买一只网球拍，他已经杳无音信了好几个星期。这就使得我想到一个相关的话题。  
  
【神秘的背景音乐】  
  
致实习生查德的父母：我们很遗憾地通知你俩，令郎在为社区电台执行公务时殉职了，我们将会怀念他，而且永远不会遗忘他。愿诸位都能为自己拥有的家人感到幸运。  
  
另外，如果您正在寻找体育用品，来我们本地社区电台旁边的“开球”商店看看吧。开球商店仅是警长的秘密警察的幌子，因此可以被完全信任。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【逐渐加快的背景音乐】  
  
住在城镇边缘的拉瑞·里罗伊爆料称今天有一股“蠕动的恐惧感”进入了夜谷。他一开始觉得那是一股平淡的忧虑，接着是一股加大的苦恼，以及最后——一股致命的恐慌。这股感觉从他那里传到了车场的员工，他们蹲在汽车后面，把畏惧的眼神投向空荡荡的天空。  
  
它并没有影响到老妇约瑟，大概是因为她受天使庇佑，但这股感觉从那里传到了市内的其他地方，直到我们所有人因为等着某件尚未能知晓的恐怖事情来临而瑟瑟发抖。  
  
我本人当时僵住了，确信任何动作都会导致死亡，任何话语都会成为我的遗言。  
  
当然了，那或许也因为跟管理层进行的合同谈判，以及我刚刚收到的可恶信封。另外，我正在对抗[莱姆病](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lyme_disease)。  
  
与此同时，那股蠕动的恐惧感过去了，首先，离开住在城镇边缘的拉瑞·里罗伊，然后离开了车场，他们回到岗位以合理的价格提供八成新的汽车，以及最后，离开我们其余的人，大伙可以继续生活，心里知晓无论任何时候，我们可能活着或死亡——猜测是没用的。目前还不知道那股蠕动的恐惧感接下去会去哪儿。希望它前往漠崖。那会是他们活该。  
  
【接下来西索尔痴汉模式全开】  
  
两位目光锐利的听众发来爆料称看到我们那位好奇的科研访客卡洛斯，剪掉了他那美丽无比的秀发。他居然找人剪了他那头华丽的头发！剪了！剪得短短地！从他形状完美、聪明绝顶的头上剪剩短短的头发！  
  
听众们。我不是一个爱八卦的人，即使他确实是本地的名人，但请给我解释一下为什么卡洛斯会去除、成批地毁灭他那头浓密黑发的任何一部分，更别忽略他鬓角那抹威严，甚至可谓过早的灰发？  
  
【西索尔越说越愤慨，基本语无伦次】  
  
到底是何种奸诈的理发师才会同意干这种堕落之事？到底是什么样的人才会通过剥夺了我们这个小社区大事渲染地仰慕卡洛斯那顶绝美[头巾](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coif)这一简单但重要的行动来获得普通的金钱，或者甚至没有灵魂的愉悦！  
  
根据两位勇猛爆料人，那个人正是理发师特利。喜欢运动、拥有梳子海报的特利。理发师特利似乎正是出卖了咱们社区的人。  
  
理发师特利！  
  
正是西南五街和旧清真寺路拐角处挂着红白旋转杆杆和牌子上写着“特利”的那家理发店的老板特利。特利身高约五英尺九英寸，留着小胡子，顶着圆桶肚。他说话带口音、夹冷笑。根据爆料，理发师特利剪掉了卡洛斯美丽的头发。  
  
特！利！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来，趁我收拾心情恢复淡定，咱们来看看交通状况。  
  
哦！哇！嗯，那看起来相当不错！对！好……样……的。还行，那边也不太坏，我看到了……哦！那位先生需要慢下来！这可不是一场比赛，我的朋友！反正不是字面意义的！  
  
以上就是交通状况。  
  
接下来是一篇社论。  
  
【神秘的背景音乐】  
  
我不经常跟人求助，亲爱的听众们，那一点诸位是知道的。但是现在我恳求大家，朝电台管理层展开一次写信请愿活动吧。管理层不悦于我讨论他们的生理特征和行为，现在他们威胁要毙掉我的节目……或者可能我的生命，永久性地。他们的措辞……呃，有点模棱两可。  
  
显然，我们将无法直接把信件交给管理层本尊，因为从来没有人打开过他们的门，但是……我们可以在他们的办公室外喊出信件的内容，而我们推测，考虑到他们的生理结构包括耳朵，他们将能够听到诸位有什么要说的！  
  
所以，如果您喜欢这个节目，如果您想听到更多的内容……那么我们需要听到您的心声。让盘踞在黑暗办公室门后等待的未知生物听到您的声音吧！  
  
【咆哮声，雷鸣声，西索尔紧张地说话】  
  
哦！嗯……对不起，听众们，播完赞助商的这段话，我们就会回来。  
  
【噪音停止】  
  
【清晰欢快的预录制广告词】  
  
这一段由大里科比萨赞助播出！  
  
听众们，我们很自豪地请来大里科作为我们节目的赞助商。诸位在整个夜谷绝对找不到一家比大里科更棒的比萨饼店！  
  
就在昨天晚上，我去了一趟大里科——我当时正想品尝一块美味的比萨，而因为大里科是夜谷唯一没在未破解的纵火案中被烧为平地的比萨饼店，此外我有没有提过它拥有市内最好的比萨饼？我点了一块涂了两层地道浇头的大里科招牌比萨饼！哎呦喂，真是叫我心满意足！那风味妙极了。味道也棒极了！而且那片比萨可是温暖的哦！  
  
我被告知就连兜帽身影也在那里吃过；招待的员工看似相当刻意地避开他们空洞的凝视！  
  
就连市议会也不留余地地支持大里科！所有夜谷市民均被命令每周去大里科吃一顿。不去可是会被判轻罪的哟！  
  
大里科比萨饼店。没有人做得出胜过大里科的比萨，乡亲们！  
  
没有人。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【惊悚的背景音，西索尔恐惧地压低声线】  
  
／接下来，我来为最最亲爱的听众们……／  
  
播报天气。  
  
【背景音消失】  
  
【《比尔和安妮》；创作：查克·布罗德斯基】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxBwqy>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【惊悚的喷气背景音，西索尔恐惧地压低声线】  
  
／大家好，广播听众们，现在我正从我的办公桌下为诸位进行现场播报。  
  
早前我拖着麦克躲到这下面，当前我正蜷缩成胎儿的形状。诸位写了信吗？那么，您应该停止再那么做了。电台管理层在我印象中第一次打开了门，眼下正在楼内漫游！我并不确切知道管理层看上去是什么样，因为他们开门的时候，我刚好躲到办公桌下，而我只希望他们并没有在听我正在播出什么，要不然我可能已经决定了自己的命运。  
  
我能听到的……只有某种咔哒咔哒的脚步声……以及微弱的嘶嘶声……就像在释放蒸汽。一个实习生去看管理层想要什么，他迄今还未回来。／  
  
【西索尔用哭腔说话，语速越来越快】  
  
／如果您是夜谷社区电台午间播音操作员杰瑞·哈特曼的亲属，我很遗憾地通知您，他可能已经死了，或者至少肉体被永久性地吸收进管理层中。  
  
我们将会怀念实习生杰瑞和查德，但是，我们肯定会在一年一度的感恩节已故市民模仿大赛中看到他们，今年的比赛将会在夜谷商城下方的职员休息室举办，时间从上午十一点到晚上九点三刻。届时将会有一个[自费吧台](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cash_bar)和两张[扭扭乐](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twister_%28game%29)游戏垫……／  
  
【怪兽咆哮般的喷气声，西索尔倒抽一口冷气】  
  
／我要去看看能不能成功逃出门。如果诸位再也没有听到我的消息，那我确实很荣幸为诸位服务过！  
  
晚安，夜谷。以及……再见！／  
  
【咆哮声结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克；夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温；原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《比尔和安妮》，由查克·布罗德斯基创作，上chuckbrodsky.com获取更多信息。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
本日谚语：地狱里有一个特殊的地方。它相当时髦，相当排外。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１２年０７月１５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月０１日，编辑于２０１３年１０月０１日晚上


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第四集：家长教师例会  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjHuf>   
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/299706579/>  
  
西索尔：太阳已经变得如此非常之老了。冰冷、衰败的死亡还有多久？多……久？  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
我们的头条新闻——  
  
昨晚的夜谷[家长教师例会](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parent-Teacher_Association)以流血杀戮收场，因为一道时空裂缝在主街娱乐中心的礼堂伴随尖锐刺耳的声音裂开，释放出来好几只些困惑但生性凶狠的[无齿翼龙](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pteranodon)。发光的入口处保持敞开并且不断发出尖叫，根据目击者的说法，那种邪恶的声音类似嘈杂的顽童被卡在[联合收割机](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Combine_harvester)里。  
  
【逐渐明快的背景音乐】  
  
接着那声音慢了下来，通过某种开源易用的音频编辑软件增加音量。无齿翼龙攻击的主要是戴眼镜女性。夜谷当局仍然不确定原因，因为夜谷唯一的飞行恐龙专家——乔尔·艾森伯格——仍然未能从去年咽喉受蜘蛛攻击中康复过来。  
  
众人花了超过一个小时才把惊慌失措的野兽们赶回时空旋涡入口，并继续开会——主要议题是最近学校快餐厅物价飞涨。这次讨论结果演化成对骂，因为苏珊·威尔曼称呼黛安·克雷顿的儿子乔希为“小胖墩儿”并说或许他需要经济诱因来少吃一点。  
  
从记者的角度看，苏珊·威尔曼正危险地痴迷纽约时报畅销的[《魔鬼经济学》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freakonomics)丛书。痴迷得很危险。  
  
幸运的是，没有人在该事件中人受伤或死亡，尽管蒂莫西礼堂修复承包公司的专家们估计，娱乐中心的礼堂已经遭受将近七十五万美元的损坏——那一估算包括免费的[风暴窗户](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Storm_window)以及附赠的季节性绝缘咨询。（图安：西索尔的用词往往没有任何逻辑，只是为了押韵。）  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【轰隆隆的鼓声和神秘背景音】  
  
选举时期再次来临了，诸位知道这意味着什么！警长的秘密警察将会上门接走若干家族成员，以便所有人投票选出正确的议会席位，而不会有任何混乱。这些家庭成员将会被关押一个安全的秘密地点——众所周知，就是城外那个废弃的矿井。不过，别给那个名字糊弄了，听众们！它已经被使用了这么多年，进行过那么多宗绑架和非法拘留，以致如今城外的那个废弃的矿井实际上是一个相当不错的地方，里头设有特大号床、免费无线网络以及[家庭影院频道](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HBO)。此外，里头还设有酷刑单间！但是，我不认为会有人打算让市议会使用那些刑房。  
  
请记住，这可是美国！正确地投票，否则再也见不到您所爱的人。  
  
此消息由市议会传达给诸位。  
  
夜谷日报今天宣布，由于近来经济衰退，他们将会开始在头版刊登广告。任何有兴趣投放这种“高档白金”广告的商家应该联系编辑丽安·哈特。  
  
【音乐停止】  
  
哈特提到，他们还为感兴趣的市民们创办了一个“书写你自己的新闻故事”项目。因为报社的所有作者都下岗了，日报需要这些社区的贡献来为夜谷供应重要的新闻和专题栏目！  
  
第一条高档白金广告将会在下个星期一刊出，内容为一只灵长类动物幼儿惊恐的面庞以及一只叠印上去的由石头粗磨打造的汤匙，还有标语——“最好使用[汰渍](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tide_%28brand%29)！”  
  
哈特还表示，去年毁灭日报分配站的爆炸仍然是“一桩彻底的意外”。另外她希望她的保险代理人给她回电话。拜托，给她回电话。  
  
我们刚刚收到这则爆料。秘密警察发布了新的声明，更详细地揭露了昨晚的家长教师例会事件。嘈杂的时空入口和随后的恐龙攻击粗暴地打断了小学操场的秋千架维修问题的讨论。在娱乐中心的员工以为自己围捕了所有远古飞禽后过了很长时间后，时空入口仍然保持开放。当局警告，目前至少仍有一只无齿翼龙未被捕获。市民们应该往全身抹上低系数的防晒霜，躲藏在铺了瓷砖的卫生间里。  
  
礼堂隔壁球场中的几个好奇的手球运动员实际上居然把自己的脑袋探入时空入口，只是为了看看漩涡的另一侧有什么——而他们回来时，发生了急剧变化。  
  
球员们老化了好几千岁，尽管就旁观者而言仅仅度过了数秒钟。当前那些手球运动员正处于千年皱缩和致瘫疯癫这一不值得羡慕的边界上。  
  
因为心理和情感损害已不再被大医疗保险社区视为有效的索赔根据，我们仍然做零宗伤害报告。一旦我们特殊的、持续的以及非常特殊的“无齿翼龙们”专题报道浮现更多的细节，我们会向诸位更新信息。我们安全不受恐龙危害吗？  
  
才……不……呢。  
  
【音乐停止】  
  
市议会要求我朗读以下信息：  
  
如果诸位注意到家中任何下述对象——搅拌机、莲蓬头、狗、丈夫、妻子、桌子、椅子、门把、脚板、度假纪念品或相片、任何种类的收藏品（尤其是那些描绘或涉及马的）、影视光盘（尤其是[《绝岭雄风》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cliffhanger_%28film%29)、[《我为玛丽狂》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/There%27s_Something_About_Mary)，还有[《火线》第四季](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wire_%28season_4%29)），以及任何来自加州或墨西哥的袋装莴苣——笼罩着奇异的光环，请向议会报告，对其进行无限期拘留。  
  
【神秘的背景音乐】  
  
说起市议会，这个星期市议会投票移走位于雷氡峡谷最东北的角落——诸位知道的，那个有绿光脉动起伏、男低音嗡鸣的地区——那面镀铅的大门。该举措的支持者声称，门上那个[黄色的大标志](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hazard_symbol)和刻在门上的“危险！[钚](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plutonium)！切勿开门！有生命危险！”红色字样，在最坏的情况下，有碍观瞻，而在最好的情况下，是个“烂俗的科幻老梗。”  
  
许多夜谷市民参加了会议，据说其中包括几位天使——尽管没有天使承认自己出席了市议会的会议，或者就这件事而言，其他任何活动。  
  
老妇约瑟同意这一举措，她补充说：“铅有害健康。”她还表示那道旧门“无非是一个定时炸弹”。  
  
根据会议记录，约瑟说，“／那道旧门！噢……那道门！迟早会有人患上某种铅中毒的！／”  
  
【西索尔开始痴汉模式】  
  
据报道，美丽的卡洛斯、秀发惨遭修建的卡洛斯是唯一持异议的人，但目前尚不清楚他是否真的反对那一举措，因为记录里只记载他对自己手中一个黑色的矩形宣布——“没有时间了！再没时间了！接着气喘吁吁地跑出了社区会堂。  
  
根据老妇约瑟的说法，他仍然完美绝伦，而且散发着薰衣草口香糖的味道。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
更多关于无齿翼龙的爆炸性消息！  
  
我们虚心地撤回之前所作的部分报道。  
  
当前秘密警察报告称那些惹是生非的野兽根本不是无齿翼龙，而是[翼手龙](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pterodactyl)。此外，无齿翼龙甚至都不算恐龙，正如电台之前宣称的——它们只是存活于翼手龙灭绝后约七千万年的有翼爬行动物。最后，早前我们报道的死亡人数为零，然而实际上，这个数字接近三十八。我们为这些错误表示遗憾。  
  
【玄乎的背景音乐】  
  
橄榄球赛季即将来临了，夜谷蝎子队正在加紧准备卫冕自己所在高中赛区的冠军头衔！不过实际上，只要我们打赢漠崖队，球迷和兜帽身影等都会倍感满意。  
  
纳泽·阿尔穆杰西教练告诉记者，自从那个敏感的雷击中初级四分卫迈克尔·桑德罗并给予他两辆吉普车的力量和严重脑震荡的[勒内·笛卡尔](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ren%C3%A9_Descartes)的智力后，他就特别为这个少年在休赛期间取得的进步兴奋。  
  
但是，如果今年夜谷想要打败他们的死敌并避开伴随失败的赛季纪录而来的政府施行的瘟疫，桑德罗将不得不提高他的准确度！去年，桑德罗在一百三十次传球中只成功了两次，最主要的原因是他当时处于[脑瘫](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cerebral_palsy)晚期，此外也因为他投球的那只手因为几本逾期未还的图书馆书籍被切除。显然，休赛期的雷击治好了他的不治之症以及法院下令的截肢，因此他已经准备好应付漠崖这只或许是有史以来最差的球队。  
  
／上帝！他们糟透了！／  
  
（图安：脑瘫并非不治之症，也不是会恶化的疾病，正如之前说过的，夜谷新闻播报的绝对不会真的信息，大家看着乐就好，不要深究）  
  
接下来是一篇社论。  
  
咱们花点时间来谈谈一下公寓楼礼仪！好吧，我本人就住在一栋公寓楼里。居民必须对一定程度的骚扰表示同情和接受。公寓楼内人与人之间生活得那么近，所以肯定会有某些事情你不喜欢……但还是不得不体谅。  
  
【慢悠悠的背景音乐】  
  
但是，其他的事情是绝对不能接受的！  
  
例如，共用墙壁上散发的奇异光线或者热量属于意料之中。但任何渗出的液体或者可见的[薄膜](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Membranes)对你所有的邻居而言是粗鲁而轻率的！  
  
胡言乱语、厉声咆哮以及用早已消逝的语言反复吟唱——这种事情发生在下午一点钟无可指摘，但在凌晨一点钟则是绝对禁止的。  
  
维护公寓和谐，我们人人有责。  
  
把垃圾放进垃圾桶里而不是放在通往垃圾桶的走廊里。站在窗前的时候穿上一些衣服。另外尽量在没有人试图睡觉的时间进行任何宗教仪式或者疯狂实验。  
  
遵守规则并不难的！  
  
今天咱们迎来一个相当意外的嘉宾，亲爱的听众们！在我们的播音室现场，出现了其中一个市内经常见到的神秘兜帽身影。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
我们实际上并没有邀请他过来，今天早上我们打开播音棚大门的时候，他就在那里等着我们。从那时起，他既没有移动过，也没有说过话。  
  
说实话，我只是在猜测那个“他”是个男性的“他”，因为要判断长袍下的体型并不容易，而且此君的脸完全隐藏在空洞漆黑得犹如虚空的阴影中。  
  
但是，我们正在做广播，而他正在广播电台里！我们来看看是否能够采访一下他吧！  
  
兜帽身影先生，您今天怎么样？  
  
【依稀的静电噪音】  
  
啊！好……吧。您愿意对禁止入内的狗公园最新的扩张发表意见吗？  
  
【静电噪音加大】  
  
你有任何意见吗？  
  
【噼里啪啦的静电噪音越来越响】  
  
您有没有什么话想对夜谷的普通市民说？  
  
【充满敌意的噼里啪啦静电噪音已经干扰到播音质量】  
  
听众们，我敢肯定诸位听得到这个！这不是诸位的收音机或者我们的发射器出了问题！那个兜帽身影正在我们的播音室制造出那些噪音！实际上，那噪音相当震耳欲聋！好吧！我不认为他会停下来，而且他正开始漂浮起来，所以……  
  
咱们播报天气吧！  
  
【《更近》；创作：小小乐队】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxBNEu>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
女士们先生们，我们刚刚收到秘密警察的消息，昨晚家长教师例会时敞开的那道时空裂缝终于被封印了！那只最后失踪的翼龙已经被送回它自己的史前或者夜谷[架空宇宙](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alternate_universe)的时间线中！  
  
那头生物了无生机的身体被发现于距离狗公园入口外数十码的地方，身上所有的肉都被剥离，大部分的器官被翻转并串绕在其暴露的头骨上，就像一顶老式的软肉王冠——一如十八世纪在我们这个漂亮小城定居下来的宗教领导戴的那种。  
  
恐龙的遗体被送回旋涡中，时空入口关闭，家长教师例会改在下星期二下午六点举办。那次会议将会继续讨论背包以及它们是否会导致[自闭症](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Autism)这一重要课题。到时还会为三十八名在袭击事件中丧生的家长和教师们举办一次追悼会……随后是一次抽奖活动！  
  
请记住，获奖者必须在抽奖时刻现身才能领取奖品。  
  
市议会和秘密警察发布了一则警告：夜谷的所有市民，无论属于哪个物种、来自哪个地质时代，都不得进入、不得注视、不得过长思考狗公园。  
  
据他们的说法，这一提醒跟今天可能已经发生或者可能并未发生的任何事情完全无关。  
  
【逐渐悠扬的背景音乐】  
  
接下来，敬请关注我们的一小时特别节目——《小号五重奏的摩斯密码》！  
  
另外，听众们，夜谷是一个古老的地方，充满了历史和秘密，一如我们今天被提醒的那样。但它也是一个现代的地方，充满了生机和我们。如果诸位能听到我的声音在现场播报，那么您就知道：我们还不是历史。我们正活在当下。  
  
／那是多么地神奇啊！／  
  
晚安，听众们。晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克；夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温；原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《更近》，由小小乐队创作，上thetiny.net获取更多信息。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
本日谚语：什么东西早上四条腿、中午两条腿、晚上三条腿？我不知道，但我把它困在我的卧室里。请派人来帮忙。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１２年０８月０１日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月０２日，编辑于２０１３年１０月１１日上午


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第五集：格橹公园里的形状  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjHt1>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/299872806/>  
  
西索尔：闭上您的眼睛。让我的话语冲刷过您。现在您安全了。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
本地的历史学家们正在抗议移除格橹公园那个没有人承认或者谈论的形状的举措。尽管他们的抗议被他们没有一个人愿意承认或谈论它这个事实阻碍到，他们还是通过一系统的手势和鬼脸传达下列信息：无论那个形状是什么，无论它对附近居民区有何影响，它确实是夜谷的一个地标，因此应该得到保护。  
  
形状本身并没有发表任何意见……仅有一声低沉的呻吟和凝胶状的颤动。  
  
市议会不肯提供任何移除的原因，但表示格橹公园的任何改动都是为了腾出空间安置新的秋千架、野餐区和[血石](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heliotrope_%28mineral%29)圈。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
而我们全都能够同意，那对社区来说是良好的贡献。  
  
【玄乎的背景音乐】  
  
夜谷[绿色市场](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_market)合作社今天宣布，经过十五年，他们将开始销售水果和蔬菜。绿色市场董事会主席崔斯坦·科泰斯说近来的客户调查显示，购物者已经厌倦了夏秋两季每个星期日早晨排列在市政厅停车场的空货车和无人帐篷。  
  
科泰斯说研究表明，如果市场提供并且销售产品，消费者会更有购买的意愿，此外绿色市场及日用杂货的购物者倾向于购买食品。  
  
科泰斯还说，在绿色市场出售食品的这个决定备受争议，因为许多董事会成员和合作社的股东认为，水果和蔬菜的销售会干扰他们进行中的秘密国内间谍行动。  
  
当我们联系秘密警察中的线人要求对此事发表评论时，此人只是对着电话发出沉重的呼吸声，同时对话筒敲打出尚未被破戒的代码。  
  
据闻夜谷蝎子队的首发四分卫迈克尔·桑德罗长出了第二个脑袋。目前还不知道这是否是之前雷击的结果之一，抑或这只是这个孩子多舛人生中的另一宗奇异事件。  
  
知晓内情的人透露，新的脑袋不但比第一个脑袋更好看，还更聪明，就连迈克尔的母亲也发出声明表示，她喜欢这个脑袋远胜她的亲儿子，而且她将会改动自家门外那块“我最爱我的哪个孩子”公示板的排名。  
  
桑德罗没能被联系上对此事发表评论。也许吧。我们没有尝试。  
  
朋友们，听众们——夜谷这里正面临着真正的[狼蛛](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tarantula)窘况。许多居民打来电话称狼蛛社区内的[文盲](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Illiteracy)、[意外怀孕](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unwanted_pregnancy)以及[暴力犯罪](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Violent_crime)正在逐渐上升。  
  
动物控制部门正通过名为“教导蜘蛛阅读：停止疯狂！”的[放学后活动](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Afterschool_program)来应对这些担忧。  
  
那些有兴趣提供志愿服务的人们应该站在自己的浴缸里哭泣，直到泪水全都哭干。没有半点剩下……  
  
【背景音乐结束，西索尔越说越小声】  
  
／现在你可以释怀了。释怀吧。／  
  
／嘘……／  
  
／释……怀。／  
  
【西索尔恢复正常声调】  
  
接下来这则信息来自我们的赞助商！  
  
【伴随小鼓声的玄乎背景音乐】  
  
／厌倦你的家园？厌烦舒适的环境？来拉尔夫超市后方空地的那个洞跟我们[抱成一团](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Huddle)吧。我们是谁？好问题！来拉尔夫超市后方空地的那个洞跟我们抱成一团吧。为什么我们想要你来？为什么我们花钱播出这段广告？我们理解你感到困惑。但是：洞、空地、拉尔夫、抱团、我们。仅需超低无比的价格。行动吧，就今天！或者明天。星期三不行。星期三不适合我们。无论如何，我们的播出时间快完了，所以赶紧来拉尔夫超市后方空地的那个洞跟我们抱成一团吧……要不然的话……／  
  
【广告结束】  
  
回到我们正规编排的节目！  
  
【西索尔进入花痴模式】  
  
女士们先生们，眼下流言满天飞！咱们小城里有名人出现了！  
  
据报道，老妇约瑟和她的其中一位天使朋友见到[丽塔·海华斯](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rita_Hayworth)在保龄球馆旁边的加油站给车子加油！  
  
丽塔·海华斯，女士们，先生们！就在夜谷这里！您能相信吗？  
  
老妇约瑟说丽塔看上去确实老了一点，中度肥胖，而且明显更具西班牙风情。但是天使向她保证，那人的确是丽塔。毕竟，他可是一个天使！他肯定知道的，对不对？  
  
｜哇。｜丽塔·海华斯，就在夜谷这里。试想一下！  
  
【西索尔恢复正常声调】  
  
格橹公园那个没有人承认或者谈论的形状的最新消息：  
  
【逐渐玄乎的背景音乐】  
  
貌似具备超凡慈悲心以及洞悉一切的市议会选择把那个形状直接搬到我们这个电台的前方，它当前继续处于只能被描述为……无法描述的状态。  
  
那个形状没法对此发表评论，因为我找不到愿意跟它说话，或甚至在我提及它时看我眼睛的人。我突然想到，我可能是唯一一个能够看到它的人。  
  
现在回想起来，我也从来没有费心去真的检查这只麦克风是否连接着任何形式的录音或广播设备。  
  
而且，我很有可能正孤身处在一个空洞的宇宙中自言自语，浑然不知这个世界仅仅凭借我的妄想和我那悦耳浑厚的声音在支撑着……  
  
稍后继续报道这一事件的进展，我说……也许，只是对我自己说。  
  
夜谷社区剧院即将为秋季演出[《小岛情寻梦》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Once_on_This_Island)主持试演会。有兴趣的演员应在星期四晚带上[头部写真](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Head_shot)和简历到娱乐中心的礼堂。所有试演者都必须表演一分钟的独白并演唱一首歌曲。如果您想要钢琴伴奏，请带上乐谱！试演结束后，试演者还会被要求进行一次[冷读](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cold_reading)，交纳血液和[粪便样本](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stool_sample)，以及做强制性辐射测试。  
  
请勿演唱[《南太平洋》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_Pacific_%28musical%29)中的任何歌曲。我们鼓励有色人种参加试演，因为夜谷社区剧院是一个平等机会的雇主。此外，具备远距离狙击训练、[福传计算机编程技术](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fortran)，以及拔尖野外生存能力的演员将会得到加分！最终的选角将会通过[飞艇](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dirigible)秘密公布。绝对没有人能知道。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
现在更新我们早前播报过的绿色市场的情况：一切跟我们上一回报道时一样。没有新的信息。  
  
听众们，诸位有没有思考过……月亮？  
  
【玄乎的背景音乐】  
  
昨晚我正坐在屋外看着天上的月亮，接着我突发奇想：到底有没有人确切知道那玩意是什么？对此有没有任何研究？  
  
我去问了卡洛斯，但自从他被奸诈的理发师特利剪了那个糟糕的发型后，他就很少被人看到了。  
  
月亮挺诡异的，对不对？它就在那里……在那里，接着呢，突然之间，它不在那里了！而且它貌似还在天上很远的地方！  
  
它在看着我们吗？如果不是，那它在看着什么呢？难道有什么东西比我们更有趣吗？  
  
嘿！看看我们，月亮！我们未必是宇宙中最好的节目，但是我们努力过！  
  
以上是今天的儿童有趣事实科学园地！  
  
说到这里，夜谷校区宣布小学的课程有了一些变化。下面是他们的课改内容：为回应家长的反馈——  
  
历史课将会把重点更多地放在教科书阅读材料和传统的考试上，而不是实弹演习。  
  
地质课将会增加一种新型的岩石，其理由是已经有很长一段时间没有人这么做了。这一新型岩石叫做“维壁”，它按照本身的淡蓝色以及它完全可食用这个事实分类。学分将会授予给第一个发现一份现实世界的“维壁”样本的学生。  
  
数学和英文将会互换名字。它们的课程将会一分不差地保持原样。  
  
天文学课从现在开始将只举办全体参与者蒙着眼睛的[观星会](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stargazing)，这是为了保护他们不受虚空存在的恐惧感所害。此外，[冥王星](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pluto)已被宣布是虚幻的。  
  
每间教室将配备至少一名在整节教学课中实体存在的老师，[星体投射](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Astral_projection)将不再被使用于任何课堂情况。  
  
最后，除了当前提供的西班牙语、法语和修改过的[苏美尔语](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sumerian_language)等外语课程，学校从现在开始将会提供加倍西班牙语、怪异西班牙语、[科普特](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Copts)西班牙语、俄语，以及未经修改的苏美尔语。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来，继续我们之前的调查——我是否确实是世界上唯一存在的人，因为无法承认自己的存在这一悲剧导致的疯狂而在自言自语。  
  
利兰德，我们最新的实习生，刚刚给我端来了一杯咖啡。他不再在我的视野之内，但我确实仍然拥有那杯咖啡。这咖啡味道香浓，并给予了我所需要的提神作用来继续考虑这个恐惧的可能性——我是否有可能只是凭空想象出利兰德，而忘记给自己泡了这杯咖啡？  
  
不过话说回来，这咖啡又是谁种出来的？这个杯子又是在哪里得来的？  
  
噢。利兰德回到房间了。他正在向我招手……／你好，利兰德！／而且他正在说……／且慢，你刚刚说什么了，利兰德？我明白了。／  
  
他说那个形状已经变成融化的红色，并在我们电台门前引起小旋风。显然那里正传出许多把反复吟诵的声音，仿佛一支军队冲过来毁灭我们这个干旱小村庄前发出的作战口号！  
  
／哦？／他已经停止喊叫，目前正疯狂地在一张纸上写字。  
  
我不得不说，利兰德的存在以及他终于说起那个没有别人愿意谈论的形状让我大大地放心，不再担忧自己孤独而唯我地守在这只麦克风前。  
  
他正把那张条子递过来——／谢谢，利兰德／——我看看啊，啊……  
  
上面写着市议会认为，之前位于格橹公园那块无人承认或者谈论的形状之所以会有如此暴力的反应，是因为我一直在承认和谈论它，而那惹怒了它。他们劝我停止谈及它并绝不再这么做。而作为交换，他们将会把它移动到其他地方，那么我们就可以重获前门的装载区。  
  
经过短暂的考虑，我决定接受市议会的提议，因为他们是值得信赖的领导人，旨在为我们争取更好的未来……也因为利兰德刚刚被电台入口处发射过来的一道奇怪红光给蒸发掉了。  
  
致利兰德的家人：他为社区电台的事业献出了生命，我们为此表示感谢，并加入你们一起哀悼他的逝去。接下来不再啰嗦，也不再提及任何我们不应该提及的任何东西，咱们来播报天气吧。  
  
【《耶路撒冷》；创作：丹·本恩】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyanH7>  
  
听众们，大家好。爆炸性消息——  
  
天空。地球。生命。  
  
作为一块不变的平面存在，这上面的生死边界存在着微弱的距离。我们没有什么可以讨论的。从来就没有。话语是不必要的麻烦。表达是逐渐消逝的时间。任何沟通仅仅是黑暗中的一声吠叫。  
  
女士们，先生们，听众们。您。眼下我正在说话，但我什么也没说！我只是在制造噪音，而在我这么做的时候，它们被组织成了话语，而你不应该从中探究出任何意义。  
  
【玄乎的背景音乐】  
  
利兰德的葬礼将会很温馨。我们将抛出鲜花并哭泣。按照习俗，他将会被埋葬在休息室里；他的家人将会过来，对着咖啡精神恍惚，仿佛我们拥有答案。  
  
我们没有答案。  
  
我甚至不肯定我们拥有问题。  
  
我已经选择不去确定任何事物。  
  
总的来说，这是西索尔隐喻地为夜谷社区电台对诸位说话。此外我还想用尽可能含糊不清的词汇且不带任何现实世界的含义或者对客观意义的影射，我想对诸位说：  
  
晚安，听众们。晚安。  
  
【逐渐变弱的火车声】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克；夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温；原创音乐由Disparition创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《耶路撒冷》，由丹·本恩创作，上danbern.com获取更多信息。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
本日谚语：一百万美元才不酷。你知道什么才酷？一只[蛇怪](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Basilisk)。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１２年０８月１５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月０３日，编辑于２０１３年１０月１９日晚上


	6. Chapter 6

在线音频：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxQZao>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/311344019/>  
说明：本集发布于２０１３年１０月５日洛杉矶播客节，为现场播出节目，跟原本的内容有不少出入，而且多了表演嘉宾和音乐嘉宾。上集是原剧第五集的特别版。  
  
【掌声】  
  
约瑟夫：大家好，我是约瑟夫·芬克……  
  
【全场欢呼鼓掌】  
  
《欢迎来到夜谷》的创作者。  
  
【掌声】  
  
杰弗里：嗨，我是杰弗里·克拉纳，《欢迎来到夜谷》的联合主笔。  
  
【全场欢呼鼓掌】  
  
约瑟夫：我们想要非常感谢诸位的到来，接下来我要到后台，那样节目过程中我们说话才会有声音……  
  
【笑声】  
  
杰 弗里：对……非常谢谢诸位来到播客节。能来这里我们真的很兴奋。这是一次非常棒的经历。我只想对我在这里看到的熟悉的人们、熟悉的汗衫、熟悉的服装以及东 西说声欢迎。我还想对很多人说感谢，我想这些人对我们的节目并不熟悉，所以我只想先说明一下节目流程，因为它会跟我们平时的播客有所不同，但是在某程度上 又是一样的。所以是这样的，我们从我们已经制作的、已经公布出来的节目中挑选了两集经典——我们做的是一月两次的播客节目，时长大概是二十五分钟，所以我 们今天要演出其中的两集。对于不熟悉我们节目的人，那会让你们很好地了解我们做的是哪一种工作，而对于已经熟悉那些节目的人，我们也给这些节目中写进了新 的材料，今天我们还邀请了表演嘉宾詹姆斯·乌班尼雅克。  
  
【全场欢呼鼓掌】  
  
我们还有一个音乐嘉宾来表演天气环节。我们的每一集《欢迎来到夜谷》都推出新的音乐。我们甚至邀请到我们最喜欢的艺术家之一，[萨拉·瓦特金斯](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sara_Watkins)将会来这里表演天气环节。  
  
【掌声】  
  
是的。她还会在两集中间做短暂的演出，所以谢谢感谢诸位的来临，我希望诸位能够继续在播客节度过美好的时光。  
  
接下来，我们闲话少说，我向诸位献出夜谷的声音——西索尔。  
  
【全场猛烈地欢呼鼓掌】  
  
西索尔：闭上您的眼睛。让我的话语冲刷过您。现在您安全了。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐，全场鼓掌欢呼】  
  
本地的历史学家们正在抗议移除格橹公园那个没有人承认或者谈论的形状的举措。  
  
【逐渐紧迫的背景音】  
  
尽管他们的抗议被他们没有一个人愿意承认或谈论它这个事实阻碍到，他们还是通过一系统的手势和鬼脸传达下列信息：无论那个形状是什么，无论它对附近居民区有何影响，它确实是夜谷的一个地标，因此应该得到保护。  
  
形状本身并没有发表任何意见……仅有一声低沉的呻吟和凝胶状的颤动。  
  
市议会不肯提供任何移除的原因，但表示格橹公园的任何改动都是为了腾出空间安置新的秋千架、野餐区和[血石](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heliotrope_%28mineral%29)圈。  
  
而我们全都能够同意，那对社区来说是良好的贡献。  
  
夜谷[绿色市场](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_market)合作社今天宣布，经过十五年，他们将开始销售水果和蔬菜。  
  
【笑声不断】  
  
绿色市场董事会主席崔斯坦·科泰斯说近来的客户调查显示，购物者已经厌倦了夏秋两季每个星期日早晨排列在市政厅停车场的空货车和无人帐篷。  
  
科泰斯说研究表明，如果市场提供并且销售产品，消费者会更有购买的意愿，此外绿色市场及日用杂货的购物者倾向于购买食品。  
  
科泰斯还说，在绿色市场出售食品的这个决定备受争议，因为许多董事会成员和合作社的股东认为，水果和蔬菜的销售会干扰他们进行中的秘密国内间谍行动。  
  
当我们联系秘密警察中的线人要求对此事发表评论时，此人只是对着电话发出沉重的呼吸声，同时对话筒敲打出尚未被破戒的代码。  
  
【逐渐加大的体育背景音乐】  
  
据闻夜谷蝎子队的首发四分卫迈克尔·桑德罗长出了第二个脑袋。  
  
【笑声不断】  
  
目前还不知道这是否是之前雷击的结果之一，抑或这只是这个孩子多舛人生中的另一宗奇异事件。  
  
知晓内情的人透露，新的脑袋不但比第一个脑袋更好看，还更聪明，就连迈克尔的母亲也发出声明表示，她喜欢这个脑袋远胜她的亲儿子，而且她将会改动自家门外那块“我最爱我的哪个孩子”公示板的排名。  
  
桑德罗没能被联系上对此事发表评论。也许吧。我们并没有真的尝试。  
  
朋友们，听众们——夜谷这里正面临着真正的[狼蛛](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tarantula)窘况。许多居民打来电话称狼蛛社区内的[文盲](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Illiteracy)、[意外怀孕](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unwanted_pregnancy)以及[暴力犯罪](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Violent_crime)正在逐渐上升。  
  
动物控制部门正通过名为“教导蜘蛛阅读：停止疯狂！”的[放学后活动](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Afterschool_program)来应对这些担忧。  
  
那些有兴趣提供志愿服务的人们应该站在自己的浴缸里哭泣，直到泪水全都哭干。没有半点剩下……  
  
【背景音乐结束，西索尔越说越小声】  
  
／现在你可以释怀了。释怀吧。／  
  
／嘘……／  
  
／释……怀。／  
  
【西索尔恢复正常声调】  
  
接下来这则信息来自我们的赞助商！  
  
【以下内容跟原剧不同】  
  
厄，实习生利兰德，今天节目的第一个赞助商是谁？  
  
利兰德：是[邮票网](http://stamps.com/)。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐伴随小鼓声】  
  
厌烦在邮局排队等待？惊恐于从邮政信箱里倾泻而出的不明血液？困惑于没有别人听得到的惊叫声？尝试一下邮……票……网。  
  
【笑声不断】  
  
使用邮票网，你就可以打印出自己邮资，避免排长龙以及邮局里如此常见的猛禽。 你甚至可以让你的邮递员领取你的包裹，只要你小心地从不直视邮递员的眼睛就行了，因为那是攻击的象征，你可能会把你的邮递员吓走。  
  
邮票网给夜谷社区电台的听众们提供特惠服务。现在注册就能收到满满的一袋魔法岩石，价值五十元的自我厌恶，还附带一把免费的秤，这样你就能恣意分配数量把给物质事物了。  
  
获取你的新会员福利，仅需访问邮票网，把你的额头贴向你屏幕右上方的无线麦克风，直到你的整个身体往前倒入邮票网的另一个宇宙里。  
  
邮票网会告诉你的家人，你非常爱他们。  
  
邮票网会告诉你的家人，邮票网非常爱他们。  
  
“来吧，家人们。你们现在全是我们的家人了，”邮票网会这么说，同时伸出他们许多的无骨胳膊绕住你的全家人。“来吧。我们全是一个有爱的家庭。”  
  
邮票网。  
  
你生在一个死寂的世界。我们爱你。  
  
【音乐结束，全场鼓掌欢笑】  
  
西索尔：啊，非常谢谢你，利兰德。接下来继续我们正规编排的节目！  
  
【西索尔进入花痴模式】  
  
女士们先生们，眼下流言满天飞！咱们小城里有名人出现了！  
  
据报道，老妇约瑟和她的其中一位天使朋友见到[丽塔·海华斯](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rita_Hayworth)在保龄球馆旁边的自助加油站给车子加油！  
  
丽塔·海华斯，女士们，先生们！就在夜谷这里！您能相信吗？  
  
老妇约瑟说丽塔看上去确实老了一点，中度肥胖，而且明显更具西班牙风情。但是天使向她保证，那人的确是丽塔。毕竟，他可是一个天使！他肯定知道的，对不对？  
  
哇。  
  
哇啊。  
  
丽塔·海华斯，就在夜谷这里。试想一下！  
  
【西索尔恢复正常声调】  
  
格橹公园那个没有人承认或者谈论的形状的最新消息：  
  
【逐渐玄乎的背景音乐】  
  
貌似具备超凡慈悲心以及洞悉一切的市议会选择把那个形状直接搬到我们这个电台的前方，它当前继续处于只能被描述为……无法描述的状态。  
  
那个形状没法对此发表评论，因为我找不到愿意跟它说话，或甚至在我提及它时看我眼睛的人。我突然想到，我可能是唯一一个能够看到它的人。  
  
现在回想起来，我也从来没有费心去真的检查这只麦克风是否连接着任何形式的录音或广播设备。  
  
而且，我很有可能正孤身处在一个空洞的宇宙中自言自语，浑然不知这个世界仅仅凭借我的妄想和我那悦耳浑厚的声音在支撑着……  
  
稍后继续报道这一事件的进展，我说……也许，只是对我自己说。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
夜谷社区剧院即将为秋季演出[《小岛情寻梦》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Once_on_This_Island)主持试演会。有兴趣的演员应在星期四晚带上[头部写真](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Head_shot)和简历到娱乐中心的礼堂。  
  
所有试演者都必须表演一分钟的独白并演唱一首歌曲。如果您想要钢琴伴奏，请带上乐谱！试演结束后，试演者还会被要求进行一次[冷读](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cold_reading)，交纳血液和[粪便样本](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stool_sample)，以及做强制性辐射测试。  
  
请勿演唱[《南太平洋》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_Pacific_%28musical%29)中的任何歌曲。我们鼓励有色人种参加试演，因为夜谷社区剧院是一个平等机会的雇主。  
  
噢，此外，具备远距离狙击训练、[福传计算机编程技术](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fortran)，以及拔尖野外生存能力的演员将会得到加分！  
  
最终的选角将会通过[飞艇](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dirigible)秘密公布。绝对没有人能知道。  
  
现在更新我们早前播报过的绿色市场的情况：  
  
一切跟我们上一回报道时一样。没有新的信息。  
  
听众们，诸位有没有思考过……月亮？  
  
【玄乎的背景音乐，全场笑声不断】  
  
昨晚我正坐在屋外看着天上的月亮，接着我突发奇想：到底有没有人确切知道那玩意是什么？对此有没有任何研究？  
  
我去问了卡洛斯，但自从他被奸诈的理发师特利剪了那个糟糕的发型后，他就很少被人看到了。  
  
月亮挺诡异的，对不对？它就在那里……在那里，接着呢，突然之间，它不在那里了！而且它貌似还在天上很远的地方！  
  
它……它在看着我们吗？如果不是，那它在看着什么呢？难道有什么东西比我们更有趣吗？  
  
嘿！看看我们，月亮！我们未必是宇宙中最好的节目，但是我们努力过！  
  
以上是今天的儿童有趣事实科学园地！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来是我们赞助上带来的一则信息。  
  
【以下内容跟原剧不同】  
  
利兰德？厄，今天还有谁赞助咱们的节目？  
  
利兰德：嗯，西索尔，我现在想要花一秒钟跟你说说[呼……噜……网](http://www.hulu.com/)。  
  
呼……呜……噜……呜……  
  
咱们来谈论一下观看东西。咱们来谈论一下观看，而不是实际的观看。我们来思考谈论观看一次二手经验。我们继续把自己从我们心目中的这个世界提取出来。  
  
【利兰德用低沉的音调说话，全场笑声】  
  
呼……呜……噜……呜……  
  
你身体脉动的生命是一个无可否认的事实，但无论如何还是否认它吧。  
  
正在寻找生命中所有问题的答案？我们推荐顽固的否认。不接受替代品。不接受任何东西。  
  
【利兰德用悲怆的音调说话，全场笑声】  
  
呼……呜……噜……呜……  
  
水绕着我们星球的排水孔打圈，总是回来再绕一次看看这个圈会不会有变化。它不会有变化。天空会破开，水会掉下来，再一次。  
  
再……一……次。  
  
呼噜。  
  
你在寂静时刻感觉到的恐惧并没有放错地方，而是放错时间了。  
  
呼……噜……呼……噜……呼……噜……  
  
【排水或者排气声，利兰德越说越大声】  
  
呼……噜……呼……噜……呼……噜……呼……噜……呼……噜！  
  
呼噜网！  
  
【全场大笑】  
  
现在就注册，得到最新一集的……  
  
【静电音以及不明轰鸣音】  
  
好了，我说完了。稍后再见。  
  
西索尔：啊，谢谢你，利兰德。  
  
夜谷校区宣布小学的课程有了一些变化。下面是他们的课改内容：  
  
【逐渐动感的背景音乐】  
  
为回应家长的反馈——  
  
历史课将会把重点更多地放在教科书阅读材料和传统的考试上，而不是实弹演习。  
  
噢，地质课将会增加一种新型的岩石，其理由是已经有很长一段时间没有人这么做了。这一新型岩石叫做“维壁”，它按照本身的淡蓝色以及它完全可食用这个事实分类。学分将会授予给第一个发现一份现实世界的“维壁”样本的学生。  
  
数学和英文将会互换名字。它们的课程将会一分不差地保持原样。  
  
天文学课从现在开始将只举办全体参与者蒙着眼睛的[观星会](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stargazing)，这是为了保护他们不受虚空存在的恐惧感所害。此外，[冥王星](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pluto)已被宣布是虚幻的。  
  
每间教室将配备至少一名在整节教学课中实体存在的老师，[星体投射](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Astral_projection)将不再被使用于任何课堂情况。  
  
最后，除了当前提供的西班牙语、法语和修改过的[苏美尔语](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sumerian_language)等外语课程，学校从现在开始将会提供加倍西班牙语、怪异西班牙语、[科普特](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Copts)西班牙语、俄语，以及未经修改的苏美尔语。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来，继续我们之前的调查——我是否确实是世界上唯一存在的人，因为无法承认自己的存在这一悲剧导致的疯狂而在自言自语。  
  
实习生利兰德刚刚给我端来了一杯咖啡。他不再在我的视野之内，但我确实仍然拥有那杯咖啡。这咖啡味道香浓，并给予了我所需要的提神作用来继续考虑这个恐惧的可能性——我是否有可能只是凭空想象出利兰德，而忘记给自己泡了这杯咖啡？  
  
不过话说回来，这咖啡又是谁种出来的？这个杯子又是在哪里得来的？  
  
嗯……噢。利兰德回到房间了。他正在向我招手……嗯，你好，利兰德！  
  
而且他正在说……且慢，你刚刚说什么了，利兰德？  
  
利兰德：西索尔，那个形状已经变成融化的红色，并在我们电台门前引起小旋风。那里正传出许多把反复吟诵的声音，仿佛一支军队冲过来毁灭我们这个干旱小村庄前发出的作战口号，我……  
  
【停顿若干片刻】  
  
稍等……  
  
西索尔：利兰德已经停止说话，目前正疯狂地在一张纸上写字。  
  
我不得不说，利兰德的存在以及他终于说起那个没有别人愿意谈论的形状让我大大地放心，不再担忧自己孤独而唯我地守在这只麦克风前。  
  
他正把那张条子递过来——谢谢，利兰德——我看看啊，啊……  
  
上面写着市议会认为，之前位于格橹公园那块无人承认或者谈论的形状之所以会有如此暴力的反应，是因为我一直在承认和谈论它，而那惹怒了它。他们劝我停止谈及它并绝不再这么做。而作为交换，他们将会把它移动到其他地方，那么我们就可以重获前门的装载区。  
  
经过短暂的考虑，我决定接受市议会的提议，因为他们是值得信赖的领导人，旨在为我们争取更好的未来……也因为利兰德刚刚被电台入口处发射过来的一道奇怪红光给蒸发掉了。  
  
致利兰德的家人：他为社区电台的事业献出了生命，我们为此表示感谢，并加入你们一起哀悼他的逝去。接下来不再啰嗦，也不再提及任何我们不应该提及的任何东西，咱们来播报天气吧。  
  
【掌声】  
  
【《你和我》；创作：萨拉和肖恩·瓦特金斯】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxQMqh>  
  
【全场掌声欢呼】  
  
听众们，大家好。爆炸性消息——  
  
天空。地球。生命。  
  
【玄乎的背景音乐】  
  
作为一块不变的平面存在，这上面的生死边界存在着微弱的距离。我们没有什么可以讨论的。从来就没有。话语是不必要的麻烦。表达是逐渐消逝的时间。任何沟通仅仅是黑暗中的一声吠叫。  
  
女士们，先生们，听众们。你。眼下我正在说话，但我什么也没说！我只是在制造噪音，而在我这么做的时候，它们被组织成了话语，而你不应该从中探究出任何意义。  
  
利兰德的葬礼将会很温馨。我们将抛出鲜花并哭泣。按照习俗，他将会被埋葬在休息室里；他的家人将会过来，对着咖啡精神恍惚，仿佛我们拥有答案。  
  
但是我们没有答案。  
  
我甚至不肯定我们拥有问题。  
  
我已经选择不去确定任何事物。  
  
总的来说，这是西索尔隐喻地为夜谷社区电台对诸位说话。此外我还想用尽可能含糊不清的词汇且不带任何现实世界的含义或者对客观意义的影射，我想对诸位说：  
  
晚安，听众们。晚安。  
  
【全场掌声】  
  
萨拉：相当好。  
  
【全场发笑】  
  
我们即将在下一集播出前演出几首歌。  
  
【全场掌声】  
  
是的，我们来唱个《锁头与钥匙》。我是萨拉·瓦特金斯，这是[肖恩·瓦特金斯](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sean_Watkins)，我们是兄妹。我们来洛杉矶演出这些环节，嗯……是的。  
  
我们有个节目，一月一次，在拉格，名叫“瓦特金斯家族”，我们经常有机会试唱一堆歌，上一次我们得到机会给《夜谷》献唱，相当不错。不过，是的，现在我们就要表演其中的一些。  
  
【《锁头与钥匙》；表演：萨拉·瓦特金斯】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxQMW0>  
  
【全场掌声】  
  
谢谢！  
  
肖恩：接下来由我演奏。你们大伙记得，厄，那是几年前，在二零一一年，那场几乎发生的[终结审判日](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2011_end_times_prediction)……  
  
【笑声】  
  
末 日终结。我想任何的世界局势，那可真险，但是我们成功活下来了。你们住在这附近的人，你们可能见过巨大的广告牌，宣告着五月二十一日世界终结，所以我在那 之前的一天，也就是五月二十日，写了一首歌。萨拉和我演奏蓝草风，我就像，嗯，我要再写一首歌，那应该给我们立两个根，所以我写着这首小小的蓝草风。  
  
【《五月二十一日》；表演：肖恩·瓦特金斯】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxQYVs>  
  
【掌声】  
  
谢谢各位。  
  
【风笛音乐】  
  
萨拉：我们也有个播客，我们应该说。  
  
【笑声】  
  
这 里有多少人有播客？没那么多，棒极了。一定都是听众。我们的播客名字叫做《瓦特金斯家族》，有很多的节目，十一个，有很多嘉宾。我们有个节目，我们用节目 的环节，环节分部，就像我在舞台上分部，你们懂的，我们组合出三四十分钟的音乐，有嘉宾，一部分的现场演出。不管怎么样，如果不在这里提出来就傻了。所以 就这样了。  
  
好的  
  
【笑声】  
  
【《杰斐逊》；表演：萨拉·瓦特金斯】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxQYn9>  
  
谢谢！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免 责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢 迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年１０月０５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年１０月１９日，编辑于２０１３年１０月１９日晚上  
  
下集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/311388411/>


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第六集：吊桥  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjHAQ>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/300599877/>  
  
西索尔：兔子其实是表里不一的。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
我们在过去几个小时收到夜谷各地区发来的停电报告。如果您正在经历停电……那么就听不到我说话了，对不对？  
  
夜谷市政供电部门表示，他们仍在调查确定停电的原因，那个原因正以持续不断的动态在整个市里来回漫游，就像一只踱步的巨型野兽。  
  
停电地区的市民们爆料称自己听到头顶传来隼的尖叫声，而且电力恢复后，他们觉得也许自己变成了不同的人——他们的记忆和身份跟以往一模一样，但突然间感觉就像不完全合身的服装。仿佛这一切对他们来说都是全新的。仿佛他们被某个跟自己完全一样的人掉包了。  
  
【音乐停止】  
  
仿佛曾经熟悉的一切从今往后都是陌生的。  
  
今晚在身边放着一些手电筒、备用电池和一本童年相册吧。以防万一。  
  
老城区吊桥的复兴项目本周经历了另一次挫折，因为工程师确定用于构建桥塔的[家具衬垫、弹簧、织物和皮革等](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Upholstery)被水浸透并创造出不稳定的地基。  
  
本周的崩溃是多个月来的第三次。施工人员已经尝试过使用[瓦楞纸板](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Corrugated_cardboard)、[奶精](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Non-dairy_creamer)以及陶瓷碗来建造桥塔地基支架。但是没有一种材料可行。  
  
工程师们正在寻求帮助来决定如何建造出合理的桥塔。如果诸位有任何好建议，请把建议写在笔记本纸上并邮寄至：大桥魔术！有限责任公司。邮政信箱１６１６。  
  
请勿使用草写体或者长单词。明确标记的图纸更佳。  
  
女士们，先生们，每年的那个时候又来临了！是时候举办我们的年度[筹款募捐](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pledge_drive)了！  
  
【快节奏的背景音乐】  
  
很抱歉不得不这么做，但是……诸位懂的……唉，夜谷有很多社区支持的电台，而社区支持的电台有个特点：支持电台正是诸位这样的听众，以及[危地马拉](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guatemala)和一些[卡车司机](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teamsters)，他们……有些时候实在过于慷慨了。无论诸位能捐献出多少，都将有助我们继续我们的社区节目。一美元、两美元、或者甚至[血浆](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blood_plasma)！  
  
举我们本地报数电台ＷＺＺＺ为例，该电台通过牛津街废弃加油站后面建的那根奇怪的高天线进行广播。诸位知道它二十四小时全天候广播着穿插风铃声的单调女声读出看似随意的数字吗？正如诸位可以想像，那样的工作获利并不多……除非它确实获利颇丰。  
  
说句实话，在夜谷电台这边，我们并不确切知道那台电台的作用是什么或者在为什么主人服务。但我确实知道它是这个社区的一个重要组成部分，因此我们应该协力帮助它！我们欢迎诸位的支持。给我们打电话吧！我们没有电话号码……只需对着您的话筒低语一声“被遗弃的阿耳冈昆尼亚”，接着天使或脸书或……某个单位将会从您的银行户提取一笔适当的捐款转交给我们。  
  
更多吊桥崩溃的消息！今天上午城市总部一片混乱。因为一长串的市政失策又出了最新这宗事故，市议会遭受到忧心市民的抨击，他们责难市议会把纳税人的钱浪费在预算超支和安排过量的低效率服务上。  
  
一位不愿意透露姓名的评论者称，“我们夜谷市里甚至都没有河流或者港湾！这里永远不会有需要动用到一座吊桥的船！”接着他继续……  
  
【西索尔开始发脾气】  
  
｜你知道吗？罢了！｜  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
我现在就可以告诉诸位，说出那句话的人是史蒂夫·卡尔斯博格！那个史蒂夫真是个扫兴鬼！诸位有没有注意到他是如何从来不更换他的[轮毂罩](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hubcap)？那是懒惰！纯粹和简单！懒惰！这个家伙甚至连一辆棕褐色的[卡罗拉](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toyota_Corolla)都照料不好，我实在不能让他通过拒绝让夜谷拥有吊桥来毁了咱们的城市！  
  
夜谷日报宣布，由于印刷成本节节升高，他们将会用全新的特殊“畅想版”来取代印刷版！  
  
【玄乎的背景音乐】  
  
编辑丽安·哈特解释道，“与其把我们的客户限制于落伍的纸墨印刷模式内，我们现在允许客户通过想象他们想要的任何新闻来选择自己感兴趣的题材！这不仅节约了成本，也能让客户体验到新闻作为一种全色彩、全动态的体验发生在符合自身需求的精神世界里！”  
  
这个版本的订阅将会是强制性及自动的，每月仅需花费六十美元。  
  
【音乐加快速度】  
  
本星期五，夜谷高中的纪念体育场将会举办夜谷消防部门和警长的秘密警察之间的年度[垒球](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Softball)对决！  
  
比赛所得款项将会用于赞助一支坚定的印尼宗教民兵部队开放核武器来推翻自身的异端政府，此外也会赞助[许愿基金会](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Make-a-wish_foundation)。所以，即使您不喜欢垒球，也出来支持这几桩伟大的事业吧！  
  
去年的比赛以一面倒告终，因为秘密警察们在第八局和第九局击出三个本垒打。消防队员们称，赛中存在肮脏的犯规行为——注意这个双关语意，亲爱的听众——因为他们所有[后援投手](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bullpen)均在中间几局遭到[吹镖](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blowgun)暗杀。那些谋杀案仍然尚未破解，也完全没有展开调查。我们同情那些已故候补投手的家属。请安息。  
  
这应该会是一场精彩的比赛！期待真正怀抱复仇心态的消防部门在星期五上场比赛吧！门票仅需十美元，或者五美元——如果你带上[浓缩铀黄饼](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yellowcake)！比赛当天，黑色直升机将对全市进行精神扫描，追捕那些不参加的市民。前五百名球迷将会接受[活腮](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gills)移植手术。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
通知——  
  
“狗公园并没有传出数字静电嗡鸣声，”帕梅拉·温切尔市长今天宣布。  
  
市长在她长达九十秒的临时新闻发布会上一再强调，狗公园并没有传出摧毁精神命脉的那种无法忍受、撕裂灵魂的声音。温切尔市长接着呼吁所有夜谷居民要明白，市内一块用围栏圈起来的小草地不可能正在散布一则深层编码的信息。  
  
“市民甚至本不该有意识地知道狗公园的存在，所以他们不可能正在接受一把威吓而非人的声音指示听众们把贵金属和学步儿带到狗公园！｜狗公园，｜”她重复道。“那绝绝对对不可能是真的！”市长一边叫喊一边用出血的拳头敲着讲台。会上没有后续问题。  
  
接下来是我们赞助商的一则信息！  
  
【西索尔意义不明地谜样呻吟了十五秒钟】  
在线链接：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyasEg>  
  
  
  
接下来播报交通！  
  
８００号公路以南的东部高速公路往北的上匝道有一辆抛锚的汽车。通勤者应该会有一点延迟，因为公路巡巡警正气势汹汹地否认这一报告。  
  
事实上，警方代表刚刚发表了一份声明，声称——  
  
【西索尔用蛮狠霸道的口音引用】  
  
“哪儿都没有汽车！”以及，“你谈论它们干什么！撒什么愚蠢的谎呢！你这个傻瓜！根本就没有汽车！你瞎编什么啊？哦，拜托，你真的相信？！等等，等等，你认为那些汽车是真实的？”公路巡警继续说道，“哦，你还真有脸说啊！”  
  
【西索尔恢复正常音调】  
  
其他所有其他道路似乎都很通畅！当然了，吊桥施工现场会有一定延误，因为距离它顺利竣工还有很多年的时间。  
  
接下来是本周的星座运势：  
  
【逐渐诡异的背景音乐】  
  
处女座：今天去看部电影吧。那是很棒的逃避方式！尤其是逃避这么多的污染和危险的紫外线辐射！说，那颗痣是新的吗？  
  
天秤座：你的梦将会充满预言的场景。把它们写下来。但愿里头有一些彩票号码或体育比赛得分！  
  
天蝎座：诅咒你！诅咒你的家庭！诅咒你的孩子！还有你的孩子的孩子！卑鄙无比的天蝎座。  
  
射手座：今天吃好点哦！你挣得了它！我说的“它”指的是“严重的食物过敏”！而我说的“挣得”指的是“患上”。我应该先校对一下内容再把它大声读出来。咱们再试一次。“你患上了严重的食物过敏！”……对，工整多了。吃好点哦！  
  
摩羯座：你今天早上戴上的不是隐形眼镜。最好别再思考这个了。  
  
水瓶座：白球将会在中间那个贝壳的下方。相信星星吧。把所有的钱投资在这个利润丰厚的街道游戏上。  
  
双鱼座：你赢得了一辆全新的汽车！  
  
白羊座，你会为时间的流逝产生到一种萦绕的忧愁。今天的气味是[小麦草](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wheatgrass)和烤面包。  
  
金牛座：今天是你的年度犯罪日。今天所有金牛座人士均有法律豁免权。  
  
双子座：今天你会遇到一个对你的生活没有丝毫影响的人，这个人会被你瞬即遗忘。为可能的未来保留希望。  
  
巨蟹座：我得去付我的手机话费，还有多买些牛奶……那不是我在说话。那是今天的星星说的。涵义任君诠释。  
  
狮子座：我还是不大声读出这段更好。您还是不知道更好。告诉你的家人，你爱他们。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
以上是本周的星座指南。  
  
[遥控飞机](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Radio-controlled_airplane)爱好者的一则喜讯！还记得六月份突然出现在图书馆后面并导致上空三十英尺的任何空中物体着火的无法辨认的黑色金属树木吗？好吧，它们终于被清除掉了，因为一个新的[条形商场](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strip_mall)和停车场正在开发中！  
  
夜谷机场、本地观鸟者以及经营紧急直升机服务的那对善良癫痫夫妇听到这个消息实在是高兴得不能再高兴了！  
  
然而，各种邻里改善组织的一些请愿者们却突然冒头了。  
  
胡安妮塔·杰弗逊，她是其中一个此类组织——“夜谷或全无”——的领导，她说道，“／……树……木……它……们……是……我……们……／”  
  
接着杰斐逊眼睛眨也不眨地停顿了几分钟，然后再次低声说道，“／树……木……／”然后奔溃地痛哭流涕大声呻吟。  
  
【节奏明快的音乐】  
  
此后杰斐逊被直升机送往夜谷综合医院，据称她的情况已经稳定下来。  
  
今天上午，杰斐逊的律师发表了一份声明说：“我的客户充分认识到这次直升机之旅的讽刺之处，但她坚持自己早前的宣告——“树木，树木，它们是我们。”  
  
与此同时，我收到可靠的线人爆料，新的条状商场将会有一家[红莓甜点餐厅](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pinkberry)！／太……爽……啦！／  
  
“吊桥门”又传来新消息！  
  
市议会称，针对本周的崩溃，他们将会在未来十四年增加两千万美元的项目预算——那就是桥梁的新时间表。这些额外开销的钱将会来自学校午餐计划、百分之六十五的酒店税以及两百七十六美元的过桥费，如用[快译通电子收费系统](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/E-Z_Pass)可打折为两百四十九美元。  
  
接下来是一篇电台社论：  
  
昂贵的大型项目在夜谷并不少见。我们是一个耐心而有韧性的小城市！我们拥有大梦想——有时候是可怕而难忘的梦想，每一年都在同一天重复，并为城里的每个人所共享——但我们让那些大梦想成真！  
  
还记得钟楼吗？花了八年和二千三百万美元兴建，尽管它是隐形的而且不断转移位置，它依旧是一个可爱的建筑，而且报时准得无可挑剔！它是夜谷日益增长的天际线的一个优雅地标……  
  
不像漠崖去年秋天建的那个丑陋的运动场。漠崖什么都做不好。那才是史蒂夫·卡尔斯博格归属的地方！  
  
／天哪，真是个笨蛋。／  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来播报天气！  
  
【《好的》；创作：迪欧乐队】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyasE3>   
  
【音乐结束】  
  
显然，警长的秘密警察们同意我对老史蒂夫·卡尔斯博格的看法，亲爱的听众们。我们刚刚收到可靠目击者的爆料，两天前，史蒂夫被撵如一辆没有窗户的面包车后箱，今天上午的早些时候才重新露面，当时他头裹厚厚的绷带，吃着形状像冰激凌甜筒的泡沫塑料。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
我想借此机会感谢外头的诸位，感谢你们可能或者可能没有意识到自己刚刚做出的慷慨捐赠！  
  
本次节目播出期间，我们筹集到四万五千美元多一点点的善款，其中包括某位匿名世界领导所捐献的四万五千美元！我不能告诸位那是谁……咱们这么说吧……  
  
【西索尔说起流利的西班牙】  
  
／非常感激，总统先生！[坚定的手、脑和心！](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Otto_P%C3%A9rez_Molina)／  
  
【西索尔再次说英语】  
  
再次感谢诸位对社区电台的无意识支持。没有像你们这样的支持者配合不道德的邪恶组织的贡献，我们就不能经营电台！  
  
说到这里，我不再叨扰，让诸位清静地思考吧，乡亲们。  
  
敬请期待接下来的节目——“[柴迪科](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zydeco)！调调谈！”一段特殊的两小时口头描述柴迪科音乐听起来像什么。  
  
晚安（西语），夜谷。晚安。  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克；夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温；原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《好的》，由迪欧乐队创作，上diomusic.nl获取更多信息。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
本日谚语：迷失？困惑？缺乏方向？需要在生活中找到一个目的？  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１２年０９月０１日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月０５日，编辑于２０１３年１０月０１日晚上  



	8. Chapter 8

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第七集：历史周  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjHuY>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/300754012/>  
  
西索尔：几乎就要完成了。终于……几乎就要完成了。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
大家好！正如诸位所知，忠实的听众们，这个星期是夜谷历史周，我们都要从中了解一下到底是什么造就了我们今天这个繁华的小城市！或者，一如市议会公布的官方座右铭——“在过去的黑色凹槽里搜寻一番，直到它吞噬我们脆弱的现在！”  
  
为了鼓励市民参与，夜谷社区电台将会插播简短的课程讲述本市一些有趣的历史时期——从公元前四千年开始！  
  
【悠远的背景音乐】  
  
考古学家相信这是人类在夜谷定居的最早时期。这些古老居民们遗留下来的东西并不多，除了少数的洞穴壁画描绘他们的城镇和狩猎活动，还有在远处观看他们的黑影——那些不像人类、微微发光的形状，从未走近，也从未远离，但是即使双目紧闭、蜷缩在皮草里、在另一个人类赤裸的皮肤的陪伴下，也可以感觉到那些黑影的存在……或者，那只是我根据证据做出的推断。  
  
在洞穴壁画的最初发现者试图用高水压把它们从墙上冲洗掉后，如今那些壁画主要类似于模糊的污迹，因为那个发现者基于宗教理由，并不相信过去。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来播报新闻！  
  
夜谷旅游局要求，无论正在用心灵感应能力攻击游客的人是谁，请……停……下。  
  
【玄乎的背景音乐】  
  
根据旅游局的执行董事玛德琳·勒弗乐尔的说法，一个星期内不同时间发生了两宗事故，旅游巴士的所有乘客皆突然因无法遏制的恐慌而尖声惊叫，并尝试用卷起的“值得一睹的夜谷！”宣传手册弄瞎自己，这些行为让巴士司机完全捉不着头脑。勒弗乐尔补充说，“我们刚刚印出那些宣传手册。”  
  
勒弗乐尔宣称旅游业每年给夜谷带来成千上万美元的收入，我们自诩是个好客之城。她说，如果善良的家庭旅行到夜谷，结果发现自己的潜意识遭到难忘的启示围攻，心里的恐惧埋藏得那么深，以致完全无法形容，最终揭示出彻底无法承受的新真相，那么我们当然不能指望这些人当回头客——更不用说在[大众点评网](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yelp!)为本地生意留下好评！  
  
市政府要求居民们帮忙确定到底是什么人或者什么东西导致这些心理侵害。  
  
旅游局提出用小狗狗奖励为本案提供信息的人。或者，即使诸位没有任何信息，市政府也要求您无论如何过来带走一两只小狗狗！不是开玩笑。市中心的市政办公室当前狗满为患。在树木中、墙壁中、木工艺品中……灭犬人员彻底陷入狗患成灾的困境里。拜托了。帮帮忙。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
已经有好几个星期没有人在夜谷见到那个“阿帕奇跟踪者”了——那个戴着不准确兼无比冒犯人的印第安头饰到处溜达的白种人。自从他开始调查邮局传出的响亮尖叫声以及写在里面的血字后，他就不见踪影了。  
  
此外，他家房子的整个结构已经消失了，那栋楼原本的所在地现在是一片充满田园风光的草地，然而临近街坊的孩子出于连他们都无法解释的原因，半步都不愿踏进去。  
  
当我说那个本地尴尬人物不见了真是谢天谢地时，我觉得我是代表社区内的所有人说的。他害得整个城市显得愚昧无知，而且还有种族主义色彩。  
  
接下来，我们继续夜谷历史周的专题栏目！  
  
一七四五年，第一批白种人抵达夜谷，当时这里还不是夜谷，只是一片巨大而平凡的沙漠中的一部分。  
  
【悠远的背景音乐】  
  
我想我们都同意，无论这片沙漠有多巨大多平凡，最终成为漠崖的那个部分跟我们这个部分相比，可能仍然是糟糕而无趣的！  
  
无路如何，根据传说，那群探险家来到将会成为夜谷的那块地方，环顾四周……接着马上离开去寻找一个拥有更多水源、也许一些树木的地方。  
  
接着，另外三群探险家也做了同样的事情。  
  
然后，终于，一群探险家纷纷相互一视，耸了耸肩，扑通了放下他们的东西。  
  
自此，一个骄傲的城市诞生了！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来播报交通。  
  
这个星期公共安全部门的工作人员将会重新绘制公路车道的标记。  
  
传统的白色虚线和双黄线车道分隔标志将会被替换成五彩陶瓷马赛克画，描绘心怀不满的南美工人揭竿而起对抗暴虐资本主义霸权。  
  
沿着道路拐弯处设置的保护铁栅栏将会被拆除，好腾出空间给一些[屠夫纸](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Butcher_paper)制造出来的相当可爱而挑衅的剪影，描述奴隶制时代的自残画面，反映出好几个世纪的西方帝国主义缓慢的种族屠杀和人性灭绝——由当代艺术宠儿卡拉·沃克设计！  
  
此外，沿着８００号公路的十五号到十七号出口将会在接下来两个星期六封闭，因为要举办两年一度的[李·马荣](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lee_Marvin)电影回顾展。  
  
所以，这个周末请注意施工人员，放满你的车速，而且别忘了给公共安全部门的换班主管小费。标准小费额为你当前行驶里程的百分之二十。缺乏小费是美国出现[沉洞](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sinkholes)的主要原因。  
  
一八二四年，镇长老会——也就是市议会的前身——召开了第一次会议。  
  
【悠远的音乐】  
  
想象一下他们！绯红长袍和软肉王冠——那是当时的传统服饰——为今天夜谷的辉煌奠定基础！  
  
我们现代市民程序中的一些元素就是在那次长达三小时的会议中发明的，包括市议会的成员制，从那时就没有改变过；可爱的[拜占庭税制](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taxation_in_the_Ottoman_Empire)，还有对过失的残酷处罚系统，此外还有正式的市歌、吟诵和呻吟。这次会议的所有记录均被销毁，而且根据一张刚刚递给我的条子……  
  
／我需要去市政厅报告接受再教育，明天早上开始执行。／  
  
／噢，天啊。／  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
近来对夜谷居民所作的一份调查在本周公开结果。  
  
调查发现，居民普遍对我们市内的公共图书馆深感不满，不过考虑到各种事实，要理解原因并不难——  
  
【逐渐激动的背景音乐】  
  
上网用的公用计算机过时而缓慢。  
  
考虑到我们所有人繁忙的日程安排，为期十四天的借书期几乎不够阅读比较冗长的书。  
  
公共图书馆的死亡率也远远高于全国平均水平。  
  
血石圈似乎已经有好长时间没有得到任何维护或清洁。  
  
据报道，传记文学区有一个无脸幽灵在徘徊，掳走一个又一个的孤身翻阅者。  
  
顺便一说，那个传记文学区实在太小，编排也实在太奇怪了。里头包含三十三本[海伦·亨特](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helen_Hunt)的官方传记……而没有其他书籍。  
  
公共图书馆整个儿对我们可爱的城市来说都是一大耻辱，我只能希望我们的市议会快点对此做出一定行动，要不然我可能会发现自己希望那个无脸幽灵以神秘而暴力的方式终结图书馆，一如它的众多受害者。  
  
昨天晚上，夜谷高中对战仇敌漠崖秃鹰队并赢得了比赛！双头四分卫迈克尔·桑德罗把这一胜利归功于天使的帮助！天使坚决地否认自己以任何形式参与了比赛。学区道德委员会已经宣布，他们将会调查任何可能的“天使干预”。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
说到这里，夜谷高中即将增设金属探测器。而家长和学生都倍感愤慨。  
  
几个接受我们采访的家长们说，夜谷高中的学生长久以来都是影子政府发行的[乌兹冲锋枪](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uzis)和步枪，以及[泰瑟电枪](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tasers)和[穿甲弹药](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Armor-piercing_shot_and_shell)的接受者。  
  
根据家长的说法，学校董事增设金属探测器的决定侵犯到秘密行动组织通过十几岁的准军事代理人达成巨型企业和腐败世界领导人携带武器这个大规模地下阴谋的权利。  
  
学校董事会反驳道，研究表明武器分散了教育者从事教育工作的能力，而且带枪支进教室的学生比不带枪支的学生更有可能开枪。学校董事会表示，校园枪击事件只会阻碍到高质量的教育。  
  
好吧——我姑且冒险发表意见，但愿不要占这个报道的太大篇幅。亲爱的听众们，我可不可以说——夜谷学区告诉我们孩子是否能够让便衣激进分子武装是越权了吗？  
  
说“不，孩子，你不能带手榴弹和[突击步枪](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assault_rifles)进课堂。”应该是学校的工作吗？  
  
我认为不是！  
  
从十一月一日起，夜谷高中的所有学生将会通过金属探测器进入学校。任何被发现的枪支或武器将被没收，暂存在辅导员的办公室，直到放学后学生才可以去领回。  
  
说真的，听众们，下一步是什么？删除掉[《效忠宣誓》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pledge_of_Allegiance)里头那句“赞美枪火，赞美，哦，您知道引导我们的生活、我们的心、我们的灵魂的枪火；最高的赞美献给您，万能的枪火！”  
  
我们继续回顾夜谷历史的另一个关键时刻！  
  
【悠远的背景音乐】  
  
一九四三年，作为支援战争的一部分，夜谷市民们致力于吟诵！年轻人、老年人、男人和女人纷纷围绕自己的血石聚集，吟诵祈求美国的胜利！尽管美国指挥部的战略规划以及美国士兵的英勇奋战肯定占了一部分功劳，最负盛名的学者们认为——“夜谷的吟诵是美国最终战胜轴心国的决定因素！”  
  
市议会在格橹公园树立起一座七层楼高的纪念碑，用巨大的霓虹灯字母标示出学者们的那句话——直到一宗联邦诉讼迫他们拆除了纪念碑。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
下面是来自我们赞助商的一个词！  
  
这个词就是：[鲤鱼](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carp)！  
  
接下来我们这段探索夜谷传奇过去的故事发生在……未来！  
  
【悠远的背景音乐】  
  
二零五二年，黑暗教派的子孙将会降临夜谷，意识到他弄错了预言的时间，于是重新上升。  
  
大夜谷神殿的第七次围攻将会愈演愈烈。  
  
嗡鸣[疮](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boils)瘟疫将会杀死成千上万人，并且用它的嗡鸣声恼怒成千上万人。  
  
市议会将揭示它的真正形态并吃掉夜谷的一半人口。  
  
市长的支持率将会徘徊在百分四十到四十五之间，而那将会令人惊讶，因为到时候将会有超过三十年没有市长。  
  
接下来播报天气！  
  
【《别管人家告诉了你什么》；创作：双豪侠乐队】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvylPq2>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
夜谷商业协会今天宣布，夜谷港湾和水滨休闲区实际上并不是现实中存在过的事物，而是整个城市的人口共享的一个幻觉。正因如此，他们自豪地宣布自己从来没有遭受过任何形式的灾难性经营失败，而据传的大量金钱损失于在沙漠里建造水滨设备则是我们集体意识的胡编乱造。  
  
他们建议咨询诸位的解梦手册，以确定这个“夜谷港湾愿景”究竟可能意味着什么。他们还说，如果您碰巧在沙漠里，刚好就在记忆中的那个地方碰见了水滨建筑，而且它们看上去完全真实，跟它们被建成的那天一样空荡荡、毫无用途，那是因为您仍然在产生幻觉，应该立刻寻求治疗！或者，如果你遵循旧信仰，而不相信现代医学，则请市议会的某位成员朝你咆哮一番。  
  
作为咱们本周夜谷历史专题的最后一个故事，我们来看看发生在非常近的过去。  
  
【悠远的背景音乐】  
  
昨天，我午餐吃了麦片，午餐吃了三明治，晚餐吃了牛排。  
  
汽车被驾驶。汽车没被驾驶。  
  
太阳发出响亮的光的呼喊，接着，经过几个小时的思索，悄悄地撤销了发言。  
  
老妇约瑟在她院子里的一个阴凉角落挖出一个盒子，把它当成一个婴儿或敏感的炸药似的揣在怀里带到院子里的另一个部分，再次把它埋起来。  
  
一个不明身份的人做了一件无人目睹的事情——其性质和程度无法确定，其结果将会迷失在混乱的因果关系链和最终导致的历史中。  
  
最重要的是，我们所有人……我们所有人，在夜谷这里，在美国，在世界，在各个秘密轨道基地……我们所有人都度过了另一天！  
  
我们从时钟上十二的一端来到了另一端，中间一次也没有停过！  
  
干得好，我们！好样的，经历时间的人们！  
  
时间经历者们，好样的！  
  
而且，从历史的这一刻开始——当前正在发生的这一刻。  
  
晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克；夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温；原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《别管人家告诉了你什么》；由双豪侠乐队创作，上twogallants.com获取更多信息。想要让您的音乐在天气环节展现？想要对本节目贡献您的才华？只想打声招呼？发电邮给我们，邮箱是nightvale@commonplacebooks.com。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
本日谚语：某个地区现在肯定是下午三点二十三分，也许太空？  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１２年０９月１５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月０７日，编辑于２０１３年１０月０１日晚上


	9. Chapter 9

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第八集：雷氡峡谷的亮光  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjHPi>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/300847820/>  
  
西索尔：沉默是黄金。词汇是震动。思想是魔法。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
下个星期六是大乐透抽奖，听众们，就在市政厅前举办！而你们的社区电台汇总出几条有帮助的赢奖建议！当然了，本次抽奖是强制性——但是诸位如何才能以最高的几率抽到一张空白纸片，而不是其中一张紫色纸片——意味着您将会按仪式除去内脏，然后被夜谷[儿童动物园](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Petting_zoo)兼临时狂欢会的狼群吃掉？  
  
我知道听众中有一部分年轻人认为这种抽奖似乎是一种野蛮而过时的传统，但是如果每个季度没有市政规划的市民献祭，我们还有别的方法找到满意的肉类来喂养那些悲伤而骨瘦如柴的动物吗？  
  
因此，接下来是说一下玩抽奖的三个要点！  
  
【逐渐激动的背景音乐】  
  
第一点：鉴别。学会感觉颜色。紫色具备一种比白色更粗糙的情感氛围。  
  
第二点：点燃。放火烧了您的家。尽管狼拒绝吃纵火犯并不是真的，它们无法检测纵火犯的存在却是一个科学事实！  
  
第三点：模仿。如果您碰巧抽到一张紫色的纸，模仿某个抽到白色纸片的人。您可能会被误认为是一个色盲。当然，这样一来势必导致在您得在市政厅接受好几个月痛苦的颜色再教育。但是，在大多数文化中，那胜过被狼吃掉。  
  
此外，请确保去参观食物卡车庆典，它将会是抽奖的庆祝活动的一部分！热门卡车美食包括韩国烧烤、素食辣椒以及小牛肉冰激凌！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【西索尔展开花痴模式】  
  
卡洛斯——本电台最喜欢的科学家，无意冒犯夜谷社区大学化学系的杜宾斯基博士——今天上午早些时候顺路来我们的电台小聊了一番。可悲的是，晚餐或周末计划并不在讨论话题中。  
  
不过，卡洛斯确实要求我们询问听众们，过去这个周末是否有人看到一系列绚丽多彩的闪光从雷氡峡谷冒出来。当时这些闪烁也伴随着难以理解的噪音，可能是某种形式的加密通信或信号干扰技术。  
  
卡洛斯建议道，或许有一些非常险恶的势力在幕后操纵。他拒绝接受现场采访，声称他实在“害怕我们”。害怕我们这个古怪城市里的所有人。此后他迅速驾驶他那辆经济、但是吸引人的[混能环保跑车](http://orientaldaily.on.cc/cnt/lifestyle/20100212/00302_003.html)离去。  
  
如果有任何人知晓这些玄秘的亮光和声音的任何信息，请立即与我们联系！  
  
夜谷教育局长尼克·福特今天宣布那朵发光云已经加入学校董事会。几个星期前，那朵发光云飘过整个夜谷，降下小型和大型动物的尸体，控制我们的思想和第三级肌肉群，接着抹去所有的录音设备的信息。  
  
我们仍然不确定那朵发光云是否真实存在，因为没有人记得它，也不存在它的任何数字记录。如果不是为数不多的勇敢市民用老式钢笔和铅笔在日记中记录下那一事件，我们将不会留下当天的任何信息。  
  
【逐渐加速的背景音乐】  
  
当然了，我只能在播报中感谢那些匿名的日记作家们，因为夜谷市议会很久以前就取缔书写用具，以及[玛格丽塔玻璃杯](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Margarita_glass#Glass)和[条形码扫描仪](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barcode_scanner)。而我不想让我的记者同僚们遭到警长的秘密警察的责难。  
  
根据教育局长福特的说法，在那个几乎被人遗忘的日子，发光云的探访仅仅只是为了找一个有好学校的优质住宅区来养育孩子。  
  
好吧，一朵给人带来噩梦和精神破坏的强大有毒云团会产下哪一种后裔，我甚至不敢妄自揣度！但我知道一件事：那朵小云将会在夜谷校区得到无与伦比的教育！  
  
此外，听到一小朵绝望蓬云的父亲或者或母亲即将为学校董事会服务难道不叫人欢欣鼓舞吗？我的意思是，无论学校有多好，家长在学校投入多少决定了学生从中得到多少！我们全都应该在孩子的学校生活中充当如此有影响力的角色！  
  
尤其是你，史蒂夫·卡尔斯博格。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
你什么都不做，除了带干得叫人无法接受的[司康饼](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scones)参加家长教师例会，在担当会议秘书的时候做出语法糟糕得要命的会议记录！  
  
争气点，史蒂夫！  
  
教育局长福特做出以下发言来支持学校董事会的最新成员——  
  
“｜所有人向发光云致敬，向它跪下。牺牲。瘟疫。烂疮。所有人向发光云致敬！｜”  
  
接下来播报交通。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
今天早上，我看见一个跑步的人。他经过我的家，气喘吁吁，疲软无力，绝望地跑着步。我试图阻止他，但他不愿看我的眼睛。  
  
今天正午，我看见一个跑步的人。他从山上跑下来，拿着一个袋子。他的膝盖血淋淋，脸上挂满泪水。  
  
今天晚上，我看见一个跑步的人。他正要离城，双腿像受惊的心一样泵张。我想他缺了一只手。  
  
到底是他不愿看我的眼睛，还是他没有眼睛呢？现在我真希望自己能记得。我希望自己能记得的事情真多啊。  
  
以上就是交通播报。  
  
【音乐停止】  
  
新的[广告牌](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard)出现在市内的各个地方，内容是一个[火鸡三明治](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turkey_Sandwich)的图像以及用巨大的印刷体写着的 “[娼妓](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harlot)”二字。  
  
这些广告牌引起了一些混乱，原因有两个，一是它们暧昧的信息，二是整个广告牌结构在一夜之间出现在广告牌通常不会被搭设的地方，例如本地住宅的客厅、繁忙街道的中间——引发了多宗车祸，以及在一种情况下，直接横穿一只活着的狗，它貌似没有被自己身体增加的物体所伤害，而是带着整块广告牌在市内到处转悠，做着平时狗狗会做的事情。  
  
卫生和人类服务部门最近声称自己为广告牌承当责任，他们说广告牌是促进儿童营养和健康生活宣传活动的一部分。他们公布的原定草案还提及到向一位早已死去的神祗献祭……但是在随后的附录中，那一段被改为“有趣而积极的生活方式对各年龄段的孩子们非常重要”。  
  
我们收到几个来自听众和公园部门的电话，我们早前报道过的那些闪光和不明噪音来自“[平克·弗洛伊德多媒体激光汇演](http://laserspectacular.com/)”。  
  
我就此事联系了卡洛斯，他说情况比他想象中更糟糕。再一次地，没有提及周末计划。  
  
一桩体育丑闻震撼了咱们这个宁静的小城！  
  
【敲击型的背景音乐】  
  
夜谷蝎子队面临多项指控，他们涉嫌在本赛季篡改比赛。漠崖校区的代表们操着昭示着薄弱意志和懦弱性格的难听高亢声调对地区橄榄球与交通规则厅投诉，夜谷四分卫迈克尔·桑德罗新长出来的第二个脑袋应该算作球场上的第十二个球员——因此，应该判处他近来同样获得的超人敏捷和力量带来的胜利是无效的。  
  
橄榄球与交通规则厅表示他们会以极其严肃的态度对待这些指控，同时继续调查夜谷的隐形[行人穿越道](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crosswalk)政策实际上是否是以行人性命为代价来节省市政资金的绝望举措。  
  
与此同时，学校董事会即将宣布进行中的听证会的决定——向天使求助来获得胜利到底是否属于非法篡改比赛。几位天使同意在听证会上作证。但是，一旦很明显听证会实际上是市议会精心设置出来捕获天使的陷阱，他们的作证就被迅速中断了。市议会本身并不承认天使是实际存在的。幸运的是，天使凭借辉煌的神圣光芒轻松从牢笼中逃脱出来——据猜测，他们返回到外头车场附近老妇约瑟的房子，当前那里差不多已经成为本地天使的非正式庇护所。  
  
当纳泽·阿尔穆杰西教练被问及自己球队获胜记录的争论时，他说道，“我们的球员是好球员！他们是橄榄球的好球员，我们赢了他们，用球员们！橄榄球！”接着他茫然地笑了笑，莫名其妙地挥了挥手，漫步朝“树林”的方向走去。  
  
（图安：不知道是否设定出错，其实当前夜谷并没有树林，因此这里树林可能是酒吧什么的名称）  
  
稍后继续报道本故事的发展。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来是我们赞助商的一则信息！  
  
今天走进离您最近的[赛百味](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Subway_restaurant)餐厅，尝尝他们最新的六英寸土豆泥[潜艇三明治](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Submarine_sandwich)吧！在上面增加美味的什锦新鲜蔬菜，例如薯条和[巧克力榛子酱](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nutella)！他们甚至会为你用火烤一烤或者用水煮一煮！夜谷有好几家赛百味餐厅，全部可以通过巫术和吟诵轻松入内。  
  
从现在起到十一月三十日，购买九次反向[清肠](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colonic)，就能得到免费的四十盎司苏打水或新鲜出炉的烟草饼干！  
  
赛百味：吞噬你自己空洞的心！  
  
激动人心的消息从城外废弃矿井那个秘密警察用来关押不准确投票的人的地方传来：囚犯们在无限期拘留期间终于可以获得家庭影院频道的[随选视讯](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Television_on_demand)服务！所有您最爱的节目，例如[《火线》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wire)、[欲望城市](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sex_and_the_City)，甚至诸如[《权利的游戏》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Game_Of_Thrones)这样的热门新剧，将能够在每一个牢房里播放！  
  
此外，秘密警察宣布，他们将会每天随机处死一名囚犯，直到所有不正确的投票均被纠正过来。  
  
【奇怪的背景音乐】  
  
最新消息——  
  
我们刚刚收到市议会的通知，上个周末雷氡峡谷出现的绝对不是一次平克·弗洛伊德多媒体激光汇演——夜谷附近从来就没有举办过任何平克·弗洛伊德多媒体激光汇。  
  
“平克·弗洛伊德甚至都不是一样东西，”市议会以非常坚定但是安静的口气通过电话通知我。市议会……这挺奇怪的……整个市议会，而不只是市议会的一个代表，而是｜整个｜市议会，刚刚通过电话发出这则通知，所有人异口同声地说话……  
  
夜谷市民禁止讨论过去这个周末雷氡峡谷传出的任何亮光或者声响，他们还应该干脆停止回忆平克·弗洛伊德。  
  
市议会重申他们绝对不是弗洛伊德的狂热粉丝，没有私下把公共资金用在激光供电的降神会上跟乐队原本的头面人物[西德·巴雷特](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Syd_Barrett)的鬼魂谈论“硬摇滚经典[即兴汇演](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jam_session)”，此外，不管怎样西德才不会说出任何好玩的内幕，因为他是那么一个绅士和艺术家。上述事情根本就没有发生过。  
  
所以，听众们，我们恳请诸位把目光远离自雷氡峡谷。转移你的眼睛、耳朵和记忆，不再去关注你不应该看到、听到和记得的内容。用密集的食物和电视节目安慰和转移自己的注意力吧！有句老话说得好，一段痛苦的人生是人生的痛苦，而你永远无法逃脱它，只希望它不为人知地隐藏着，就像毒蜘蛛藏在抽屉里，再也不出来，哪怕它可能会出来，以意外和可怕的方式出来，吓得你再也不能自在地进行哪怕最平凡、最寻常的活动。  
  
或者至少，我的祖父母们向来就是那么表达的！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来播报天气。  
  
【《这也会过去》；创作：丹尼·施密特】  
歌曲在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvy9L2d>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
沙漠花保龄馆兼电玩娱乐中心业主泰迪·威廉姆斯，对他在五号球道的保龄球回收区发现的那个庞大地下城入口传来了新消息。他说那个城市的每一个窗户现在无论白天黑夜都在发光。而且他听到喊叫声和脚步声，貌似一只军队正在踏步迈向上面的世界。他还表示，考虑到现在真的没有什么重要的事情了，保龄球打半折，每一局比赛附赠一篮免费鸡翅！嗯嗯……那些沙漠鸡翅真是无与伦比地美味！  
  
让这段话伴随诸位结束今天的节目吧，亲爱的听众们：  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
我们过着疯狂的生活，充满了需求和责任，但完全缺乏任何实际目标。要我说，我们试着去享受简单的事情吧！  
  
生活应该像一篮鸡翅膀：咸咸地，充满脂肪和酸醋，被你永远不会真正吃下去的[芹菜](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Celery)包围，甚至当你贪婪地用满是唾液的食指沾起最后几缕粘稠的[水牛城酱汁](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buffalo_sauce)时！  
  
是的，生活就应该是那个样子，夜谷。  
  
敬请期待注特别现场直播，夜谷交响乐团即将表演[尤金·奥尼尔](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eugene_O%27Neill)的经典剧作[送冰的人来了](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Iceman_Cometh)！  
  
今晚确实是个美好的夜晚，听众们。  
  
晚安。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克；夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温；原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《这也会过去》；由丹尼·施密特创作，上dannyschmidt.com获取更多信息。想要让您的音乐在天气环节展现？想要对本节目贡献您的才华？只想打声招呼？发电邮给我们，邮箱是nightvale@commonplacebooks.com。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
本日谚语：我们生活在一个非物质世界，一个幽灵世界，而我是一个非物质女孩——一个幽灵。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１２年１０月０１日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月０７日，编辑于２０１３年１０月０１日晚上


	10. Chapter 10

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第九集：金字塔  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjHPg>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/301075835/>  
  
西索尔：终于诡异了，终于诡异了。[全能的上帝，终于诡异了](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Have_a_Dream)。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
当前警长的秘密警察正征求公众帮忙逮捕一个正在大夜谷区游荡的危险逃犯。他们说他身怀武装，接近的时候应该格外小心。  
  
为了保护所有人，警方并不公布逃犯的姓名和容貌，但表示大伙应该怀疑并且避免所有陌生人——以及朋友和亲人，因为话说回来，您到底有多了解这些人呢？您知道他们每天任何时候的下落吗？我们中间谁没有秘密呢？  
  
只要能缉拿逃犯归案，不管死活都行，而一如既往的， [私自执法](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vigilante_justice)受到积极鼓励。  
  
我们今天的头条新闻——  
  
一个大金字塔出现在碧翠丝·洛曼纪念冥想区的中心，摧毁了该地区一半以上的高精尖冥想设备和专用器材。我们联系了专家们咨询到底什么能够导致金字塔突然存在。然而事实证明，世上并没有金字塔实体化专家。  
  
而市内其他专家提供的仅仅是耸肩，随后是惊慌失措的猜测，以及最终的尖叫和呻吟，所有这些都毫无用处地传入市议会无情的耳中。  
  
那个金字塔被描述为一种“三角形”，只不过是三维的。它没有任何动静，尽管警长的秘密警长不断地对它进行电击。  
  
许多人怀疑这或许是我们本地的麦片公司“薄脆奥！”搞出来的宣传噱头！该公司即将在下个月推出新的“仅限夜间”麦片产品。一群愤怒的民众已经聚集在麦片工厂外头……只是以防万一。  
  
【吉他背景音乐逐渐加快】  
  
特利。  
  
诸位还记得吗——那个灵魂干瘪的虚伪理发师，仅仅在几个星期前才把完美科学家卡洛斯那头完美的秀发剪得非常短……如此非常、非常地短！……从而剥夺了我们的社区中仅存的乐趣！  
  
好吧，近来有人看到特利在沙荒地漫游，对着天空嚎叫，同时举起卡洛斯被剪掉的头发，仿佛是在乞求上帝扭转他所犯的罪过。  
  
报告表明他的皮肤起着水泡，眼睛模糊朦胧，最近有人看到他试图给一株仙人掌理发，一边理发一边对着他貌似认为是耳朵的部分柔声私语。  
  
听众们，我不是那种会严厉地站在一旁说某人理当受到应得的处罚的人，但我也并不遗憾地看到特利处于这种状态，考虑到他犯下了什么滔天大罪。无论如何，如果您的仙人掌需要理发，不妨试找一下在外头沙荒地漫游的特利吧。  
  
女士们，先生们，我必须说我并非爱猫之人！但是我真的逐渐爱上了柯谢克——在电台这边安家的那只流浪猫。在几个星期前，我发现柯谢克悬浮在男卫生间的一个固定的位置上——从那时起他就一直停留在那里！  
  
当然了，电台的男士们养成了习惯让洗手池一直保持涓涓细流，那样他就可以喝到水。我们甚至轮流购买科学饮食低卡猫粮！事实证明小柯谢克变得有点浑圆，因为他在那种不可移动的悬浮状态并不能实际锻炼身体。  
  
哦！另外感谢新来的实习生布拉德，我们终于解决了猫便处理问题。布拉德无论木工还是黑暗魔法都相当出色。所以他给我们搭设了一个咱们的猫友触得到的好看[猫砂盒](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Litterbox)！  
  
噢……那只猫实在太可爱了！作为一名终身的爱狗人士，我真的转变态度了。柯谢克实在棒极了。  
  
我知道电台这边其他几个人也有同样的感觉！在销售部工作的米凯拉见柯谢克后，把她三岁大的[威玛猎犬](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weimaraner)处以安乐死，接着收养了六只[虎斑猫咪](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tabby)！她的态度转换得多么彻底啊！请务必拍摄一些可爱的视频哦，米凯拉。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
至于其他有兴趣养一只新猫的听众们，夜谷[防止虐待动物协会](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SPCA)强烈建议诸位给自己的猫进行[绝育手术](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neutering)，以及带它们到协会那边接受注射，此外，猫一旦长到十八个月大，就开始使用那只小野兽来收割人体器官供那些“以防万一”的时刻备用！防止虐待动物协会有好几张[单页说明](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/One-sheet)如何预防[心丝虫](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heartworms)和使用宠物来培育小小的替换器官！如果想得到这份说明，请上网或者干脆编造自己的信息单据！  
  
早前报道过的金字塔又有新消息——  
  
据传那个金字塔开口说话了！它通过低波频率广播出一则重复的信息！那则消息如下：  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
／我将在你们一部分人中放置问题，在另外一部分人中，我将会放置答案。  
  
这些问题和些问题的答案将不会总是对应的。  
  
我提供的问题可能没有答案，而我提供的答案可能没有任何问题，我将会研究这些问题和这些答案的影响。  
  
你们中有些人会伤害其他人，而其他人会治愈。  
  
让我的种子在你们体内成长，让它们开花。／  
  
【逐渐消逝的广播噪音】  
  
薄脆奥！的营销部门应该得到表扬，自斯坦当铺在九八年释放了[埃博拉病毒](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ebola)的毒株以来，这桩金字塔事件可谓是有史以来最佳的病毒营销案例。而且作为一名信息传播从业者，我很赞赏他们的巧妙创意。  
  
警长的秘密警察的回应方式是[地对地导弹](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Surface-to-surface_missile)——他们说，那将会“让野兽那颗黑暗的心沉默。”到目前为止，他们连一个污迹都没有在金字塔的宽阔而闪亮的表面上留下。  
  
【快节奏的背景音乐】  
  
家庭杂务能手！万能修复巧妇！喜欢自己亲自动手实践的女士们先生们！我们来谈一谈……[家居维修](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Home_repair)。  
  
某些工作对于业余人员来说没什么大碍，但是某些其他的工作则应该交给专业人员。  
  
漏水的水池、湿粘的窗户、小型的驱魔以及流血的门——这些都属于“小事一桩”，一个工具箱以及上网快速搜索一番就能够让您应付自如。  
  
另一方面，结构性损坏、大型的改建、渗出的黑暗、大型的驱魔，屋顶疥疮以及草坪护理——这些都属于缺乏多年专业经验以及市议会颁布的有效用锤许可证的人员不应该尝试的工作。  
  
寻找合适的专业人员干这些活非常简单！只需查阅一下黄页！或者，南下到沙荒地边缘的违章窝棚那边，在无家可归者里头打听一下。  
  
接下来是夜谷医学界发布的一则公益广告。  
  
身处在沙漠中，我们接触到大量的阳光，因此医生们鼓励夜谷市民定期进行皮肤检查。  
  
您可能会认为雀斑或痣是无害的，但您永远不知道它什么时候会发展成糟糕得多的病症。  
  
夜谷综合医院的外科医生们注意到越来越多的人患上跟日照相关的一种皮肤病增生症状。医生们把这种病状描述为“长达十五英寸的螺旋状角”。那些角大多从后腰或者膝盖探出来。如果不加以制止，这些角将会长出晶莹的光泽、皮革小马鞍以及位于尖端的鲜红嘴唇。  
  
所以，每个星期至少对着镜子检查一次您的皮肤！皮肤科医生建议进行这种三步检查流程。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
一、一丝不苟地检查您的身体是否长出了长达十五英寸的角。不要忽视任何东西！  
  
二、如果您发现任何可疑的增生，用五角形粉笔标记起来。  
  
三、轻柔地用一块消毒过的刀片或者类似的干净工艺刀片移除病变的皮肤。  
  
如果您并非我们社区中百分之五十三天生就没有痛觉神经的一员，您应该先咨询一下自己的初级保健[电动脱毛](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electrology)师，看看要如何麻痹自己来承受……生存本身这一无法忍受的痛苦。  
  
公共安全部门宣布，夜谷的所有街道标志即将被替换为挥动[信号旗](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Semaphore_flags)的交通警察。司机将需要学会这套用身体表达的[海事字母表](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/International_maritime_signal_flags)。  
  
这个决定并非没有争议，因为现存的街道标志完全是用[盲文](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Braille)写的。  
  
一位名为保罗·伯明翰的评论家说，撤走这些标志将会放掉地球的气。身为充气地球学会的成员，保罗认为地球是一个不稳定的充气球体，随时都有可能膨胀爆炸或者泄气萎缩。  
  
“我们必须停止在咱们的学校进行那么一大堆宗教宣传，开始教导真正的科学！”保罗从他位于图书馆后方搭的[小斜棚](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lean-to)里喊道。  
  
我不得不承认，听众们，他说得确实有道理。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来是我们赞助商的一则信息！  
  
今天为您带来这个节目的是[有声网](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Audible.com)——您的在线录音书籍来源。有声网上有成千上万的好书供您下载到自己的电脑或便携设备上，伴您边走边听！我用有声网来抽时间听诸如[《相助》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Help)和《梵高笔记——技术沟通１１／Ｅ》这类畅销读物！  
  
我现在就在上他们的网站！我正在打字搜寻——“狗公园”，因为我正在思考市里的这个漂亮新地标以及我如何绝对永远不会带我的狗到那里。咱们来看有声网会搜出什么内容！  
  
【西索尔惊讶地叫出声】  
  
啊！哈！是一个闪烁的黑红色的屏幕，用大写字母写着“[思想犯罪](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thought_crime)”。而在字体下面，是两个挖掘工人的小动画——“施工中”。哈哈，那可真可爱！  
  
所以，去有声网看看吧！新的有声网会员可以得到一套免费的有声读物，只需把婴儿的鲜抹在电脑显示器上并哼唱西班牙语翻译版的[共和国战歌](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_Hymn_of_the_Republic)即可。  
  
有声网——“你烧不了你碰都碰不了的东西。”  
  
金字塔局势有了新消息——  
  
薄脆奥！的董事会极力否认——其中一些人在枪口威胁下——他们跟那个顽固地继续存在于我们市内的金字塔没有半点关系。他们可真是不老实啊！我希望即将推出的麦片确实值得这番炒作。  
  
与此同时，金字塔本身已经改变了它的广播，发送出第二个消息，内容如下：  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
／你做的一切都有后果，除了你的生命。  
  
死亡将是你承担的最后一个动作。  
  
我没有活着，但我存在。  
  
我的目标是什么？我不会告诉你。  
  
有一天你会发现你的目的，接着你不会告诉任何人。  
  
然后，你会死去。／  
  
【逐渐消逝的广播噪音】  
  
好吧，我并不是很擅长这种病毒式营销，所以我理解不了那些无疑正透过那则信息传达出来的代码和隐藏网址。我会把解码任务交给听众中那些专心致志的业余爱好者们！  
  
警长的秘密警察正试图控诉金字塔拘捕，理由是他们无法弄清楚如何逮捕它。  
  
稍后继续报道事态进展。  
  
在此期间，咱们来播报天气。  
  
【《最后的歌》；创作：詹森·韦布利】  
因为在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvy9Ex7>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
好吧，听众们，貌似金字塔已经消失了，跟它抵达的时候一样神秘而突然地消失了。  
  
我恐怕那对于薄脆奥！的董事们来说太迟了，他们都已经被市议会带到市外的废弃进行处理了。  
  
警长的秘密警察正宣布他们与金字塔的对峙取得胜利——因为，根据他们的说法，他们也是时候赢得什么了。  
  
与此同时，金字塔留下了一个小得多的金字塔，金字塔。算是那座阴森难解的庞然大物留下的纪念品！这座小型金字塔正在广播最后一则消息，作为那个偷走我们的心的几何形状的道别！  
  
所以，咱们用它的话语来结束今天的节目吧——  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
／某处有幅地图，在那幅地图上的是地球。  
  
连接地球的是一个箭头，上面写着你的名字并列出你的寿命。  
  
你们中的一部分人会站着死去，其他人是坐着死去。你们中有许多人死在汽车里。  
  
我永远不能死。  
  
我很难理解我企图表达的概念。  
  
我不能向你展示这个景象，但是你可以想象它。  
  
迈步向前，跟某人说一说它。  
  
拜托。／  
  
【逐渐消逝的广播噪音】  
  
诸位都听到这句话吧，乡亲们！跟人们说一说！跟人们说一说薄脆奥！新推出的仅限夜间麦片！为了纪念麦片公司董事会们这么做！  
  
接下来敬请关注一个小时的停播时间，伴随偶尔嘶嘶声和噼啪声。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
说到夜间，我真心希望诸位度过一个美好的夜晚，夜谷。  
  
晚安。  
  
【逐渐消逝的广播噪音】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克；金字塔的信息由嘉宾作者瑞吉斯·拉克贡献；夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温；原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《最后的歌》；由詹森·韦布利创作，上jasonwebley.com获取更多信息。想要让您的音乐在天气环节展现？想要对本节目贡献您的才华？只想打声招呼？发电邮给我们，邮箱是nightvale@commonplacebooks.com。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书 ——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
本日谚语：“ [波洛领带](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bolo_tie)真漂亮。”是一个人一辈子所能得到的最棒的赞扬。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１２年１０月１５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月０８日，编辑于２０１３年１０月０１日晚上


	11. Chapter 11

---  
  
  
第十集：野狗  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjHOz>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/301974173/>  
  
西索尔：什么都不留后悔……直到为时已晚。接着，什么都后悔莫及了。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
咱们今日的头条新闻——  
  
过去几个钟头，一群流浪野狗在夜谷造成恐慌。那些狗被描述为“主要是[杂种狗](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mongrel)，有可能是[斗牛犬](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pit_bull)的混种。”  
  
目击者称，它们明显的领导者是一只佩戴数十块装饰性[立功奖章](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Service_medals)和[山形袖章](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chevron_%28insignia%29)的三头犬。  
  
警长的秘密警察证实今上午八点左右，那群狗袭击了一群小学生，当时他们正在上巴士。伤势并不严重，因为孩子用学校派发的[神经毒气罐](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nerve_gas)和[自动手枪](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Machine_pistol)恰如其分地保护了自己。  
  
目前尚不清楚那些狗的动机，但当局相信该事件可能是冰毒以及（或者）与帮派有关。  
  
稍后继续报道这一事件。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
这个星期五下午，公园部门将会把农药喷洒在所有公共公园区、枝叶茂密以及爱尔兰人占大多数的住宅区。夜谷当前正大力减少蚊子的数量以及蚊子携带的危险疾病。  
  
去年，蚊子导致了大规模的[西尼罗河病毒](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/West_Nile_virus)流感、[羽饰](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Panache)、[象皮病](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elephantitis)以及[范妮·布赖斯](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fanny_Brice)近似综合症。  
  
星期五下午一点至星期六上午十点请留在室内，避免皮肤接触农药——众所周知，那会造成[皮肤磨损](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abrasion_%28medical%29)、[癫痫](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epilepsy)、超级癫痫以及器官反转。  
  
公园部门还提示说农药的半衰期为两千一百年，这意味着我们将会有很长一段时间不会受那些烦人的蚊子所扰。  
  
我们刚刚接收到韦恩·泰勒的消息，他是新的粉莓餐厅的值班副经理。今天早上他看到那群野狗在图书馆后面的垃圾箱里翻找。它们带走了一些丢弃的中国外卖餐盒、一个生锈的床垫框以及两个无家可归的人——他们很有可能成为野狗的追随者（俗称：狗腿子）。  
  
如果您在图书馆附近，请注意这是一些很危险的狗。  
  
同时也请注意，逾期图书的罚金飞涨到每日扣五十美分，逾期三十天后，会罚以切除下颌之刑。  
  
【奇怪的节奏音乐】  
  
夜谷医务部发布的一项新研究表明，无论任何时候您身上的某个地方都有一只蜘蛛——尤其是现在。该研究称他们将需要进一步的研究来弄清楚蜘蛛在您身上的确切位置及其意图。他们只知道蜘蛛绝对在你身上，而且从统计角度看，很有可能是那种相当丑陋的蜘蛛。  
  
接下来咱们来听听一些社区卫生提示！  
  
听众们——  
  
您遭[腕管综合症](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carpal_tunnel)之苦吗？  
  
您享腕管综合症之乐吗？  
  
您为腕管综合症惊讶吗？  
  
您为腕管综合症恼火吗？  
  
您是否感觉腕管综合症给您带来一种几乎难以忍受的悸动？  
  
您是否因为腕管综合征而对与您共度这段困惑而有限人生的人类同胞感到慷慨的爱意和赞赏？  
  
您是否因为腕管综合症唤起性欲？  
  
那……将会非常诡异。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
我无意歧视！但是……那将会非常诡异。  
  
以上就是社区卫生提示！  
  
听众们，我们刚刚得知吊桥施工现场遭到蓄意的涂鸦破坏。警长的秘密警察怀疑那群野狗正是沿着吊桥脚手架用喷漆画出巨大的字体 “[金标准](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gold_standard)是我们的标准”以及“读读你的宪法！”的罪魁祸首。那里还有一幅非常精心描绘的[亚历山大·汉密尔顿](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alexander_Hamilton)戴着[格鲁乔·马克思眼镜](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Groucho_glasses)的肖像，上题：“[联邦论](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Federalist_papers)”，但是“联邦”二字被划掉，改成红色的“厕所”二字（图安：这样一来就变成“[厕纸](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toilet_paper)”）。  
  
实际上，诸位应该看看这个！确实令人惊叹啊。那全是用喷漆画的！我好生佩服！这些家伙是真正优秀的艺术家！  
  
虽然如此，这些狗可能身怀武装，还可能有狂犬病。它们绝对是自由派街头艺术家，而那一点导致警察和市政官员花双倍的时间来解决这个问题。如果您有任何建议有助捕获这群游荡的野狗，拜托了，自己默默想着就好。我们还收到消息，它们已经窃听了你的手机和电脑，所以最好不要离开房子或大声说话。  
  
我们来看看社区日历。  
  
【慢慢的背景音乐】  
  
这个星期天下午，夜谷消防部门将会举办两周一次的消防人员欣赏游行！市内所有消防员将会搭乘他们鲜红色的消防车穿过主街，消防车会被改装成[花车](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Float_%28parade%29)描绘夜谷历史上最伟大的一部分火灾。  
  
我个人最喜欢的一幕是一九八三年的地震粉尘火灾，当震颤引发的火越烧越烈，以致空气中的沙子突然成了致命的火焰，几乎整个城市的人口都丧生了！夜谷消防用彩带和[纸型](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Papier-mache)极其生动出色地描述了当时的戏剧性场面！  
  
消防部门想提醒夜谷市民，游行是免费的，离家之前请查看诸位的咖啡机和燃气灶，因为游行期间，他们是不会去扑灭任何火灾的。  
  
星期一，黑暗猫头鹰唱片店的工作人员将会穿毛衣背心。  
  
星期二晚上是[童子军荣誉典礼](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Court_of_Honor)。美国童子军将会任命有史以来的第一批血契童子军——这个级别刚好就在鹰级童子军之上！迄今为止，还没有童子军获得令人垂涎的永恒童子军头衔，但我们听说两个本地男孩——富兰克林·威尔逊和巴顿·多诺万——已经赢得了隐形徽章，那是晋升永恒童子军的先决条件。干得好，小富和小巴。  
  
星期三下午将会在娱乐中心进行全市范围内的健康展会。去年的活动被取消了，因为它举办的那一天跟炸鸡和香烟展会撞期了。然而，今年的活动有望大获成功，因为他们已经获得了国际情报集团的大型企业赞助，届时将会提供免费[前列腺检查](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prostate_cancer_screening)，[乳房Ｘ光](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mammograms)摄影以及手术嵌入式政府监控设备！  
  
星期四上午，国家气象局和美国国家安全局安排了一次巨大的沙尘暴。  
  
星期五是一片绿洲。这只是对某件难以触及的事物的比喻。对于我们的生活来说是一次令人难以忘怀的梦的意义——但是不要看！别过头去。您的生活在这里。呆在这里。您孤身一人下。您是如此平和地孤身一人。就是这样。对。很……好……  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
我们联络了夜谷动物园，希望能进一步了解狗在群体中的行为模式。也许这些富有经验的动物专家可以教导我们如何捕捉这些野狗，或者至少了解一下它们。  
  
夜谷动物园园长艾米莉·曼顿告诉我们，所有动物都偏爱笼子和[计划混合饲料](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Compound_feed)，因此居然会有动物想要在市内不受约束游荡这一点完全说不通。她补充一声高亢的咆哮，随后是流水潺潺的声响，接着我们的谈话被重复的、无云的雷声中断。  
  
【欢快的背景音乐】  
  
提醒一下那些打算今天在夜谷寻找经济的娱乐方式的人们——  
  
今天是夜谷禁止技术博物馆的免费入场日！一如往常，馆内设有许多迷人的永久展品，包括[尼古拉·特斯拉](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nikola_Tesla)发明的廉价无污染能量源、各种各样的时间机器（它们中有一些尚未被发明），还有袖珍计算器，该发明二十二年前就因未公开的原因被市议会取缔。除此之外，馆内还会有一个临时展览，秀出[激光](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lasers)多种令人兴奋以及极其危险的用途！  
  
请确保在博物馆的商店奢侈一回买本指南吧，因为展品本身任何时候都被裹在厚厚的粗麻布中，另外所有的说明牌都被永久记号笔给涂黑了。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
禁止技术博物馆：如果你不知道它，我们可能或可能没有它！  
  
接下来是我们赞助商带来的一则信息：  
  
【逐渐诡异的音乐】  
  
你回家。灯关着。你产生一种不祥之感。突然，手机响了！你想起自己并没有电话。电话继续响。你不知道该怎么办！接着你想起来了，是的，你确实拥有一部电话。你怎么会没有电话呢？人人都有电话啊！电话仍然在响。哈哈哈哈哈！多傻啊，居然以为自己没有电话。电话又响起来了。你露出微笑，耸了耸肩，接听正在响的电话。屋里仍是黑的。  
  
“喂？”你说。  
  
“他们正在等你，”一把低沉、性别含糊声音告诉你。“轮到你了，”它说。  
  
你开了灯。你再一次笑了，寻思自己为何花了这么长的时间才开灯。天哪，之前屋里真暗，你心想。  
  
“喂？”那把声音问。  
  
你挂断电话，很高兴你至少记得购买[纯果乐牌](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tropicana_Orange_Juice)橙汁。  
  
纯果乐优质橙汁由新鲜橙子制成，没有添加香料或防腐剂。  
  
此外，你应该弄个来电显示！现在是二十一世纪，你怎么会没有来电显示？有没有搞错！  
  
纯果乐。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
最新消息——  
  
今天早上在夜谷小学操场附近又有两名小学生遭野狗袭击。其中一个男孩因为可治疗的脚伤被带到夜谷综合医院。而另一个男孩，我们知道他安然无恙！因为他是一个更好的男孩，而且更受天使喜爱。我们还收到确认，一群癞皮狗闯入老人中心，偷走了他们的电视，并把网络弄故障。  
  
情况已经失去控制了，女士们先生们。我们实在不能因为野狗而惶惶不可终日，为自己的安全担惊受怕。  
  
这里请允许我发表一篇简短的社论：  
  
【逐渐气势磅礴的背景音乐】  
  
首先，拜托了，把您的宠物解决了。那个过程廉价而迅速。您可以把自己的狗或猫带到夜谷防止虐待动物协会、带到本地的兽医院，或者带到大里科的比萨店！里科的业余爱好是研究动物标本，所以他会很高兴以能力所能及的方式帮忙的。  
  
其次，组成这些狗群的大部分不是在宠爱中培育大的狗，而是生来就是为了战斗的狗。训练员把各种各样的格斗技能教导给这些狗， 从[柔术](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jujitsu)、[踢拳](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kickboxing)到刀法应有尽有。这实在叫人不可接受。斗狗是非法的，对动物很残忍，而且一旦这些狗不受约束，还会危害到社区。  
  
然而我们夜谷是一个强大而团结的社区，因此我们必须挺身面对暴力！创立咱们这个城市的是爱好和平的帝国主义征服者们，他们为了逃避税收，征服了一个有潜在暴力倾向的土著种族，基于家庭、刚毅、围栏以及友好宣传的原则创立了这个美丽的城市。  
  
咱们不要忘记咱们市里由来已久的座右铭：“除了自己以外，我们没有什么好怕的。我们是邪恶而可怕的人。用沉默来害怕我们自己！往下看，夜谷，往下看，并忘记你做了什么！”  
  
那正是一个坚定而统一的社区的座右铭。  
  
接下来……  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
播报天气！  
  
【《我知道这个》；创作：瑞秋·康】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvy9PKS>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
女士们先生们，好消息！帕梅拉·温切尔市长在不久之前召开了新闻发布会，宣布我们的狗群恐慌告一段落！  
  
市长宣布那些狗实际上并不是狗，只是一些被微风吹拂的塑料袋，被人们误以为是野狗。  
  
“夜谷没有野狗，”她说道。“如果有，它们会是可爱的小狗狗，长着毫无意义的大眼睛以及捕蝇纸一般的舌头！”  
  
与此同时，那些塑料袋已经被安全送返狗公园，那里正是它们来源地，同时也应该继续保持不可知不可记状态。  
  
记者问及今天早上跟狗群相关的犯罪和伤害导致的后果，市长用空洞的瞪视回应。她敏捷地将讲台从基部一把甩开，透过咬紧的牙关低声说道，“塑料袋。塑……料……袋！”  
  
接下来警长的秘密警察符合伦理地围堵那群记者，用胡椒喷雾温和地强迫他们就范。大多数人戴上手铐、蒙上黑色头罩，被平和地带走。  
  
【逐渐磅礴的背景音乐】  
  
感谢上帝，那全是一场误会！亲爱的听众们，我不想要说——“我早就跟你们说过了！”，但是之前我说我们是一个坚毅又有韧性的城市时，难道我说的不对吗？面对野兽，我们没有奔溃！我们没有后退！我们站着跟暴力对视，而它先眨眼了！  
  
骄傲地站着，夜谷。当然了，在心里怀着恐惧——毕竟，您才是导致自己覆灭的原因——但是，骄傲地站着，对抗那些会伤害您家人的掠夺者们。  
  
以上就是我们的节目！感谢收听，听众们！  
  
敬请关注富有人气的建议栏目《布兰咚博士》。这个星期，布兰咚博士将会一步一步手把手地教导你如何无需手术就取出自己的阑尾。  
  
今晚的夜空是微颤的柔绿色。风势平静，但是请做好准备。  
  
睡觉去吧，夜谷，还有别忘了做梦。  
  
晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
约瑟夫：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克；夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温；原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《我知道这个》，由瑞秋·康创作，上rachelkann.com获取更多信息。想要让您的音乐在天气环节展现？想要对本节目贡献您的才华？只想打声招呼？发电邮给我们，邮箱是 nightvale@commonplacebooks.com。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书 ——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
本日谚语：吃肉是一个艰难的道德决定，因为那肉是偷来的，你本该道歉的。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１２年１１月０１日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月１０日，编辑于２０１４年０２月２３日凌晨


	12. Chapter 12

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第11集：小麦和小麦副产品  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjHBx>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/303558872/>  
  
西索尔：今天的空气质量是[淡紫色](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mauve)……带着斑点。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
这个星期，大医疗保险社区的代表们宣布主要保险提供商将不再承保政府散播的疾病。创造这些疾病旨在控制不良人群，那包括艾滋病、大部分癌症、[大腸激躁症](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Irritable_Bowel_Syndrome)、[隔空移物](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Telekinesis)、刺痛以及任何种类的食物过敏。  
  
医生建议，避免患上任何此类病症的最佳方法是限制可疑的公众活动，尽量不要处于较低的经济阶级并定期捐助给经批准的宗教组织。一旦采取这些预防措施，您就应该能过上健康——或至少有医疗保险的——生活。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
另一则健康新闻——  
  
夜谷商业理事会提醒您经常食用小麦和小麦副产品！这样做的话，您就直接支持夜谷本地农民……以及夜谷商品大集团！  
  
想找小吃？尝试一下小麦或小麦副产品！  
  
晚餐？小麦和／或它的副产品！  
  
试图修补漏水的屋顶？我们有正好适合您的东西，我们也有它的副产品！  
  
小麦和小麦副产品：由美国人生产、供美国人使用，为美国人独有、对美国人监视。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
阿帕奇跟踪者传来新消息，诸位可能记得，就是那个戴着冒犯人又不准确的卡通印第安人头饰的白种男人，几个星期前，他在调查夜谷邮局的神秘事件后失踪了。  
  
好吧，有消息称他再次出现了……不过，现在看来，他确实成了美国原住民。目击者说他的五官特征仍然可以辨认，但在他消失期间，他变成自己写来妄称的那种人！当然了，这种情况需要更多的解释，然而现在阿帕奇跟踪者也仅会讲俄语了，而我没有费心找人翻译他的声明。显然，当前他正在沙漠花保龄馆兼电玩娱乐中心的停车场挨着一辆老旧本田雅阁的引擎盖，一边缓缓摇头一边检查他的手表。  
  
他彻底的种族转变让他以前的行为显得比较不那么冒犯人吗，听众们？给我们写信谈谈您的想法……然后把它收在抽屉里放上十年。到时候再读一遍，您会对自己很久很久以前曾经是个怎样的人感到一丝怀旧之苦闷。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
市议会今天发出强烈的警告，严禁制造和销售打折血石。他们说，这些设计和构造低劣的血石有可能在哪怕普通的日常吟诵仪式中造成重大事故。  
  
【逐渐诡异的背景音乐】  
  
在刚刚过去的几个月里，这些事故包括：蝗灾、脓汁旋风以及夜谷镜像版本的诞生及随后的毁灭——迫使我们所有人目睹跟自己一模一样的副本消亡，因而面对自己未来的必然性。  
  
任何销售这些血石的人一经逮捕，将会被关进暗箱，等待从历史记录中被擦除。购买或拥有血石的较轻处罚将会是简单的[当场处决](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Summary_execution)。  
  
批评者们称市议会所说的这一切全是谎言，事实在于市议会拥有市内唯一认证的血石工厂。但是市议会通过叽里咕噜、高声咆哮以及打翻麦克风极力否认这一指控。  
  
【音乐角色】  
  
【拨号和麦克风噪音时断时续，然后是静电音】  
  
／哦，天啊……／  
  
【越来越响的静电噪音】  
  
我向诸位道歉，听众们！我们夜谷社区广播电台这边正在经历……下列……技术问题！  
  
【话筒噪音】  
  
需要空气……眼球运动……以及黏糊糊的东西……里面！拜托了！退……下……吧……..  
  
【拨号音……结束】  
  
谢谢。这些问题已得到纠正。  
  
我们早前播报过的小麦和小麦副产品有了新消息——  
  
“你们不应该食用小麦或小麦副产品！”一些疯狂的科学家在我们播音棚挥舞着笔记板如是说。事实证明，所有的小麦和小麦产品因为不明原因全都变成了毒蛇，当前正爬遍我们整个小城市，导致出非比寻常的混乱！这些蛇都被形容为“可怕”、“可恶”，“大概来自地狱内部”，此外还有，“绿色”以及“三英尺长”。如果您家里有任何小麦或小麦副产品，您几乎可以肯定已经死了。  
  
不好意思哦亲。  
  
房产税又涨了，夜谷！部分市民有理由为最新的这次涨价不高兴。不过，市政服务毕竟确实是需要花钱的！  
  
【逐渐磅礴的背景音乐】  
  
学校、公共交通、公园和娱乐设施，当然，还有那个价值数十亿美元的[脉冲星](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pulsar)开发设施！  
  
说到这个，科学家们表示他们几乎就要研发出有史以来第一颗人造[中子星](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neutron_star)了！脉冲星通常是超新星产生的后果，这颗脉冲星的直径将会有大约四英里——但是几乎难以理解的密度使得它达到我们太阳质量的约一半。试想一下，这块快速旋转的球状放射性物质都将在这里，在夜谷的沙子下，产生足够的能量供应地球数十亿年的用电！夜谷市计划使用这颗脉冲星来照亮高中足球场——那里仍然在使用鲸油灯。  
  
约翰·彼得斯——诸位知道的，那位农民——感到特别不高兴，他不仅不满于脉冲星的研发，也不满于更高的税收。作为超过一百五十亩地的业主，约翰肯定不得不支付相当大的份额——而且考虑到约翰是沙漠中的一个桃农，他实际上从来没有种出成功的作物产量。他唯一的收入来自他每年那笔五十万美元的假想玉米补贴。  
  
假想玉米向来都是夜谷最大的出口产品。各个地方——遗憾的是，甚至漠崖——的人都过来够来他的假想玉米。我喜欢给一块面包抹上黄油，接着抹上假想玉米，然后撒上一点点盐和辣椒粉！正点！那可真是尝起来美味，致癌率又低的夏日美食啊！  
  
但是，就连我们的城市英雄，例如约翰·彼得斯——诸位知道的，那个农民——也不得不缴纳自己那份税！没有市民可以不用纳税。好吧……除了马库斯·凡斯顿。不过那是可以理解的，因为他是如此地富有！如果您的身价跟马库斯·凡斯顿一样高，您就已经通过艰苦的努力和决心证明了自己对社会的价值，不再需要用进一步的证据对任何人说明自己在乎任何事或者其他任何人！因为您显然在乎。看看您那么多的钱！根据一些人，马库斯的身家超过五十亿美元！而那正是马库斯身为我们最伟大的市民的五十亿个理由。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
小麦和小麦副产品的进一步消息——  
  
好消息是它们不再是毒蛇了！  
  
坏消息是它们已经转变成一种特别邪恶、破坏性极强的精神形式。拜托了，请注意小麦和小麦副产品现在是恶毒和暴力的超自然力量，能够移动重达两百磅的物体并进入灵魂强度达到四的人类灵魂。那些疯狂的科学家们，他们当下正在我录音间门外上蹿下跳，指示着各种图表和数据，推荐用动物骨骼和泥土创造出一个简易的斜棚屋——就像您小时候可能搭建过并在里头玩过的那种——然后藏在里头，直到这些小麦及其副产品的精神力量消失。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐加海鸥的声音】  
  
敬告所有夜谷市民，每年一度的悲伤歌曲合唱会定在这个星期四。到时候会有[带菜午餐会](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Potluck)，垒球队将出售茶点来资助他们每个人购买自己想要的任何东西。如果您希望自己的悲伤歌曲加入我们的“发声不振公社”，最迟应该在星期二之前把歌曲提交给市政厅。记住，低声的呻吟和小调的吟诵不算数！最佳悲伤歌曲的作曲家，一如我们观众参与的哭泣计量器所显示的数值，将遵循惯例被淹死在我们市民自己的眼泪池中。祝您好运！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
听众们，市议会出于国家安全的原因，将下面的报道替换成汩汩流动的溪水声，接着是搅拌机运转的声音。  
  
朋友们。听众们。出了一个问……  
  
【汩汩流动的溪水声，接着是搅拌机运转的声音】  
  
……它做的事。  
  
  
[市审计长](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/City_Controller)薇尼塔·巴尼特这个星期从联邦政府收到一张面额十五亿美元的支票。这张支票的目的是支援灾后重建工作，因为过去这个星期夜谷发生了高达里氏九点七级的大型地震，震中就在夜谷正下方。当然了，我们一丁点也没有体验到城市遭到损害，也没有人报告感觉到这次巨型地震事件产生了任何影响。  
  
审计长巴尼特说她怀疑联邦紧急事务管理署只是看到测量读数，宣布这里是一个重灾区，接着发来了一张支票。她不认为他们有任何兴趣探访夜谷，所以这笔钱我们大概可以想怎么花就怎么花！巴尼特补充说，“这些新的[迷你库珀轿车](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mini-Cooper#Mini_Cooper_and_Cooper_S:_1961.E2.80.932000)真的好可爱！”并希望我们所有人去看看它们的网站。  
  
我们向卡洛斯询问我们为何无法体验地表结构性转变。卡洛斯，可爱的卡洛斯，此前他记录过我们城市下方其他大规模的震颤活动。他的回答是几秒的结巴，此后是一声叹息以及缓慢的摇头。他的眼神如此遥远、分心，又那么地美。  
  
我问他是在哪儿买来那件衬衫的。它是那么地合身。他说他会查看自己的笔记和计算机模型看看是否能弄清楚发生了什么事情。  
  
有些时候，我不知道他是否有在听我说话。  
  
女士们，先生们，我带领诸位从一次非现实的灾难来到一场“不”非现实的灾难！  
  
【快节奏的剧烈背景音乐】  
  
现在我怀着沉痛的心情宣布，因为当前进行的小麦和小麦副产品局势，市议会正式把夜谷定为紧急状态。市议会指出但凡接触过小麦和小麦副产品尔后因为某种快乐的奇迹幸存下来的人都应该认为自己受到感染，因此得前往通常的隔离区——也就是使命格橹公园后面的操场——在那里以安静的沉思和编织度过自己的余生。其他所有人则应当立即前往小麦和小麦副产品庇护所，几十年来它一直闲置在公共图书馆下方。  
  
当被问及为什么一个小麦和小麦副产品庇护所已经存在时，市议会简洁地回答——“预言。”  
  
愿你们都安全。愿你们都健康。愿你们强壮而有弹性，有着红润的脸颊和树干般的腿！  
  
接下来……  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
播报天气。  
  
【《烟烧个没完》；创作：亚当·格林】  
因为在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvylPpX>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
外头车场附近的老妇约瑟传来消息。她报告称天使正在她的客厅聚成一圈，挡到她看电视。他们肩并肩，面对彼此，散发着圣洁的光芒。“保龄球馆，”他们吟诵道，“保龄球馆。”  
  
她说电视正在重播自己相当想看的[《白宫群英》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_West_Wing)，因此平时很体贴的天使房客让她颇为恼火。  
  
稍后继续报道这个故事……也许……如果还有后续的话。  
  
最后，一则好消息！  
  
所有小麦和小麦副产品都神秘地从夜谷消失了！而且市议会承诺它们将一去不复返。我们面对的这次祸害、这次围攻、这次基于食物的战乱终于结束了。  
  
我们绝不会再在自己家里遭到这一敌人或者它的副产品的威胁。我们也绝不会再吃面包了……而那是一个相当大的打击……然而，这是我们必须做出的平衡，在我们渴望什么和恐惧什么之间，在痛苦和快乐之间，在小麦，亲爱的听众们，和其副产品之间必须做出的平衡。  
  
当前你们中有很多人正在使命格橹公园后面的操场蜷缩着，永久性地在处于隔离状态。我们对你们为这个社区着想所作的牺牲表示感谢。我知道诸位是因为戒严令被迫呆在那里，不过，你们的勇敢行动仍然应该得到赞扬。极限隔离当下可能显得很吓人，但我知道那里存储着丰富的[扁豆](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lentils)罐头，以及银幕版的[智力问答](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trivial_Pursuit)！  
  
【慢悠悠的怪音乐】  
  
当然了，你们还有收音机。  
  
我希望你们会让我悦耳的声音以及我们谦逊的社区电台进入你们的耳朵和心灵，直到你们呼出最终那口热爱小麦的气息。  
  
亲爱的听众们，敬请期待接下来的现场直播——一个男人被锁住录音间，怀抱强烈的怀疑默默地盯着麦克风。  
  
而且，一如往常、长久以来、总是如此……晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克；夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温；原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《烟烧个没完》，由亚当·格林创作，上adamgreen.info获取更多信息。想要让您的音乐在天气环节展现？想要对本节目贡献您的才华？只想打声招呼？发电邮给我们，邮箱是nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
本日谚语：今天是你迄今为止的生命中的最后一天。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１２年１１月１５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月１３日，编辑于２０１３年１０月０１日晚上


	13. Chapter 13

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第12集：候选人  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjHrc>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/303952296/>  
  
女声：嗨。如果您觉得自己享受《欢迎来到夜谷》，或者如果您的捕获者通过在您的自家牢房里日夜播放它来赢取您的欢心，或者您已经习惯把它当成模糊的背景音一边听一边梦到自己走在旁边是广漠异国海洋的陌生的黄色沙滩上，如果您在iTunes给我们写评语，我们会非常感谢，那样很大地帮助我们。为了您的安全，请勿在您的任何评论中提及兜帽身影、隼或者蓝色。谢谢。  
  
西索尔：那个十字路口的警察并没有在指挥交通。他正在用密码朝我们所有人传达一则紧急信息。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
首先，播报新闻——夜谷老城区的居民正在投诉极其嘈杂的日落。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
几名激动的市民敦促市议会做出行动应对过去几个星期太阳每天傍晚发出的尖叫声。  
  
一位房主描述那种声音就像“悲伤的秃鹰焦渴的哭喊声，或者也许甚至是[老恶魔](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Old_Scratch)本人邪恶的声音。”  
  
市议会在电视新闻发布会上齐声说道——那些噪音只是散布在漠崖市不幸荒地中的风车农场发出来的，因此不受夜谷管辖。  
  
【快节奏的背景音乐】  
  
社区组织“隔音老城会”的会长沃尔顿·金凯德说风车不可能是噪声的来源，因为它们并不存在，就算真的存在，因为漠崖叫人发指的无能，风车也运作不了。  
  
此后市议会召开第二次新闻发布会，会上他们所有人一言不发，目不转睛地盯了金凯德整整十四分钟。他们黑暗的眼睛直接穿透社区发言人撕开一个个洞——比喻意义，直到他的灵魂被压缩成貌似被咀嚼了一部分的黑眼豌豆——字面意义。  
  
迄今为止，只有老城区的居民报告每天傍晚太阳穿过冷漠的地平线时会听到这些不可思议的噪音。而且噪音似乎也敲响了警钟。目前已经有两人心脏病发作，十二例显着的肌肉萎缩，以及至少二十四人爆料称居民长出了第三只眼睛，包括金凯德本人——昨天早上他在市议会前发言时，他长着蛛形纲动物般的八只眼睛。没有其他住宅区能够听到那声音。  
  
我跟夜谷社区大学地球科学大楼的西蒙妮·里格多说起这桩科学角度上引人入胜的故事，她把它称之为“天国只是甜点”的一个简单例子。  
  
全面披露，听众们——里格多并没有在地球科学系工作。她是一个短期滞留人员，目前住在地球科学大楼里的回收壁橱里，而且她收集罐头作为宠物。  
  
明天凌晨四点将会有另一场听证会，地点定在俯瞰骷髅峡谷的最高岩架，那里只有政府的直升机才能抵达。之前所有企图越过峭壁的攀岩爱好者都以无比血淋淋的失败告终。  
  
市议会发表声明，祝愿金凯德参加这一强制性会议有好运。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
爆炸性消息——我们从警长的秘密警察那里收到确认，逃犯海伦姆·米丹尼尔斯终于被抓获了。  
  
米丹尼尔斯自八月以来就一直在逃亡。他因为好几宗保险诈骗、伪造身份证件、逃避拘捕以及用火袭击警方车辆的罪行遭到通缉。  
  
星期六清晨，米丹尼尔斯在他位于厄尔路的公寓附近被几名警觉的邻居目睹。邻居们说他们能够辨认出米丹尼尔斯是因为他符合警方张贴在夜谷各地的罪犯画像——一只高达十八英尺的五头龙。稍后的指纹比较证实米丹尼尔斯确实是一只龙。  
  
秘密警察仍然不清楚米丹尼尔斯回家的动机。而且，好吧，听众们，我们的电台实习生史黛西刚刚递给我一张海伦姆·米丹尼尔斯的相片。他是一只看上去活力十足的龙。原始的力量——那五张面孔中的刚毅，那五对锐利的蓝色、红色、黑色、绿色和黄色的眼睛……  
  
这下我确实看得出他是怎么用魅力摆脱逮捕的。他肯定从来不会收到罚单。多妙的家伙啊！  
  
今天早上我在枕头下发现的一篇未签名的新闻稿如此宣布——  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
这个星期五，城外废弃的[导弹发射井](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Missile_silo)有一场免费的聚会。这场聚会的目的是庆祝。到时将不会有任何标识或者音乐，但是聚会就在发射井里。这场聚会将会在凌晨三点举办，在三点零五分结束。到时候发射井无论内部和外部都会是黑的。盲目地摸索走向幸福吧。请保持嘴巴张开牙齿咬合表明您正在参加聚会。您将会听到声音，而且稍后您不会听到声音。这次聚会将会有特邀嘉宾[邦·乔维](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bon_Jovi)出席，尽管他还不知道有这么一回事。到时候见啦。  
  
关于海伦姆·米丹尼尔斯的一则趣闻——  
  
实习生史黛西告诉我，她一直用谷歌搜索那只淘气的龙。诸位知道他有一个博客吗？他是一个非常聪明的家伙！有一些真正突破性的想法呢。下面是他上星期发布的一段话：  
  
【越发诡异的背景音乐】  
  
“如果我是夜谷的市长，我会鼓励小企业发展，把重点放在强健青少年体质项目上。毕竟，人类的青年是人类的未来。”  
  
嗯。貌似某一只多头逃犯想成为夜谷市长呢。我会给您投上一票的，海伦姆。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
星期四晚上，市议会将投票表决一项禁止呼吸作为一种不自主肌肉动作的新措施。从历史上看，人类的身体已经能够不需要大脑进行有意识地激活[横隔膜](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thoracic_diaphragm)来控制呼吸。根据新规则，所有夜谷居民将需要做出实实在在的生理选择——到底要不要以及什么时候呼吸。  
  
市议会说我们理所当然地接受氧气已经有好长一段时间了，因此那种有权享受的想法必须停止。如果表决被通过，居民将需要在明年三月一日之前学会在[清醒睡眠](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucid_dream)期间控制那些不自主的肌肉群。  
  
批评者称我们想要如何呼吸是我们的宪法权利，立法呼吸并不是政府的职责。  
  
市议会的回应方式是抡起手朝记者们挥舞一块砖头，大声叫喊——“我们学会跳动我们自己的心脏！我们教会自己弄湿我们的眼角膜！我们从一无所有把自己拉拔起来！那可是美国梦！”接着，他们所有人同时深吸一口气，放下砖头，把它砸成碎片，然后吞食它。  
  
接下来是我们赞助商发来的一则信息。  
  
【欢快的音乐】  
  
我们都希望长生不老，对不对？  
  
错。  
  
想一想看着你的家人死去，而你自私地苟活……你的孩子们年老并逝去，你的孙儿们……代代如此。想一想你将会结识但是最终失去的那么多朋友。  
  
你不想要那样。不！你知道地球最终将被太阳吞噬，对不对？而且有一天，你将会亲眼目睹这场有史以来最大的灭世之灾。无论从科学角度上看这一天有多让人着迷，一旦上千度的烈焰吞没你娇弱的躯体，这种兴奋必将消逝，而且在这种无休止的折磨中，你已经老化的心灵会是如此地孤单。这听起来像是你想要的吗？  
  
我们不这么认为。  
  
不死是愚蠢的。请三思而后许愿。  
  
以上消息由[直接电视](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DirectTV)带给您。  
  
亲爱的听众们，在我们报道了海伦姆·米丹尼尔斯有意向成为夜谷市长之后不久，肮脏的竞选策略就发挥了作用，搅动起不良情绪并诽谤起旧市政府来。  
  
现任市长帕梅拉·温切尔发表了一份声明，援引了禁止囚犯竞选公职的乡镇地方法规。  
  
听听，那不正是职业政客的行径吗？温切尔市长居然对一只伟大的爬行动物做出如此不道德的的人身攻击，仅仅因为他被关在监狱里？在我听来，市长觉得米丹尼尔斯紧贴着她脖子呼吸施压！呼吸的还是龙焰。让他们见鬼去吧，海伦姆！  
  
下面是紧急梦境广播系统测试——  
  
【诡异的背景音乐，西索尔用严肃的口气说话】  
  
从现在开始，如果发生实际的紧急情况，您将只会体验一个梦境，里头是您身处在自己长大的街区——只不过现在所有的房子都是黑色的单调圆筒。只有一排又一排这样的空白黑暗圆筒在你周围延伸漫布。您在家，但你也从某个遥远的地方，而您在那里将再也找不到家。最长的街道尽头有个人在等着你。您知道那一点，尽管您不知道那人是谁。您尝试沿着街道奔跑，而它变得越来越长。您经过一个特别的圆筒，知道那就是您的房子。你停止奔跑。您走近圆筒空白的一面，其表面似乎会吞噬光线和声音。您伸出手，距离触碰它仅有几英寸。就在这时，您听到一声“叮”。您抬头看天空中的字——“可能会有山洪暴发，”那些字这么写着——“本警告在下午三点前有效。”  
  
【音乐结束，西索尔回复正常欢乐的口气】  
  
再一次，以上是紧急梦境广播系统测试。  
  
夜谷商场当前不得不应付愤怒的家长来电，因为之前雇来拍摄圣诞相片的圣诞老人——再一次地——没有出现。商场公共关系职员说失踪的圣诞老人其实是一项表演艺术活动，旨在向人们展示我们的资本主义偶像实际上并不存在——它们只是我们实利主义想法的鬼魂，被我们接受以替代真正精神内涵。  
  
当时哭泣儿童和愤怒家长排成的长龙从圣诞老人的空椅子一直延伸过了[霍利斯特](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hollister_Co.)专卖店。  
  
商场的公关职员补充说，他们有一个“非常酷的情人节点子”。他们在考虑，“比如，实际跳动的心脏的动态图……投射到一只像七年级生命科学课遭[活体解剖](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vivisection)的青蛙那样被撑开的大玩具熊身上。”  
  
职员补充说，“这将会既怪异和美丽。你甚至不了解什么才是真正的艺术。你甚至不了解你自己！”  
  
他们的发言以一致的吟诵和手臂挥舞告终，就像[低旧石器时代](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lower_Paleolithic)版本的[基督教青年会](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/YMCA)舞蹈。  
  
接下来，播报天气。  
  
【《光明》，创作：安娜依斯·米切尔】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvym8Fa>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
休息期间，我收到温切尔市长办公室发来的口讯回应我们之前的报告。根据市长，市长选举还要再等三年，而且海伦姆·米丹尼尔斯并没有资格竞选，这不仅是因为他在监狱服刑，也因为他既不是夜谷居民也不是人类。她说从来没有五头龙作为民选官员的先例。温切尔市长还指出，在博客上随意地写出那句“如果我是夜谷市长”并不算正式的候选声明。  
  
“有文书！”温切尔市长对着我的语音信箱喊道。“你不能只是……哦哦啊啊啊厄厄厄！！”她继续说道，句末稍微有点含糊不着调。随之而来的是约九十五秒钟的响亮跺脚声，以及貌似远处传来的劈柴声，接着这则口讯终于结束。  
  
亲爱的观众们，允许我用这则简短的社论进行反驳：  
  
恕我直言，市长女士，难道我们对龙的诋毁还不够多吗？我们伟大的祖国曾经有过一些可怕的旧习俗，但我们长大成熟了。我们学会教训了。我们废除了奴隶制。妇女获得了投票权。现在鬼魂可以结婚了……但是当然了，不可以有孩子。我的意思是，那将会滑下真正极其危险的斜坡。而咱们这个小城即将成为这个伟大国家第一个将时间旅行合法化的城市。  
  
因此，让我们松开衣领。让我们大步迈进爬行动物的未来，而不是固守狭隘的过去。只是因为一只龙是一只龙而且有五个脑袋，并不意味着他不能带领我们的社区。  
  
当然了，批评者会说，“哦，但是西索尔，要是他的五个脑袋不能对同一件事达成一致呢？要是有一个脑袋这样想，“对，我们来建这所学校！但是，另一脑袋则这样想，”不能再建学校了，而其他的脑袋不是喝醉了就是困了什么的？我们怎么能同意选出五个不能同意自己的头儿呢？”  
  
对于这一点，我说，“你对多头生物的负面刻板印象真是太可耻了！释放你的心灵！其余的，正如我们官方市歌所唱的，将随之而来。  
  
那首歌也说，“在天启的血雨降下来，深深地舔舐猩红的泥土。”但我认为那句话不太适合这个语境。  
  
【淡淡的背景音乐】  
  
所以，在此我很自豪地提出我对海伦姆·米丹尼尔斯竞选夜谷市长表示支持。当然了，选举要再等三年，但是实现变革永远不嫌早。而在这段时间，我们会团结起来，我们将请愿来得到我们想要的。而且很快，一位伟大的领袖就会崛起了。带领我们走向那个未来，海伦姆！  
  
啊，不过那是以后的事儿了。  
  
现在，是黑暗而安静的。只有您和我，亲爱的听众们。只有我的声音，透过这个麦克风旅行，沉默而直接地穿过昏昏欲睡的家园、迷失的灵魂，进入你的耳朵里。你蜷缩在一张毯子下，保护自己的身体不受世界所害（除了为数不多的聪明的蜘蛛），而且您正在倾听，听我说话。沉沉地睡着，知道我现在就在这里陪你。  
  
过去已经消逝，再也不能伤害你了。尽管未来正快速朝你而来，它总是先畏缩一下，然后安定下来作为温和的当下。这个现在，这个我们，我们可以应付那个。这件事我们可以一起做到，您和我，迷迷糊糊地，但舒舒服服地做到。  
  
敬请关注现在我们的两小时特别节目——《汽车报警器及它们的异体》。  
  
本节目由[加拿大姜汁汽水](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canada_Dry)为您赞助播出。  
  
晚安。夜谷。晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克；夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温；原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《光明》，由安娜依斯·米切尔创作，上anaismitchell.com获取更多信息。想要让您的音乐在天气环节展现？想要对本节目贡献您的才华？只想打声招呼？发电邮给我们，邮箱是nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
本日谚语：地毯跟窗帘搭配吗？不，才不呢。你是最糟糕的室内装潢师。请离开我的房子。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１２年１２月０１日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月１８日，编辑于２０１３年１０月０１日晚上


	14. Chapter 14

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第13集：一个关于你的故事  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjHRk>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/304019650/>  
  
西索尔：“这是一个关于你的故事，”广播里的男人如是说，而你很高兴，因为你总是希望在广播中听到你自己。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
这是一个关于你的故事。  
  
你住在外头车场的一辆拖车里，就在老妇约瑟的房子旁边。偶尔，她会在出门取邮件或者给天使们采购零食的时候朝你挥挥手。偶尔，你会挥手回应。就一个邻居而言，你并不算糟糕。  
  
【遥远的背景音乐】  
  
晚上，你可以看到红光在无线电发射塔顶部的忽明忽灭。一项微小匆忙的人类活动跟无可挑剔的星空背景构成明显的对比。你会坐在拖车的台阶上，背朝着车场的亮光，注视着无线电发射塔好几个钟头。但仅限有些时候。大多数时候，你做其他事情。  
  
这个故事是关于你的。  
  
【加快节奏的背景音乐】  
  
你并不总是住在夜谷。你曾经生活在别的地方，那里有更多的树和更多的水。你给一些公司写[直邮宣传广告](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Direct_marketing)，销售他们的产品。  
  
“亲爱的居民，”你经常写。“这个沉闷的世界终于出现了一个好消息。终于有了一个不自杀的理由！”接着你会删除那句话，写出别的东西并寄送出去，它不会被任何人阅读。  
  
你有过一个朋友，接着是一个女朋友，然后是一个未婚妻，同一个人。她有时候做晚餐，但是有时候你下厨。你们常常相触。  
  
【抒情和快节奏音乐】  
  
有一天，你离开自己的玻璃箱办公室，走向自己那辆旧[福特探针](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ford_Probe)，那时候一个景象突然来到你面前。你看到自己的上方出现一颗体积惊人的行星，它没有被太阳照亮。一颗隐形的巨球，全是浓密的黑森林、犬牙交错的山脉以及波涛汹涌的深邃海洋。它是那么地遥远，那么地荒凉，那么不现实又那么恐怖地黑暗。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
那一天，你没有回家，而是开起了汽车。你开了很长一段时间，最终你来到了夜谷，你停止开车。从那时起，你就一直念念不忘离开自己的生活有多简单以及这样做的反响有多微弱。你的未婚妻或你的单位联系再也没有联系你。他们从来没有寻找你，而那似乎不大可能，也许是因为在夜谷里头，你不能被找到。彻底的自由，后果的缺失：那让你害怕。  
  
【突然惊悚的音乐】  
  
现在你有了一份新的工作。除了星期天，你每天都开车进入沙荒地，你会在那里发现两辆卡车。你把木质板条箱从一辆卡车搬到另一辆卡车中，与此同时，一个穿西装的男人静静地看着。每一次的男人都不同。  
  
有时候板条箱会发出咔哒声。大多数时候，它们不会响。你搬完之后，穿西装的男人会递给你一笔现金，每一次的数额也不同。接着你回家，那是你做过的最好的工作。  
  
然而，今天情况不一样。你搬着板条箱。穿西装的陌生男人看着。但是接着，一件从未发生过的事情发生了，穿西装的男人接了一个电话。他走开了一段距离接听。  
  
“是的，先生，”他说，然后是，“不，先生。”  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
他还发出隼的尖叫声。那并不是特别有意思。  
  
你搬着板条箱。但后来，你受一股冲动……一股可怕的冲动驱使，除了你被困在这种自由地做任何事情的生活中，你没有任何理由可以解释，你拿起其中一个板条箱，把它放进你的后车厢里。  
  
等到男人打完电话回来，你已经完成了工作。他给了你钱，今天的工资将近五百美元，这是迄今为止第二高的数额，然后你开车回家，板条箱就在你的后车厢里。  
  
【神秘的背景音乐】  
  
你回到家后，带着板条箱进入拖车，把它留在厨房。板条箱没有发出咔哒声。它没有发出任何声音。没有什么东西发出声音，除了你——呼气和吸气。你做晚餐，你总是做晚餐——塔上的红灯在你周边视觉中忽明忽灭，那是一则出现了又消失的信息，一道你从来没办法读懂的信息。你寻思他们要花多长时间才发现板条箱不见了。你没有寻思他们是谁。有一些谜团是不需要回答的问题，它们仅仅是一种不透明的事实，一种存在目的是不为人所知的东西。  
  
而这就把我们带到现在，带到这个故事，这个关于你的故事。你正在听广播。播音员正在谈论你。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接着你听到别的东西，外头远方的沙漠传来的喉音咆哮声，而你知道板条箱的失踪已经被发现了。那个板条箱……好吧，它就置于——仅此而已——置于厨房的地板上。仅此而已。它是温暖的，比它周围的空气温暖。它散发着刺鼻而质朴的气味，就像刚磨出来的肉桂粉。当你把耳朵贴上粗糙温暖的木头，你听到柔和的嗡鸣声，一段模糊的旋律。箱子看上去并不难打开。你唯一需要做的只是移除几颗钉子。  
  
你没有打开它。  
  
反之，你决定去月光通宵餐馆吃一块馅饼。一如既往，风热乎乎地，闻起来像蜂蜜和泥土。夜晚是你最喜欢的时间。日光带来一连串的视觉感受，这些感受对你来说再也不会凝聚成任何意义。生活已经失去了焦点，不再受后果约束。  
  
你开车的时候，把车头灯关掉了一会儿。在那一刻，你又感觉到了，在你的上方，现在甚至都不遥远了——  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
那颗体积惊人的行星，它没有被太阳照亮。一颗隐形的巨球，全是浓密的黑森林、犬牙交错的山脉以及波涛汹涌的深邃海洋。你什么也看不到，除了仪表板上淡淡的月光，但你知道那颗行星就在外头，在看不见的太空中打着哈欠。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
那一刻过去了。你开了车头灯，你唯一能看到的是一条道路。只有沥青。只有那个。接着你经过一个男子，他正挥舞着信号旗，表明这一段路的车速限制为四十五英里。  
  
【淡淡的背景音乐】  
  
月光通宵餐馆散发着绿色的光芒，一片薄荷绿光投在温暖的黑暗中。你看到它时眯缝起眼睛，好像光伤到你的眼睛，但它并没有伤到你的眼睛。你把车停在前门附近。一个男人在地面上滚了过去，他的眼睛朦胧而茫然，一遍又一遍地低吟着“泥土子宫”这个词。但你并没有钱给他小费，所以你走了进去。  
  
你点了一块草莓馅饼，女服务员通过话语和动作向你表示马上就把它端给你。广播通过安置在泡沫瓷砖天花板的杂音喇叭缓缓地对你说话。它正在讲述一个关于你的故事。你的故事，终于。  
  
【音乐改变节奏】  
  
一个男滑入雅座坐在你的对面。你依稀认出他来，尽管他现在看起来明显不一样了。  
  
【西索尔惊讶地倒抽一口气】  
  
这就是那个看似有斯拉夫血统却打扮成荒谬卡通印第安酋长模样并且自称阿帕奇跟踪者的男人。不过现在，你很难错过这一点——他确实已经转变成一个美国原住民。  
  
你寻思馅饼会否很快端过来。阿帕奇跟踪者闻起来有盆栽土壤和汗水的味道。他在桌子对面凑过来，轻轻地触摸你的手。  
  
你没有把手抽开，因为你知道这一切将不会有任何后果。  
  
【接下来西索尔说的俄语用／／标示】  
  
“／你有危险，／”他说，“／他们要来了。／”  
  
你点点头。他轻敲桌面。接着，他皱起浓浓的眉毛，把嘴唇抿成一条线，他俯下身来，轻敲地面。你再次点头。  
  
“我想我的馅饼在这里了，”你多此一举地说，因为馅饼很明显就摆在你面前。  
  
你没有点隐形馅饼。你讨厌隐形馅饼。  
  
他盯着馅饼看了很长一段时间，接着让他的气息透过鼻子慢慢地呼出来。  
  
“／他们要从下面抵达。馅饼帮不上忙的。／”他离开了。  
  
那个家伙真是个混蛋！  
  
【淡淡的背景音乐】  
  
你吃完了馅饼，要求买单。  
  
“买……单，拜……托……”你按照惯例，对着自己的玻璃杯低声说道，接着抬起放糖包的托盘，找到账单，填写并准备付款。  
  
你把几美元放到账单上，把它放回糖的下方，等待吞咽的声音，然后离开了餐馆。你离开的时候，女服务员点了点头，但对象不是你。她正随着只有她听得到的音乐缓慢而有节奏地点头，她起伏的视线一直对准菜单上方的霓虹灯曲线。  
  
你启动汽车时，电台的男人说了一些关于天气的话。  
  
【《你不知道》；创作：山月乐队】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvylHYE>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
板条箱就在你的厨房，位于你之前放置的地方，你跪下来以便更充分地拥抱它。它变得更温暖了，甚至热呼呼的。它仍然没有咔哒作响。你回家所耗的时间并不长。现在你回想起来，之前路上有没有别的汽车？所有的汽车哪里去了？那个用信号旗解释车速限制的男人——他当时也不在。  
  
【逐渐激烈的背景音乐】  
  
你的心脏砰砰直跳。你没有允许另一缕随意的思绪漫游经过头脑并耽误你，你匆匆捉起板条箱，把它扔在后车厢中。你发动引擎，你的汽车收音机啪的一声活跃起来，正值播音员说你的汽车收音机啪地一声活跃起来。  
  
现在该去哪里？你不知道，但你无论如何还是去了那里。一对车头灯，一双眼睛以及两只颤抖的手急速穿过寂静的城镇。在你身后，你看到直升机的探照灯往下扫视着你的拖车。警笛声传来。一朵略带紫色的云悬在城市上方，在旋转的过程中偶尔闪闪发光。一切典型的事物。  
  
你开车经过夜光通宵餐馆，它仍在发光，满是顾客吃着只有在深夜才觉得不错的食物，接着你经过泰迪·威廉姆斯的沙漠花保龄馆兼电玩娱乐中心，如今它在打烊的时间段不仅上了锁，还堵塞住大门。你经过市政厅，一如既往，它在天黑之后完全笼罩在黑色天鹅绒中。  
  
你越开越远，跟随着遥远而无常的月球引力，你经过车场——销售人员被存放在里头过夜，还有老妇约瑟的房子，这个不起眼的小房子能够成为天使居所的唯一征兆是环绕着屋子的耀眼神圣光环，以及前门外那块写着“天使住宅”的牌子。  
  
接着城市就在你的身后，你身处在城外的灌木丛和沙荒地。你在马路边看到一个男人，他一手拿着一株仙人掌，另一只手拿着一把剪刀。你经过的时候，他朝你摇了摇两样东西，接着嚎叫起来。  
  
【音乐停止】  
  
接着，你孤身一人。只要你和沙漠。你停了车，走下车。鹅卵石在沙中嘎吱作响，响应你的活动。收音机在你紧闭的车门后喃喃地说话。车头灯照亮的只有几株零星的植物以及一些夜行性动物宽而钝的眼睛。  
  
回过头，你见到膨胀的亮光，那属于你的夜谷。那朵紫云现在漂到了城市的心脏上方，它的卷须在建筑物中探入探出。你听到尖叫声和枪声。你打开后车厢，把一只手放在板条箱上。它带着某种生机脉动。不过仍然没有咔哒声。你回过头。一些建筑物起火了。成群的人们漂浮在空气中，被一束束光线固定在高空，有气无力地对抗着他们完全不能理解的力量。地面移动起来，好像被吓了一跳。  
  
当它终于来临时，是那么地安静。你早在那辆长长的黑色汽车抵达之前就看到它了。  
  
【淡淡的音乐】  
  
它在你附近停下，两个男人迈了出来。你没有奔跑。他们也没有。  
  
“你们是怎么找到我的？”你问。  
  
“你做的一切都出于某种原因被电台广播出来。所以要找到你相当容易，”其中一个男人说。不高的那个。  
  
“是啊，”你说道。“这下我明白了。”  
  
“东西在你手里吗？”那个不高的男人问道。  
  
你什么都没说。  
  
那个不高的男人示意那个不矮的男人，他从你身旁走过，朝你的后车厢里看了看，然后点点头。  
  
“甚至更容易，”那个不高的男人说。  
  
一声意想不到的“咔哒”传来。黑色汽车的一扇后门开了，你的未婚妻迈了出来。她的眼睛是湿的，活像这是你离开的那天晚上。她看上去似乎没有变老，不过话说回来，你其实想不起已经过了多长时间。那有可能是上个星期的事儿吗？抑或那是十年前的事儿了？  
  
“为什么？”她说道。“为什么？为什么？”  
  
你不知道该说些什么。  
  
【音乐改变节奏】  
  
那个不矮的男人走到你的面前，将一把刀子抵住你的喉咙。没有人说什么。你的未婚妻摇了摇头。她的眼睛空洞、破碎，泪水直流。这一切发生的时候，都被电台同步述说出来。你透过车门隐约听到它。你无法停止微笑。  
  
刹那间，后果。  
  
刹那间，你再也不自由了。  
  
一切都在刹那间回归了。  
  
朦胧而褪色的生活，猛地重新成为焦点。  
  
塔上的红光仍然在远方闪烁，这个世界上的每一则消息都有了意义。一切都说得通了，你终于被惩罚了。你想不起自己有过比现在更加开心的时刻。  
  
你的未婚妻突然回到车内。两个男人似乎都没有注意到她。一个男人快速地轻敲了两下，打开板条箱，从里头取出了一个复杂的微型房子。构建它肯定花了不少时间！每一个细节都栩栩如生！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
在房子里面，你觉得自己看到了一会儿的亮光和活动。  
  
“完好无损，”不高的那个男子说道。  
  
你朝他露出笑容。刀子更加用力地抵住你的喉咙，但是那并不痛。你的眼神往上漫游，看到在自己的上方，那颗体积惊人的黑暗行星栖息在没有太阳的虚空中——  
  
【惊悚的音乐，西索尔加快语速】  
  
一颗隐形的巨球，全是浓密的黑森林、犬牙交错的山脉以及波涛汹涌的深邃海洋。一个怪物。旋转着。没声音。被遗忘。  
  
【西索尔降低声调】  
  
现在它是如此地靠近。你看到它就在你的上方。也许甚至如果你非常努力，你就可以……触摸它。你把手往上抬……  
  
【节奏轻快的音乐】  
  
以上就是你的故事。电台广播起其他的事情：新闻、交通、政治观点以及纠正的政治观点。但是曾几何时，有一天，仅仅一天，里头只有一个故事，一个关于你的故事。而你很高兴，因为你总是希望在广播中听到你自己。  
  
晚安，夜谷，晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克；夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温；原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。丹尼尔·米尔斯基负责翻译俄语，／谢谢啦（俄语），／丹尼尔。这一集的天气是《你不知道》，由山月乐队创作，上mountmoon.bandcamp.com获取更多信息。想要让您的音乐在天气环节展现？想要对本节目贡献您的才华？只想打声招呼？发电邮给我们，邮箱是nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
本日谚语：我从来没有加入过会允许我这样的人成为会员的[笔十五俱乐部](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=pen15)。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１２年１２月１５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月１９日，编辑于２０１３年１０月０１日晚上


	15. Chapter 15

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第14集：穿棕褐色夹克的男人  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjHxE>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/304168571/>  
  
女声：在让诸位收听孤独小城夜谷的广播前，我们有一道重要的公告。《欢迎来到夜谷》汗衫现在已经上市了。在您的身体上背负着我们的名字返回日常生活，跟知晓内情的路人分享秘密暗号和信息吧。请到commonplacebooks.com订购《欢迎来到夜谷》汗衫。好了，我说完了，交给你了，西索尔。  
  
西索尔：看那个[方尖碑](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Obelisk)s。我们不知道它是从哪里来的，但它正吸引着大……量……的猫。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
新年快乐，夜谷！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
昨晚在夜谷港湾和水滨休闲区的烟花大汇演实在美极了！这是撇开夜谷港湾和水滨休闲区从来没有真正存在过，因此绝对不是耗资数百亿美元的市政规划失败的事实。而只是因为该地区唯一剩下的是好几堆巨型瓦砾和一个写着“这里什么东西也没有，这里从来没有过任何东西。”的红色牌子，并不意味着他们没能正确地使用纳税人的钱建了一个港湾、一个水滨或者一个休闲区。无论如何，市政制作的牌子上方的烟花可爱极了。  
  
二零一三年快乐！  
  
女士们先生们，想必诸位已经注意到了。有一个穿着棕褐色夹克的男人出现了。  
  
【淡淡的诡异音乐】  
  
无数的居民已经见过他，但似乎没有人能记得他到底长什么样，只记得他穿着一件棕褐色的夹克，拎着一个鹿皮手提箱，而且他出现整个城市的各个地方。然而没有人可以具体回忆起自己是在哪里见到他，或者当时是一天中的什么时候，只记得自己见过他。  
  
弗朗西丝·唐纳森，那个经营古董商场的绿眼高个女人，认为也许穿着棕褐色夹克的男人仅是一个共享的梦。但我知道我见过他，夜谷。我知道我看到了什么。这个人不可能是一个梦。他是如此地生动。他的眼睛是……好吧，他的鼻子和他的下巴是……哦，我差点想起来！我就是不记得了。那个男人清楚得犹如白昼！他穿着一件棕褐色夹克，拎着一个鹿皮手提箱。他不可能是一个梦，对不对？拜托了，打电话过来，听众们，让我们知道您能否记得其他任何细节。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
本周的星期一至星期五，商业区的会议中心将会举办一年一度的夜谷职业展。届时会有几十个展位代表着虚假的本地企业，他们会通过隐蔽的监控摄像机获得您的简历和相片，然后进行示范面试，目的是纠缠你把自己牵涉到邪恶活动中。  
  
夜谷居民的第一代居民，尤其是那些父母原本出生在缅因州、马萨诸塞州、加拿大、[密克罗尼西亚](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Micronesia)、[苏里南](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suriname)的居民，我们大力鼓励你们出席。  
  
今年的主要发言人是一卷录音带，里头是嗡鸣呻吟声暗含着潜意识提示，教导如何实现个人繁荣以及如何和盘托出你做过的可怕事情，你这白痴。  
  
去年的展会出现了几宗非常高调的逮捕以及令人兴奋的门票对号奖。票费为二十五美元，或者如果您仍然有可供扫描的正常视网膜，只需十五美元。  
  
周末，沙漠花保龄馆兼电玩娱乐中心的业主泰迪·威廉姆斯，给我们送来一些安全摄像机拍下的画面，他认为那有助我们有史以来第一次瞥见五号球道下方深处的地下城市民。  
  
【逐渐诡异和快速的音乐】  
  
星期六一大早，娱乐中心的摄像机拍到汽水贩卖机附近的模糊动态。画面相当失真，很难辨别。也许那仅仅是老鼠或浣熊挖洞穿过没有掩盖的垃圾食品供应，不过当然了，那更有可能是住在小城保龄球馆地下深处的一个迷失国度的人民终于要显露自己的身份，夺走我们的食品供应并为战争做准备。  
  
泰迪告诉我们，他认为这个城市有数千个强壮的居民，他们准备好迁入夜谷、准备好拿起武器对抗“上面的世界”（他们可能就是这么称呼我们的）、准备征服这个天堂，成为我们这块烈日炎炎的珍贵土地的正当主人——我们估计如此。  
  
我们不需要多少推断就能相信，他们崇拜一个名为“汉头卡尔”的神，他要求献祭来保持他们的地下城市在缺乏阳光滋补的情况下蓬勃发展。  
  
我们得出一个合理的假设，他们被一个新近加冕的儿童皇帝统治，此君势单力薄，无法抑制住将军们朝我们行军征战的意图。  
  
女士们先生们，如果您像我一样关心您的社区、您的城市、您的夜谷，您就会武装自己。您会召集您的邻居组成民兵团。您会将手指指向那些不想战斗的人并把他们关押在围栏里。  
  
现在不是示弱的时刻。我们正处在一场假定的战争中，对抗着我们臆想出来的敌人，尽管我们无法看到或甚至肯定他们的存在，但他们有可能是嗜血的巨人。如果您想了解更多关于成立民兵团的信息，仅仅学习成为一个真正的美国人，那就是您了解的渠道。  
  
【西索尔越说越激动】  
  
而且请记住，夜谷正处于战争状态。您无心的话语会付出生命代价。他们知道我们在这里，而且貌似有人透露风声了。那是谁，夜谷？是史蒂夫·卡尔斯博格吗？史蒂夫·卡尔斯博格走漏风声了吗？也许一群好市民应该去找史蒂夫好好聊一聊，看看他之前说过什么以及跟谁说话。  
  
守在你们的收音机旁，听众们。我们会跟随事态进展做进一步的报告。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来更新穿棕褐色夹克男人的消息——  
  
老妇约瑟打电话告诉我们，她的天使朋友们说那个鹿皮手提箱里面满是苍蝇。天使们不肯告诉她更多信息，他们解释说知道更多会危及她永恒的灵魂以及他们身为天使的地位。他们不想拿那个胡来。  
  
老妇约瑟补充说，她认为那个穿棕褐色夹克的男人只是某种推销员，她敢打赌是他一个苍蝇推销员，从城市漫游到另一个城市，穿着铮亮的皮鞋，拎着一个满是苍蝇的手提箱。  
  
“哦，我实在受不了那些苍蝇推销员，”她说道，“凌晨三点钟按响我的门铃，想要给我看样品，还要求来杯橘子牛奶。  
  
夜谷日报宣布，尽管实施了削减成本的措施和强制订阅的法律，它今年正面临着严重的预算短缺。  
  
【西索尔压低嗓门模拟哈特说话】  
  
“／我们不能付钱给我们的打印工或者我们的送货人员，／”编辑丽安·哈特昨晚透过我的邮筒低声说出一份准备好的声明。“／而且我们已经不得不把我们大部分的工作人员驱逐到沙漠的荒地里了。／”  
  
她接着解释说这一“预算短缺”跟她在夜谷露天体育场举办的那场奢华生日聚会无关，据报道，那场聚会秀出了一条完全由香槟构成的缓慢河流，以及一个表层覆盖着非常薄的月球岩石片的生日蛋糕。  
  
随后她用莫尔斯密码敲打我的卫生间窗口追加说，夜谷日报正在考虑所有新的收入来源，包括创造额外的的广告空间以及抢劫夜谷市民，此外，终归到底，我不应该提及整桩生日聚会的事情，因为她甚至从来没有出生过，又怎么可能举办过生日聚会呢？余下的夜晚，她一直敲打着“生日是一个虚假的主意”这个句子，而那实际上是一种非常放松的声响，叫人很容易入睡。  
  
嘿，孩子和家长！我们的儿童有趣事实科学园地的时间又来临了！  
  
【轻快的背景音乐】  
  
今天，我们要来探索常见的鸟类和它们的含义。  
  
一只鹰象征着一个重要的电话即将打来。  
  
一只麻雀表明您应该当心海洋并卖掉任何投资在以食品为基础的公司的股票。  
  
一只鸽子意味着令慈已经死去，要不然就是一切都安好。这种鸟有点不确定。  
  
一只蜂鸟告诉我们，宇宙的物理常数正在慢慢降级，某天可能会转移，使物理定律无效，瞬间消灭我们所知的宇宙并同时创造一个全新的宇宙，用超然的简单一刻灭绝种族及创世纪。  
  
至于隼……好吧，没有人知道隼意味着什么，或者它们是不是真实的。您见过一只隼吗？当然没有。没有人见过。  
  
以上就是我们的儿童有趣事实科学园地！  
  
接下里是我们赞助商带来的一则信息——  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
今天的节目由大口吞咽这个生理动作赞助。  
  
数千年来，当人类需要用喉咙做出意味深长的姿势时，大口吞咽这个动作一直常伴人类左右——无论您想要表达自己为即将到来的测试或预约感到紧张，为秘密住在您家里的无脸老妇感到恐惧，或者只想比以平时更快的速度喝下牛奶，大口吞咽就是您的不二选择！  
  
忘了流汗！别在意颤抖！打喷嚏？恶！当你想到生理动作，想一想大口吞咽吧！  
  
现在大口吞咽就能获赠一个奖品包，它将会很方便地埋在灌木丛中某个没有标志的地方。  
  
找到它，它就是您的了！  
  
【西索尔发出响亮的大口吞咽声】  
  
最新消息——  
  
【淡淡的背景音乐】  
  
警长的秘密警察刚刚发出一则涉及我们早前播报内容的重要请求。他们要求所有夜谷市民留心提防一个穿着棕褐色夹克，拎着鹿皮手提箱的男人。他大概五或六英尺高，可能有头发以及正常的人类特征。他最后一次露面是今天凌晨在城镇边缘的那条没有灯光、由碎石铺成的橡木小道，靠近拉瑞·里罗伊的房子。  
  
据报道，穿棕褐色夹克的男人出现在没有月光的黑暗中，站在一个被烈焰吞噬的冰箱旁边。他当时正在吸烟。目击者声称，他们慢速开车经过黑暗的乡村道路时，他一直盯着他们，然而尽管有过长时间的目光接触，目击者仍然无法对警方描述他的面容。  
  
两天前，有人目睹穿棕褐色西装的男人站在一个公园里。没有人能记得是哪个公园，但他们相当肯定那是一个公园。或者也许那是在[老海军](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Old_Navy)的直销店里头或者在隐形钟楼附近，总之不太清楚。无论如何，那个男人当时绝对拎着他的鹿皮手提箱站着，仰头凝视了好几个钟头的太阳。他跟随着那个古怪的发光球体——不知为何，那就是所有光明和生命的来源，而且……  
  
【西索尔用无比激动的声调说话】  
  
“｜哦，上帝，太阳？你是在用这个耍我们是吧？我们甚至没有时间搞神秘！｜”秘密警察插话道。  
  
秘密警察官员补充说，如果您看到一个穿着棕褐色夹克，拎着鹿皮手提箱的男人，请立刻写下您看到的情形。  
  
市议会已经暂时解除了他们对钢笔和铅笔的禁令，好让市民可以在这个问题上帮助执法。一旦您写下你们的邂逅，请立即拨打九一一，或者干脆简单地大声说——“嘿，警察！”  
  
我们所有人几乎全天候被监控，所以他们可能会照样清楚地听到您。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来为各位播报交通。  
  
有一辆汽车。它不在夜谷，或甚至在哺育我们这个小城的沙漠中。它在沙漠之外的某个地方。那里有很多汽车，但我现在讲述的只有一辆。蓝色，近似方形，有轮胎和窗户以及大部分时间运作正常的引擎。  
  
一个女人正在驾驶它，她同时也尽可能频繁地瞥向坐在乘客席上的那个孩子。他是一个孩子，但他十五岁。你们懂的。她正瞥向他，但她什么都不说。他也什么都不说。她想要哭，她想要把他推下了车，或者她想要时光倒流，坚持使用安全套，问题是她永远没法那么做。  
  
实际上她无法改变上述任何情况，为了那么多的钱，她不能，成堆成堆的钱，有一些是解散和不存在的政府的非现存的钱。她不会返还这些钱的任何一丁点。  
  
所以她驾驶着她的车。蓝色，近似方形，有轮胎和窗户以及大部分时间运作正常的引擎，她瞥向那个十五岁的孩子，他们都没有说话。  
  
以上就是交通。  
  
接下来播报天气。  
  
【《公爵的祈愿》；创作：达卡嘻哈管弦乐队】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvylEll>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
女士们先生们，在休息期间，我接到一个自称是天使的人打来的电话。  
  
好吧，我不知道这是否是个恶作剧，因为从来没有人实际证明自己跟天使对话过。就连老妇约瑟的话也仅是那样——她的一面之词。但是听众们，我认为打电话的这位肯定是一位天使，因为当时我的脸变得火热，那把声音填充了我身体的每一个部分，而我触碰到话筒的那一瞬间，一颗颗眼泪流淌下我的脸庞，而且整个房间被照亮了，好吧，我要怎么才能描述这个呢？一束能照亮每一个原子细节的明亮黑光。  
  
【逐渐加快的背景音乐】  
  
而且那位天使——如果打电话来的确实是位天使——说那个穿着棕褐色外套，拎着鹿皮手提箱的男人来自地面之下、我们的知识之下的一个地方，我们脚下的一个广阔的世界。我要求更多的信息，但是天使——如果打电话来的确实是位天使——只低声说了一句，“沙漠里的一朵花。”  
  
那句话让我内心充满了狂喜和恐惧。接着通话结束了，黑色的真相光线不见了，我气喘吁吁，孤身一人。亲爱的听众们……  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
还有沉默。嗯，那跟你这辈子听过的任何沉默没有半点区别。  
  
【逐渐加快的背景音乐】  
  
因此我们的神秘男人仍然未被发现，而我仍然不知道为什么天使会使用电话，但就现在而言，我们只能知道我们知道什么，而那就是——我们不知道。  
  
再次感谢诸位的收听，听众们。我期待着美好的另一年，充实地跟外头的诸位共度新的一年。  
  
敬请期待接下来两个小时没有广告的[E♯](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/E%E2%99%AF_%28musical_note%29)。  
  
晚安，夜谷。  
  
保持警惕，并写下您不能理解的一切。  
  
下回再见。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克；夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温；原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《公爵的祈愿》，由达卡嘻哈管弦乐团创作，上myspace.com/daKAH获取更多信息。想要让您的音乐在天气环节展现？想要对本节目贡献您的才华？只想打声招呼？发电邮给我们，邮箱是nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
本日谚语：从生物学上说，我们全都是由更小的人构成的人。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年０１月０１日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月２０日，编辑于２０１３年１０月０１日晚上


	16. 第14集特别版

本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxRppP>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/311388411/>  
说明：本集发布于２０１３年１０月５日洛杉矶播客节，为现场播出节目，跟原本的内容有不少出入，而且多了表演嘉宾和音乐嘉宾。下集是原剧第14集的特别版。  
  
西索尔：看那个[方尖碑](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Obelisk)。我们不知道它是从哪里来的，但它正吸引着大……量……的猫。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐，掌声欢呼声】  
  
女士们先生们，想必诸位已经注意到了。有一个穿着棕褐色夹克的男人出现了。  
  
无数的居民已经见过他，但似乎没有人能记得他到底长什么样，只记得他穿着一件棕褐色的夹克，拎着一个鹿皮手提箱，而且他出现整个城市的各个地方。然而没有人可以具体回忆起自己是在哪里见到他，或者当时是一天中的什么时候，只记得自己见过他。  
  
弗 朗西丝·唐纳森，那个经营古董商场的绿眼高个女人，认为也许穿着棕褐色夹克的男人仅是一个共享的梦。但我知道我见过他，夜谷。我知道我看到了什么。这个人 不可能是一个梦。他是如此地生动。他的眼睛是……好吧，他的鼻子和他的下巴是……哦，我差点想起来！我就是不记得了。那个男人清楚得犹如白昼！他穿着一件 棕褐色夹克，拎着一个鹿皮手提箱。他不可能是一个梦，对不对？拜托了，打电话过来，听众们，让我们知道您能否记得其他任何细节。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
本周的星期一至星期五，商业区的会议中心将会举办一年一度的夜谷职业展。届时会有几十个展位代表着虚假的本地企业，他们会通过隐蔽的监控摄像机获得您的简历和相片，然后进行示范面试，目的是纠缠您把自己牵涉到邪恶活动中。  
  
夜谷居民的第一代居民，尤其是那些父母原本出生在缅因州、马萨诸塞州、加拿大、[密克罗尼西亚](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Micronesia)、[苏里南](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suriname)的居民，我们大力鼓励你们出席。  
  
今年的主要发言人是一卷录音带，里头是嗡鸣呻吟声暗含着潜意识提示，教导如何实现个人繁荣以及如何和盘托出你做过的可怕事情，你这白痴。  
  
去年的展会出现了几宗非常高调的逮捕以及令人兴奋的门票对号奖。票费为二十五美元，或者如果您仍然有可供扫描的正常视网膜，只需十五美元。  
  
【逐渐诡异和快速的音乐】  
  
周末，沙漠花保龄馆兼电玩娱乐中心的业主泰迪·威廉姆斯，给我们送来一些安全摄像机拍下的画面，他认为那有助我们有史以来第一次瞥见五号球道下方深处的地下城市民。  
  
星 期六一大早，娱乐中心的摄像机拍到汽水贩卖机附近的模糊动态。画面相当失真，很难辨别。也许那仅仅是老鼠或浣熊挖洞穿过没有掩盖的垃圾食品供应，不过当然 了，那更有可能是住在小城保龄球馆地下深处的一个迷失国度的人民终于要显露自己的身份，夺走我们的食品供应并为战争做准备。  
  
【西索尔用乡下人的口音激动地说话】  
  
泰迪告诉我们，他认为这个城市有数千个强壮的居民，他们准备好迁入夜谷、准备好拿起武器对抗“上面的世界”（他们可能就是这么称呼我们的）、准备征服这个天堂，成为我们这块烈日炎炎的珍贵土地的正当主人——我们估计如此。  
  
我们不需要多少推断就能相信，他们崇拜一个名为“汉头卡尔”的神，他要求献祭来保持他们的地下城市在缺乏阳光滋补的情况下蓬勃发展。  
  
我们得出一个合理的假设，他们被一个新近加冕的儿童皇帝统治，此君势单力薄，无法抑制住将军们朝我们行军征战的意图。  
  
女士们先生们，如果您像我一样关心您的社区、您的城市、您的夜谷，您就会武装自己。您会召集您的邻居组成民兵团。您会将手指指向那些不想战斗的人并把他们关押在围栏里。  
  
现在不是示弱的时刻。我们正处在一场假定的战争中，对抗着我们臆想出来的敌人，尽管我们无法看到或甚至肯定他们的存在，但他们有可能是嗜血的巨人。如果您想了解更多关于成立民兵团的信息，仅仅学习成为一个真正的美国人，那就是您了解的渠道。  
  
【西索尔越说越激动】  
  
而且请记住，夜谷正处于战争状态。您无心的话语会付出生命代价。他们知道我们在这里，而且貌似有人透露风声了。那是谁，夜谷？是史蒂夫·卡尔斯博格吗？  
  
【全场欢呼鼓掌】  
  
史蒂夫·卡尔斯博格走漏风声了吗？也许一群好市民应该去找史蒂夫好好聊一聊，看看他之前说过什么以及跟谁说话。  
  
守在你们的收音机旁，听众们。我们会跟随事态进展做进一步的报告。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【以下内容是全新的】  
  
实习生罗伯？嗯，谁赞助咱们节目这个环节啊？  
  
罗伯：那会是[正方空间](http://www.squarespace.com/)。  
  
【笑声】  
  
西索尔：嗯，我为你表兄弟利兰德感到非常遗憾，罗伯。  
  
罗伯：谢谢。  
  
西索尔：他是个非常好的实习生。跟我们说一说正方空间吧。  
  
【淡淡的钢琴背景音乐】  
  
罗 伯：当然。开办一个小型企业并不容易。有很多事情要烦恼，例如构建客户基础、开发强大的产品、抗争着自我怀疑、大量哭泣、稍微流血、午夜过后从自己那张过 小的床仰望着下陷的天花板，心里想着：“为什么？为什么？”老鼠和害虫泛滥成灾，并发现你只是物质——只是腐烂中的有机物质，注定要喂养土地和树木。  
  
是的，小型企业面对着如此多的担忧。网页设计不应该属于其中之一。  
  
【笑声】  
  
想要给你的小型企业来一套简单、低成本，而且设计精美的网页方案吗？  
  
嗯，想要吗？  
  
实际上，听起来你好像并不想要。  
  
眼下我正看着你的网页，它很可爱。它真的很流畅、真的很容易浏览……看上去你往这里头下了很大的功夫。  
  
你不需要我们的帮助。我们甚至不告诉你我们是谁，因为我们不想施压让你改变你已经对自己网站所付出的努力。  
  
它是完美的！  
  
哇啊！  
  
干得好！  
  
我们就……哇啊！只是——抱歉不得不打扰你。  
  
【罗伯开始带哭腔说话】  
  
我只想说，你真的很擅长网页设计。  
  
【笑声不断，罗伯抽了抽鼻子】  
  
你比我们厉害多了。坚持。我……我猜。  
  
【全场掌声欢呼】  
  
西索尔：谢谢你，罗伯。  
  
接下来更新穿棕褐色夹克男人的消息——  
  
老妇约瑟打电话告诉我们，她的天使朋友们说那个鹿皮手提箱里面满是苍蝇。天使们不肯告诉她更多信息，他们解释说知道更多会危及她永恒的灵魂以及他们身为天使的地位。他们不想拿那个胡来。  
  
老妇约瑟补充说，她认为那个穿棕褐色夹克的男人只是某种推销员，她敢打赌是他一个苍蝇推销员，从城市漫游到另一个城市，穿着铮亮的皮鞋，拎着一个满是苍蝇的手提箱。  
  
“哦，我实在受不了那些苍蝇推销员，”她说道，“凌晨三点钟按响我的门铃，想要给我看样品，还要求来杯橘子牛奶。  
  
夜谷日报宣布，尽管实施了削减成本的措施和强制订阅的法律，它今年正面临着严重的预算短缺。  
  
【西索尔压低嗓门模拟哈特说话】  
  
“／我们不能付钱给我们的打印工或者我们的送货人员，／”编辑丽安·哈特昨晚透过我的邮筒低声说出一份准备好的声明。“／而且我们已经不得不把我们大部分的工作人员驱逐到沙漠的荒地里了。／”  
  
她接着解释说这一“预算短缺”跟她在夜谷露天体育场举办的那场奢华生日聚会无关，据报道，那场聚会秀出了一条完全由香槟构成的缓慢河流，以及一个表层覆盖着非常薄的月球岩石片的生日蛋糕。  
  
随 后她用莫尔斯密码敲打我的卫生间窗口追加说，夜谷日报正在考虑所有新的收入来源，包括创造额外的的广告空间以及抢劫夜谷市民，此外，终归到底，我不应该提 及整桩生日聚会的事情，因为她甚至从来没有出生过，又怎么可能举办过生日聚会呢？余下的夜晚，她一直敲打着“生日是一个虚假的主意”这个句子，而那实际上 是一种非常放松的声响，叫人很容易入睡。  
  
嘿，孩子和家长！我们的儿童有趣事实科学园地的时间又来临了！  
  
【笑声不断】  
  
今天，我们要来探索常见的鸟类和它们的含义。  
  
一只鹰象征着一个重要的电话即将打来。  
  
一只麻雀表明您应该当心海洋并卖掉任何投资在以食品为基础的公司的股票。  
  
一只鸽子意味着令慈已经死去，要不然就是一切都安好。这种鸟有点不确定。  
  
一只蜂鸟告诉我们，宇宙的物理常数正在慢慢降级，某天可能会转移，使物理定律无效，瞬间消灭我们所知的宇宙并同时创造一个全新的宇宙，用超然的简单一刻灭绝种族及创世纪。  
  
至于隼……好吧，没有人知道隼意味着什么，或者它们是不是真实的。您见过一只隼吗？当然没有。没有人见过。  
  
以上就是我们的儿童有趣事实科学园地！  
  
接下里是我们赞助商带来的另一则信息——  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
今天的节目由大口吞咽这个生理动作赞助。  
  
数千年来，当人类需要用喉咙做出意味深长的姿势时，大口吞咽这个动作一直常伴人类左右——无论您想要表达自己为即将到来的测试或预约感到紧张，为秘密住在您家里的无脸老妇感到恐惧，或者只想比以平时更快的速度喝下牛奶，大口吞咽就是您的不二选择！  
  
忘了流汗！别在意颤抖！打喷嚏？恶！当你想到生理动作，想一想大口吞咽吧！  
  
现在大口吞咽就能获赠一个奖品包，它将会很方便地埋在灌木丛中某个没有标志的地方。  
  
找到它，它就是您的了！  
  
【西索尔发出响亮的大口吞咽声】  
  
最新消息——  
  
【淡淡的背景音乐】  
  
警 长的秘密警察刚刚发出一则涉及我们早前播报内容的重要请求。他们要求所有夜谷市民留心提防一个穿着棕褐色夹克，拎着鹿皮手提箱的男人。他大概五或六英尺 高，可能有头发以及正常的人类特征。他最后一次露面是今天凌晨在城镇边缘的那条没有灯光、由碎石铺成的橡木小道，靠近拉瑞·里罗伊的房子。  
  
据报道，穿棕褐色夹克的男人出现在没有月光的黑暗中，站在一个被烈焰吞噬的冰箱旁边。他当时正在吸烟。目击者声称，他们慢速开车经过黑暗的乡村道路时，他一直盯着他们，然而尽管有过长时间的目光接触，目击者仍然无法对警方描述他的面容。  
  
两天前，有人目睹穿棕褐色西装的男人站在一个公园里。没有人能记得是哪个公园，但他们相当肯定那是一个公园。或者也许那是在[老海军](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Old_Navy)的直销店里头或者在隐形钟楼附近，总之不太清楚。无论如何，那个男人当时绝对拎着他的鹿皮手提箱站着，仰头凝视了好几个钟头的太阳。他跟随着那个古怪的发光球体——不知为何，那就是所有光明和生命的来源，而且……  
  
【西索尔用无比激动的声调说话】  
  
“｜哦，上帝，太阳？你是在用这个耍我们是吧？我们甚至没有时间搞神秘！｜”秘密警察插话道。  
  
秘密警察官员补充说，如果您看到一个穿着棕褐色夹克，拎着鹿皮手提箱的男人，请立刻写下您看到的情形。  
  
市议会已经暂时解除了他们对钢笔和铅笔的禁令，好让市民可以在这个问题上帮助执法。一旦您写下你们的邂逅，请立即拨打九一一，或者干脆简单地大声说——“嘿，警察！”  
  
我们所有人几乎全天候被监控，所以他们可能会照样清楚地听到您。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来为各位播报交通。  
  
有一辆汽车。它不在夜谷，或甚至在哺育我们这个小城的沙漠中。它在沙漠之外的某个地方。那里有很多汽车，但我现在讲述的只有一辆。蓝色，近似方形，有轮胎和窗户以及大部分时间运作正常的引擎。  
  
一个女人正在驾驶它，她同时也尽可能频繁地瞥向坐在乘客席上的那个孩子。他是一个孩子，但他十五岁。你们懂的。她正瞥向他，但她什么都不说。他也什么都不说。她想要哭，她想要把他推下了车，或者她想要时光倒流，坚持使用安全套，问题是她永远没法那么做。  
  
实际上她无法改变上述任何情况，为了那么多的钱，她不能，成堆成堆的钱，有一些是解散和不存在的政府的非现存的钱。她不会返还这些钱的任何一丁点。  
  
所以她驾驶着她的车。蓝色，近似方形，有轮胎和窗户以及大部分时间运作正常的引擎，她瞥向那个十五岁的孩子，他们都没有说话。  
  
以上就是交通。  
  
嗯，嘿，罗伯？你能过来一小会儿吗？  
  
罗伯：好。  
  
西索尔：罗伯？你在流血。  
  
罗伯：我知道。  
  
西索尔：从眼睛流出来啊。  
  
罗伯：对。  
  
西索尔：你应该去看个医生吗？  
  
罗伯：不，我没事。现在我实际上看不到多少东西，因为流血。  
  
西索尔：对……对。  
  
【笑声，尴尬的沉默】  
  
西索尔：罗伯？  
  
罗伯：什么事？  
  
西索尔：有蜘蛛从你的衬衫里头爬出来。  
  
罗伯：不，对。  
  
【笑声，罗伯口胡了一下】  
  
罗伯：那些——它们实际上从我的胸口爬出来，我的心脏。我有[心脏杂音](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heart_murmur)。  
  
西索尔：你有心脏杂音？  
  
罗伯：嗯，有过。我手痒掏了掏，现在蜘蛛跑出来了。  
  
西索尔：你本来应该永远不能掏心脏杂音的！  
  
罗伯：我知道。癖好嘛！  
  
西索尔：现在蜘蛛跑出来了。哇啊——哇啊！  
  
【罗伯开始咳嗽】  
  
罗伯！你流了好多好多的血！你为什么不去弄个冰袋，躺下来呢。  
  
罗伯：好吧，我就干脆在这里的地面躺下吧。厄……我躺下得相当快，我想我撞到脑袋了。不过冰袋落在我身上，所以我就这么躺定了。  
  
【罗伯继续咳嗽】  
  
西索尔：罗伯？  
  
罗伯：什么事？  
  
西索尔：你有没有见过这个穿着棕褐色夹克的男人？他拎着一个鹿皮手提箱。很多人报告称……罗伯。罗伯？我的天啊！  
  
【笑声】  
  
致实习生罗伯的亲人和朋友们，让我成为第一个说他是个出色的实习生以及美丽的人。当然了，他的最后时刻充满了蜘蛛从他的心脏倾斜爬出以及鲜血从他眼睛泉涌而出，但是美丽应该跟我们的身体差距毫无关系。  
  
美丽在于你所做的事儿、你所指的意思、你所说的话语以及这个世界把你吞噬之前你是什么。  
  
美丽不在从某人胸口大量涌出的节肢动物，而在曾经包含它们的心脏里。  
  
如果罗伯教会了我们任何事情，那就应该是那件事。  
  
此外，请永远不要手痒掏心脏杂音。  
  
接下来，闲话少说，咱们播报天气。  
  
【掌声】  
  
【《你是我所爱的人》；表演：萨拉和肖恩·瓦特金斯】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxRpvK>  
  
【音乐结束，全场掌声】  
  
女士们先生们，在休息期间，我接到一个自称是天使的人打来的电话。  
  
好 吧，我不知道这是否是个恶作剧，因为从来没有人实际证明自己跟天使对话过。就连老妇约瑟的话也仅是那样——她的一面之词。但是听众们，我认为打电话的这位 肯定是一位天使，因为当时我的脸变得火热，那把声音填充了我身体的每一个部分，而我触碰到话筒的那一瞬间，一颗颗眼泪流淌下我的脸庞，而且整个房间被照亮 了，好吧，我要怎么才能描述这个呢？一束能照亮每一个原子细节的明亮黑光。  
  
【逐渐加快的背景音乐】  
  
而且那位天使——如果打电话来的确实是位天使——说那个穿着棕褐色夹克、拎着鹿皮手提箱的男人来自地面之下、我们的知识之下的一个地方，我们脚下的一个广阔的世界。我要求更多的信息，但是天使——如果打电话来的确实是位天使——只低声说了一句，“沙漠里的一朵花。”  
  
那句话让我内心充满了狂喜和恐惧。接着通话结束了，黑色的真相光线不见了，我气喘吁吁，孤身一人。亲爱的听众们……  
  
还有沉默。嗯，那跟你这辈子听过的任何沉默没有半点区别。  
  
因此我们的神秘男人仍然未被发现，而我仍然不知道为什么天使会使用电话，但就现在而言，我们只能知道我们知道什么，而那就是——我们不知道。  
  
再次感谢诸位的收听，听众们。我期待着美好的另一年，充实地跟外头的诸位共度新的一年。  
  
接下来，敬请期待流行的电台游戏节目——《等等、别！不，别！求你了，别！》  
  
【笑声】  
  
夜谷，保持警惕，并写下您不能理解的一切。  
  
下回再见。晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【全场掌声欢呼】  
  
杰弗里：刚刚给我们表演的是西索尔·鲍德温。  
  
【全场掌声欢呼】  
  
此外感谢詹姆斯·乌班尼雅克参加我们今天的节目。  
  
【全场掌声欢呼】  
  
詹姆斯也有个非常棒的播客节目，名字叫做《和詹姆斯·乌班尼雅共事》，请到iTunes或者任何你们找播客的地方搜索。  
  
此外，萨拉·瓦特金斯和肖恩·瓦特金斯，我也非常感谢你们兄妹。  
  
【全场掌声欢呼】  
  
再次非常感谢各位，如果你们想了解更多关于《欢迎来到夜谷》的信息，你们可以去welcometonightvale.com，它正是由正方空间设计的。  
  
【笑声】  
  
以上，非常感谢各位。  
  
【全场掌声欢呼】  
  
免 责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢 迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年１０月０５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年１０月１９日，编辑于２０１４年１０月１５日凌晨


	17. Chapter 17

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第15集：街道清洁日  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjHTb>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/304241488/>  
  
女声：警告——  
  
《欢迎来到夜谷》汗衫现在是一样存在的东西。它已经进入了这个世界，而且就科学家们所能决定的，它们并不打算离开这个世界。您可以通过带一件这种汗衫回自己家帮助我们继续研究。前往commonplacebooks.com购买一件吧。  
  
西索尔：香蕉其实没有那么滑的，但无论如何还是注意脚下。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的背景音乐】  
  
女士们先生们，您。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
今天是街道清洁日。拜托了，保持冷静。  
  
【逐渐紧张的背景音乐】  
  
街道清洁工们很快就会抵达我们这里。我们没有多少时间来准备。拜托了，保持冷静。  
  
市议会用二十点的全大写字体发表了一则声明，上面写着——  
  
“｜跑。跑！忘记你的儿女并留下弱者！跑！｜”  
  
我们联系了那些尚未转入地下或改变身份的专家，并被告知街道清洁工们聚焦在热量和活动上，所以最好的策略是已经死掉。接着专家们全都吞下药丸，口吐白沫地倒落在我的脚边。  
  
如果您有门，用锁头关上。如果您有窗户，用木板封上。如果您仍然有耳朵，用双手盖住，在原地蹲下，无论您身在何处。  
  
今天是街道清洁日。拜托了，保持冷静。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
约翰·彼得斯——诸位知道的，那个农民？他报告称自己发现一道旧橡木门竖在城外灌木丛中，不受其他任何结构支撑。他说自己肯定那道门昨天不在那里，或者相当肯定。反正是自事故发生以来他所能确定的程度。显然门的另一边传来了敲门声，仿佛不存在于我们这个狭窄脆弱现实的另一边的某个人试图进来。他在门的两边增加了好几个门栓和门链，不确定门往哪个方向打开，而这一点……顺便说一下，是个巨大的设计缺陷。如果设计师尽了职，人就应该始终能够通过简单瞥一眼就知道门往哪个方向开，而这一点同样适用于银行或者商场的玻璃门，或者一道不可名状的老木门，无论它通往的是银行和商场之外的其他世界。  
  
与此同时，约翰说他将会对门进行无眠的监视，因为任何睡眠都只会导致昏暗远方的模糊形状一边嘶嘶作响一边向这个脆弱星球前进的梦境。他还表示今年假象玉米的收成非常好，应该很快就有优质的作物供我们选购了，尤其是现在它将会在绿色市场上市。  
  
黑暗猫头鹰唱片店的工作人员今天宣布，他们只会听、贩卖以及谈论[巴迪·霍利](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buddy_Holly)。如果您真的想购买音乐，您最好喜欢巴迪·霍利。如果你穿得像巴迪·霍利，那也很酷。他们还宣布这个星期六晚上十一点，巴迪·霍利将会在店里进行现场演出，宣传他的最新专辑，名称是：《我被困在两个世界之间，只以你曾经知道的我的形态存在。这不是现在的我，不要管我，让我死了算了，求你了》。  
  
【逐渐诡异的背景音乐】  
  
有组织的犯罪正在增加，夜谷。警长的秘密警察和夜谷商业理事会正在打击非法小麦和小麦副产品[地下营销点](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Speakeasies)。  
  
两个月前，市议会永远废除了所有小麦和小麦副产品，然而，貌似一个针对那些沉迷小麦或者其副产品的堕落上瘾者的黑市已经形成了。  
  
这个星期，大里科比萨店被引证在隐蔽地下室空间经营非法的小麦和小麦副产品。之前大里科比萨店根据新的法律不得不把自己的菜单改变成主要仅限碗装的炖西红柿、融化的奶酪小块以及无[面筋](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gluten)的比萨饼。他的店面似乎是无小麦和小麦副产品社区的典范。但一旦生计面临危机，就连最诚实的企业也会走上犯罪道路。  
  
对大里科来说，幸运的是他是个非常不错的人，他用不包括勒索、秘密竞选捐款或者特殊照顾的方式对市议会表示道歉。大里科只是真的为他所做的事情感到抱歉。  
  
警长的秘密警察说他们正在更加卖命地制止这些非法小麦和小麦副产品制造商。他们大多只是在空气中嗅探，直到他们闻到面包的味道。  
  
“那实际上相当容易，”警长从他位于云层中的悬停办公室中说道。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
更多关于街道清洁日的消息——  
  
【逐渐加快节奏的背景音乐】  
  
这一天正如我们始终担心的那样降临到我们身上。  
  
消息是街道清洁日是恐怖的，也许我们全都应该跪下来，发出呻吟声，心不在焉地揉着我们的前臂。  
  
市议会发出了一份声明表示他们忘了这个星期自己有休假计划，所以目前他们正搭乘飞机前往迈阿密，因为他们已经策划并期盼了好一段时间。他们说这一次假期——因为它绝对是计划好的——有一个预先确定的结束日期，然而在街道清洁工们完全离开之前，他们不能告诉任何人哪一天才是结束日期。  
  
在此期间，他们将把职权交给保罗·伯明翰负责。我们暂时无法联系上住在图书馆后面那个小斜棚的无业游民保罗发表评论，原因是他为了毫发无损地逃避街道清洁日，已经以精心制作的计划伪造了他的死亡。  
  
稍后播报更多消息……假如我们真的还有以后。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来是我们赞助商带来的一则信息——  
  
今天的广播由[塔吉特](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Target_Corporation)赞助。塔吉特是一个购物的好地方，他们希望诸位考虑一下这个世界上的各种沉默。  
  
一场争辩抵达双方都看不出妥善下台阶高度时死一般的沉默。  
  
交配后，喘气时柔弱湿润的沉默。  
  
法庭中，一个人的生命被诸如他的过去这般微不足道的事情彻底改变的一刻之前的沉默。  
  
病房中，一个人当着他所爱的众人面前，让他紧握的双手的热量消散到宇宙嗡鸣背景音时的沉默。  
  
远方户外、荒野之地、奢侈空间还有电台停播时间的宁静。  
  
错误的声音、强调的声音、当您预期别人想法时自己的心声。  
  
【西索尔降低声调慢速说】  
  
在·塔·吉·特·购·物。  
  
听众们，我时不时喜欢给我们的节目增加一点点的教育，抛出一些有趣的事实或心灵燃料。今天，我想要分享一些关于云的引人入胜的事实。  
  
【欢快的背景音乐，插入禁播的（哔……）音】  
  
云是由（哔……）组成。雨云是在（哔……）空气的时候组成的。当潮湿的空气——也就是云——的密度达到（哔……），那就是下雨的时候。闪电是（哔……）。而且很重要的是（哔……）可以杀死您，或至少导致您遭遇身体改变的大量痛苦和遗憾。不过，花一点时间停下来，看看云吧。它们真是美丽而奇妙的创作！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
且慢。我刚刚收到警长的一个秘密警察递来的一张红纸。  
  
【西索尔压低声音】  
  
我看得出那就是他的身份，因为他穿着短披风、佩着吹镖胸带，罩着紧紧的皮革[巴拉克拉法帽](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Balaclava_%28clothing%29)。  
  
各位听众们，我被要求通知诸位，你们必须立刻停止注视云朵，停止知道云。实习生史黛西透过我所戴的耳机告诉我，他们一直在审查我的广播。好吧，我支持我们的公共保护者，如果他们说停止知道我正在讨论的随便什么内容，那么我就停止知道它。  
  
接下来咱们来听一听猛禽的声音。  
  
【啾啾声……呀呀声……尖叫声……呼一声……鸟类斗争的叫声……各种有气无力的鸟叫声……】  
  
【惊险的背景音】  
  
夜谷市中心的警笛一直在响，作为夜谷老城区的警笛响起的警告。这些警笛声表明接下来几个钟头夜谷大范围地区将会响起警笛声，那将会是对当前警笛守候的声明。请检查您的警笛防备套件是准备充足、容易触及。  
  
当地国民警卫队站第七部队兼肯德基组合店的瑞吉斯中尉表示，“貌似唯一过上无悔生活的方式始终只有从不后悔自己做过的任何事情。无论如何，那貌似正是未来的唯一希望。后悔只会拖我们后退。后悔只会拖我们后退。”  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
这段话跟今天的警笛守候并没有任何关系。他是在几年前说的，那句话始终缠绕在我的心头。  
  
接下来播报交通。  
  
８００号公路１５号出口的南行高乘载车道有发光的巨大箭头。开车到箭头那边，提升一下速度吧。节省时间和汽油，让您的高载客车辆按时上班。  
  
市中心东线高速公路出口匝道有一辆抛锚的汽车。数辆拖车正在现场对车辆施行安乐死并驱散食腐害虫。  
  
报告称有几宗事故。事实上，是无限的事故。一切都是一个事故（意外）。或者至少，让我们这么希望吧。  
  
以上就是交通播报。  
  
【逐渐紧张的音乐】  
  
女士们先生们，我们不可能在街道清洁日进行另一宗新闻报道，因为没有信息可以通过保护我们安全的障碍和封印进入我们的广播掩体内。  
  
反之，我们提供下面这张印象主义单子，列出我们相信在自己安全的周边之外正在发生的事情。  
  
·尖叫  
  
·一个缓慢的向下运动  
  
·由木头制成以及非木头支撑的物品的嘎吱声  
  
·一个快速的向上运动  
  
·焦炭  
  
·类似腐烂海藻或者污染海洋的气味  
  
·歌曲[《拉邦巴》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_Bamba_%28song%29)，不过更快  
  
·你知道那种当你意识到自己并不孤单的感觉吗？只是更甚  
  
·尖叫  
  
·尖叫  
  
·尖叫  
  
女士们先生们，女士们先生们，街道清洁工降临我们这里了。我们可以做什么？我们有什么可做的，除了，也许，在恐怖和激动的阴霾中给你们播报天气？  
  
【《一点点讽刺》；创作：汤姆·米尔索姆】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvylM6R>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来我们把诸位带回到一个安全的地方。街道清洁工们已经离去了。街道清洁日，一如那么多其他的日子，已经在我们背后远去。我们从藏匿之处、从秘密地点，从其他地方下面的地方出来。我们迈出来走到街上，街道对我们来说就像全新的一样。当然了，它更加清洁了。  
  
【淡淡的抒情音乐】  
  
但那并非全部。我们从出生那一刻好不容易存活到当下这一刻！我们看着对方。我们中有些人开始笑，其他人开始哭，我们的一两个人开始哼起了没有歌词的曲子，然而我们所有人都意味着完全一样的东西。  
  
看看我们。看看我们身处在完结之日的蜂蜜光线下。看看我们，为我们纯粹的存在感到欣喜。  
  
我们中的一个人转向另一个人，清了清嗓子，把温柔的手放在对方温柔的手臂上。  
  
“我从来没有告诉你这件事，”那个人说。  
  
“什么事，威尔逊？”另一个人说。  
  
“安珀，你是我的一切。你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
  
“威尔逊！我们才谈过大概两次话！你觉得我们可以从共进晚餐开始交往吗？”  
  
“不。是。不，你说得对。我糊涂了，”那个人说，尽管他并不糊涂。  
  
“别去想它。我已经忘记了，”另一个人说，尽管她想了很多，而且什么都没有忘记。  
  
接着人群逐渐走向朝格橹公园，没有给予命令或甚至建议，但我们全都鱼贯走入那个中央会面地点，用我们的手臂绕着对方，握紧，然后握得更紧。我们中有些人并不在这里。我们为他们留出空间，已经被时间给掏空的空间。  
  
“我想我应该说点话来纪念这个日子，”我们中的一个高个男人对前方说道。他再没有说别的。  
  
市议会从他们计划已久的迈阿密度假中归来，轻轻推开他们附近的人，谈论着银色沙滩和食品，／哦，那些古巴人真懂得怎么烹调！／  
  
撇开我们一贯的恐惧，就连他们也被接受进入集会中，我们也把他们当做朋友一样紧握住。  
  
夜晚已经来临，女士们。夜晚就在这里，先生们。  
  
夜幕降临我们疲惫的身体。夜幕也降临到您身上。您也存活下来了，从迄今为止的一切中存活到这一刻。  
  
握紧吧！哼歌吧！大笑吧！哭泣吧！  
  
什么都不要忘记，细细思考这个日子。  
  
晚安。  
  
晚安。  
  
晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克；夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温；原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《一点点讽刺》，由汤姆·米尔索姆创作，上tommilsom.bandcamp.com获取更多信息。  
  
我们想要感谢咱们夜谷的实习生亚当·迪那尔斯，他近来在我们给他安排的不幸事故中丧生。  
  
想要让您的音乐在天气环节展现？想要对本节目贡献您的才华？只想打声招呼？发电邮给我们，邮箱是nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
本日谚语：一个无形生命对另一个说：“我也不是在这里呢！要交个朋友吗？”  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年０１月１５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月２０日，编辑于２０１３年１０月０１日晚上


	18. Chapter 18

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第16集：电话  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjHI4>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/304455723/>  
  
女声：嘿！如果您去commonplacebooks.com，您可以买到一件《欢迎来到夜谷》汗衫。那会有助支持您喜欢的这个节目，同时您也会得到一件酷酷的汗衫。那是commonplacebooks.com。谢谢。  
  
西索尔：您的存在并非不可能，但它同时也不太有可能。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的背景音乐】  
  
鉴于不断下降的报纸销售量以及不断加剧的数字媒体竞争，夜谷日报宣布自己开发出了一种新的商业模式。出版编辑丽安·哈特在被烧毁的日报前分配站残垣外对着电视和网络记者表示，他们身为一家报社的新任务是用斧头杀死新闻博客写手。  
  
按照这种可谓行业中坚分子之一改变游戏规则策略的大胆新举措，夜谷日报计划带着斧头前往博客写手家里及其就业场所，接着朝他们——博客写手——乱劈一通，直到他们——博客写手——死掉。  
  
她补充说，日报仍然计划使用[美联社样刊指南](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AP_Stylebook)，而且他们正在设计一个更新、更现代的[报头](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Masthead_%28publishing%29)。  
  
稍后好几位日报记者和广告代表开始朝出席会议的非印刷媒体挥舞刀片。  
  
警长的秘密警察当前对所有市民发出一则紧急信息。所有市民请注意——  
  
记住这张列表。现在就记住它。它现在不会也永远不会被重复。为了您的安全和保护，现在就记住这个。我们不能告诉您，您何时何地会需要知道它，但是当您需要时，您会是安全的。  
  
【逐渐加快的音乐】  
  
清单如下，现在就记住！  
  
[榛子](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hazelnut)  
  
[迷惑](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mystify)  
  
[乌贼](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cuttlefish)  
  
[云雀](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lark)  
  
[潜伏！](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lurk)  
  
（上述两个是近音词，第二个音被西索尔强调）  
  
[罗伯特](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert)  
  
[圣公宗](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anglican)  
  
【西索尔加快语速】  
  
[信息素](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pheromone)  
  
[露背上衣](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halter_top)  
  
[柑橘酱](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marmalade)  
  
[硬件](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hardware)  
  
[激光](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laser)  
  
[胡椒](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pepper)  
  
[释放](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Release)  
  
[膝盖骨](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kneecap)  
  
[炸豆丸子](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Falafel)  
  
[周期](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Period)  
  
[追踪](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chase)  
  
[贞洁！](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chaste)  
  
（上述两个是近音词，第二个音被西索尔强调）  
  
[紧身裤](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leggings)  
  
[羊毛](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wool)  
  
[毛衣](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sweater)  
  
[心跳](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heartbeat)  
  
心跳  
  
【西索尔放满语速重复】  
  
心……  
  
跳！  
  
心……  
  
跳！  
  
跳！  
  
跳！  
  
跳！  
  
跳！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
记忆那张列表，市民们！按照顺序记住。  
  
秘密警察们警告说，如果您记漏哪怕一个词，或者调换诸如“潜伏”和“云雀”这样两个词，都有可能造成不愉快的后果。  
  
以上就是警长的秘密警察的特殊公告。  
  
听众们，猜猜这个周末谁给我打电话了？  
  
嗯，嘿，我不喜欢在这里过多谈论我的私生活。这是诸位的社区新闻电台，不是西索尔的私人生活电台，对不对？好吧，得了。我就干脆说吧。  
  
【西索尔启动痴汉模式】  
  
卡~洛~斯！  
  
卡洛斯，几个月前进入我们的小城市并进入我们的小心田的那位皮肤黝黑细腻的科学家！  
  
【逐渐抒情的背景音乐】  
  
好吧，好一段时间前，我就把我的家庭电话号码给了他，而他一直没有打电话，但我一点也没有放在心里，对不对？我的意思是，有些时候，人们就是不打电话，那也没什么。  
  
得了，我就直入主题吧——卡洛斯来电了！  
  
而我是这样接听的：“哈～喽？”活像我连来电显示都没有似的。  
  
而他是这样开口的：“我需要跟你谈话。这件事很重要。”  
  
而我是这样回答的：“嗯……好～呀？”我的意思是，那可是相当直接啊，对不对，听众们。但我还没能弄明白他到底想要干什么！  
  
而他说道：“西索尔。”  
  
光是他那糖蜜般的声音——“西索尔。”他说——“西索尔。”就让我觉得夜谷的时间都放满速度了。  
  
接着，在慢慢抿了一口[阿尔马尼亚克烧酒](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Armagnac_%28brandy%29)后，我说道：“哦～哦？”  
  
接着完美的卡洛斯说：“上个星期有七天，每天有二十四小时，每个小时有六十分钟。也就是说一个星期有一万零八十分钟，对不对？”  
  
“嗯～哼。接～着～说！”我回答，努力显得像个一个脉搏正常、手心没在出汗的人。  
  
“好吧，我处理了一些数据，而在夜谷经历的等量时间过程中，世界上的其他地方度过了一万一千七百八十三分钟。那可是超过一整天的时间。我不知道发生了什么事儿。”  
  
所以那就是卡洛斯说的！听众们，诸位有什么感想？  
  
我觉得好像我们——我和卡洛斯——在一起的时候，时间总是会放慢速度！那就是他想要表达的吗？我也是那样感觉的哦！  
  
但我当时没有说出来，我只是说：“哦！这可真是不好……”  
  
我只是说：“[妙](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/neat#Adjective)！”  
  
唉。多么丢人啊！  
  
我的意思是说，卡洛斯是那~么地聪明，他说了那~么多聪明的事情！而我不是傻瓜！我就跟周围任何人一样喜欢科学和市政府批准的书籍，所以我不敢相信我唯一对他说出口的却是——“妙！”  
  
但我还是设法问他是否想找个时间聚一聚，再聊一聊这个令人着迷的话题。  
  
他说不，但是他需要我帮忙把这个消息传出去，看看是否有人注意到大规模的时间延迟，所以这就是我正在做的。帮助科学界，我在所不辞。这段时间我非常热衷科学！  
  
哇~啊！您能相信他打电话给我了吗？  
  
【西索尔恢复正常口气】  
  
地下城即将来临的入侵有了新消息——  
  
警长的秘密警察已经审阅了泰迪·威廉姆斯在沙漠花保龄馆兼电玩娱乐中心拍摄的颗粒状安全摄像画面，他们表示奶酪分配机附近那块几乎难以辨别的灰色污点所作的细微动作绝对证明了一个失落的城市即将朝夜谷开战。  
  
一个罩着巴拉克拉法帽、戴着[主教冠](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mitre)、穿着披风、佩戴一颗巨大的[银星](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silver_star)并通过[声码器](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vocoder)说话的男人——诸位知道的，我们大伙印象中的夜谷警长？——今天上午宣布，所有市民都应该为自己的小城市做好作战的准备。  
  
这包括——用沙袋加固门廊防御、训练儿童探测地雷以及吃饭的时候不摘下防毒面具，尽管摘下来才显得有礼貌。  
  
我们跟泰迪本人交谈过。他告诉我们，昨晚在保龄球馆联盟竞赛过程中，[自动点唱机](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jukebox)发生了故障，无法停止播放[《布朗斯通先生》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Brownstone)这首歌。  
  
泰迪说，这可能是一个代码，某种威胁的消息，或者甚至是一个微妙的和平呼吁。  
  
他还要求夜谷市民了解自己的鞋码。租鞋耗的时间实在太长了，而且一个一或两位的数字真的没那么难记住。  
  
【阴谋论的背景音乐】  
  
警长的秘密警察们同时也要求夜谷居民，麻烦大家协助警方的邻里守望项目。秘密警察潜伏在每一个住宅区，监视着每一个居民，因此这里有一些提示供诸位帮助这个宝贵的社区监控程序。  
  
一、天气温和的时候请一直开着所有窗户，如果您必须在下雨、落尘、或煤风暴期间关闭，请保持窗户干净卫生并站在附近，那样一来摄像头和麦克风才可以清楚地识别您。  
  
二、进行任何私人谈话时，无论是通过电话还是跟家里人谈话，请把电视和收音机的音量调低以减少噪音污染。另外，请尽量保持您的谈话内容活泼生动。也许讲一些本地八卦或者两极分化的体育意见。过多谈论您的花园计划或者在哪里购买好的激光唱盘等无聊对话可能会让秘密警察感到疲惫，从而降低他们的工作效率。  
  
三、请勿戴[锡箔帽](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tin_foil_hat)。这种陈腐的防御技术根本一点作用都没有。直升机可以透过二十英尺厚的铅对您进行精神扫描。您不应该戴上那些自制的帽子，因为它会给您招致不必要的注意。那既可悲又多疑。秘密警察都替你感到不好意思。  
  
一如既往，如果你看到什么，说“什么”。那就是召集警察对一个邻居或者陌生人进行特殊袭击的暗号。如果你看到什么，说出“什么”这个词。  
  
接下来播报新闻——  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
在经受健壮而顽固的普通夜谷市民连续好几个月的抗议之后，市议会终于宣布对公共图书馆进行改进。这些改进如下——  
  
大楼的正前方将会修建一个入口处，那样我们就再也用不着通过在两个书架之间晕乎乎地醒来，不确定自己是怎么进的图书馆，然后在馆内四处游荡，被困在里头，直到我们浑身大汗地在自己床上惊醒，床头柜放着几本我们登记借出的书。  
  
几台饮水机将会设置在大厅里，此外还会设置一个浸泡房以及一个最先进的昏厥池。  
  
图书馆员驱逐剂将会被安置在楼内各个地方。请记住，如果一个图书馆员朝您走近，请保持静止。请勿跑掉。试着让自己显得比图书馆员更大。  
  
最后，儿童读物区将会增设[豆袋椅](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beanbag_chair)。  
  
就这些了。  
  
果真如此？  
  
没错！  
  
但果真如此吗？  
  
没错！  
  
接下来播报交通——  
  
【逐渐紧张的敲击音乐】  
  
所有道路都通向某个地方，而所有道路都来自某个地方。而在这中间，它们乱糟糟地纠结缠绕弯曲。我们要去哪里？我的意思是，比喻意义上？我们来自哪里？我的意思是，字面意义上。是否有可能停下来或者掉头呢，而如果不能，最新的民意调查和经济报告代表的又是什么意思？  
  
女士们先生们，女士们先生们，８００号公路的两个方向看上去畅通无阻。  
  
通往那栋小木屋的老泥土路阻塞了至少三十分钟。  
  
好了。现在你知道了。那为您填补了一点空虚吗？您现在开心点了吗？我希望如此。  
  
以上就是，也永远将会是……交通播报。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
听众们，我几乎再也忍受不了啦。在过去的几次新闻播报中，我的电话一直在默默地嗡鸣。你们猜猜是谁？  
  
鉴于我是一名电台主持人，因此为诸位朗读新闻是我的职责，工作过程中接听电话将会是彻底的不当之举，无论我有多想把自己的耳朵沉浸在我们社区最卓越的外来人那橡木般的音调中。  
  
但是……好吧。他给我留下了一些口讯。这可能是有点不寻常，但我需要诸位的帮助，亲爱的听众们，咱们来确定卡洛斯说的这些话到底是什么意思吧！  
  
我们一起来听听这些口讯，好吗？诸位决定他到底想表达什么？  
  
【哔……】  
  
机器女声：第一则保存的口讯。  
  
卡洛斯：西索尔，抱歉打扰你了。我需要您传出这个消息——夜谷的时钟不是真的。我还没有找到一个真正的时钟。这个星期我拆开了好几个手表和时钟，它们里头全是空心的。没有齿轮、没有晶体、没有电池或电源。有些钟表里头实际上包含着凝胶状的灰色肿块，那貌似正在长出头发和牙齿。我需要知道是否所有人的时钟都是这个样子，西索尔。这件事非……  
  
【卡洛斯突然降低声调，开始耳语】  
  
／我门外有什么东西，西索尔。我……我需要挂电话，好吗？我会再给你打电话……嗯，我不知道什么时候。／  
  
机器女声：口讯结束。下一则口讯。  
  
【卡洛斯倒抽一口冷气，继续低声耳语】  
  
卡洛斯：／我的门外有一个穿着夹克，拎着皮革手提箱的男人，西索尔。他没有敲门，他只是站在我的门前。我看不清他的脸。我正在透过客厅百叶窗的缝隙中偷瞥……哦，不，他看见我了！／  
  
机器女声：口讯结束。下一则口讯。  
  
【卡洛斯恢复正常声调】  
  
卡洛斯：刚刚不好意思了，西索尔。我忘了我之前在做什么。我想有个人来过，但我不记得那是谁或者为了什么过来。不管怎么样，我需要见你。你明天下午有空吗？你有市长和警方的联系电话，对不对？我需要找到他们，这很重要，还有我再说一次，你可以在电台节目里传出时钟的消息吗？  
  
机器女声：口讯结束。【哔……】  
  
【西索尔进入无比欢快的痴汉模式】  
  
西索尔：诸位听到了吗，听众们？一场约会！  
  
让我们播报天气去！  
  
【《往昔已逝，我心碎了》；创作巴顿·卡罗尔】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvylLAA>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
好吧，我刚刚跟卡洛斯通完电话了，听众们，而且我们有个约会啦！明天下午。只是咖啡，但也许不仅如此！也许远远不仅如此。谁知道呢？  
  
诸位知道，他们总是说如果你试图遇上某人，你可能永远也找不到他们，但是在你没有留心的时候，他们就在那个时候找到你。我向来都听人家用这句话来指政府代理人，但我认为它同样适用于约会。  
  
卡洛斯确实想要我来问问是否有人实际见过夜谷的钟楼。而我告诉他，钟楼是隐形的，而且总是在转移位置，正因如此，他才从来没能见过它。我的意思是，那似乎有点明显啊。  
  
好吧。那种说法不大公平。卡洛斯是一个非常聪明的人，而仅仅因为他不理解基本的建筑知识，我不应该翻白眼的。不过，他显然有很多其他引人入胜的兴趣，例如时钟制作，还有地震！谁知道还有什么。  
  
哦，真是快乐的一天，听众们！感谢诸位的收听以及帮助我经历这件事！我实在兴奋极了。  
  
在我们结束节目之前，实习生史黛西刚刚把这个递给我。警长的秘密警察就他们早前的特别警示提出修正。  
  
【逐渐激动的背景音乐】  
  
在他们的警告中，他们指出记住一张非常具体的列表将会保证您的安全。这是不正确的。根据最近的声明，我引述：  
  
“我们并不安全。我们全都被时间和我们自己虚假的身体所狩猎。记住那张列表只会防止额外的外部痛苦，这并不包括你仅仅因为活着而每天体验的痛苦。警长的秘密警察为此感到遗憾。”  
  
引述结束。  
  
以上就是我们的新闻播报。  
  
敬请期待一次社区范围的宇宙惊恐寒颤。  
  
再次感谢，夜谷！希望你们也能在这个黑暗的沙漠里头找到爱。希望那种爱就像闪烁的亮光一样持久，像太空的单调轰鸣声一样舒心。  
  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克；夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温；原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《往昔已逝，我心碎了》；由巴顿·卡罗尔创作，上bartoncarroll.com获取更多信息。  
  
我们想要感谢咱们夜谷的实习生亚当·迪那尔斯，他近来被一大群凶猛的蚂蚁带走，估计已经被吃掉了。  
  
想要让您的音乐在天气环节展现？想要对本节目贡献您的才华？只想打声招呼？发电邮给我们，邮箱是nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
本日谚语：如果我说你有一个美丽的身体，那真的重要吗？因为我们在这片广袤而难以理解的宇宙里头是如此地微不足道？  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
补充说明：这是《夜谷》有史以来第一次出现西索尔之外的角色声音，尽管官方网站说“卡洛斯自己给自己配音”，但其实是由《夜谷的》两大主笔之一的杰弗里·克拉纳所配的。  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年０２月０１日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月２１日，编辑于２０１３年１０月０１日晚上


	19. Chapter 19

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第17集：情人节  
本机在线：<http://podbay.fm/show/536258179/e/1360933200>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/304622631/>  
  
约瑟夫：嗨，我是约瑟夫·芬克，《欢迎来到夜谷》的创作者。我们现正销售《夜谷》汗衫，如果您能买一件那就太好了。那会支持您喜欢的节目，同时也能把《夜谷》的标志穿在您的身上哦。前往commonplacebooks.com购买一件吧。谢谢！  
  
西索尔：相信所有人。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
大家好，夜谷的市民们。  
  
接下来我给大家继续报告情人节后果专题。从今天早上开始，紧急救援人员就一直在操劳，开始漫长的清理和恢复任务。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
报告内容仍然模糊不清，但我们相信马歇尔峡谷和金色沙丘的房屋开发区均被彻底从地图上抹去，而郊狼角和仙人掌花区均报告结构和电线遭到严重损坏。  
  
拜托了，如果您没有直接参与情人节的恢复和清理工作，请远离道路，给那些参与其中的人腾出空间。  
  
这个情人节，一如所有的情人节，将不会成功毁灭掉我们的城市。这个情人节，一如所有的情人节，将会很快远去沦为痛苦的记忆，随着时间而褪色，直至另一个可恶的情人节再次降临我们这里。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
其他消息——  
  
夜谷的[兰迪·纽曼](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Randy_Newman)纪念机场宣布一些时间表方面的变化，这是多种恶劣的天气条件导致的，那包括一层大气的存在，还有每二十四小时差不多有一半时间会出现的那个古怪的炙热球体。  
  
许多今天的航班将被推迟好几个小时，而其余的航班则会被移到过去，因此将会已经在上个星期起飞了。所有飞抵的航班已经被取消，除了从[肯尼迪国际机场](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_F._Kennedy_Memorial_Airport)、[洛杉矶国际机场](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LAX)和[五十一区](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/XTA)起飞的航班，它们将会继续执行惯常的不定期抵达时间计划，那一点对于飞行员和空中交通管制人员来说是个彻底的惊喜，因为它们采取的是貌似违反了简单的物理和地理法则的航线。  
  
此外，本地[运输安全局](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transportation_Security_Administration)代表马丁·麦卡弗里提醒所有旅客，执行保安措施是为了他们自己的安全，而且我们应该尊重为了保卫我们的生活和国家安全所需要的牺牲。  
  
【诡异的节奏音乐】  
  
马丁说道，“我知道先经过金属扫描仪，再经过全身扫描仪，然后一边在漫长漆黑的隧道爬行一边记录单调的男声列出所有可能的死亡方式给人带来诸多不便。而且我知道许多旅客都关心通过巧妙放置的天花板格栅于传出来的小男孩声音要求他们说出自己这辈子亲吻过的每一个人的名字所涉及到的隐私问题，然而这些都是必要的恶事。”  
  
随后麦卡弗里先生素描出一个奇怪的细长黑色身影从厨房冰箱爬出来的模样，在此之后，他立即坚持自己完全没有创造那张图片的记忆，而且根本不知道那可能会有什么意义。  
  
最后再继续报道这件事，可能吧。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【西索尔恢复欢快的语气】  
  
嘿！接下来是大夜谷医疗社区的一条健康提示——  
  
您有可能没办法杀死它。如果它设法钻到您的皮肤下，停止抵抗吧，因为它已经成为您的一部分。  
  
欢迎您那新的身体同伴吧！听听它有什么要说的，并看看这种新的共栖生活方式将把您带往何方！  
  
【西索尔用沉重而悲痛的调子说话】  
  
紧急救援人员报告说，情人节遭受的损害比原先预计的更糟糕。他们描述尸体散落在地面上，覆盖着亮片和纸丘比特。整座建筑物倒塌，只留下瓦砾和白垩心形糖果。  
  
当然了，此外就是那些被选中为另一人的情人的那些可怜虫的悲惨命运。很难说要怎么帮助那些不幸者的家人，不过这个受害的过程尽管跟众人所担忧的一样恐怖和痛苦的，显然并不完全像局外观察者所见的那样慢得可怕和旷日持久。  
  
像往常一样，州政府或国家政府都没有给我们派来半点援助。州众议院甚至绝情到发来一个正式的答复，里头的全部内容是——“对不起。我们看得出你们想要干什么，但是也许我们就是不懂那种事情。无论如何，挺有创意的！祝你们度过一个快乐的情人节。”  
  
｜那些怪物！｜  
  
如果您或者您认识的任何人拥有情人节事件的片段或者相片，请直接把它们寄到电台，那样我们就能够把图像和视频放在电台上播出。谢谢了，注意安全。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
市议会近来做出行动，指名舞蹈作为市官方语言。这项措施在过去的几个星期遭遇了剧烈的争辩以及高亢的声音。  
  
支持者说，我们需要一种统一的语言，因为那将会节省市政[标牌](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Signage)和文件所耗的开支，更不用提让我们作为一个社区团结起来。  
  
“人体的诗歌，”他们说道，同时快速收起他们的手肘，同时把[圆顶礼帽](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bowler_hat)拉下来盖过眼睛——明显是在对[鲍勃·福斯](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bob_Fosse)致敬，“让身体的存在与精神的必需像结合，给我们快速腐烂的活尸带来目的。”  
  
【诡异的节奏音乐】  
  
反对者说，这一举动如果表决成为法律，将会歧视伤残人士。另外，仅有不到百分之十的夜谷市民上过一堂舞蹈课，更别提实现终身掌握世界上最空灵最难领悟的艺术形式之一。  
  
一位因为害怕报复而希望保持匿名的反对者告诉我们，该法案完全是由谢丽尔的小公主舞蹈房的游说者们资助的。  
  
“跟着钱走就行，”他们说道。  
  
接着匿名知情人们的瞳孔放大，直到让眼白黯然失色。他们的舌头从被刀划开般的咧嘴笑容中滑出，他们的头发无法停止变白变长。  
  
最终表决预计在星期二进行。  
  
接下来播报交通。  
  
警长的一位秘密警察在我们播音棚里含糊地挥舞着一张地图，说有些街道被封闭，引述——“遍布。只是遍布大致地区。”代表如是说，用两个指关节轻敲地图的边缘。“一大堆，在不同的地方。”  
  
我们问他是否可以说得更具体些，他点点头，但再没有说什么。我们尝试说出几条街道的名称，看看里头是否有一部分被列入封闭名单，但代表对每一个名称都仅仅回答：“哦，耶！我的意思是，大概吧。”然后伴随着模棱两可的摆头动作。  
  
他补充说，任何在封闭道路上被发现的人将被处以通常的处理方式，接着他眨巴着眼睛，朝我竖起大拇指。  
  
他很有可能只是一个乱逛进播音棚的无业游民。我们没有费心去检查他的证件。不过，为了安全起见，请在整个大致地区注意道路封闭状况，听众们。它们在一大堆不同的地方，大概吧。  
  
以上就是交通播报。  
  
接下来是更正播报。  
  
我们对早前夜谷社区电台广播的报道做出以下更正。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
一、蓝色，不是绿色。  
  
二、低沉的呼呼声只有位于它西边的人才听得到。  
  
三、目击者的名字是亨利·格雷格森，而不是我们之前报道的水晶食魂者。  
  
四、我们当时的感觉充其量只是——“还行。”而不是我们在记录中所宣称的——“相当不错，谢谢。”  
  
五、不！不！不要按照我们建议的做。我们错得如此非常地离谱。如果您已经做了，好吧，我们对想念您的人表示同情。请原谅我们。请……原……谅……我……们！  
  
以上就是更正播报。  
  
更多情人节后续消息——  
  
【慢速诡异的音乐】  
  
夜谷商场原先计好的情人节艺术装置——涉及到实际跳动的动物心脏投射到一只遭活体解剖的泰迪熊的视频——被取消了，因为整个商场充斥着有毒气体。那种气体被形容为“难以呼吸”以及“导致站在里头的人死去的主要原因。”  
  
商场公关人员为这次取消表示遗憾，说道，“伙计，那就像每当一个艺术家有一个大胆的新想法，系统就非得插一脚，把它封杀掉。”  
  
他们以喃喃自语结束评论，“那实在烂透了，伙计！烂透了！”接着走到红十字会医疗帐篷生闷气去。  
  
与此同时，紧急救援人员报告说，他们偶然发现了一堆藏匿起来，尚未启动的情人节贺卡，这迫使他们停止作业，直到一只专门的团队能够被召集过来处理危险。三名工人没来得及撤退就死亡了。  
  
此外，夜谷社区广播电台实习生史黛西在几个月前——在我们最后一次提及她的时候——就已经去世了。我们同情那些失去至亲的人们，尤其是史黛西的亲友。抱歉我直到现在才有机会告诉诸位。那完全是我的错。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
帕梅拉·温切尔市长今天发表以下声明，回应公众日益支持她下台并用潇洒犯人兼博客写手海伦姆·米丹尼尔斯取而代之。  
  
温切尔说，“市长散发着橄榄的味道。市长像火柴的尖端一样燃烧，接着把她闪烁的火光抛向命运黑暗的道路。市长并没有石门的钥匙。市长就是石门以及门后颤抖的一切。市长是宽容的。市长不会犯错误。市长紧紧握住你的肺，所有六只手臂拥抱你美味可口的呼吸。让市长出来。让市长出来。让市长出来。”  
  
声明发表之后没有人提出问题，但是记者团确实异口同声地发出一声——“哦……嗯……”与此同时火焰从讲台往前迸发，会议室的天花板飞走，显露出一个已经癌变的夜空，伴随着一眨一眨的星星。  
  
米丹尼尔斯仍然身陷囹圄，等待保险欺诈和逃避逮捕的审讯。他此前宣布有意成为夜谷市长，是一只重达三千六百磅的五头龙。  
  
其他消息——  
  
好几位警觉的市民报告说，自好几个月前遭受到古怪而且可能超自然袭击后就一直关闭的夜谷邮局，现在好像再次开门营业了。那对我们所有人来说真是个好消息，因为自从邮局关闭以来，我们整个城市的市民就一直没办法寄送或者接受信件和包裹。当然了，所有私营快递公司都拒绝进入大夜谷地区，因为——一位联邦快递代表解释道——“它被诅咒了。”  
  
目击者称邮局敞开了大门，看起来气氛很活跃。而且邮局出现了一些变化。  
  
【逐渐诡异的背景音乐】  
  
例如，柜台后面的所有职员现在是被布料包裹的陌生身影，他们不成腔地哼着歌，在原地打着转，没有在从事任何形式的官方邮政业务。  
  
此外，整个客户排队区和大堂区满是那些被布料包裹的身影，他们全都在类似地哼歌和转圈。  
  
那些曾试图进入楼内的人报告说自己立刻感到一阵晕眩和恶心，随后幻视出奇特的锯齿状的山峰和动荡不安的黑色海洋。他们还表示现在邮票价格比几个月前高了两美分。  
  
显然，邮政服务凶残地用幻觉攻击我们的头脑嫌不够，还打算榨干我们的钱包。真是可耻！  
  
不过，嘿，至少大伙儿都可以再次收到亚马逊发的货了。  
  
正如他们的口号所说，“亚马逊网。当前唯一的网站。其余的网站哪儿去了？不要问。不……要……问。”  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来播报天气。  
  
【《海神的珠宝》；创作：神秘】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvylO6q>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【宇宙飞船噪声】  
  
女士们先生们，紧急救援人员报告说，他们已经抵达夜谷老城区，进一步的报告表明那里的情况简直犹如噩梦里的一幕，前提是您做过那种寻常的噩梦——梦里头老城区遭受轻微的结构性破坏，一地的残骸，没有人严重受伤。  
  
紧急救援人员报告说，他们已经治疗了那些需要治疗的人，并清理掉需要被清理的东西。  
  
他们报告说，平时日复一日的生活压力更严重了，但现在貌似减轻了，而且稍后他们预测，压力将会更严重。  
  
紧急救援人员报告说，就这么一次，他们对寻常的普通事物感觉不错。  
  
紧急救援人员报告说，他们都在微笑，而他们甚至不知道为什么！  
  
紧急救援人员报告说一朵云。只是那个，一朵云。  
  
我们经常没有注意到那样的小事物是不是很好笑呢，他们报告说。  
  
好了，听众们。貌似我们或许终于熬过了这一天，并抵达了另外的某一面。不是没受影响，没有，不是没遭改变，但就在这里。  
  
毕竟，这个情人节，一如所有的情人节，将不会成功毁灭掉我们的城市。这个情人节，一如所有的情人节，将会很快远去沦为痛苦的记忆，随着时间而褪色，直至另一个可恶的情人节再次降临我们这里。  
  
敬请期待接下来我说出——“晚安，夜谷。晚安。”  
  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【更加诡异的背景音乐】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克；夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温；原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《海神的珠宝》；由神秘创作，上thatgirlmystic.com获取更多信息。  
  
我们想要感谢咱们夜谷的实习生亚当·迪那尔斯，他把自己活生生的大脑移植到一台电脑以逃避死亡，直到我们在意外删除了他。  
  
想要让您的音乐在天气环节展现？想要对本节目贡献您的才华？只想打声招呼？发电邮给我们，邮箱是nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
本日谚语：[韦纳·荷索](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Werner_Herzog)是最有趣的人。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年０２月１５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月２１日，编辑于２０１３年１０月０１日晚上


	20. Chapter 20

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第18集：旅客  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjI3D>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/304736527/>  
  
女声：《夜谷》汗衫，我们拥有它们，你们想要它们。而如果你们不想要，那么请听听下面的催眠声调——  
  
【伴随回音的催眠声调】  
  
｛我们……我们……我们……乌龟……祈祷……｝  
  
好了！现在你们想要它们，上commonplacebooks.com购买来支持我们的节目吧。谢谢！  
  
西索尔：乐观主义者说玻璃杯是半满的。悲观者说玻璃杯是半空的。唯有寻找真相的人才会寻思——为什么玻璃杯会存在？为什么满地都是水？为什么水覆盖着房子里其他所有表面？到底是谁或什么在对我们这件事？  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
听众们，一个新的旅客抵达了夜谷。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【诡异风声及逐渐快节奏的背景音乐】  
  
这并非不寻常的，因为我们无比便捷地坐落在好几个[顶点](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vertices)之间，但是这名旅客并不是那种会被误认为其他那些旅客的人。诸位知道是哪一些。  
  
据说，这名旅客有一张异国面孔以及一把帅气但是糟糕的胡子。据报告，他穿着一套制服，上面饰有银色[肩章](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epaulets)、金色穗带，以及鉴于我们有限的色彩语言无法描述的金属合金纽扣。  
  
这一切全都十分类似漠崖仙人掌仪仗队发生事故之前所穿的制服，但是那名旅客的制服既没有被烧焦，也没有被鲜血浸透。  
  
“我不能说我非常信任这个闯入者，而且他的行动并没有给予我信任他的理由，”警长的秘密警察发行的《闯入者指南》里头这样写道。  
  
那本指南建议道，市民不应该跟该旅客说话，并且在自己的花园里挖一个庇护所，或者如果没有一个花园，则通过警戒心和积极人生观让自己处于一个比喻义的庇护所里。  
  
谁能说那名旅客可能是什么性别？他开着一辆大而昂贵的卡车。他深夜在沙漠里挖洞。他似乎没有对各个禁区展示足够的尊重，而且他已经娶了夜谷第三美的女人——仙人掌·[朱恩](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/June)。他说服她从自己的仙人掌下来并娶了她。  
  
此刻，我正看着报纸上的一张结婚相片。  
  
现在，我正在喝东西。  
  
【西索尔发出啜饮声，接着满意的一声“啊～”，然后开始一边吃东西一边含糊地说话】  
  
现在，我正吃着异国刚刚递给我的[香辣玉米卷饼](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enchiladas)。  
  
【咀嚼酥脆玉米饼的声音】  
  
【逐渐激动伴随嗷嗷叫的音乐，西索尔恢复正常声调】  
  
帕梅拉·温切尔市长今天召开了一次紧急新闻发布会，这是她这个星期召开的第四次。在寻常的民众（减去在之前的新闻发布会上被逮捕了的那些人）聚集之后，她通过微微颤动，连续盯着太阳五分钟开始会议。一旦这些惯常的寒暄结束后，她宣读起她的声明，内容如下——  
  
“洞穴中的围栏。一颗心脏为它不能拥有的东西悸动。一颗心脏没有拥有让它悸动所需要的东西。洞穴中的围栏。从上方和下方传来的热量，然而一切都是模棱两可的冰冷。洞穴中的围栏。洞·穴··中·的·围·栏。”  
  
接着她在一团绿色烟雾中消失。随后有几个人提出了问题，但是因为讲台上没有一个人，这些问题都没有得到答案。无论如何，大部分的问题只是不需要回答的反问句罢了。  
  
提问环节过后，几个人被逮捕，被选中的记者被带到记者被带走并永远消失的地方去。  
  
总而言之是一次相对平淡的新闻发布会。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来是一则公共服务公告——  
  
夜谷心理协会建议您每天花费至少三十分钟相信自己所看到的东西。  
  
夜谷心协援引的一项研究显示，所有工作的市民中有超过六成生活在一个自己用顽固、分心以及超现实幻想创造的穹顶内。一旦面对超乎自己理解之外的事情——也就是被心理学家称之为“现实生活”的事情——大部分测试对象闭上了眼睛，并假装地面上有一只蜘蛛什么的。  
  
这项研究确实警告说相信自己的眼睛可能会导致一些危险。例如，[喧闹鬼](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poltergeists)、机器人和湿度可能会造成视觉上的错觉，欺骗您参与不良活动，如赌博、吃非食物，那样它们就能对你的堕落表示幸灾乐祸。  
  
但是夜谷心协向我们保证，按照您所看到的表面价值接受事物，即使一天只有几分钟，也是最有效率的生活方式。这样做能够让您的心灵不受自我虚构和怀疑产生的情绪压力。  
  
夜谷心协的声明补充，您穿着那件汗衫真好看，而且您应该穿更紧的服装。人们想要看到您穿着那种衣服会是什么样子。他们还叫您碰一碰他们的背部。您用不着摩擦，碰一碰就行了！把您的手放在那里就行了。  
  
“上帝，我是那么地想念你，”报告以此结束。  
  
【快节奏的背景音乐】  
  
最新消息——  
  
不久之前，有人看到旅客和他的妻子仙人掌·朱迪在拉尔夫超市购物。他当时正朝我们的服装样式摇头，同时嘲弄地对我们的电话和杂货秤咯咯笑。  
  
“我来自的那个时间，我们有好得多的东西。”根据一个我选择相信的报告，那名游客这么说道。接着他补充，“你没听错，我说的是‘时间’，而不是‘地方’。”然后，他眨了眨眼睛。  
  
与此同时，警长的秘密警察饶有兴趣地关注起欧洛布斯路拐角处突然重新开张的杰瑞[玉米饼](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tacos)店。您会记得去年夏天，杰瑞玉米饼店被封在琥珀里，当时杰瑞也在里头。现在，杰瑞仿佛从来没有用他的香辣玉米卷饼违背自然似的。  
  
之前有人看到那名旅客出现在杰瑞玉米饼店附近。如果我是您——而我并不相信我是——我肯定会很小心对待从杰瑞的秘密菜单订购的任何菜色。绝对不要从那份见鬼的菜单里头订购任何菜色。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来是更正播报。  
  
在之前的一份报告中，我们夜谷社区广播电台谈及一种普遍持有的信念，也就是世界上存在着[山](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mountains)这种事物。  
  
我们当时嘲笑这个信念，并反复吼道，“整个世界都是平的！整！个！世！界！都！是平！的！”  
  
我们列出自己认识的相信有山存在的朋友的名单，然后把名单发送给市议会，建议对他们所有人进行无限期拘留。我们对一尊标有“山的信徒”的[塑像](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Effigy)进行施暴，先是反复地拳击它，然后在我们电台的血石圈中把它烧掉。事实上，我们倾注了一整天的广播时间让所有电台工作人员聚在一起，对着麦克风异口同声地尖叫——“｜山？更像啥吧！｜”  
  
近日，我们之前提及的其中一位朋友——谢天谢地，此君尚未被市议会逮捕——载我们出门去了一座山。我们看着那座山，甚至碰了碰它，而它绝对是真实的。因此，我们不得不承认，这个世界上确实存在着起码一座山，因此我们为之前精力充沛的相反断言深表歉意。  
  
我仍然不能完全相信世界上存在着不止一座山。山的辩证者们有可能为了证明自己扭曲的世界观而特意建出唯一的一座山。  
  
不确定，听众们，不确定，但有可能。  
  
以上就是更正播报。  
  
接下来是一则更新消息——  
  
我们得到报告，刚刚有人看到那名游客站在他的卡车后挡板上，对一小群好奇的人发言。  
  
【快节奏的背景音乐】  
  
“我是从未来旅行到这里的。我拯救过夜谷不受破坏，而且我会再次拯救它！”据报道，他对众人这么说。“你们不知道这个，因为你们的回忆已经在事件的过程被改变了。既然现在我已经改变了过去，我就返回不了自己的时间。现在我住在这里。我会教导你们方法。我希望你们享受我的香辣玉米饼。  
  
警长的秘密警察说，他们没办法对游客提出任何指控，因为夜谷最近投票表决让时间旅行免除刑法制裁。那名游客说他拯救了我们的城市到底是什么意思？他将会如何再次拯救它呢？我们向来都信任兜帽身影们不可知的目的。我们是否负担得起放弃我们假设属于他们的智慧的东西，追随这个来自未来的新先知？  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来是一则付费社论，由大众点评网赞助。  
  
【西索尔发出如下声音】  
  
嗯……欸……嗯……欸……  
  
【西索尔用类似的调子吹了两句口哨】  
  
嗯……欸……嗯……巴布……嗯……嘭嘭……嘭……  
  
【西索尔用类似的调子吹了一句口哨】  
  
哼……欸……哼……布……呜……  
  
以上就是大众点评网赞助的付费社论。  
  
下面来看看社区日历。  
  
星期四晚上八点，在黑暗猫头鹰唱片店，[柯蒂斯·梅菲尔德](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Curtis_Mayfield)将会阅读他的新书——《我在哪里？我看不到，感觉不到，不知道我在哪里或者我在这里多长时间了：一本回忆录》。  
  
星期五下午是儿童科学馆的免费入场日。放学后，带孩子们去观看最新展览——《青蛙：真相或传说？》他们还安置了一个新的互动学习室，年轻的科学家可以用诸如[油漆稀释剂](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paint_thinner)、[甲油去除剂](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nail_polish_remover#Nail_polish_remover)、[玻璃清洗剂](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glass_cleaner#Glass_cleaners)以及一桶半空的水泥浆原材料之类的科学物品自由玩耍。  
  
星期六已经和星期日合并，创造出超级日！  
  
星期一不会伤害您，但无论如何，您应该囤积[乳胶手套](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Latex_gloves)。  
  
而星期二，[橄榄园餐厅](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Olive_Garden)提供没有黄蜂的餐饮。  
  
很快播报更多消息。  
  
但首先，天气。  
  
【《犹太人的耶稣蓝调》；创作：克莱姆·施耐德】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvylXV9>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
女士们先生们以及那些没能明确归入这两个类别的人们，我怀着矛盾的心情，尽责地跟诸位报告，那名旅客突然不见了。  
  
他的相片已经从报纸的头版上消失了。他的卡车失踪了。之前爆料目击他的人再次打来电话说他们肯定是认错人了，而且他们从来没有见过任何东西，他们甚至不知道如何睁开自己的眼睛。  
  
也许，他已经再次跃入时间的洪流中，或者前往一个由他对我们的世界所做的改变而创造的另一个次元里。  
  
也许，被兜帽身影们突然把他团团围住，说着只有那名旅客才听得懂的话语。  
  
也许，他们逐渐逼近他，而他惊恐起来，他们的圈子逐渐收紧，绕着他围紧，直到恐惧的围观者唯一能看到的只有兜帽身影们。  
  
也许，兜帽身影们就跟他们出现时一样突然地消失了，没有任何属于旅客的东西剩下，除了从他的制服掉落的那堆难以描述的纽扣，四散在拉尔夫超市后面那个空地的洞周围。  
  
无论发生了什么，我只能说，别了，旅客。  
  
其它方面的消息——  
  
杰瑞的玉米饼店，从今往后都归属兜帽身影管理。餐厅周围的植物已经开始枯萎，动物和昆虫纷纷避开该地区。餐厅已被重新装修，看上去像一块高达九米的黑色<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monolith>，没有可见的入口。如果我们获知店内的菜单或价位有任何变化，您会是第一个知道的。  
  
最后，我们很高兴地用夜谷医院的一些喜讯结束今天的广播。  
  
社区里头增加了好几位新生儿。  
  
塔克·[瓦乐比](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wallaby)的妻子赫歇尔诞下了一只成年男人的断手，他们已经为之取名梅根。  
  
黑海豚诞下了一块密度惊人的光滑金属圆球。它叫人好奇的属性类似之前诞生的三颗圆球，目前正保存在警长的秘密警察的秘密警察金库里。  
  
而美丽的寡妇，仙人掌·简（我们再也不记得她的丈夫是谁），给这个世界带来了一个被她命名为冠军的男婴。来自一个含糊但威吓的政府机构的几个人员出席了这次分娩。据说，冠军这个孩子有一张异国面孔以及一把帅气但是糟糕的胡子。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
好了，听众们，以上就是这一点空间的另一个白天、另一个夜晚、另一点时间。  
  
我正坐在我的办公桌旁，双脚放在逐渐变薄的旧地毯上，但在我的脑海中，我身处在这里之外的任何地方。我在上方，在上方的天空，俯视着我们的小夜谷。  
  
我看到亮光——格纹的和弯曲的亮光，以及那些没有亮光的地方，因为它们关闭了、或者失踪了、或者隐形了。  
  
我看到行驶汽车的道路，以及里头坐人的汽车，以及利用汽车的舒适和亮光穿越黑暗旅行的人们。  
  
而我从上方看到这一切。  
  
我看到城镇逐渐转化为沙漠，最后的几点亮光来自最后的几个家宅，就像篝火迸发的火花，被抛入灌木丛和沙荒地的绝对黑暗之中。  
  
我看到市民围绕着市民的轨道，所有这些普通夜谷居民在这个被我们称之为家的奇异而非凡的地方过着他们的普通生活。  
  
我往上移得更高，进入大气层寒冷而稀薄的空气中，我看到自己下方纵横交错的[飞机凝结尾](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Contrails)和[化学凝结尾](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chemtrails)，早已消散变性的飞机签名，我们文明在夜空中的足迹。  
  
抬头一看，我看到的只有星星以及虚空，一切全都比以往稍微靠近了那么一点点。一切仍然处于遥不可及的远方。  
  
我有一些迫切要紧的事情要告诉你，但我稍后再告诉你们，或者我根本就不会告诉你们。当然，我现在不会告诉你们。  
  
现在，我只是看着，从我自己的想象力的制高点俯视着一个忙于自身存在的城市。而且就目前而言，存在就足够了。  
  
敬请期待与这次广播完全字对字的重播，您会觉得两者的差异难以察觉，但又毫无疑问存在着差别，但你永远无法解释为什么。  
  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。  
  
写出这一集的时间旅行故事的是扎克·帕森斯，上somethingawful.com，一个星期阅读好几次他的新作品，上亚马逊购买他的新黑暗跳跃流派科幻小说[《阈限的状况》](http://www.amazon.com/Liminal-States-Zack-Parsons/dp/B00D9TDQWS)吧。  
  
夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温；原创音乐由小说创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《犹太人的耶稣蓝调》；由克莱姆·施耐德创作，上clemsnide.com获取更多信息。  
  
我们想要感谢咱们夜谷的实习生亚当·迪那尔斯，他在为今天的时间旅行阴谋做调查的过程中出了意外，现在再也不存在了。  
  
想要让您的音乐在天气环节展现？想要对本节目贡献您的才华？只想打声招呼？发电邮给我们，邮箱是nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
本日谚语：找更多的法子把“[柱基](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plinth)”融入日常对话中。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年０３月０１日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月２２日，编辑于２０１３年１０月０１日晚上


	21. Chapter 21

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第19集A：沙尘暴  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjHSq>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/304896290/>  
  
西索尔：夜空中忽明忽灭的红灯。未来正在改变，但是很难说得准。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
听众们，片刻之前市议会宣布一场沙尘暴将会在短短几分钟后抵达夜谷。  
  
他们很抱歉自己没有早一点宣布这件事，但他们只是不小心让自己的早晨从身边溜走。  
  
“你知道是怎么回事，”他们异口同声地说。“你心想，‘噢，我们应该宣布这场危险的沙尘暴，那可是头号要紧事！’但接着你必须去弄些咖啡，而你碰上同事朋友，接着你检查了一下电子邮件，也许朝脸书网瞥上一眼，你就这样失去了时间观念。你懂的，”他们最后说道。  
  
这场沙尘暴预计将会是数十年来最严峻的一场，气象学家们警告说强风和沙漠吹来的碎片可能导致数百万美元的损失。  
  
他们还表示，如果您不是已经在室内关好窗户、锁好大门以及紧闭眼睛，那么您的未来将可能有很大的不同。  
  
气象学家们接着警告说[浣熊](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raccoon)其实是相当危险的动物，无论它们看起来有多么可爱，而且永远绝对不要喂浣熊幼崽，因为浣熊妈妈肯定会攻击你。  
  
“你有没有注射过狂犬病疫苗？”气象学家们问道。“噢，那是最糟糕的！”他们继续说道。  
  
于此同时记者团变得心烦意乱，希望气象学家们能赶紧闭嘴。“上帝，气象学家们实在不知道什么时候该停下！”整个记者团呻吟起来。  
  
因此，找好掩护吧，夜谷。藏在您的家和办公室里，假装简单的墙壁就足够保护你不受大自然的力量和生命的简短及无意义所影响。  
  
把您的无线电调在我们的频道——我们会一直为您更新信息。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
嘿，体育迷们！假设过了今天我们所有人都还在这里，棒球赛季来临咯！  
  
这个星期六是夜谷蛛狼队的小职棒联盟主场揭幕战。他们将迎战死敌——漠崖阳光队。  
  
蛛狼队今年派出一位很年轻但前途光明的投球手。球迷们特别高兴地看到二十岁的家乡英雄崔文·墨菲得到第一个进入先发阵容的机会。  
  
两年前，墨菲从夜谷高中毕业后立即加入了蛛狼队，刚好就在他们发现他可以用自己的心灵感应能力让打击手情感崩溃后，他往往使得击球手们陷入长达数周的萎靡和痛哭，哪怕是在球场上比赛的时候。  
  
阳光队本身的阵容也有一些变化。今年的休赛期，他们换了新的老板和新的经理，因为他们很糟糕。实……在……糟……糕。谁……特……么……在……乎？  
  
【淡淡的背景音乐】  
  
接下来播报交通。  
  
公路职员警告所有夜谷居民不要上路。沙尘暴正使得旅游几乎成为不可能。我们被告知好几辆汽车抛锚在８００号公路六号出口南行的匝道上。  
  
交通警员报告每一辆汽车都嘎然刹住，而且透过飞扬的沙子，他们看到数十名司机和乘客跑上道路，先配对，再打架。他们注意到每一对打架的人似乎都具备相同的体型、性别、年龄，而且穿着完全一样的衣服。  
  
此外是一则跟沙尘暴无关的消息——  
  
所有停止标志和交通灯都被卸下来进行双月一次的抛光处理。星期二它们就会从清洁工那里返回原位，职员们如是说。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
听众们，谢谢诸位的电话和电子邮件。我们收到消息，沙尘暴已经开始来袭了。  
  
住在城镇边缘的拉瑞·里罗伊刚才打电话说沙子很厚，而且飞得真的好快，但是当沙子触及他的皮肤时，他几乎感觉不到它。他几乎感觉不到任何东西，过去是一个虚构的故事，而各种后果是一个选择。他看到颜色和形状，而不是诸如火炉和小马这一类熟悉的事物。  
  
他对着被沙子覆盖的太阳喊出对生活的积极确认，接着倒抽一口冷气，尖叫道——“不！不是你！”然后挂了电话。  
  
嗯，拉瑞，谢谢您那翔实的报告。我们肯定会牢记这一点的。  
  
老妇约瑟并没有来电话，但实习生达娜说老妇约瑟更新了她的脸书页面，她分享了一张[快捷图片](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Instagram)，内容是一些[卢恩石](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Runestones)。  
  
达娜之前一直在奋力翻译这些符号，而她最好的猜测是，它们的内容为：“他们成双成对地来。你们成双成对地来。你和你。杀死你的副本。”  
  
【西索尔用欢快的调子说话】  
  
此外还有一个链接，内容是这只惊人的猫不停在各个箱子里头跳进跳出，而且，噢，我的上帝，那是我见过的最可爱的玩意了。达娜，你必须把这个贴在我的脸书墙上。哦，我的上帝，它是那么地爱那些箱子啊！  
  
【西索尔恢复正常音调】  
  
接下来看一看财经新闻。  
  
【严肃诡异的背景音乐】  
  
一片休耕的麦田，灰色的天空被黑鸟构成的黑色Ｖ形分割。  
  
有一个孩子，拖着一把斧头。他的眼皮往下垂。他的眼睛紧闭。他的眼睛是白色、红色和过剩的颜色。  
  
他不知道自己看到什么，但他知道存在着什么。  
  
一只喙部破裂、羽毛腐烂的黑色翼兽粗暴地飘落在孩子的肩膀上。  
  
他们停了下来。  
  
鸟啄着男孩耳朵的软骨，仿佛在把秘密咬进去。  
  
男孩呻吟出声，并非不舒服的呻吟。  
  
缓慢的浓云翻滚上升，跟闪烁的[银板](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daguerreotype)丘陵画面形成鲜明的对比，那丘陵正坚忍地牵制着有毒的降雨。  
  
一条突然出现的小河在旁边流过，河的一部分被微颤的谷物杆围住。  
  
男孩走进河中。他向前弯曲。他空白的眼睛直视自己的倒影。他和他的镜子都不知道对方的存在的。  
  
但是那只鸟，那只鸟知道。那只鸟咯咯声，或者也许在哭喊。就连那只鸟都不确定。  
  
男孩用一只手掌盛满了黑暗的水。大部分的水通过修长而曲折的手指流掉。他从自己满是灰尘的皮肤舔起剩余的水。  
  
一种声音，如雷声、似鼓声、像脚步声。  
  
男孩转过身，把他的斧头往身后一挥。那只鸟往上飞开离去。  
  
一声可怕的扑通声。  
  
男孩不知道自己击中了什么东西，但是那东西已经被打伤。  
  
他等待它的反击。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
以上就是财经新闻。  
  
最新消息，夜谷——  
  
帕梅拉·温切尔市长宣布全市进入紧急状态。她请求道：“如果您还在外面，请立刻回家。”  
  
在不久之后的第二道公告里，她说：“她之前在撒谎，您不应该听她的。她不是真正的市长。我才是。”  
  
随后的第三道公告中，她要求道：“把麦克风给我，给我滚下台去！这是我的新闻发布会上，你这复制小丑！”  
  
在此之后，新闻发布会爆发出一阵阵“冒牌货！”、“死骗子！”的叫嚣声，与此同时记者团的人数突然增加了一倍，并开始跟自己打架。  
  
【西索尔用超慢的语速和严肃的口气说话】  
  
夜谷，千万要小心。  
  
我担心这场沙尘暴是一次可怕的事件。请安全地呆在室内，如果您真的看到您自己，我不能纵容谋杀您自己。我只是从来不相信暴力是答案。它是一个问题。真正的答案要恐怖多了。所以，跟您的副本讲和吧，夜谷。请勿收到引诱而抽出刀枪。我们可以和睦相处。  
  
【金属碰撞的声音】  
  
哦，天啊。什么……  
  
【金属移动的声音】  
  
那是什么声音？  
  
【金属移动碰撞的声音】  
  
达娜？那边一切都好吗，达娜？  
  
【金属碰撞的声音越来越激烈】  
  
你在和谁打架？达娜，放下那把开信刀！达娜，收起……我这就过去。嗯，咱们先收听一下赞助商带来的信息！  
  
【诡异快速的音乐，提前录好的音频】  
  
有一个改善住房项目？需要帮助？不完整。  
  
有感情？奇怪的感情？您从未有过的感情？不完整。  
  
您的身体是否充满热血，摆动着肌腱和皮肤的曲线？您能感觉到那么多的血液吗？那到底是不是您的血液呢？您怎么能确定吗？不完整。  
  
这一切，所有这一切让您眩晕吗？您的双手在做什么？不完整。  
  
现在你的双手在哪里？它们去了哪里？它们要去哪里？您要去哪里？您有没有用锤子打破过某物的表面？有没有把崇高的思想引入砂纸中？有没有想过触摸某物，因为你感觉到东西，因为触摸是你唯一信任的官能？不完整。  
  
什么是信任？它正在制作一件东西证明你的存在吗？修理一件东西证明你已经超越了死亡或历史吗？不完整。  
  
感觉到东西？感觉到东西？您可以做到。我们可以帮忙。  
  
[家·得·宝](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Home_depot)。  
  
【音乐结束，西索尔用焦急的口气说话】  
  
听众们，我有一些坏消息和一些，嗯，好消息。  
  
达娜死了！但是另一个达娜还活着，而我不知道哪一个是原版、哪一个是副本。眼下，其中一个达娜正站在她自己的尸体之上，气喘吁吁。我看不出她是在咧嘴笑还是在扮鬼脸。  
  
之前我走进去的时候，她的一只手攥着个破碎的订书机，另一只手则拿着这份打印出来的电邮，来自……哦，上帝。这就是我之前说到的坏消息。一封来自史蒂夫·卡尔斯博格的电邮。我甚至不想读那个混蛋发来的电邮，但如果把它打印出来是达娜的最后行动之一，我必须尊重她的努力。  
  
史蒂夫……噢！史蒂夫写道：  
  
“这场沙尘暴显然是一个幌子。我相信这是一个由政府创建的项目。我们的政府长期以来一直参与[云的催化](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cloud_seeding)试验，还试图用医药品镇压人民。我相信这个政府将不惜一切代价来……”  
  
【西索尔转换成愤怒的口气】  
  
得了，你给我好好听着，史蒂夫·卡尔斯博格。你说的没有一件是新鲜事，史蒂夫。沙尘暴当然是由政府创建的！市议会今天早上才宣布那一点。政府一点都不掩饰他们可以控制天气和地震以及监察思想和活动。那些正是一个大政府应该做的事情！  
  
很显然，你从来没有读过《宪法》。好吧，当然，政府可以是非常低效的，而且有时会臃肿和腐败，然而答案并不是抱怨他们做的一切。没有政府，我们永远不会有学校、公路、市政公用设施、有益的流行病、或者半夜在我们住宅区漫游来保护我们安全的黑色面包车。所以，拜托了，史蒂夫·卡尔斯博格，我实在受够了你诋毁政府了！  
  
【隐约的嗡嗡声】  
  
说完这个，亲爱的听众们，咱们来播报……／哦，天啊！／  
  
看看那个。听众们，有一个黑色、几乎靛蓝的时空漩涡沿着我的播音棚墙成形。  
  
听众们，我无法用言语表达。它是这么地美。我不能离开诸位，因为我们的节目还没有结束，但是这一事物之外肯定存在着什么事物，夜谷。我必须去看看它是什么。我必须去。我会尽量不去久，听众们。我会尽量不去久……  
  
【西索尔声音越来越小，嗡嗡声越来越响】  
  
【脚步声，悉悉索索的声音，触碰仪器的声音，一把清脆而快速的男声出现了】  
  
凯文：哈喽？哈喽？亲爱的漠崖？这个播音棚是怎么回事？  
  
大家好，漠崖！我不知道你们是否能够听到我。我是凯文。我不知道我在哪里。这是一个电台播音棚，但墙壁更暗。设备看上去旧得多，而且肯定比正常情况干燥得多。制作麦克风的……时间？我是不是回到过去了？瓦妮莎！你在录音间吗？  
  
听众们，如果你们能听到我，我在一个陌生的地方。我不知道我是否在漠崖，或者是否有人能够听到我。沙尘暴正在外头肆虐。时空漩涡仍然在那儿，不过它是黑色的，几乎是深蓝色的。有一股低沉的嗡嗡声。我不知道这到底是时空入口，或者风暴，还是我自己的身体。  
  
这边的桌子上有一张相片。那是一个男人。他戴着领带。他既不高也不短，既不瘦也不胖。他长着跟我一样的眼睛，跟我一样的鼻子，还有跟我一样的头发！但我不认为他是我。也许是那个微笑吧。那是一个微笑吗？我说不准。  
  
我确实希望他是安全的，无论他是谁或者他在哪里。  
  
我希望我是安全的，无论我是谁或者我在哪里。  
  
现在是晚上。我认为是晚上。现在的确是晚上。你们可能不认识我，我也不认识你们，但我们有这个麦克风以及这把声音，还有你们温暖的耳朵敞开倾听通过一把声音的震动说出的舒心秘密，它是如此深入地脉动入那么的身体，那么的心放松了一刻。  
  
而且我们还有这个，就放置在这张古怪、没有血的办公桌上。  
  
所以，接下来，亲爱的听众们，不管你们是谁，我给诸位播报……天气。  
  
【嗡嗡声结束】  
  
【《艾利艾泽的华尔兹》；创作：拉瑞·卡多佐和罗恩·芬克，表演：文图拉·克莱兹默乐队】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxW4iP>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
西索尔：哈~喽？夜~谷？  
  
我告诉过你们我会回来的。这事儿花的时间比我预料的长，但我已经从我去过的那个可怕的鬼地方回来了。在路上，在旋涡中，我看到了一个怪诞的男人。一个卑鄙恶魔般的男人！而且他攻击了我！我试图把他掐死，但我想起来。我想起我跟诸位说过什么，因此我让他活下来。我让那悲哀的禽兽活下来。  
  
我相信他不会没有伤口和瘀痕，而我可怜他，因为他必须回到那个可怕得不得了的地方，那是他的老家，也是我无比不幸地访问过的地方。但不知何故，我很高兴他还活着。  
  
【逐渐有希望的音乐】  
  
我还活着。你们还活着，我们还活着。  
  
外面，风正在消退，太阳清走了我们的痛苦。我相信街道上沾染着鲜血，那是我们罪孽的涂鸦，一场不道德但有必要的战斗的笔迹，我估计如此。  
  
那些被跟自己一样的人取代了的尸体，其实我们本质上都是一样的。而且我们正在痊愈。我们中的那些人，无论我们是谁，存活了。我们中的另一些人，无论我们是谁，征服了。  
  
现在不管您是谁，您回家了。我们回家了，夜谷。您和我重新一起了。我的嘴巴，您的耳朵：我们拥有彼此。  
  
而且现在，以及永远，晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温；原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《艾利艾泽的华尔兹》；由拉瑞·卡多佐和罗恩·芬克创作，由文图拉·克莱兹默乐队表演，上venturaklezmerband.com获取更多信息。  
  
我们想要感谢咱们夜谷的实习生亚当·达诺斯，他被他的副本杀害，然后被一个看上去跟他一模一样的人取而代之了，不过我们现在正确地读准他的名字发音了（之前是亚当·迪那尔斯）。  
  
想要让您的音乐在天气环节展现？想要对本节目贡献您的才华？只想打声招呼？发电邮给我们，邮箱是nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
本日谚语：第一步——写下你认识的所有人的名字。第二步——重新排列字母。第三步——这将会揭示时间的一个大秘密。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
补充说明：第19集是《夜谷》有史以来第一次的两集联播，A和B互为副本，西索尔和凯文在播音过程中相互交换。跟西索尔一样，为凯文配音的人本名也跟[他的角色一样](http://www.kevinrfree.com/kevinrfree.com/Biography.html)。  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年０３月１５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月２３日，编辑于２０１３年１０月０１日晚上


	22. Chapter 22

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第19集B：沙尘暴  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjY_Q>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/305090375/>  
  
凯文：未来是由您自己创造的！只需知道您的供应是有限的。  
  
欢迎来到漠崖。  
  
【明快的吉他主题音乐】  
  
下午好，漠崖！我是凯文，为你们所有人带来新闻和好兴致，漠崖又迎来了华丽丽的新一天。  
  
但在我们聊得太舒服之前，有一些消息事关这个华丽的日子。我们收到消息，一场沙尘暴正朝我们逼近。  
  
当局告诉我们，它不可小觑，因此我们都应该呆在室内。没什么可担心的！别去干预就行了。它会过去的，这就跟生活以及世上的任何事情，都会过去的！  
  
太阳很快就会重新照耀到我们身上，那就像一天有两个早晨。对！一个有两个早晨的日子！一场重生、重新唤醒。你们对此怎么想的，漠崖？  
  
实习生瓦妮莎特别指出，沙尘暴会对汽车造成严重的损坏，如果您拥有车库，您应该把车子开进去，另外也记得把那些宠物带进室内哦，漠崖！我们可不希望那些可爱的小狗狗、蜘蛛和浣熊宝宝在沙滩的微风中迷路。把您所爱的宠物们带进室内吧。  
  
为诸位提供一些没经过验证的事实——  
  
我们电台的天气预报员特德说，没有人真正知道沙尘暴是由什么导致的。上帝，他这么认为。或者，也许它们只是卷起大量沙物的强风罢了。您觉得世界上有多少沙子呢？肯定有很多。很多的沙子。谁会去数清所有沙子呢？哇！今天的大问题，漠崖。大……问……题。  
  
所以，把您的无线电调在我们的频道吧，因为今天我们会为您带来沙尘暴的最新消息以及您要如何弥补失去的这段时间。  
  
躲避大自然界一事带走了很多企业的生产力，漠崖，但我敢肯定，诸位会找到时间来完成需要完成的事情的。您不会辜负您的城市、您的家园。我相信你们。因此，记下您躲避严峻天气耗费的时间，好吗？我们会把那段时间重新安排进您的日程安排中。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
太好了！  
  
听着！请在周末之前弥补完那段时间，因为这个星期六，棒球赛季再次来临了！漠崖今年拥有一支强大的球队。新经理萨曼莎·菲金斯不仅是第一位直接从商业学校聘请来的经理，她还引入了强大的团队合作精神、乐趣和责任感。  
  
去年的阳光队打了几场绝妙的比赛，但他们花了大量的时间只是坐在板凳上无事可做，因为一次只能有一个人击球。  
  
这个赛季，菲金斯计划用客户订单和应收账款电子表格来让她的队员们保持活跃。棒球并不是一项个人运动。他们全都是一分子。菲金斯说，“重点不在输赢或者对手。重点在于构建最强的球队……品牌。  
  
二零一三年，阳光队还迎来了一位新老板：[斯特勒斯](http://www.allacronyms.com/STREX/STORM_TRANSFER_RESPONSE_EXPERIMENT/1008403)合成公司。  
  
看看您的周围：斯特勒斯。  
  
看看您的内心：斯特勒斯。  
  
去睡觉吧，斯特勒斯。  
  
相信一个微笑的神。  
  
斯特勒斯公司。  
  
它就是一切。  
  
【明快的风琴背景音乐】  
  
我们来瞥一下交通！  
  
公路部门说所有的道路都运行顺畅。平坦的道路。平滑的混凝土。光滑的轮胎。汽车越过丘陵时缓慢起伏的嗡嗡声。硬顶的街道轻巧地引领我们所有人顺利上班和返家。社会那颗健康的心脏有节奏的跳动声，我们所有人在它身体内扮演着各自的角色。  
  
哦！我得到一份报告，８００号公路的北行车道，靠近六十六号出口的地方有好几辆抛锚的车辆。警察正在现场处理马路中间的斗殴事件！  
  
好吧，我无法想象为什么在一个有这么多种类的酸奶店和小马抚摸站的漂亮小城里，居然会有人想要跟自己的邻居打架？所以我希望这些矛盾很快通过一首歌曲一个拥抱化解。  
  
我要感谢所有的听众们，感谢你们的电话和电邮。  
  
沙尘暴比预期来得更快。住在城镇边缘的劳伦斯·莱文打电话说那些沙子虽然像沙子，但是略有不同，如果您触碰它，您能感觉到它，两次。  
  
劳伦斯说他把一勺沙子倒进自己柔软的右手中，感觉他好像有两只右手。接着他用两只柔软手掌捧住沙子，他感觉到四只手，那就像某一位异国神祗，或者遭辐射的四臂鹿（貌似被斯特勒斯公司新的配送中心吸引的那种）。  
  
劳伦斯说，他正在做一个沙天使，接着他看见了他自己。他说他刚刚走向他自己，开始做两个沙天使。他说有两个他，只是做着天使，而且他会很高兴今天能把沙天使的生产量翻番。  
  
他笑着挂了电话，瓦妮莎从来没有听他这么笑过。  
  
嗯，谢谢您，劳伦斯。那可真是个有用的报告。  
  
实习生瓦妮莎还告诉我，她一直在留意脸书网，看看我们的邻居们是否有沙尘暴的消息。  
  
我看到约瑟芬奶奶贴了一张相片，那是她家门外的一束可爱的白百合。非常漂亮。  
  
哦，来看看这个视频，凡妮莎！这只猫顾着在各个箱子里头跳进跳出！那实在太可爱了。瓦妮莎，你能不能把那个用推特传给我？  
  
我们来看看财经新闻——  
  
【背景音乐是某个人在啊啊啊和当当当地哼歌】  
  
今天市场一直在跳跃，真正的跳跃。市场先上升后下降，接着又回升，就像地心引力以及我们打破重力的斗争。  
  
冲击的狂暴力量，地面至脚跟、脚跟至小腿、小腿至膝盖，然后再度回升。  
  
强壮的蛮力，飞跃的威胁。  
  
一个小男孩的伤口愈合，速度跟它们形成时一样快，跳跃、打击、碰撞和飙升。他朝天空伸出手。身体的漂移跟它的地球断开联系，给予他挥动的翅膀，不只是在背上，还在腹部上。  
  
在知道你是凡人并束缚于地面，接着梦想着你伴随飞行的伟大力量醒来之间的时刻，就好像那些被挖空的啮齿动物，用羽毛和体液阻塞我们的天空。也就是在那个知道与不知道之间，意识和幸福之间的那一瞬间，男孩看到一切永远不能成真的事物。  
  
他一回到平坦僵硬的真相，就看到了东西。  
  
他自己。其他人，因为他们应该被看到。因为他们跟他平等。  
  
他重新尝试了一次跳跃，但是魔法已经消失了。  
  
再来一次。仍然没反应。  
  
再来一次，念在往昔的情分上。没有。  
  
它永远都不会是一样的。好吧，也许。  
  
再来一次，仍然再来一次。  
  
他跳啊、跳啊、跳啊。  
  
跳跃发出一种声音，如雷声、似鼓声、像脚步声。  
  
不久，他老了。  
  
那种上下起伏甚至缺乏魔法的记忆。它们已经用嘎吱作痛的骨头取代了怀旧之情。  
  
他老了。仍然在跳跃。  
  
以上就是财经新闻。  
  
（某团补充：看不懂没关系，因为原文更加晦涩）  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
最新消息，漠崖——  
  
巴勃罗·米切尔市长今天宣布今天是沙尘暴日。  
  
这场大规模的沙尘暴已经损坏了市西北部好几栋公寓和商场，貌似它接下来还会带来更严重的经济损失，所以米切尔市长宣布，我们所有人都可以不用上班了。今天是全市范围的假日。  
  
第二则公告，来自一个看上去像实在，打扮也像像市长的人，他说我们可以通过与自己的副本组队合作来弥补我们失去的一部分时间！  
  
接着那两个人站在一起，鼓舞人心地召唤大家跟那些神秘的[副本](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doppelgangers)合作。  
  
这是真的吗，漠崖？如果是真的，给我们带来自己的副本是多么地有福而精彩的活动啊！  
  
我被困在室内——当然了，做着我非常热爱的工作——但如果我是您，我会冲到外头，迎接沙尘滚滚的午后空气，试图遇上您的另一半！  
  
多么令人兴奋啊！所以跟您的镜像同事做朋友吧，漠崖！试想一下我们所有人都成双了，我们可以完成什么！  
  
【金属碰撞的声音】  
  
哦，天啊。  
  
【金属移动的声音】  
  
那是什么声音？  
  
凡妮莎？那边一切都好吗，凡妮莎？  
  
【金属碰撞的声音越来越激烈】  
  
你在跟谁说话？瓦妮莎！哦！有两个你！你们在干什么……哦，你们正在搭建一个新的搁架。让我来帮帮你们吧！我这就过去。  
  
我们先听一则来自咱们母公司的重要消息。  
  
【明快的风琴音乐，提前录好的音频】  
  
有些话要说？需要说出来？未实现。  
  
从来弄不懂您是什么，您曾经是谁，您将会是谁？未实现。  
  
您有时忘记自己的皮肤，自己的头发，或者其他人的头发和皮肤吗？您能制造更多的头发和皮肤吗？您需要更多的头发和／或皮肤吗？未实现。  
  
这一切是否让您满意？您理解这一切吗？您在什么样的房间里？您想处在什么样的房间里？您的房间有多大？未实现。  
  
您有没有在脑袋里说了一件事，接着把它传送到您的手去移动一只铅笔，把它转化成符号写在曾经是一棵树的纸上，然后用您的眼睛把这些符号翻译回您在几英寸之遥在脑子里说过的内容，接着用您的嘴巴重新说进一只耳朵里？那是谁的耳朵？未实现。  
  
有没有吃过让您产生不同想法的食物？呼吸到东西？未实现。  
  
感觉的东西？感觉过东西？我们就是你们。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
斯特勒斯公司。  
  
欢迎回来！听众们，我有一些坏消息和一些好消息。  
  
瓦妮莎和另一个凡妮莎弄坏了新搁架的一块零件，我不认为我们有东西能够取代它。其中一个瓦妮莎的手割伤得相当严重。  
  
之前我进去的时候，凡妮莎——我想是我们原版的凡妮莎——正站在她的上方，拿着一把[订枪](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Staple_gun)和一块干净的湿抹布。  
  
她还把一张打印出来的电邮递给我，那封电邮来自我们的一位听众。好吧，我估计他是一位听众。我从来没有听说过这个人。  
  
他声称自己住在夜谷。我完全不知道夜谷那边的人居然收听德到我们的小电台，凡妮莎。那多棒啊！  
  
你们知道吗，我活了这么多年，从来没有去过夜谷！我敢打赌它很美。说真的，这整个沙漠都是美的。我的意思是，一旦涉及到南下到那边，为什么您会想要离开漠崖呢？它怎么可能比我们这边更好呢，真的？我才不会冒这个险。  
  
所以史蒂夫写道——  
  
“这场沙尘暴显然是一个幌子。我相信这是一个由政府创建的项目。我们的政府长期以来一直参与云的催化试验……”  
  
我必须在这里打住，史蒂夫·卡尔斯博格。您说得真是一针见血啊！无需多说了！在这场沙尘暴中，政府确实掩盖了他们的参与，或者我应该说，缺乏他们的参与。老实说，我认为政府根本就不知道如何安排出一个如此庞大如此复杂的项目。  
  
您需要一个运行良好的民营企业，例如斯特勒斯公司，它不仅有执行大规模地质和迷幻风暴的设备和材料，而且无需利用纳税人的钱就能低成本地实现。唉，没有斯特勒斯公司或者类似的企业，我们就不会有贸易学校、受监管的行为、保险、有益的流行病或者黑色直升机。  
  
谢谢您的电子邮件，史蒂夫。真是个棒家伙！  
  
【凯文咯咯笑】  
  
【隐约的嗡嗡声】  
  
说完这个，亲爱的听众们，咱们来播报……／哦，天啊！／  
  
看看那个。听众们，有一个白色的，几乎粉红色的时空漩涡沿着我的播音棚墙成形。  
  
听众们，我无法用言语表达。它是这么地美。我不能离开诸位，因为我们的节目还没有结束，但是这一事物之外肯定存在着什么事物，漠崖。我必须去看看它是什么。我必须去。我会尽量不去久，听众们。我会尽量不去久……  
  
【凯文的声音越来越小，嗡嗡声越来越响】  
  
【脚步声，悉悉索索的声音，触碰仪器的声音，那把熟悉的男中音出现了】  
  
西索尔：哈喽？哈喽？夜谷？这个播音棚是怎么回事？这个该死的播音棚是怎么回事？  
  
夜谷？我不知道你们是否能够听到我。我是西索尔，我不知道我在哪里。这里显然是一个电台播音棚，但是墙壁却覆盖着鲜血，而且[声控板](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sounding_board)上没有拨盘和按键，只有动物的内脏，在绿色的二极管下闪着光。  
  
【西索尔的口气越来越害怕，用哭腔说话】  
  
我希望这个麦克风能正常运作。我在地狱里吗？达娜？达娜，你能听到我吗？  
  
听众们，如果你们能听到我的声音，请联系警长的秘密警察。这里有这么多的血，都渗入我的鞋子里了！还有……／哦，我们所有人的主啊，不！／……牙齿散落在地板上。  
  
通往控制室的窗玻璃被砸碎，还有一大片的皮肤和一大把成块的长头发挂在一块锋利的玻璃尖上！我都不知道这到底是不是夜谷了。我知道我可以听到沙尘暴在外头肆虐。有一股低沉的嗡嗡声和深沉的哼哼声，那可能是我自己的心脏准备撕开我的胸口蹦出来，出于恐惧或者悲伤，我无法确定是哪一种。  
  
这边的桌子上有一张相片，一张男人的相片。他戴着领带。他既不高也不短，既不瘦也不胖。他的头发和鼻子跟我的一样，不过，他的眼睛——他的眼睛像黑曜石一样黑暗，还有他的笑容——不……那不是笑容。他一定很邪恶，这个男人！  
  
亲爱的夜谷，请在你们的血石圈内为我祈祷，还请你们祷告不会有人必须遇到这个卑鄙邪恶的男人！  
  
【西索尔弱弱地说】  
  
我想回家，夜谷。哦，西索尔，你这个傻瓜。时空旋涡！漩涡仍然在那里。但在这里，它是白色的。  
  
【西索尔回复正常声调】  
  
好吧。亲爱的听众们，我要离开这个可怕无比的地方，任由你们呆在自己的监狱里，但在我走之前，因为我是个电台职业人士，而它就坐在这张溅满鲜血的办公桌上，我给诸位播放……天气。  
  
【嗡鸣声结束】  
  
【《艾利艾泽的华尔兹》；创作：拉瑞·卡多佐和罗恩·芬克，表演：消逝】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxVU3Q>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
凯文：哈喽，漠崖！又是凯文咯。我告诉过你们我会回来的。我不知道我去了哪里，但我认为我遇到了我的副本。现在时空漩涡消失了，但之前我回来的时候，我经过一个男人。一个看上去跟我一模一样的男人。  
  
我笑着说，“你好，朋友！”  
  
我拥抱了这个男人，他也回抱了我。我们在另外这个时空分享了一个时刻。我不知道那段时空螺旋把我带去了哪里，我也不知道我通过哪里旅行，但我敢肯定，对我们来说有不局限于我们这个世界的东西存在。  
  
【风琴背景音乐】  
  
而且有另一个地方，另一个时间存在，那里的东西可能有所不同。更好。更糟。但是咱们别纠结各种“本会”、“可能”、“应该”。我只是很高兴我还活着。我很高兴我的另一半还活着。你们还活着。我们……我们还活着。  
  
外头的风正在消退。我们的副本们离开了我们，沙子也刚好离开了我们。  
  
太阳再次升起来了，它也刚好落下。我们的第二次日出与日落相碰撞。  
  
让我们反思这一点吧。  
  
让我们反思咱们的生活，以及我们将会在何方。  
  
我们失去了另一个自我，漠崖，但我们获得了新的视角。  
  
明天，我们将再次醒来、再次工作、再次生活。  
  
我们在家，我们所有人在一起。我的嘴巴，您的耳朵：我们拥有彼此。  
  
一如既往，下回再见，漠崖。下回再见！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【明快的吉他主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到漠崖》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。夜谷的声音是凯文·Ｒ·自由；原创音乐由约瑟夫·芬克创作。这一集的天气是《艾利艾泽的华尔兹》；由拉瑞·卡多佐和罗恩·芬克创作，由消逝表演，上在disparition.info获取更多信息。  
  
我们想要感谢咱们漠崖的实习生亚当·达诺斯，他就是最好的，而且也超级厉害，他也在一次不幸的意外中被杀害。  
  
想要让您的音乐在天气环节展现？想要对本节目贡献您的才华？只想打声招呼？发电邮给我们，邮箱是nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
本日谚语：第一步——分开你的嘴唇。第二步——使用面部肌肉把嘴角往后拉。第三步——睁大你的眼睛。这就是快乐的方法。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
补充说明：第19集是《夜谷》有史以来第一次的两集联播，A和B互为副本，西索尔和凯文在播音过程中相互交换。跟西索尔一样，为凯文配音的人本名也跟他的角色一样。A的音乐和B的音乐是同一首歌，但是演奏的人不同。本集的黄色图片由莎拉·梅尔维尔设计。  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年０３月１５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月２３日，编辑于２０１３年１０月０１日晚上


	23. Chapter 23

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第20集：诗歌周  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjZ42>   
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/305414561/>  
  
约瑟夫：嗨！我是约瑟夫·芬克，《欢迎来到夜谷》的创作者。  
  
【动感的背景音乐】  
  
如果在过去几天、几个星期或几个月您一直享受着我们的节目，那么如果您能考虑通过捐一点点钱来支持我们，我们会感激不尽的。创造酷酷的噪音给你们听、主持那些噪音以及清理每一次录音结束后产生的血液和内脏这种事情真的耗资不菲。请前往commonplacebooks.com点击《欢迎来到夜谷》来帮帮我们吧。我们甚至还有酷酷的奖品给那些捐多一点钱的人。五、十、二十美元，那全都会允许我们让夜谷保持我们全都想要的那样牛逼和复杂。而我们位于麦克风另一端的这些人会真心感激的。谢谢！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【紧张的背景音乐】  
  
西索尔：“您在这里会安全的，”您身后的耳语说道。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
听众们，从今天开始就是夜谷的诗歌周——我们最为神圣的城市传统之一。  
  
正如诸位所知道的，每一个市民都被要求写出数百首诗歌，不间断的诗歌。在此期间，市议会解除他们对书写用具、辞典以及关于月亮的公开描述等禁令。而且他们强制要求每个人使用市政授予的自由意志来参与这一乐事儿。  
  
去年，超过八十万首诗歌被夜谷的居民写就，接着在诗歌周的闭幕式被活生生的真正图书馆员给吃掉，当时他们被关在两道锁的铁笼子里，被锁链捆在钛合金柱子上。  
  
老实说，听众们，我从不认为让图书馆员出现在公共场合是个好主意，不管那些柱子和笼子有多牢靠。  
  
我知道去年没有人严重受伤，但是一些老听众可能还记得一九九三年发生了什么事——当时一群未经遏制的图书馆员导致许多无辜及尖叫的书本爱好者丧命。  
  
不过那已经是二十年前的事儿了。咱们不要去纠结咱们那尸体累累的过去了！我们来庆祝咱们那尸体累累的未来吧！  
  
在今天的节目中，我们将会念出夜谷各地听众寄来的一些诗歌。我们将从这首诗歌开始。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
昨晚，夜谷的桂冠诗人崔乐蒂·韦德，伴随着咬紧的牙齿和惊恐的眼神投递了诗歌周欢庆的开篇[诗节](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stanza)。下面就是她所读的内容：  
  
我爱上了一个兜帽身影，  
他用墨索绑住我的舌头，  
并默默敦促我写这首诗。  
请相信我，我不是被迫的，  
通过骨头心灵感应或莫尔斯代码  
写出这首未加密、无颠覆意识的珍宝。  
在沙漠的农场，鬼眼姑娘制作奶酪  
浓牛奶的大漩涡轻松落下。  
我们的惩罚？热血凝结的奶油。  
这里的日头过得就像得癌的太阳黑子  
以及无法跟车场比拟的黑色金属树木。  
您在夜谷。欢迎。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
韦德读诗读到最后，这样尖叫道——“这全是谎言！这全是谎言！”接着分离成微小的白色颗粒，随着一阵打转的微风纷飞四散。就像柔软的雪，她覆盖着我们的头发和轻便大衣，而且像雪一样，散发着[茴香](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fennel)和肉的味道。  
  
然后，一把声音透过公告广播宣布，“咱们小城里的一切都是完美的。诗歌周已经开始了，夜谷。这将会是一个伟大的星期。”  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
这个周末，夜谷动物园经过上个月的整修，终于重新开放了。  
  
园内新功能包括用围栏和[有机玻璃](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plexiglass)让动物跟彼此以及跟动物园顾客们分隔开来。动物园职员承诺他们在分隔方面特别聚焦于虎、熊、蜘蛛和蛇区。  
  
另一个新功能是感觉提取室，一个随机选中的动物园访客会被抛进一个漆黑的隔音室内呆上连续两日，在此期间，动物管理员们收集他们的气味并把教给基因改良过的食肉动物。  
  
他们还推出了一个新的图标，内容是一只天鹅被一只长颈鹿吃掉，以及一句新的口号——  
  
您去动物园，好让动物能看您。  
  
所以这个周末来动物园来同乐一番吧！  
  
移动缓慢、体脂超过百分之十五的儿童可以免费入园。  
  
哦，我再也等不下去了，听众们。诗歌周肯定是一年之中最美妙的时间。咱们继续念那些寄送过来的诗歌吧。其中有一些甚至来自我们的市政官员，例如帕梅拉·温切尔市长，她把鹅毛笔放到羊皮纸上，给我们送来这首可爱的短诗。  
  
从今后  
没人会  
需要当  
任何人。  
事实上，  
那不会  
被允许。  
  
这首诗还兼作最近颁布的法律，由警长的秘密警察执行。谢谢您，市长！  
  
接下来的这首诗非常特别，因为它由警长亲自写的。听听看——  
  
城哭者们用针线缝起了嘴巴，用书钉撑开了眼睛。  
长凳都被弄坏了。  
反正没有人坐下，没有人能把破碎的羽翼塞在斗篷下。  
一种让受害者永远悲伤的皮肤病折磨大多数人。  
卓越的市民淹死在共乘车道。  
他们的化妆浮到水面。  
酒杯碰在一起。  
他们讨厌对方。  
他们碰杯，直到一个杯子碎了，然后是另一个。  
世上没有所谓的流浪汉。  
世上没有所谓的家。  
太阳有一只跳蚤  
没有人买得起花朵，但孩子们在花园里站得非常僵直，直到寒流突然来袭。  
  
非常美的诗！谢谢您，警长。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来的一首诗由伊蕾娜·庞切克寄来，她是夜谷小学的三年级老师。这首诗叫做《街道清洁日》  
  
跑！跑！保持冷静！跑！  
我的孩子们在哪里？  
我有孩子吗？  
跑！跑！保持冷静！跑！  
我知道了。  
我知道哪里  
他们不会去。  
但是哪一条路？  
再一次，公告。  
跑！跑！保持冷静！跑！  
他们要来了。  
我必须选择。  
我选择好了，  
拯救我自己。  
  
谢谢您，庞太太！您做了正确的事情。  
  
玛德琳·勒弗乐尔，夜谷旅游局的执行董事，送来了一张纸，上面只写了六个粗体字——“旅游业很重要”。  
  
下面是一块红棕色的污迹，形状像一只营养不良的隼落在一棵[牧豆树](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mesquite)上。  
  
她还用[苏格兰胶带](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scotch_Tape)往纸上粘贴了三颗貌似人类臼齿的东西。  
  
诸位知道吗，起初我想，“这不是诗歌。这是视觉艺术！”  
  
不过那仅仅是语义学罢了。我们全都是诗歌，夜谷。另一个睡得不安宁的绝望夜晚之前的每一口呼吸、每一只分支以及每一声叹息本身都是一首伟大诗歌的诗句。  
  
哦，这里有一个问题，听众们！  
  
【神秘的背景音乐】  
  
诸位看到最近遍布全市的那些新广告牌吗？它们没有图片，只用超级明亮而且色彩缤纷的文字写着——“一切减去百分之二。我们将会减去一切的百分之二十！一……切！我……们……疯……了！”  
  
没有商店或者品牌跟这些广告有关联，公路部门称不存在这些广告牌的拥有者或者它们被安装上的纪录。  
  
“某一天它们就这么出现了，而我们全都只是接受它们的存在，”一位市政代表告诉我们。  
  
警长的秘密警察警告说，那则广告貌似是完全字面意思的，很快，一切可能真的会消失百分之二十。他们仍在调查我们对于哪百分之二十会被减去以及它们会去什么地方有没有选择权。  
  
科学家们说因为某种被称为“[热力学定律](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thermodynamic_laws)”的东西，那百分之二十肯定会到某个地方去。  
  
但警方官员提醒我们，科学家们是喜剧演员，他们应该专心搞笑才对。  
  
咱们来看一看交通。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
夜谷老城区的居民凯瑟琳·西艾尔广告发来下述报告，说明那边道路上发生了什么事。凯瑟琳写道——  
  
星期日，我房子外面的街道上敞开了一道柔和而光亮的缝隙。  
  
【遥远的音乐加海鸥背景音】  
  
到了星期二，鸟类一直飞进去。  
  
“我大概不会想念你，”我的母亲说。  
  
“我只关心世界末日，”我回答。  
  
许多人觉得没有大气呼吸很困难，但我们知道如何呼吸。我们只是停止了呼吸。我们正在夜光通宵餐馆，他们端着水果上桌，那是从女服务员身上长出来的植物结的果。  
  
打烊的标志低声说道，“请不要碰我。”  
  
我们看着尸体掉落外头的地面上，宛如深海生物露出表面。  
  
你转向我并问道，“你有没有想过自杀？”  
  
我别过脸，闭上眼睛，吃下覆盆子来混淆在我嘴里的血。  
  
现在你处在午夜停车场里头唯一的汽车里，你看着我把石头扔向月亮——他低低地挂在天空，这样他就可以瞥见你的房子里。  
  
你的姐妹曾经试过从她的窗口触摸他，而他退缩了。现在，他和海洋带着安静的忧虑注视着她。  
  
淡紫色的天空正试图把她的脑袋停放在他的肩膀上，所有的树木逐渐长高穿过她。  
  
一只蜂鸟向你细语，“小心点。她的裙子下面是她的皮肤。”接着在公路中间筑起自己的窝。  
  
我回过头去看你，而你闭上眼睛。  
  
所以，夜谷，听起来，诸位今天应该走其他路线了。  
  
凯瑟琳，谢谢您发来那份报告。  
  
以上就是交通播报。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
诗歌周的一则更新——  
  
一件奇怪的事情发生了，听众们。  
  
一张字条被贴在狗公园的入口处。我被告知，那张纸犹如太空海洋般黑暗，而文本，好吧，并非白色的，实际上更像是闪耀的字体，从黑暗的纸上散发出奇怪的自由诗歌信息。那则信息如是说——  
  
【诡异的钢琴背景音乐】  
  
今天，他们把我从睡眠中搔醒，指甲被取下，把水泥上雕刻我的名字。  
灰弄脏我的枕头，毁了爬上我脖子的蜘蛛的形状。  
阳光捕捉到躲避着沙漠金属泥坑的陌生人之间的灰尘和破碎的目光。  
我有高度传染性，被隔离到另一个身体里，后者又被我感染了。  
如果你把我抱得太紧，我会睡进你体内。  
我收集你的信件，撕毁放在一件病号服的口袋里。  
我用汗水弄脏纸张。  
我开始偷你的声音。  
那把撒谎的声音，在狗公园里垂死。  
  
这首诗只签署了“艾”这个字。  
  
听众们，尽管我确实很乐于享受一首好诗的语言，我实在不支持进入狗公园。那里是个禁地。狗和狗的主人均不得进入狗公园。拜托了，无视这个叛徒诗人的激进谎言，远离那里吧。  
  
噢，我恐怕伤害已经造成了，听众们。  
  
无论这个“艾”是谁，现在此君肯定已经知道我们全都处于严峻的危机中。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来是我们赞助商带来的一则信息。  
  
趁着利率低，现在正是买房的最佳时机。尽管说出您想要的环境设备！夜谷的每一栋房子都有一个豪华的虚空。  
  
我们也有优秀的学校和大量的蜘蛛！谁不想在夜谷定居下来呢？  
  
找一个有执照的房地产经纪人帮您找到您梦想中的房子。房地产经纪人住在鹿里面。当您找到一只捕捉得了的矮小雄鹿或生病母鹿，只需把它放倒在地，用刀切开胸腔。接着让里头的经纪人帮您实现您的美国梦。  
  
大夜谷房地产协会的领导罗素·斯文森说，“没有人在这里住了多年。您是其中之一。其中一个‘没有人’。一个女人是一把火，没有人被邀请。任何人都可以观看。没有人能够帮助。”  
  
【西索尔对旁边说】  
  
嘿，达娜？这到底是罗素写给我们的一首诗好，还是……  
  
【翻阅纸张的声音】  
  
咳……咳！  
  
所以，今天开始寻找您的夜谷新家吧。  
  
正如那句老话，街道吞下自己的尾巴并窒息。  
  
【西索尔突然变得紧张】  
  
听众们，哦，这真是个坏消息。狗公园的各个门敞开了，这是所有人印象中的第一次。事实上，甚至没有人知道有门存在。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
过去我们只看到高大的黑墙，没有明显的入口或出口，但现在出现了各个门，显然，它们只是站着，大大敞开。  
  
目击者说，您可以看到里面有几个旧网球、一些飞碟以及一块黑色的巨石，石头正在发出让所有听到它的人感到平静以及稍微更感性的嗡嗡声。  
  
市议会在片刻前发表了一份声明，内容只是一系列的古代[字形](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glyphs)。没有人能够阅读那种语言，但大家都明白它在说什么。那是一个可怕的警告，警告那个神秘的“艾”。警告狗公园旁边的那些人。警告整个夜谷的居民。  
  
一种巨大的痛苦，一种巨大的刺痛的，一个巨大的尖叫，如果这种傲慢的行为没有停下，很快我们的天空和我们的生命就会被破坏终结。  
  
如果您正在狗公园附近，听众们，别进去。巨石，或者无论您认为您看到什么，都不是属于您应该知道的内容。公共财产不属于公民。  
  
留在家里，夜谷。写您的诗。这应该是一段书写政府授权的押韵诗的欢乐时间，而不是强攻地狱的滩头，带上我们所有人跟您一起去打仗。  
  
我刚刚派实习生达娜，或者实习生达娜的副本——我仍然不确定——去了狗公园，警告那些站得太过靠近自己的灭亡的人。  
  
我只希望达娜能来得及拯救他们。  
  
接下来，咱们——可能是最后一次——播报天气。  
  
【《带我回家》；创作：罗宾·艾格纳】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxVP1t>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
老妇约瑟在休息期间打来电话，说那个神秘的“艾”是一个天使，那个字代表[艾力卡](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Erika)。  
  
“[艾丽卡](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Erica)？”我问道。  
  
“不，不，艾力卡，力量的力，”她说。  
  
“哦，艾力卡，力量的力。”我说。  
  
接着是一段奇怪的停顿，然后她说，“所有的天使被称之为艾力卡。”  
  
而接着我回答道，“对、对、对。”  
  
然后我觉得自己真蠢，因为那……好像就是在七年级的轮回研究中学会的第一个知识点。无论如何。  
  
市议会在一次新闻发布会上说，“哦！一位天使写了那个？嗯，那好吧。算了。当然了，我们会带你们去参观那块巨石。进来吧。”  
  
因此狗公园外面街道的那些人走了进去。  
  
接着市议会带领他们参观那块巨石，它友好地朝上翻手掌欢迎所有人。但有些目击者抵抗住。他们的保守主义给他们帮了大忙，因为高大的黑门很快就关闭了，消失进光滑的[缟玛瑙](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Onyx)墙中，带走了狗公园的访客。  
  
没有入口。没有出口。可能永远再也不会有。  
  
可悲的是，实习生达娜——或者她的副本——在大门封闭时正在狗公园内，而且听众们，我不大愿意告诉你们，但作为一名记者，我想我必须说出来。  
  
实习生达娜——或者她的副本——在大门关上之前，用手机给我发了一张巨石的相片。诸位知不知道，它的基部有一段碑文？  
  
所以听好了，就在这里，在这一天，在诗歌周的第一天，碑文是一首诗。  
  
根据碑牌，这首诗写于一九五四年，由夜谷前市长丹尼尔·杜波所作，引用：“纪念应该永远不应该不为人知的无物。”  
  
那首诗这样写道——  
  
【诡异的背景音乐加上海鸥的声音】  
  
辉光中的绅士在他的或许中是一根蜡烛。  
他的脸是一个肥沃的沼泽。  
你有没有停下来看看你收集那些血？  
金属晕轮因为你的注意力跳跃。  
她说，用你所有的眼睛注视，  
免得机会再次逃脱。  
说，粉笔浪费在盲童身上，  
在黑板上写今日的特色菜。  
这样的天气有什么受福的进入？  
我听到它轻敲，但它没有留下痕迹。  
当你在野外捕捉一颗跳动的心脏，  
你握着蠕动的它说道，“就是那样。”  
但那该死的东西不断抖动  
直到你用手紧握它。  
  
我既不知道巨石的诗隐藏了什么，夜谷，也不知道我今天的行动会有什么后果。但是，我确实知道这是诗歌周。这仅仅是我们一年中喜欢的欢乐节日的开始。  
  
我们不要去想我们不被允许知道什么！我们去想知道什么才安全，并让我们从自己的话语之美开始。  
  
所以拿出那些钢笔，轻松写下您的抑扬格和对句吧。  
  
此外，实习生达娜——或者你的副本——我们会想念你的。我试过给你回短信，但现在我的触摸屏上只有血液通过一些新形成的裂纹渗出，因此我认为那是无用之举。  
  
再见，达娜。  
  
我也跟你们其他人说再见，但隐藏着一丝未来的招呼。  
  
敬请关注接下来某些无助的东西被吃掉的声音。  
  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。  
  
为本周这一集贡献的写手包括：崔乐蒂·韦德、伊蕾娜·庞切克、凯瑟琳·西艾尔、罗素·斯文森、艾力卡·帕索德和丹尼尔·杜波。  
  
夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温；原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《让我回家》；由罗宾·艾格纳创作，上robinaigner.bandcamp.com获取更多信息。  
  
我们想要感谢咱们夜谷的实习生亚当·达诺斯，我们相信他是活生生真实存在的，尽管这点跟所有可能的证据相违背。  
  
想要让您的音乐在天气环节展现？想要对本节目贡献您的才华？只想打声招呼？发电邮给我们，邮箱是nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
本日谚语：疼痛只是弱点离开身体，然后被痛苦替换。大量的痛苦。  
  
补充说明：如果您在读诗过程中看到个别遣词造句很别扭，那是因为我不敢擅自改动原文，诸位知道的……里头有各种加密信息……所以尽可能直译。  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年０４月０１日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月２３日，编辑于２０１３年１０月０１日晚上


	24. Chapter 24

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第21集：欧洲回忆  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjYxr>   
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/305752776/>  
  
约瑟夫：嗨！我是约瑟夫·芬克，《欢迎来到夜谷》的创作者。  
  
【动感的背景音乐】  
  
如果您享受这个节目，那么假如您能捐款，我们会深深感激的。无论您能腾出多少钱，都能帮助我们让这个节目像我们全都想要的一样古怪和难以向您的朋友描述。如果您能捐多一点，我们还有东西可以寄给您。  
  
还有，嘿，谢谢你们，马修·格尼埃、迪恩·温和丹尼尔·欧森，以及其他所有已经捐献过的人。请前往commonplacebooks.com点击《欢迎来到夜谷》做一样的善事。谢谢！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
西索尔：把一个您永远不会去的地方的地图挂在您的客厅墙壁上。绘制新的街道。撕掉各个水体。等待新闻工作者到达。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
沙漠花保龄馆兼电玩娱乐中心的业主泰迪·威廉姆斯早前报告说他要成立一只全天候的民兵团监视保龄球馆五号球道下方埋葬的那个城市。这一监视工作将会包括一排爱国志愿者，他们武装到了牙齿，沿着整个保龄球区构成一道不中断的周边防线。  
  
【动感背景音乐】  
  
泰迪承认，这会使得保龄球比平常稍微更难打一些，而且联盟球赛可能得改期，或者改成非法比赛。但是他补充说，这只是为安全付出的一笔小小的代价。安全的另一笔代价是两美元二十五美分，他希望夜谷的每一位好市民向他支付这笔钱来换取这一重要的防守服务来对抗未知但大概是可怕而危险的地下城市侵略者。  
  
目击者报告称，阿帕奇跟踪者出现在保龄球馆后头的户外，跟一个穿着棕褐色夹克的男人进行激烈对话。  
  
警长的秘密警察报告称，那场谈话太小声了，他们听不到。他们还提醒所有的市民，请以响亮而激昂的方式进行所有对话，面部朝外并做出戏剧性的姿态来增加他们的监督职责的轻松度和兴奋度。  
  
穿棕褐色西装的男人被形容为“不可能记住”，但大概是某种男人，长着五官和四肢。  
  
阿帕奇跟踪者被形容为一个真正的混蛋，刚刚由我描述。  
  
听众们——  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
春天第一股柔风的来临把我带回自己的大学时代以及我在欧洲当背包客度过的那个晚春。的确，对于任何负担得起的年轻人来说，这都是一个生命的里程碑，而且我很感激得到了这个机会。  
  
【悠远的背景音乐】  
  
我记得我在斯维兹这个国家度过了一段美妙的时期。当然了，斯维兹这片有着连绵低丘以及随微风耳闻的走调音的土地，对于一个有着强健体魄以及比较不容易产生幻觉的旅客来说是个绝佳的旅游去处。  
  
当时我和我的旅行伙伴住在一间可爱的双床位小旅馆里，那个胶合板棚屋坐落在一个陡峭山坡上。旅馆的倾斜意味着我的伙伴不断地滚向我，接着我们两个人会一起滚出棚屋，不断地往下跌落，直到最终我们滚到一个充满荆棘和芬芳艳蓝花朵的山沟里，到了那个点上，我们会跋涉上山坡，进入棚屋，结果这种翻滚下山沟的事情一遍又一遍地重复。  
  
哦，我们笑了又笑。  
  
让这种情况显得更加奇怪的事实在于，在前往斯维兹或者离开斯维兹之后，我都不记得有一个旅行伙伴。  
  
他是谁？谁知道呢？  
  
这一切在当时似乎完全正常。我也不知道自己在斯维兹呆了多长时间，不断翻滚下那座山丘又重新往上爬，考虑到那微风里的调子、那些鲜花醉人的气味，以及当时始终是午夜时分的这个事实，真的很难分辨时间长短。  
  
但是，那不可能超过十年左右。  
  
最后，我在我们的某一次下跌中撞昏过去，当我醒来时，已经身处在一个不同的国家里了。我年长了好几岁，跟我谈话的人里头没有一个知道斯维兹这个国家在哪里，更加没有人听说过它。  
  
不管怎么样，那是一个可爱的地方，而且我敢打包票，那对于欧洲旅客来说是一个不能错过的好地方，前提是您找得到它。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
市长办公室的崔许·希基今天召开了一次新闻发布。会上，她站在一辆被绘以鲜艳霓虹色、装饰着闪烁灯光的大卡车前方，坚决否认卡车的存在。  
  
她持续否认了好几分钟，然后经历了聚集记者的一轮漫长质疑，但应该指出的是，许多问题采取的形式是仅是用手指着卡车以及扬起一根眉毛。  
  
事后，希基小姐承认这次会议只是为了锻炼她的否认技巧。她说自己必须通过不断的实践来保持否认技巧的娴熟。她还表示那所谓的实践并不存在。  
  
稍后有人听到她否认天空、一个充满爱的神，以及鸡蛋的存在。  
  
“鸡蛋不是真实的，”她说。“才不呢。给我看一个鸡蛋！那不是一个鸡蛋。什么是一个鸡蛋？谁让你来这里的？”  
  
【诡异的背景音】  
  
住在地球科学大楼里的回收壁橱里的短期滞留人员西蒙妮·里格多今天发表了一份声明，表示世界已经结束了。  
  
“世界早在三四十年前结束了，”她在一张赛百味三明治包装上涂写道。“我不知道我们当前生活的这个东西是什么，但它不是世界。科学家不会调查它，因为他们不是真的。火鸡肉搭配额外的瑞士奶酪。”  
  
我认为最后那一句是之前由某位赛百味三明治艺术家或他们的一个熟客写在包装纸上的。嗯，以上就是来自地球科学院最重要的头脑发表的挑衅言论，该学院自从被市政谴责不安全后就被空置下来了。  
  
世界结束了吗？世界结束到底什么意思？西蒙娜是怎么得到赛百味的包装纸的？考虑到所有的赛百味餐厅有很多入口，但没有出口？  
  
正如他们的座右铭，“一千种进入的方式，没有半种出来的方式。吃得新鲜。吃得十分十分地新鲜。十分地、惊叹地、恐怖的、吓人地新鲜。”  
  
欲了解更多关于这个世界结束的故事，我们接下来现场直播一个水族馆泵的声音。  
  
【长达二十秒水泵里的水泡声】  
  
接下来回到我那[红棕色调](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sepia_%28color%29)的朦胧欧洲回忆里。  
  
我回忆起了另一个国家，当然了，我对它伴随着极大的喜爱之情，这是一个名为法兰奇亚的国家。法兰奇亚是个拱形之地。看到其他的文化如何生活是非常叫人着迷的，那会把一个人从封闭的夜谷生活方式中震撼出来，而法兰奇亚就是一个典型的例子。  
  
看到一个连半个人都没有的文化，一个没有人口的国家，只有古老的石拱门，连绵数百平方英里的拱门，相互交织、相互依靠。风吹过狭窄的巷道，而孤独的旅客手拿相机，探索这片辽阔而空洞的城市风景。  
  
【悠远的背景音乐】  
  
一个人不需要掌握另一种语言就可以尝试在法兰奇亚的边界内尝试沟通。您只需呼唤一声——“哈喽？”经过漫长的沉默间隔，您就会听到您的回音从纵横交错、摇摇欲坠的拱门深处呼唤回来。  
  
哦，听众们，那种跨文化交流别提多美了！  
  
当然，尽管我在法兰奇亚的漫漫长夜中蜷缩在毯子里，在廉价酒造成的朦胧中仰望星星度过了那么多欢乐的时光，没有访问能够永远持续。  
  
到了最后，我开始相信自己并非孤身处在迷宫般里头，拱门中的某个地方有一只野兽正在跟踪我。  
  
那时我会原地静止不动地站好几个小时，听着那阵风声，寻找远方拱门走廊发出的动态的微妙声响。  
  
我逃离了法兰奇亚，在发现一个又一个的死胡同后，我拼命地跑向边界，心怦怦直跳，我越过边界进入下一个国家，我跪下来，膝盖落在满是青草的乡村丘陵上，拱门在边界处彻底停止了。  
  
而我发誓，听众们，我发誓，在穿越边界的那一刻，我感觉到一只爪子擦过我的背部。我发誓，我感到法兰奇亚无尽的风变得火热潮湿，那只野兽的气息离我的脖子仅有几英寸之遥。  
  
因此，访问法兰奇亚吧，但是，诸位知道的，提防那只可能或者可能不是纯属由我想象出来的怪物。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来播报交通。  
  
夜谷交通局告知我们，工作人员正在８００号公路的某些路段上滑行。他们建议通勤者在这些标记区域慢速行驶，因为戴着建设头盔的工人将会在整个地面上翻来滚去，路上满满都是起伏的四肢、垂落的脑袋和喘息的嘴巴。  
  
在这些标记区域违反交通规则将会处以双倍罚款。在标记区域之外的所有地区违反交通规则，一如既往，将会处于四倍罚款。  
  
此外，交通局还要求我读出下列建议通告，务必使用他们的确切措辞。所以——  
  
银隼、[铜头蛇](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Copperhead)，还有[囊地鼠](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gopher_%28animal%29)，启动！我重复，启动。执行阿尔法十一月祖鲁零一三任务。可接受致命参数。  
  
我并不太清楚那意味着什么，但如果您知道，那就通过遵守上述内容传达的命令避免收到一张烦人的交通罚单吧。  
  
还有请记住，“戴”上安全带。它们是一种很酷的时尚宣言，而且很容易获得，您只需把它们从自己的汽车中切割出来，把它们制作成任意数量的服饰配件即可。  
  
接下来是我们赞助商带来的一则信息。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐加静电噪音】  
  
七盏灯在窗户里。七盏灯在走廊里。七盏灯，七盏灯，终归到底。  
  
六个音符在旋律里。六个音符来自挽歌里。六个音符来摆脱你的冲动。  
  
五种逃避的方式。五种方式都被挡着。五种方式，每一种都破碎迷失。  
  
四个词在一声低语里。四个词在你的耳边。四个词用恐惧填补你。  
  
三次用手指敲打。三次敲打在墙头。三个你试图关上的水龙头。  
  
两只眼睛，宽大而绝望。两只眼睛因恐惧而眯起。两只眼睛睁开，没错，但是什么也没有。  
  
一盏灯在窗户里。一盏灯在走廊里。一盏灯，一盏灯，终归到底。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
[塔可钟](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taco_Bell)。活得更好。  
  
继续回来讲述一次愉快的回忆。  
  
欧洲之旅的重点并不仅限于注视纪念碑、对纪念碑说话，以及舔舐纪念碑，还在于人民。  
  
一次难忘的互动发生在阿尔卑斯山的小国鲁夫特纳普。  
  
当时我坐了一整天的火车，经过一番搜索才入住一间寒冷阴郁的小旅馆，我迫切需要一顿温暖的饭菜以及一些愉快的伙伴。  
  
我记得我去了当地的酒馆，那里的老板盯着我，整个人僵住，嘴巴大大张开，皮肤一片灰白。酒馆内的所有人也是这样。所有人的嘴被拉伸到近乎卡通人物的尺寸，超越了已知医学科学的界限。  
  
我要求来一盘他们觉得最美味的菜，无论是什么都行，我用当地语言快速地补充了一句“劳驾”，表示我试图融入环境，而不是寻常的丑陋美国旅客。  
  
他们亲切地作答——异口同声地从喉咙发出咯咯声，没有动弹，让我走进厨房，吞下一些发霉得不太严重的土豆和一些神秘和微酸的香肠。  
  
我离开了这群用当地话咯咯交流，以人类恐怖的讽刺状态僵住的人，感觉就像我不仅获得了一顿好饭菜，还结交了一些好朋友。  
  
科学界传来大新闻！  
  
科学家宣布他们发现了世界上最致命的蜘蛛，一个以前未知的物种，发现它的几率跟被它咬后幸存的几率差不多一样低。  
  
显然，标本是在您的尸体接受检查的时候发现的。他们说您就像一幅展现痛苦的肖像，您的皮肤露出无数跳动着的狂暴颜色和……  
  
哦，您知道吗？对不起。这份报告来自下个星期。  
  
啊，自从通讯社开始使用时间机器以来，情况就变得这么地混乱。  
  
算了。无需担心那份报告，过几天再说。  
  
接下来播报音乐！  
  
【《耐棒》；创作：登革热乐团】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxVF_p>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
追忆往昔，女士们，遥望过去，先生们，追忆和遥望我的欧洲之旅，我感觉一股沉重的悲伤降临在我身上。  
  
当然，其中有一部分是怀旧，回首那个年轻的我，在欧洲各地奔波冒险、克服障碍……当时那些障碍看上去是那么地不可抗拒，而今看来却仅是一个无害楼层的建筑用砖。  
  
但这就是怀旧的真相：我们并不是因为自己曾经是什么而是因为自己曾经不是什么才感觉到它的。我们是为了曾经敞开给我们但是我们没有接受的机会才感觉到它的。  
  
时间就像蜡，从蜡烛的火焰中滴落。在那一刻，它伴随着转变成任何形状的能力融化并掉落。接着那一刻飞逝而去了，蜡触碰到桌子的表面，凝固成它将始终保持的形状。这一刻成为过去，成为发生了什么事的单一固定记录，仍然保持着它狂野的曲线和轮廓——代表它原本可能成为的任何形状的潜力。  
  
那是不可能的——不管您有多大的福气，无论是幸运还是政府或者某个遥远的隐形之神用月光和风做成手领导您的生活所赋予的福气——看到那一滴蜡、那一点过去，不感到悲伤是不可能的。不去思考那滴蜡永远没办法形成的所有形状是不可能的。  
  
【悠远的背景音乐】  
  
山顶上的那个村，透过火车的车窗瞥过去，美丽、不可能，而且美得不可能。您寻思要是自己迈下火车，走上小路，进入安静的街道，在那里度过您的余生会是怎么样。  
  
鲁夫特纳普那个年轻人的美丽面孔，他那张开的嘴巴和灰色的皮肤，您登上公交车最后一次见到他时，那张脸已经半转开，已经转向一个没有您在里头的未来，你们之间的这份情感曾经有着如此丰富的可能性，现在已经永远沦为不可能了。各种失去的机会从公共交通工具的窗户窥探，真的。  
  
它可以是压倒性的，这滴溅落下来、没有生命的蜡记录着所有没有拐的弯。  
  
“有何意义呢？”您问。  
  
“何必呢？”您说。  
  
“噢，西索尔，”您喊道。“哦，西索尔！”  
  
但接着您想起来了——我想起来了——我们现在就在另一滴融化的蜡里头。我们正处在一个仍在降落，依然可变的一刻里．我们将永远不会处在其他地方。  
  
我们将永远处在那个最最危险的、最最兴奋、最最有可能的时间：现在。  
  
而处于现在的我们永远不能知道下一刻会变成什么形状。  
  
敬请关注，嗯，咱们一起来探索发现吧，好吗？  
  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温；原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《耐棒》；由登革热乐团创作，上denguefevermusic.com获取更多信息。  
  
我们想要感谢咱们夜谷的实习生亚当·达诺斯，他死了。而三天后，当我们打开他的坟墓，发现他奇迹般地仍然是死的。  
  
想要让您的音乐在天气环节展现？想要对本节目贡献您的才华？只想打声招呼？发电邮给我们，邮箱是nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
本日谚语：问问你的医生，右边对你来说是不是左边。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年０４月１５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月２４日，编辑于２０１３年１０月０１日晚上


	25. Chapter 25

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第22集：低语森林  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjZ19>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/305965040/>  
  
【悬疑紧张的背景音乐】  
  
约瑟夫：血从月亮滴下。星星已经逃走，天空正在被吞噬。苍蝇，聪明的苍蝇们，成群地袭向一切。请捐款给我们的节目，我们会很感激的。  
  
谢谢特伦达·朱尔、兰迪·沃克以及约翰·乐贝尔捐款，我们也感谢很多无脸实体吞下我们的世界。趁现在为时未晚，前往commonplacebooks.com点击《欢迎来到夜谷》捐款吧。谢谢！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
西索尔：怪异和美丽之间有一条语言学上薄薄分界线，而那条线上覆盖着水母。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女士们先生们，你们中有不少人可能已经注意到夜谷东边新形成的森林吧。  
  
很难说这片像松树般茂盛的密林是怎么在广阔的沙漠荒地中冒出来的，更何况它们是在仅仅两天内长成，但这些树林正在快速蚕食我们的小城。  
  
夜谷社区学院的植物学家们说这片美丽繁茂的林地被称为“低语森林”，他们还表示，森林虽然很可爱，但是不应该接近它。  
  
夜谷公园部门的职员在一份准备好的声明中同意这种情绪，他们在一张纸上仅仅写了“不”这个字，但是有数以百计的Ｏ和也许二十几个Ｎ，所以那个字读起来有点像“不不不不不不不呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜”。或者，那更像是伴随回声的尖叫。真的很难说——他们没有在这份新闻稿中包括舞台指示。  
  
我们确实知道的只有这一点：城外不远处有一个低语森林，而且在任何情况下都不应该接近它。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
夜谷学区宣布，下个星期一整周所有学校将会关闭，因为——“没有什么东西真的重要，而且难道有什么东西是真的吗？”  
  
他们列举了不断扩大的夜空作出这一决定的动力。  
  
“我们怎么还能重视诸如数学、拼写或者历史这么微不足道的东西，虚空明明已经吞噬了我们渺小的存在？我们就像蚂蚁，每一天都被宇宙冷漠的脚踩扁，此外教育早就没什么用了！我们不能这样下去！”校董事会如是说，他们一边大口痛饮一瓶餐酒，一边有气没力地上下摆动脑袋。  
  
学校董事会主席——一朵会从高处降落动物并朝它覆盖的所有地区投以阴森的绝望迷雾的发光云补充道，“｜卑躬屈膝吧，凡人。把你的舌头放在土壤上，为你那毫无价值的生命乞求吧。｜”  
  
当然了，有些家长对关闭学校这个决定感到相当恼火，他们说我们不能让不可知的宇宙那广大的不可理喻停止我们发展的轨道。我们必须一直前进。  
  
夜谷家长教师协会的财务员黛安·克雷顿说，“学校是一个孩子的生命中饶有意义的一部分，而仅仅因为你害怕于自己的渺小就关闭学校是很荒谬的。看到了吗？我正仰望着天空呢！”克雷顿继续说，“而且我在说：‘你不能阻止我，天空！我可以做任何……我可以……我……’”  
  
接着克莱顿停止说话，她把松开的拳头落到体侧，然后大声地叹了口气。她补充说，“没有什么是真实的，我不认为。随便啦。谁在乎。”此后她再次仰望天空，一滴眼泪弯弯曲曲地从她的右脸颊落下，她喃喃着树木的主意是对的之类的话。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
接下来是一则公共服务公告。  
  
晚夜谷心理协会与一个含糊但威吓的政府机构协力，要求所有市民开始记录梦日记。  
  
梦日记可以是一种让人精神满足的锻炼来理解您的潜意识，帮助您全面检查自己的存在以及平衡自己的情绪。它们也可能充满着有用的数据供政府官员和企业营销执行人员使用。  
  
当然了，亲爱的听众们，你们中许多人正在说，“嗯，这听起来太棒了，西索尔，但你要怎么记录梦日记呢？”  
  
好问题！到现在我已经记录梦日记多年了，而我必须说，这事我同意夜谷心协。一开始貌似很困难，这既是因为您必须养成一大早就书写的习惯，也因为市议会对于所有书写工具的禁令仍然全面实施中。但是一旦您学会了如何用一根鸡尾酒吸管、一些棉花和任意数量的多彩市政面食来制作临时“非”笔具，您就准备好开始了。  
  
为了指导夜谷市民如何进行梦日记，夜谷心协创造了下面这一有帮助的教程。  
  
第一步：找一本外语字典或赞美诗集。我们强烈推荐您选择俄语或者乌克兰语的书籍，但是德语的也能行。  
  
第二步：切开好几页纸，在书中创造一个秘密的隔间。  
  
第三步：在您醒来的那一刻无比详细地记录下您的梦。  
  
第四步：这也是最重要的一步——吃下您记录梦的那张纸，然后把一副鸟的骨架放在书中。  
  
最后：把书埋在一棵[木兰树](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magnolia)或者柳树附近，每天如此重复。  
  
您越早开始这个过程，听众们，您就能越早开始实现您的存在、探索您的内在自我，而且警长的秘密警察也能越早追查和逮捕那些不断梦到马的卑鄙恶棍们。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
关于低语森林的更多报告——  
  
【淡淡的背景音乐】  
  
住在城镇边缘的拉瑞·里罗伊说他今天早上去了低语森林，只是为了看看到底有什么好大惊小怪的。他表示当他走近森林边缘时，他感觉到一股钻心的恐惧感，并开始颤抖出汗。  
  
但随后他听到一把性别不明确的微弱声音低语道，“／你今天真好看，拉瑞。我喜欢你那样子料理胡子。还有看看那条腰带。那是新的吗？／”  
  
当然了，拉瑞的胡子看上去相当帅气，听众们。他终于不再留那撮老山羊胡子并且开始停止把它染黑了。现在它是一把完整的、甚至像毯子一般柔软的辛辣智慧象征，衬托着他那张睿智而高贵的脸。森林说得完全正确。  
  
因此拉瑞说他进入森林，此后他所有的焦虑就那么融化掉了。他体验到一种前所未有的年轻和无忧无虑，而且树木们告诉他，它们爱他。  
  
“／我们爱你，拉瑞，／”据说低语森林这么低语。“／你是个好人，你也很好看。你想要在这里多呆一会儿吗？咱们呆在一起吧，讲一些笑话！也许玩个游戏！你是一个好朋友。咱们做朋友吧。／”  
  
拉瑞说他想留下来，但他想起自己安了有线电视，因此他可不想仅仅因为有一些他从未探索过的美丽大自然存在，就得错过任何电视节目。于是他返回家里观看[《料理铁人：美国》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Chef:_America)马拉松。  
  
所以，听众们，听起来低语森林实际上相当友善。我不能想象那些搞学术的家伙和官僚机构的文员到底是怎么回事。  
  
根据拉瑞的说法，它听起来像是一个非常友好的地方。我要派实习生理查德去那里，看看刚刚加入咱们城市风景的这片迷人森林还有什么别的内容我们能够了解。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来看一看社区日历。  
  
星期一是儿童科学博物馆新展览的开幕日。这次展览被称为《月亮是一个谎言》。展览将会探讨月亮如何是一个政府创造的神话来防止我们了解控制海洋的古老外星机械。在动手实践学习室里，儿童们将能够用发泡胶和积极宣传制作他们自己的月球，就像[美生会](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Masons)一样。  
  
星期二，巴迪·霍利将会返回黑暗猫头鹰唱片店。到时候不会有表演或者签书仪式，也没有人会看到他。他只会悬停在音乐爱好者的肩膀上方，不满对他们误入歧途的音乐品味。不正确的购物者会从传奇摇滚乐手本人那里接收到一轮不受控制的抽泣以及涌上脊椎的恐怖寒意。  
  
星期四是循环回收日。纸放进蓝袋子里，塑料放进透明袋子，而你因为上周公共用水事故所掉的任何牙齿应该轻轻放置在一个木箱里并放火烧掉。  
  
星期五，夜谷娱乐中心将为初学者上烹饪课。业余的厨师能学习到持刀技巧，烘焙的基本知识，以及鹿是否有痛感或者纯粹只是悲伤的研讨会。  
  
星期六下午有一场秘密的游行。如果以及当您被选中去观看它的秘密花车和听它的秘密歌曲，您就会知道在哪里及何时。  
  
星期天是去年秋天我们就决定好会清理这里的日子。你答应过了。我们需要清理，好吗，就是这个星期天。不要制定其他计划。你总是这样做！你！总！是！这！样！做！  
  
接下来是我们赞助商带来的一则信息。  
  
【行军的走路声】  
  
你看不到。你疯了似的四处摸索，你的脚步也不大稳。  
  
你感觉一种薄薄的液体填充你的鞋子。那不是水——你分辨得出。  
  
一股刺鼻的气味，可能是盐水，也可能是焦虑。  
  
你的手击到某样固态的东西——一面墙，你心想。它是柔软的革质，但也是湿的。  
  
你把手贴着它的表面上，它正在移出移入，就像在呼吸。不，更像是在……痉挛。  
  
你听到上面传来沉闷的隆隆声，下面传来汩汩声。你仍然什么都看不到。  
  
墙壁猛地往后一扯，速度很快。  
  
你失去平衡，滑倒在地面上，它的表面跟墙壁是一样的，但现在液体泼溅到你的身上。  
  
【西索尔的语速加快】  
  
某样东西抓住你的腿。某样东西正在抓你的腿。你被往下拉。  
  
你看不到是往哪里拉。  
  
疯狂！  
  
哪里！  
  
疯狂。  
  
你尖叫。  
  
但没有任何声音传出你顽固的嘴巴、你无耻的喉咙。  
  
你伸出手……摸到什么，你并不知道。你只是伸出手。  
  
致盲的闪光。片刻的理解。  
  
你正在一个空仓库，被绑在椅子上。  
  
还有其他人，但他们裹着兜帽，软弱无力。  
  
你回忆起这场逼真的噩梦。从那熟悉的疼痛中得到安慰。  
  
你闻到发酵，听到了沉闷、无休止的蜂鸣声。  
  
某人在用你不知道的语言喊叫。  
  
你爱你的家人。你！爱！他！们！  
  
欢迎来到[红龙虾餐厅](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Lobster)。  
  
来看看今天有什么新鲜货。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
低语森林的更多消息——  
  
实习生理查德打来电话说，那片森林叫他惊叹不已，他抵达的那一刻，它们是如此地热情。  
  
“／理查德，你长着多可爱的绿色眼睛啊。我不能相信我刚刚才注意到！那件衬衫真的烘托出那对敏锐的绿宝石。你还长着漂亮柔软的手。你弹吉他吗？你想要弹吉他吗？你喜欢音乐吗？／”森林显然如此低声。  
  
理查德向我汇报他想留在森林，但我告诉他，他在电台这边仍然有实习任务，例如给广告合同归档、给无翅昆虫重命名，但他坚持留下。  
  
理查德告诉我，起初他的脚开始发痒，接着刺痛——一种非常愉快的刺痛。接着他注意到自己的双脚和双腿上形成了灰褐色的斑块，他动弹不得。而且理查德向我保证，这正是他想要的，但我已派人去帮忙了。  
  
女士们先生们，为了诸位的安全，请远离低语森林。不要听它那空洞的赞美和甜蜜的奉承。  
  
学习拉瑞·勒罗伊。留在家里看电视！  
  
没有理由去探索大自然。  
  
没有理由！  
  
所以，趁着我试图弄清楚我们电台的实习生发生了什么事，咱们来播报天气吧。  
  
【《维尼弗雷》；创作：塞思·博耶】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxVmTY>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
好吧，听众们。关于低语森林，我有好消息和坏消息。  
  
坏消息是实习生理查德——我们认识的那位——我们已经永远失去他了，一如今天去了低语森林的数十个应急人员、关注市民以及好奇的大自然爱好者。  
  
致理查德的家人，让我说，我对你们的损失深表歉意。他是一个优秀的实习生，我们将会想念他的。  
  
好消息是我们今天失去的所有人里头，从技术上讲，没有一个真正死去。  
  
根据夜谷社区大学地球科学院的西蒙妮·里格多，在低语森林这个地方，我们全都可以把自己的双脚双手投进那片凉爽而柔软的土壤中，允许我们的手指和脚趾生长并以螺旋状进入泥土中，快速而深入跟它们自身以及彼此相互交织，蜿蜒曲折地进入及穿过一个复杂的有机网络成为一个整体。  
  
在低语森林中，每个人就是一体的。一切。他们现在分享着彼此。  
  
我知道西蒙妮只是一个短期滞留人员，住在地球科学院的一个空置的存储壁橱里，她并非一名实际的科学家，但我认为那是一个美丽的故事，并给一个实习生毫无意义的生命带来了一定的意义。  
  
所以，安心休息吧，夜谷，知道我们今天并没有失去任何人。他们获得了彼此。他们现在分享着低语森林的灵魂，而且我们将会拥有他们，始终如此。或者，至少树木能生长多长时间就有多长时间，而我认为这是相当长的。我其实并不是很确定。  
  
【西索尔用随便的语气说话】  
  
小时候我养过一只仓鼠，它在大概两个星期后就死掉了……所以……咩，我知道什么呢。  
  
【西索尔恢复正常口气】  
  
敬请期待一个快速跳动的心脏的声音。  
  
像往常一样，晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温；原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《维尼弗雷》；由塞思·博耶创作，上sethboyer.com获取更多信息。  
  
想要让您的音乐在天气环节展现？想要对本节目贡献您的才华？只想打声招呼？发电邮给我们，邮箱是nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
趁你在那里，考虑点击一下捐款按键，那样您就太好了。  
  
本日谚语：如果你爱一个人，释放他们。现在就释放他们。我们是警察，我们已经包围你了。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年０５月０１日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月２５日，编辑于２０１３年１０月０１日晚上


	26. Chapter 26

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第23集：永恒童子军  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjYTF>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/306274666/>  
  
约瑟夫：嗨！我是约瑟夫·芬克，《欢迎来到夜谷》的创作者。我有好几件激动人心的事情要告诉你们，其中一件是关于一次聚会，所以咱们开始吧。  
  
首先，我们重新印刷了我们的《夜谷》汗衫。所以现在从小号到加大号的尺寸都有库存了，每一件衣服都附带一个免费的诅咒，它将会安静地徘徊在你的上方，伴您度过余生。前往commonplacebooks.com购买一件吧。  
  
其次，我们在夜谷这边没有现实存在的赞助商，只有诸如各位这样的牛逼听众。因此如果您享受这个节目，我们会深深感激一笔捐款的。要把节目整合在一起，需要花费很多钱以及长得可怕的时间。你们能捐给我们的任何数额都会有助我们。谢谢已经捐款的布莱恩·斯密斯、克里斯顿·克劳福德以及阿曼德·盖伍。请前往commonplacebooks.com点击《欢迎来到夜谷》加入他们吧。  
  
【淡淡的背景音乐】  
  
最后，最为激动人心的消息。在二零一三年六月十一日七点半，我们将会在纽约市的韦伯斯特大厅为我们的粉丝举办一周年聚会。没错，从现在再播两集，我们将会把这件疯狂的事情做足一年了，而我们想要跟我们的听众们一起庆祝。如果您正在收听这个，就是您了，不止是那个，我们到时候还会在我们的周年特别节目公开播放前的几天做一个现场直播版本，所以您会提前在现场听到即将播出的第二十五集所有激动人心的大事件。我可以告诉你们，那是一次属于我们的事件。到时还会有其他酷酷的表演嘉宾以及饮料可以购买，此外还有制作《夜谷》的人过来打招呼。再一次，到时候是六月十一日，晚上七点半，纽约市的韦伯斯特大厅。过来参加吧，我们会很高兴见到你们，而且我们不会，我重复，不会用一个跟您一模一样并设定好什么都按我们吩咐的副本取代您。再一次，不，不会用副本取代您。谢谢。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
西索尔：我们报告的只有真实的、半真实的以及可验证的非真实事件。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
在电台这边，过去几个月，我们一直收到许多电话和电邮向我们询问柯谢克——被发现悬浮在男卫生间的那只猫。  
  
好吧，他过得非常不错，非常感谢诸位的关心。事实上，最近他刚生下一窝可爱的小猫。  
  
一只公猫如何生小猫？  
  
好吧，一只公猫怎么悬浮在一家电台卫生间里的固定位置上的？  
  
有些事情是注定不能被质疑的。实际上，是大多数事情。  
  
我们把一张条子塞在电台管理层的门下，问我们是否可以留着那些可爱的悬浮小猫。管理层在他们的办公室紧闭的大门背后产生一阵巨大的颠簸，以及休息室里的一场局部暴雨作为回应。我们还在跟电台的神官研究，好理解他们那些消息。  
  
【动感诡异的背景音乐】  
  
很快我们会让诸位知道我们怎么处理小猫。  
  
夜谷童子军分会传来激动人心的消息！  
  
两名成员——富兰克林·威尔逊和巴顿·多诺万，已经满足了所有必要的条件，从恐惧童子军晋升到那最终以及最可怕的等级——永恒童子军。  
  
仪式将于今天某个不确定的时间举办，地点是拉尔夫超市后面那块空地的洞里，而且所有人都被邀请出席。  
  
那些希望观看典礼的人应穿上宽松的衣服并告诉自己认识的所有人，他们即将展开一次漫……长的旅行。  
  
“哦，只是某个地方。”  
  
为的是理清他们的思绪，您知道吗？另外他们不知道自己什么时候会回来，但是短期内是不会回来的，大概吧。  
  
“我只是需要寻找自我，而我认为空旷的道路就是这么做的好地方，”您应该说道。“别找我，”您应该继续，握住您所爱之人的肩膀，维持着激烈的目光接触。“别！找！我！”  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
这个星期市议会决定将死亡定为[择优制度](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meritocracy)。  
  
“因为对于所有人类的生存而言，死亡已经成为了一种类似共产主义的事件，”市议会在一份准备好的声明中说道。  
  
【诡异的节奏背景音乐】  
  
他们还说，“我们住在美国，把死亡赋予给每一位公民并不是政府的职责。”  
  
市议会指出，从现在起，死亡将通过辛勤工作和生产力来赢得，而不会施舍给街上随便什么吸食资源、不劳而获的家伙。  
  
“如果您想死，”市议会说，“您将不得不通过自己努力来归西。并不是每个人都有机会死的，从今往后就是这样。”  
  
投票是以微小的差距赢得的，因为反对派分裂为两大主张，一是继续让死亡作为普遍的自然现象，二是推动彻底禁止死亡。  
  
听着，夜谷，我不知道诸位的想法，但我支持这种新的择优而亡的系统。如果每个人都有机会死亡，那么就没人会真正重视死亡了。  
  
我曾经年轻，怀抱理想主义，认为死亡是一种人类权利，每个人都应该死去，但现在我意识到死亡是一件非常困难的工作。我每天都卖命地工作，试图死去，但诸位可没有听到我的在抱怨，“哦，政府，我的免费死亡在哪儿？”  
  
不，当我死去时，我想要靠自己赢得死亡。我不是故意对于那些比较不幸、没有政府帮助就死不了的人显得麻木不仁，正因如此，我才支持咱们本地的非盈利庇护所，那将有助于缓解咱们那些不怎么走运的兄弟姐妹们走向他们真正想要但是负担不起的死亡。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
在她今天的日常新闻发布会上，市长帕梅拉·温切尔对富兰克林和巴顿晋升永恒童子军的成就表示热烈祝贺。  
  
“火实际上是冷的，”她尖叫道。“烫到您的正是那种冷！”  
  
接着她从自己嘴里掏出了好几个五颜六色的气球，献给了观众中一些陌生的聋哑孩子，在场记者没有一个记得在几秒前看过他们，而且他们认不出任何一个孩子。孩子们通过振动和溶解来感谢市长。  
  
与此同时，童子军继续筹备他们的仪式。拉尔夫超市后面的空地现在覆盖着一顶厚厚的粗麻布帐篷，有人看到童子军的领导们把好几个油桶滚进帐篷，那些鼓一边移动一边喀嚓作响。他们也已经把彩带和一张手绘的旗帜贴在帐篷的入口处，上面写着——“好样的，小富和小巴！”  
  
确实好样的！  
  
噢，这实在太令人兴奋了！咱们拥有一个多么美好的小城啊。  
  
【惊悚的背景音乐】  
  
跟家长们为近来重开的夜谷高中的汽水贩卖机一事经过了漫长的斗争后，学校董事会终于迫于家长教师协会的压力让步了。尽管被那朵空灵又威吓的发光云引导的学校董事会因为急需那笔额外收入而拒绝搬走贩卖机，他们一致认为那么多的玉米糖浆确实不利于学生的健康。  
  
作为妥协，学校董事会同意给贩卖机设置诱杀装置，用摇摆的刀片和电气迷宫来促进健康的饮料选择和身体活动，那可以帮助燃烧掉很多的糖分。  
  
为了弥补购买量减少而可能降低的收入，学校董事会表示他们将抬高汽水的价格，移去建筑内的所有饮水机和水槽，然后把食堂所有菜的盐量加倍。  
  
学校董事用下面这句话结束他们的宣言：“｜所有人致敬，所有人赞美。所有人屈服在发光云面前。｜”  
  
然后他们朝自己以及记者喷了两升摇荡过的温暖[柠檬酸汽水](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sierra_Mist)。  
  
来自一个含糊但威吓的政府机构的人员下个星期即将在城外的废弃导弹发射井进行他们的年度招聘会。有兴趣加入他们所从事的任何含糊但重要的工作的人应该把简历和头部写真提交进城内好几个秘密投降落地点的其中一个里头。  
  
在招聘会上，应聘者将会遭到无情地审问以确定他们是如何发现秘密投降点的位置、他们对于该机构到底知道些什么以及到底是谁告诉他们的。该机构的一位代表透过一位代表发言，后者是通过一个被下了重度迷药的代表说话的。  
  
他表示：“哦，您懂的。到时候会有很多标准的面试流程，例如要求您说出自己最大的弱点，那样我们就可以用它把螺丝上得更紧，我们还会通过一系列催眠光脉冲以及分裂性的声音模式等诸如此类的东西让您慢慢崩溃。  
  
那些能够通过这个严格流程的人，将永远从我们的生活中消失，想必是加入那个含糊但威吓的某个部门效力。那些没能通过流程的人也会消失。最终，只要度过足够的时间，我们都将化为乌有，就连我们的回忆也会腐蚀和褪色。  
  
招聘会包括带饭午餐，该机构提到他们通常积压过量的甜点，却没有足够的主菜，所以……记住这一点。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
如果您想见证永恒童子军仪式，现在是时候跑到拉尔夫超市后面空地的粗麻布帐篷里了。  
  
童子军领袖们表示现在仪式很快就要开始了，虽然大部分的仪式是单纯人为控制的，所以他们无法给出一个具体的时间。  
  
童子军教练厄尔·哈伦说，“我很自豪身处在第一支达到这个等级的童子军里。我也害怕身处在第一支达到这个等级的童子军里。这两种情绪在我的身体里面混合，相当叫人糊涂。相当叫人糊涂啊。”他颤抖。“／我们本来可以有些什么的，西索尔。永远记住，／”最后他说道，走之前抓住我的胳膊，低着头，走出了录音棚。  
  
嗯，我想我们所有人大部分时间都是既自豪又害怕的，这是因为我们生活这个国家、这个州以及这个郡最好的城市。自豪正是来自这里。让人害怕的部分是因为生命本来就是可怕的。仅仅如此。  
  
接下来是我们赞助商发来的一则信息。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
失去了希望？很难看到一条出路？希望……失去它？迷失了？迷失在一个山洞里？迷失在一个山洞里，它呈螺旋状围绕一根黑曜石柱，被似乎并不来自上方或者下方的微弱光源点亮？很难看到？在岩石搜寻任何可能会告诉您来自何处以及应该去往何方的地标？抑郁？受抑郁之苦？受苦？绊倒在一块岩石上，痛苦地跌落光照平均但是无尽的螺旋里？失去希望？  
  
[六旗](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Six_Flags)沙漠之泉游乐园。下了六十四号出口就到了。在夜谷。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
夜谷医务部今天宣布，如果您要一直像那样尖叫，他们可帮不了您！他们还要求您在进医院之前稍微清理一下，他们可不想染病！  
  
“作为医生，我们面临的一个主要问题是大量的血液，”苏珊·瑟古德苏珊说，她是医务部的宣传总监。“我们面临那么多的血，搞得我们的地板、牛仔裤和铜磁手镯都是血。情况变得几乎无法维持。”  
  
瑟古德补充说，如果您无法停止流血，您最应该做的事情是先呼吸几口气，让自己冷静下来。这应该有助你把精神集中在不出血上。接着，一旦您完成止血，就到医生的办公室来吧。  
  
“这并非医疗培训的问题，”瑟古德说道。“这仅仅是尊重他人的问题。”  
  
接着瑟古德点燃了一支香烟，熟练地把它放在一只低飞的隼的口中。那只鸟飞走的同时，一座遥远的钟楼遥敲打一刻钟，一场小雨开始落下。  
  
【动感背景音乐】  
  
以上就是社区的健康提示。  
  
最新报告显示永恒童子军仪式已经开始了，而那群陌生的聋哑儿童如川流般涌出粗麻布帐篷，填充所有的公共及私人场地并默默地站立着，仿佛在等待某个更高的来源发出的命令。  
  
警长的秘密警方提醒，那群孩子令人毛骨悚然，而且他们被孩子吓个半死。我自己在录音间里头就数出有五个跟我在一起，他们中刚好有一半是男孩，一半是女孩。  
  
谁知道这些孩子们是出于什么目的来到我们这里，以及这些行动将会把我们领向何方呢？谁到底知道任何事情呢，实际地、肯定地知道？  
  
咱们在这种被包围以及迷茫、脆弱和颤抖的状态中，播报天气吧。  
  
【《太多时间》；创作：约翰·凡得德赖斯】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxVvzt>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
仪式已经结束了，亲爱的听众们。孩子们都走了。  
  
一如之前所有的危机，貌似我们安然无恙地度过这一次的危机，那次警报只是一次虚警。之前包围我们的孩子们并非我们想象中的那种威胁。  
  
【惊悚的背景音乐加上远方火车声】  
  
经过他们那段不祥的沉默期，他们唯一所做的仅是野蛮的攻击，拖着许多市民跟他们进入拉尔夫后面空地里的帐篷。  
  
秘密警察表示只有十个左右的人被带走，也许还有十几个人被杀。  
  
我们之前居然为这个担心，真是愚蠢啊。我们的生命中有多少时间被耗在构建复杂恐惧预言上？世界本身明明就是我们向来理解并且和谐相处的那个世界。  
  
童子军教练哈伦是其中一个被带走的人。我希望他继续既自豪又害怕，无论他发现自己身处在任何新的现实中。我经常想起自己跟他在一起的最后时刻以及被说出来的事情。我经常想起会很多事情。其他的事情，我想得比较少。  
  
富兰克林和巴顿，现在以及永远持有永恒童子军的头衔的两位童子军，已经被保存并放置在市政府正前方的玻璃柜子里，提醒所有经历了风险、取得了英勇忠诚奖赏的童子军们。愿所有看到他们的孩子们能够感觉到一股自豪之情油然而生，除了来自其他世界的那群聋哑儿童。希望我们再也不会见到那些孩子们。  
  
听众们，外头的听众们，在空荡荡的夜晚里紧紧依附我的声音作为一种拥抱替代品的听众们，请记住：  
  
恐惧是意识加上生命。  
  
后悔是避免已经发生的事情的企图。  
  
烤吐司是被直接放在高温下直到变得酥脆的面包。  
  
后悔的现在时态是优柔寡断。  
  
恐惧的将来时态是喜剧也有可能是悲剧。  
  
而烤的过去时态是烤过了。  
  
敬请关注更多的声音，在这个安静的世界中更加让人放心的噪音。  
  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的背景音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温；原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《太多时间》，由约翰·凡得德赖斯创作，上johnvanderslice.com获取更多信息。  
  
想要让您的音乐在天气环节展现？想要对本节目贡献您的才华？只想打声招呼？发电邮给我们，邮箱是nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
趁您在那里，考虑点击一下捐款按键，那样您就太好了。  
  
本日谚语：妈妈们，不要让你的孩子们长大后成为牛仔。他们年轻的时候给他们看奶牛的相片，然后朝他们施以简短的电击。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年０５月１５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月２６日，编辑于２０１３年１０月０１日上午


	27. Chapter 27

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第24集：市长  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjYW6>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/306445611/>  
  
约瑟夫：嗨！我是约瑟夫·芬克，《欢迎来到夜谷》的创作者。我有一些话即将把它们组织成一张单子。  
  
【动感背景音乐】  
  
首先，《夜谷》汗衫。它们棒极了，前往commonplacebooks.com购买一件吧。  
  
其次，我们只是一些普通人，花了很多很多时间做着这件奇特的事情。所以如果您喜欢《夜谷》，请考虑给我们捐一些款。感谢已经捐款的雪丽尔·琼斯、赫伯特·库珀和理查德·桑博。请前往commonplacebooks.com点击《欢迎来到夜谷》加入他们吧。  
  
第三，我们即将举办《欢迎来到夜谷》一周年聚会，时间是六月十一日晚上七点半，地点是纽约市的韦伯斯特大厅。我们想跟你们所有人一起庆祝，我们真心这么想。而且……我们会在周年特别节目公开播放前的几天做一个现场直播版本。再次强调，时间是六月十一日晚上七点半，地点是纽约市的韦伯斯特大厅。  
  
以及最后，《夜谷》的作者杰弗里·克拉纳导演并且合写了一个节目，当前正在纽约上演，剧名叫做《秃鹰沃利》，它当前正在“孵卵器艺术项目”上演，时间截至九月六日。请勿错过这个机会。前往incubatorarts.org获取更多信息以及购票。  
  
就这样了，嘿，感谢收听。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
谢谢！  
  
西索尔：太阳已经升起来了。您是清醒的。这种对称不是没有意义。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
听众们，我收到警长的秘密警察的消息，市长帕梅拉·温切尔失踪了。  
  
【逐渐加快的背景音乐】  
  
今天上午的新闻发布会上，她跟媒体更新了标准的市长咨询——例如她最喜欢的岩石种类以及示范了一次如何磨尖战斧等，事后她走到她的办公室，然后……消失了。  
  
温切尔的一个工作人员崔许·希基表示，“市长可以消失！那没什么大不了的。她经常玩失踪呢。她还可以飞翔以及变成马呢。作为市长，她完全有权利变成隐形人、瓦解成一朵几乎没有存在感的薄云。”  
  
希基继续说，“事实上，如果我想，我也可以消失。因为我为市长工作，我拥有市长所有的能力。我只是不经常使用罢了——为的是尊重市长。”  
  
当记者们朝她施压，要求她展示能力后，希基勉强同意了，说道，“厄……就这么一次。”  
  
然后她站立在原地，明显绷紧身体，眼睛鼓出，两颊泛红。经过一段漫长而不自在的沉默后，希基说道，“哎呦，我做不了，大家都在盯着。转过身，好吗？”  
  
但接着，大家还没来得转过身，她就消失了，留下的只有一团浅白色的喷烟，就像婴儿爽身粉，散发着淡淡的橄榄味，以及一句回音说着——“不，等等，我……我成功了！看到没？”  
  
如果任何人掌握市长行踪的任何信息，请联系警长的秘密警察，或者只是对着任何电话说话。当然了，电话全都被窃听了。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
夜谷社区剧院自豪地宣布，他们期待已久的制作——《小岛情寻梦》即将开演。  
  
上演地点和演员阵容是一个秘密。幕布将在八点整揭开，那些打算在演出结束后跟剧组成员要签名的人应该扪心自问，为什么签名具有价值以及那种特别的交易到底有什么含义。  
  
夜谷日报已经表示，只要他们一弄清楚表演在那里展开，他们就打算去点评该音乐剧。他们正在审问任何可能会向他们提供必要信息的人。  
  
我本人是一名戏剧狂热爱好者，曾经在高中的舞台剧种扮演过“皮平“这个角色。  
  
当时制作的那部音乐剧实际上是《南太平洋》，但我们的导演对于实验型戏剧有着真正的天赋，他认为增加其他著名剧作的角色有助于增加舞台剧的内涵。他还在整个剧组内部藏起了各种危险的陷阱，好让我们时刻保持警觉。  
  
噢，那几个月过得多么美妙啊——准备在父母和朋友面前表演，而且我们这些坚持到最后的人，感觉自己好像真正经历了什么事情，一件我们永远不会忘记的事情，哪怕在午夜时分，茫然地盯着黑暗，汗流浃背、面色苍白、浑身发抖的时候。  
  
学生和老人购买该热门音乐剧的任何门票都会打九折哦。  
  
接下来是一则公共服务公告，献给我们听众中的所有孩子们。  
  
【惊悚的背景音乐】  
  
孩子们，有时候夜空看起来可能像一样可怕的东西……它确实如此。  
  
它是一样非常可怕的东西。  
  
看看那些星星们，默默地闪烁着。它们是如此地遥远，以致我们从未有人能够触碰到哪怕最靠近的那颗星星。  
  
它们是死眼的印章，象征着对于我们自身对抗距离以及死亡的失败。  
  
而在它们后面，只有虚空，那种虚无就是一切，而一切就是什么都没有。  
  
就连横穿天际的飞机的闪烁灯光也似乎没能缓和半丁点它的黑暗，就像把一缕偶然的灰烬被抛进巨大的北冰洋深处。  
  
要是虚空并不像我们原本想象的那么虚无呢？  
  
外太空的远方有什么东西可能正在朝我们前进？  
  
随着偶然的轨道前来的无生命小行星？  
  
随着恶意的轨道前来的有思想生物？  
  
这能够产生什么好结果呢？  
  
孩子们，这一切里头能够产生什么好结果呢？  
  
畏惧夜空吧，孩子们。  
  
酣睡在你们的床上，在毯子和父母关爱的不足庇护下安睡吧，孩子们。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
以上就是我们的儿童有趣事实科学园地。  
  
更多关于我们那位失踪的市长的消息。  
  
【逐渐紧张的背景音乐】  
  
听众们，这可能是比我想象中更糟。  
  
我收到消息，老妇约瑟和一位男士，后者可能或者可能不是她的一位天使朋友——取决于天使是否是真实的；或者如果他们是真实但却并不真的是约瑟的朋友；或者原本不是真实但是突然变成真实的，因为约瑟凭靠意志让他们存在。  
  
不管是哪种情况，总之约瑟和她那位格外高大又长着翅膀的朋友今天早上在月光通宵餐馆看到了温切尔，当时她正跟一个戴着冒犯人的卡通美国原住民头饰的男人交谈。  
  
听众们，那个人几乎肯定就是阿帕奇跟踪者，而且听着，我不知道他有什么企图，但是他所到之处，皆没好事发生。  
  
例如，上一回他了去邮局，他们不得不花了几个月的时间清理掉墙上的血，还得雇佣谁知道的哪一种专家来停住每一个黑暗角落传出的脱离实体的尖叫声。我的意思是，到底哪一种承包商会专门从事除尖叫声呢？  
  
好吧，当然了，尖声创逆公司除外，但是他们已经把办公室搬到了地下几英里深的地方，而且当前主要给政府制造地震而已。  
  
重点在于，阿帕奇跟踪者，撇开他最近未经解释地转变成一个真正的美国原住民这个事实，他并非自己声称的那种人，因此这个人并不值得信赖。  
  
我只能替温切尔市长担忧最坏的情况。  
  
老妇约瑟说，她看到两人进行了一场热烈的讨论，最终阿帕奇跟踪者打开一个皮革公文包，从里头释放出如浓云般的黑色苍蝇——数量超过您认为一个正常尺寸的公文包能够容纳的量。  
  
那个戴着弱智羽毛头饰的男人接着钻进一辆黑色轿车的后座里。  
  
约瑟说，她清楚地看到司机并认出了他，但也不再记得关于他面容的任何细节。  
  
不过约瑟并没有看到市长去了那里，因为当时她那位可能是天使的朋友花了很多时间解释棒球中一次无人协助的[三杀](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triple_play)为何如此地罕见，而她被分散了精神，因为那貌似是一件相当重要的事情，而她不想显得粗鲁。  
  
听众们，我们已经联系了警长的秘密警察。如果你看到这辆黑色轿车、市长或者拥有其他其他信息，包括我们即将推出的新鲜夏季美食特别节目的清淡橘味点心的食谱，请马上联系我们。  
  
接下来是我们赞助商带来的一则信息。  
  
【接下来｛｝内的信息表示诡异的回音特效】  
  
听众们，您迷失了吗？不知道往哪里转？允许我推荐｛褐石塔尖｝。  
  
您需要现金吗？把眼光扫向｛褐石塔尖｝。  
  
  
孤身、深陷积税和法律问题的泥沼？看一看｛褐石塔尖｝。  
  
夜谷最新的塔尖，建于好几个星期的夜晚，建造者是不明代理人、或者外星人、或者动物、或只是我们的集体想象，｛褐石塔尖｝把自己提供给所有那些撞上霉运、或者穷困潦倒，或者直接被自作孽的后果给压垮的人。  
  
｛褐石塔尖｝不在乎。  
  
｛褐石塔尖｝不会基于小资道德来歧视人。  
  
离婚？失业？给您自己献给｛褐石塔尖｝。  
  
您可能会问，需要付多少钱才能得到｛褐石塔尖｝的帮助呢？  
  
我可以向你保证，那不需要付出任……何……的钱。它付出的是……其他的代价。  
  
但如果您担心那些代价是什么，那么您陷入的麻烦还没严重到需要动用褐石｛塔尖｝。  
  
您只需要一个律师。  
  
但是，如果您充满了悔恨的玻璃渣——｛褐石｝塔｛尖｝——或者无能为力地朝冷漠地｛月亮｝尖叫，那么您不需要看！  
  
｛褐石塔尖会找到你。｝  
  
｛褐石塔尖｝有一个｛口号｝。  
  
【接下来的回音还加了女声混音】  
  
｛｛它不能被读出来。｝｝  
  
本消息由[温迪汉堡](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wendy%E2%80%99s)带给您。  
  
在广告休息期间，听众们，我们收到了好几个司机打来的电话，他们看到阿帕奇跟踪者坐在一辆黑色轿车里，但市长并没有跟他在一起。  
  
他和他那位无法描述的司机站在沙漠花保龄馆兼电玩娱乐中心的外面，一动不动，烟尘绕着他们慢慢地盘旋，沙子下面发出轻柔的隆隆声，还有某事即将破灭的内部紧张感。  
  
那两个男人的坏消息真多，夜谷。如果你们有办法，请远离电玩娱乐中心。不仅是这两人，还有生活在五号球道下方那个谋划对我们启动伟大战争的秘密文明。  
  
另一方面，今晚是一元啤酒和免费点唱机礼券夜。  
  
听着，您想做什么就做什么。这是您的选择。  
  
不过，我只是说说，那个阿帕奇跟踪者或者随便他喜欢被怎么称呼……我的意思是，如果您认识某个总是伪装贬损的口音或讲种族主义笑话的人，您就不会跟这种人做朋友，对不对？  
  
所以，谁会跟这个家伙呆一块呢？真是个混蛋。  
  
市长方面仍然没有消息，亲爱的听众们。  
  
就连市议会都为此事心烦意乱起来了。他们一直在市政府的台阶上，步调一致地踱着步，异口同声地嚎叫着，就像大象在哀悼。  
  
听众们，我知道我们并不总是赞同市长，有时我们实在鄙视我们的民选官员，因为政党的手腕，或者因为他们不代表我们每一种非常具体的利益，或者因为他们是一个不同的物种，或者拥有可怕的超自然能力并威胁对无辜市民施暴。我明白这一切。  
  
没有任何一个政治家是完美的，夜谷。  
  
但温切尔市长监督了我们城市近年来的一些伟大的时刻——  
  
她给夜谷医院癌症病房增加了拨款，现在任何想要患上癌症的人都能患癌了！不管他们是否有医疗保险或者活下去的理由！  
  
她定期探访夜谷小学的班级来促进青少年识字率——通过阅读[村上的《发条鸟年代记》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wind-Up_Bird_Chronicle)，或[戈马克·麦卡锡](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cormac_McCarthy)的任意数量的小说。  
  
她一直富有争议，这点是肯定的，但她是我们的领袖，我们的父母。她非常关心我们，夜谷。而当她没有凭借正当理由或正当程序就关押或者折磨别人，那是因为她是如……此……地爱这个城市。  
  
我们找到我们的市长吧，夜谷。但首先，我们来播报天气。  
  
【《圣经暴力》；创作：海拉】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxVGZ1>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
听众们，时刻之前，温切尔市长被发现了！  
  
她当时正在举办一次即兴的新闻发布会。记者们不得不距离她至少五百英尺，因为她正站在狗公园的边缘，除了市政官员和兜帽身影，没有人被允许那么靠近它。  
  
温切尔市长显然搭设了一个讲台，她悄声发表一份准备好的声明，没有麦克风，因此没有人能听到她说了什么。  
  
当时两个兜帽身影就站在她身后。  
  
【淡淡的嗡鸣背景音】  
  
但听众们……噢！听众们，我们从来没有获得这么独家的新闻——  
  
前实习生达娜，两个月前被狗公园吞噬后我原以为已经永远失去她了，好吧，她刚才发短信给我，无论那来自她所处的什么存在形式。  
  
达娜仍然活着，而且就在狗公园，而且她听到市长的讲话。  
  
猜猜怎么着，帕梅拉·温切尔市长将在今年年底下台！  
  
其他报告表明，市长结束发布会的方式是防火燃烧讲台，把它踢开，接着像蝾螈那么迅速而优雅攀上高达十二英尺的光滑黑曜石墙壁，然后喊叫了几句话，听起来像俄语粗话。  
  
兜帽身影留在狗公园的画面，目不转睛地俯视着记者，后者头发变灰白，忧郁地驼起背。很多人开始大哭，捂着自己的眼睛。  
  
听众们，首先——能收到达娜的消息实在太好了。我们是如此地想念她。我之前试过给她回电邮，但是我的拇指开始燃烧并变黑，而且我打字的时候，血液开始从我的鼻子流出来，因此我不得不停下。  
  
希望我们能再次见到达娜。时间非常怪异。空间亦是如此。我希望有一天，我们的时空能再次对应上。  
  
至于市长，好吧，这真是令人惊讶。  
  
强迫她下台的是秘密警察吗？还是一个含糊但威吓的政府机构的人员？这件事跟诗歌周事件——诸如达娜这样的实际夜谷市民走进禁止入内的公园——有何关系吗？  
  
或者那也许只是市长的选择罢了。  
  
那实际上是一种相当不错的放弃方式。  
  
过去的六位市长都以相当公开及有创意的方式被处决了。  
  
请记住，许多初中学生仍然从已故市长汤姆·伽曼本人那里学习骨骼系统。  
  
【嗡鸣声逐渐阴森】  
  
因此，有机会宣布自己的退休其实相当不赖。也许温切尔市长需要花更多的时间陪伴她的家人，或者也许她因为未知的罪行被放逐到狗公园里，或者她打算通过加入低语森林的集合生命力和单一共享灵魂来长成一个树，近来那已经成为一种非常流行的生活方式选择。  
  
我所知道的是，夜谷，我们大伙是那么地幸运，能够设定自己的未来。达娜没不能。我不知道我会不会。  
  
每一天，太阳升起落下，月亮改变潮汐，我们的心跳动。我们的亲人回报我们的爱。而且我们跟咱们小行星这个伟大的有机体共享呼吸。  
  
但是，明天早上，当你看到太阳再次升起，心里对自己说：过去的表现并非未来结果的预测。接着强迫自己露出微笑，再喝一杯咖啡，尽量不要俯视走过的土壤，它最终将填补你没有生命的肺部以及重用你的尸体。  
  
每一个存在的日子都是一件幸事，夜谷。  
  
接下来，敬请期待流行的电台游戏节目——《等等、别！不，别！求你了，别！》  
  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【嗡鸣声结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温；原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《圣经的暴力》，由海拉创作，上hella.bandcamp.com.获取更多信息。  
  
想要让您的音乐在天气环节展现？想要对本节目贡献您的才华？只想打声招呼？发电邮给我们，邮箱是nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
趁您在那里，考虑点击一下捐款按键，那样您就太好了。  
  
本日谚语：最危险的游戏是人。最有趣的语系是百老汇小狗球。最诡异的游戏是[秘教](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Esoteric)熊。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年０６月０１日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月２７日，编辑于２０１３年１０月０１日晚上  



	28. Chapter 28

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第25集：一年之后  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjYjy>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/306536945/>  
  
约瑟夫：嗨！我是约瑟夫·芬克，《欢迎来到夜谷》的创作者。  
【动感背景音乐】  
  
这一集标志着我们制作本节目的一周年纪念，我们无比地感谢每一个收听以及把节目分享给其他人的听众们，谢谢你们！  
  
一些惯常的公告——我们在commonplacebooks.com有汗衫和书籍可供销售，它们全都是我们非常努力地做出来好得到现在我们拥有的东西，所以去查看一下吧！  
  
如果您喜欢这个节目并且想要支持我们的工作，请考虑捐款吧。谢谢已经捐款了的克里斯顿·库巴吉亚、安·巴胡以及克纳·沃辛斯基。请前往commonplacebooks.com点击《欢迎来到夜谷》加入他们吧。  
  
最后，一则新公告——我将会在布鲁克林的“第三房”教导一门关于播客的课程，从六月二十九日开始。这门课程将会教导您开发、撰写、录音以及经营一个成功播客所需要知道的一切。前往3rdward.com，那个三是阿拉伯数字三，知晓更多信息。  
  
杰弗里和我开始这个播客的时候，我们完全不知道它会变成如今这个样子，或者拥有它如今所拥有的这种粉丝。我们期盼着跟你们所有人度过美好的另一年。我的意思是，未来并不是真实的，而且证据显示，我们也没有一个人是真实的。但是播客貌似是一样东西，所以，谢谢啦！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
西索尔：一个友善的沙漠社区，此地日头依旧如火、夜色依旧如水，神秘亮光依旧在我们所有人装睡时从头顶经过。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
有消息称，沙漠花保龄馆兼电玩娱乐中心那边出现骚乱。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
五号球道的保龄球回收区下方传出了吟唱声和机械声，因此泰迪·威廉姆斯把电子记分卡的保龄球选手的名字改成了——“他们在这里”。  
  
这造成了一些混乱，而且也彻底毁了杰瑞米·戈弗雷的五十岁生日聚会，该聚会租了几条球道，为期整个下午。  
  
杰瑞米最后一次露面时，他正就这一个塑料杯喝着淡啤酒，一边黯然摇头，一边在口里嗖嗖转着液体，望着窗外的天空——主要是虚空，部分是星星。  
  
【逐渐惊悚的背景音乐】  
  
泰迪·威廉姆斯杰瑞米最后一次露面时，他正在咆哮，指挥他的民兵们包围回收区，为攻击做好准备。  
  
而卡洛斯——甜蜜的卡洛斯、勇敢的卡洛斯——最后一次露面时，正走向地下城的入口，说要把这件事探究到底，必须得有人这么做，而且泰迪·威廉姆斯精神失常了。  
  
接着泰迪·威廉姆斯最后一次露面时说道，“哦，是吗？哦，是吗？当着我的面说那句话啊，大人物！”  
  
但是，卡洛斯，我那可怜的卡洛斯，已经走了。  
  
我忧心，夜谷。我忧心我们所知道的。我担心我们所不知道的。我忧心我们还不知道我们不知道的！  
  
阿帕奇跟踪者站在保龄球馆的外面，一边怒视着入口一边摇着脑袋。  
  
我提醒诸位，这就是那个喜欢打扮成卡通美国原住民并声称拥有神秘力量的白种男人。他是一个真正的种族主义混蛋，没有人喜欢他。而他近来消失后作为一个实际的美国原住民重新出现的这个事实也改变不了什么。他现在仅能说俄语的这个事实也毫无用处。他仍然跟过往一样是我们城市的羞耻。  
  
不管怎么样，他正怒视着入口，交叉着双臂，戴着他其中一顶愚蠢的塑料羽毛头饰。  
  
但是，继续说回卡洛斯。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
科学家卡洛斯。  
  
【神秘背景音乐】  
  
完美的身材和举止、完美的音色和紧绷，而且时间已经修复了野蛮理发师特利如此阴险地剪断的完美秀发。  
  
一年。  
  
一年之后！  
  
听众们，听众们！自我们市历史中两大事件发生以来已经过了整整一年了。  
  
首先，我们可爱的高科技狗公园的开幕，那里是禁止入内的，而且我也不会再次提起。  
  
其次，也是最重要的，一年前，我们最心爱最卓越的市民抵达夜谷，他来到这里调查我们的城市，因为他说这个地方的科学意义非凡，而且明诡异得不得了。  
  
我们并不知道他在讲什么，但一旦他的金嗓音从他那钟一般的嘴里传出来，我们中有谁能够争辩如此完美发言的内容呢？  
  
噢……仅仅在一年之前。  
  
我已经安排了一次小小的仪式来纪念这个时刻，并邀请卡洛斯出席。然而，貌似他将会被……延误。但是，我并不担心。我并不难过。  
  
【西索尔越说越担心，越说越难过】  
  
我知道卡洛斯仪式将来这里参加仪式。现在我的手里就捧着奖杯。我正手捧奖杯，我并不难过。  
  
卡洛斯将出现在这里。他会的。  
  
我正捧着奖杯！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
其他方面的消息——  
  
今天一辆商用客机出现在惊讶的夜谷市民贝琪·坎特伯雷家里，她说自己本来正要进淋浴间，这时候它呼啸着冲进走廊，然后消失了，跟它抵达的时候一样突然。  
  
没有确凿的证据表明这跟一年前最后出现在夜谷小学体育馆的那一架客机是同一架，但我们已经得出这个结论，而且将会激烈的、毫不手软跟反对者捍卫这一观点。  
  
我们的真相可能或者可能不是真实的，但它们是我们的，因此我们会坚持到底，即使专家和怀疑论者高举写字板并对我们吟咏起雪和山。  
  
贝琪说她现在想去淋浴了，而且她不知道我们是如何在事件发生仅仅几秒钟后就抵达进行采访的。  
  
【西索尔用乡下口音说话】  
  
“偶的门可是上了锁的，”她说。“偶的窗户也是！偶的眼睛可是闭上好多年的！你们咋进来的？”  
  
全国步枪协会的地方分会开始为一些可能的新口号进行市场测试。这些口号包括——  
  
【淡淡的背景音乐】  
  
“枪不杀人——失血和器官损害才杀人！”  
  
“枪不杀人，人才杀枪！”  
  
“能够杀人的物品清单：一、任何想象出来的物品！二、不是枪！”  
  
“枪不杀人，我们全都是暂时住在地球和肉体庇护所的不朽灵魂！”  
  
还有——“如果你再说一次枪会杀人，我会用枪射你，而你会碰巧死去！”'  
  
想要为新口号投票？只需朝最能代表您选择的人或者物体开一枪。  
  
家长们，咱们来谈谈带自家孩子到灌木丛和沙荒地游玩时的安全。  
  
这个星期，夜谷的所有儿童都失踪了，所以当前不会发生安全问题。  
  
希望我们找到他们！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
噢！快乐的一天！  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
我刚才收到消息，卡洛斯从地下城的入口回来了，他朝周围所有人打手势，要求他们跟着他。他带领他们进入保龄球回收区，而那个地方没办法容纳多少人，所以有很多人弯腰犯并说着“抱歉！借过！”  
  
但很快，他们全都排列在悬崖上顶端，俯瞰着那个可怕的地下大都市。  
  
泰迪·威廉姆斯和他的民兵，还有过来参加杰瑞米生日聚会的亲友，以及杰瑞米本人，他仍然拿着他那一塑料杯啤酒，愁眉苦脸地挨着墙，坚决地不去看其他所有人所处的地方。  
  
这是他们大多数人第一次看到那个城市。它看上去是如此遥远地位于他们的下方，它那些奇怪的尖顶既小又远。  
  
建筑物的窗户亮着敌意十足的生命火光，那些小点点就是他们所站的位置。他们能听到临近的军队的脚步声，吟唱声！他们中的许多人因恐惧而发抖，但是卡洛斯没有。我那勇敢的卡洛斯迈步进入坑内，并爬下斜坡。  
  
起初，围观者都惊恐于他那发疯的下爬行为。  
  
接着，他们被搞糊涂了，因为他比他们预期的要快得多地抵达那个城市。  
  
然后，恐慌出现了，因为他们的眼睛正在告诉他们一个他们无法无法理解，更不用说相信的故事。  
  
“看啊，”卡洛斯说，他站在地下城的中央，“这不是一个位于地底好几英里的巨大城市。这是一个位于地下大约十英尺的非常小的城市，居住着微型人，他们不得不花了一年时间慢慢地爬十英尺才抵达我们的世界！”  
  
他示意尖顶，它们的高度大概只到他的膝盖。  
  
“我们没什么可害怕的。”  
  
好吧。如果卡洛斯说了，那我会很乐意重复的。我们没什么可害怕的，从来没有过。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
市议会想提醒诸位多层的天堂的和天使的等级制度。他们想要提醒的是您仍然不应该知晓上述任何情况。天堂的构造和天使组织结构图仍然是保密的信息，此外，天使并不是真实的。  
  
“我实在厌烦非得这么说了！”一个市议会代表对一群心怀不满的天使说道。“天使不是真实的！他们就是不存在！”  
  
天使们变得蛮横起来，接着被来自天堂的一个响雷打散。  
  
【仪器声，纸张翻阅声，开关声】  
  
噢！  
  
【西索尔用绝望淡然的口气说话】  
  
一件真正可怕的事情发生了，听众们。  
  
之前得意洋洋地站在玩具规模的城市中央的卡洛斯被微型人用炮弹和炸药攻击。  
  
他往后跌落到五号车道保龄球回收区内的小洞旁边。  
  
血……透过他的衬衫涌出……  
  
而我在这里，困在我的隔间里，毫无用处，只能叙述，却帮不上忙。  
  
【西索尔抽了抽鼻子】  
  
他打了一个踉跄，跪倒在地……这么多的血。他完全倒下了。  
  
诅咒这个见证卡洛斯死去的城市。诅咒我。诅咒这一切。  
  
【西索尔抽了抽鼻子，几乎说不出话来】  
  
我们腾出一刻来……我们……腾出这一刻来……女士们先生们，我们来哀悼去世的……  
  
不能。  
  
我不能。  
  
我仍然捧着这个奖杯。  
  
我……  
  
接下来我们插播这一段预……预先录制好的公共服务公告。  
  
【麦克风被匆匆弄倒的噪声】  
  
【西索尔用正常的声调伴随积极的背景音乐】  
  
科学家们和一般科学想提醒诸位，有些东西存在，有些东西并不存在。  
  
通常情况下您可以运用简单的“看看它是否在”这一测试。  
  
如果它在，它就存在了！  
  
如果不在，它可能不存在。但是，它可能只是当前存在于其他地方！  
  
存在是棘手的，这些科学家说道。研究显示了这一点。  
  
例如，位于夜谷小学后方“沙漠溪”新开发区有一栋房子——那栋并不存在的房子。它看似存在，就像你看着它的时候，它就在那里！而且它位于两栋相同的房子之间，所以它存在于那里比不存在更说得通。但是，它并不存在。  
  
他们已经用科学证明了这一点！科学家们仍然没有能鼓起勇气按门铃并找出发生了什么事。  
  
您想这样做吗？如果您愿意，我们会付您五美元的！  
  
“只需按一次门铃，好吗？我们会在后头这里观看的。您可能会没事的。”  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【西索尔激动地说话】  
  
女士们先生们，多美好啊。卡洛斯根本就没死！  
  
貌似阿帕奇跟踪者冲了进去，笨拙地弯腰穿过保龄球回收区，并用俄语高喊着——“／我的时机终于来临了！／”  
  
他跳进坑里，晃着他那冒犯人的羽毛头饰，用强有力的熊抱搬起了卡洛斯，背着他出了坑，与此同时遭到微型城市的微型市民的险恶攻击！  
  
就连仍然为自己被毁的生日聚会难过的杰瑞米，也忍不住高呼出声，那位之前虚假，现在真实的美国原住民把卡洛斯安全地放平在油毡地板上。  
  
一如所有的保龄球馆负责人必须满足的条件，泰迪·威廉姆斯当然也是一名有执照的医生，他检查了卡洛斯的伤口，接着通过一系列有节奏的呜呜声表明卡洛斯……实际上……将会……没事！  
  
他没事！  
  
在我的整个生涯中，我从来没有在广播过程中经历起伏如此巨大的情感和恐惧。  
  
【嗡鸣的背景声】  
  
一想到我失去了对我来说最为最珍贵的事物——我的生活中卡洛斯的存在，然后又被带回，好让我能够更加欣赏它。  
  
噢，卡洛斯。我原本永远不会对您说的所有的话。此外那个城市仅是十英尺之下的微型城市的消息，好吧，那也很令人吃惊。  
  
但是，貌似一切都安然无恙。  
  
所以，我要对你们说，伴随着一颗从沉重唱到欢快的心脏，晚安，夜谷，晚……  
  
哦，不！  
  
【逐渐诡异的背景音乐】  
  
刚刚有人给我了一张纸条。  
  
噢。这可不是好消息。  
  
女士们先生们，阿帕奇跟踪者因为英勇拯救我们深爱的卡洛斯而身受重伤。  
  
他正血流如注，血都沾满它那假羽毛头饰了，他说就连他的古代印第安魔法也帮助了他，而那是当然的，因为它们并不是真实的。  
  
听众们，对于这个男人，我怎么可能错得如此离谱？  
  
我们城市可耻的种族主义者？也许吧。  
  
一个真正的混蛋？是的。  
  
但他也是心系夜谷最佳利益的男人，他与天使和穿棕褐色夹克的神秘男人密切合作，保护我们不受保龄球馆下方的微型城市所害。  
  
而他，以自己的生命为代价救了卡洛斯。  
  
卡洛斯在呼吸，很快地，阿帕奇跟踪者就再也不会呼吸了。  
  
不要告诉我别的，而我仍然会告诉诸位：这里有个好人。这里有一个好人在垂死。  
  
就在这里，一个好人生命的终结。  
  
阿帕奇跟踪者开口说话了，不是沙哑的低语，而是清晰可辨的声音，对隐藏在天花板泡沫塑料板后面的天空用俄语说。“／好了，好了，我早就知道这会发生了。现在我的车归你了。”  
  
他说完这句就死了。  
  
阿帕奇跟踪者死了，泰迪·威廉姆斯证实。  
  
杰瑞米颓然倒在一张折叠椅上，踢着自己的脚，说道，“这是任何人举办过的最糟糕的生日聚会。”  
  
晚安，勇敢的跟踪者。晚安。  
  
我原以为您是某种人，而您其实是另一种人。我很可能不会从这件事学到半点教训。  
  
还有，噢！我的手机有一则消息！卡洛斯要见我！他叫我去阿比餐厅的停车场见他。  
  
嗯。我不知道现在什么样的科学探索需要我的电台听众们的服务，但我会尽职地去，尽职地去见他。  
  
而在我走之前，咱们全都走吧。来，播报天气去。  
  
【话筒噪音】  
  
【《星期天早晨停滞》；创作：约瑟夫·芬克】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxWafF>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【话筒噪音】  
  
我抵达停车场，看到卡洛斯歇息在他的后车厢上，穿着法兰绒衫和牛仔裤，他完美的头发乱糟糟的，他完美的牙齿隐藏起来。  
  
“怎么回事？”我说。“我们陷入什么危险了？需要探索什么神秘吗？”  
  
他摇摇头。“没什么，”他说。“经历了发生的那一切……我只想看看你。”  
  
我的心升腾。我的心飙升。我的心比喻意义地表演了好几个航空动作，字面意义地开始猛跳。  
  
“哦～？”我说，我的声音颤得比我的用词还厉害。  
  
卡洛斯看着夕阳。“我过去总认为它在错误的时间落下，”他说，“但后来我意识到，在夜谷里，时间并不正常，而且没有一个时钟是真实的。有时候，事情看上去如此奇怪或者邪恶，但接着你发现，在地下，其实是完全另一回事，它是一样纯净而无辜的东西。”  
  
【悠远的背景音乐加海鸥声】  
  
“我知道你的意思，”我回答。  
  
在某处，地下城市的微型人已经抵达夜谷并开始对我们宣战，他们已经展示出自己拥有谋杀的能力。  
  
在某处，一名穿着棕褐色夹克的男人正对我们市长的耳朵窃窃私语，而我们并不知道他们打的是什么主意。  
  
在某处，阿帕奇跟踪者的尸体冰冷地躺着，再也不会谈及古代印第安魔术。  
  
这一切都发生在别处。  
  
但在这里，我和卡洛斯坐在那辆车的后车厢——他的车，一起仰望着阿比餐厅上方天空的亮光。  
  
在寂静的暮色中，它们是如此地美丽，在一个已经带着宇宙的点滴苏醒过来的夜空中闪烁。  
  
一年之后。  
  
距离他抵达已经有一年了。  
  
他把手放在我的膝盖上，什么也没有说，而我知道他的意思。我的感觉是一样的。我把脑袋靠在他的肩膀上。  
  
我们了解亮光。我们了解阿比餐厅上方的亮光。我们是如此地了解。  
  
但是那些亮光后面的天空——主要是虚空，部分是星星。  
  
那片天空提醒我们，我们不了解的甚至还要更多。  
  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温；原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《星期天早晨停滞》，由约瑟夫·芬克创作。  
  
想要让您的音乐在天气环节展现？想要对本节目贡献您的才华？只想打声招呼？发电邮给我们，邮箱是nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
趁您在那里，考虑点击一下捐款按键，那样您就太好了。  
  
本日谚语：有趣游戏——一遍又一遍地说“玩具船”。在你的余生始终这么做。退出社会，靠救济生活。在你四声低声说“玩具船”。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年０６月１５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月２８日，编辑于２０１３年１０月０１日晚上


	29. Chapter 29

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第26集：无脸老妇  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjZ6R>   
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/306666497/>  
  
约瑟夫：嗨！我是约瑟夫·芬克，《欢迎来到夜谷》的创作者。  
  
【动感背景音乐】  
  
在过去几个星期我们获得了大量新听众，而我们把你们所有人的名字记录在这本旧书里，它被捆在某种未知的皮革里，永远都在流血。我们不确定把您的名字放在里头会对您造成什么影响，抱歉咯。  
  
致所有新听众们：嘿，我们有汗衫在卖哦。它们可漂亮了，而且没有被诅咒。它们在commonplacebooks.com可供销售，去查看一下吧。  
  
我们这些制作《夜谷》的人花费很多很多时间整合出这播客，我们非常乐意免费地献给诸位。如果您喜欢并且想要支持我们所作的事业，请考虑给我们捐款吧。谢谢已经捐款给我们的马歇尔·帕森斯、宋东珠以及伊丽莎白·赫尔斯。请前往commonplacebooks.com点击《欢迎来到夜谷》加入他们吧。  
  
最后，现在要报名参加我当前教导的那个播客课程已经太晚了。但是不用害怕。我即将在布鲁克林教导另一门课，从七月二十三日开始。前往3rdward.com，那个三是阿拉伯数字三，去报名吧。  
  
好吧，进一步考虑之后，您也许应该害怕的。多多害怕，谢谢！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
西索尔：小号演奏着轻柔的爵士乐，从黑暗的远方沙漠传出。他们明天要来了。对我们来说，为时已晚。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
您知道有一个无脸老妇秘密住在您的家中吗？  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
那是真的。她现在就在那里。她始终都在那里，刚好离开您的视线范围。永远刚好离开您的视线范围。  
  
因为您不能看到她，您可能完全不知道这个女人喜欢端详您和您亲人的相片。她轻柔地触碰每一张面孔，仿佛希望那是她自己的脸，或可能声称那就是她自己的脸，或者仅仅在诅咒那个人。真的很难说。您从来没见过她这样做。  
  
秘密住在您家里的无面老妇做的事情可多了。  
  
有没有寻思过为什么您的网页浏览历史里头充满了诸如“死狼相片”或者“鸟类的熔点”这样的[必应搜索](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bing)？  
  
或者为什么有时候您的淋浴间排水沟被内脏生肉堵塞？  
  
或者为什么有时您听到墙壁后面传出哭声？或者前门传出抓挠声？  
  
或者您醒来时在自己旁边的枕头上发现银色的长发？  
  
或者也许您从来没有注意到上述那些情况。  
  
您的生命活到这个点上，一直完全无视这个无脸老妇。  
  
而且说实话，我觉得她可能是无害的。但是，也许您再也不应该自己家里睡觉了，以防万一。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
女士们先生们，达娜继续从狗公园高高的黑色围墙之内给我发短信。  
  
即使狗公园禁止市民和他们的狗进入，达娜还是设法入内，现在……谁知道她被困多久了？  
  
首先，她说她没事。她说她碰到了一些不错的人，她从来不觉得无聊。  
  
她说她遇到那个穿棕褐色夹克的男人，此君过去几个月一直在这个城市里徘徊。事实上，达娜说那个穿棕褐色夹克的男人相当不错，他们真的构建出相当不赖的友谊。  
  
她仍然在试图弄清楚那个男人跟兜帽身影、最近去世的阿帕奇跟踪者、以及沙漠花保龄馆兼电玩娱乐中心五号球道下方的地下好战迷你王国之间的关系。他似乎经常牵连说那个许多奇怪的事件。  
  
她还在试图弄清楚他长什么模样。每次她迈开那个家伙几步，就完全记不住他了，只记得他穿着一件棕褐色的夹克、拎着一个鹿皮公文包。  
  
“噢，还有那个公文包，”达娜说，“有点诡异。因为里头充满了苍蝇。那起初有点令人毛骨悚然，直到你意识到他是一个苍蝇推销员，因此它们都受过训练。它们可以取回邮件、说德语、装死以及做各种可爱的事儿。”  
  
她说，如果您有机会了解他，他其实是个很酷的家伙。  
  
噢，我差点忘了。达娜正在寻思是否有臂力好的听众能够帮点忙，走近狗公园并把一些豆子、薯片或者牛肉干什么都抛过高高的围墙。她饿极了。事实上，我花了好一段时间才读懂她的错别字，听众们。她肯定抖得相当厉害。  
  
接下来是大夜谷医疗社区的一则公共服务公告。  
  
您感觉筋疲力尽吗？即使经过八个小时的失眠？  
  
您在两点和四点之间呼吸困难吗？  
  
【淡淡悠远的背景音乐】  
  
您是否增加了额外的几磅体重，结果突然失去那几磅，接着却在五到六个小时后涨回来？  
  
您渴求土壤，比方说，大部分时间？您只想用那些肥沃的深色土壤冷却您的舌头，填充您的喉咙、鼻窦、肺部和腹部？  
  
您是否在清晨时分挖掘地面，对着半成形的太阳尖叫，好像它会亲切地离开，让您返回到您如此理应得到以及心理上需求的黑暗之中？  
  
如果您对上述所有问题的答案都是肯定的，那么您很正常！  
  
项目见效了。  
  
所有的测试都取得了成功，第四阶段即将来临。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
以上就是社区健康建议。  
  
更多关于那位秘密住在您家里的无脸老妇的消息。  
  
她刚刚向媒体发表了一份声明。内容如下——  
  
无脸老妇：我好困惑。  
  
【淡淡的背景音乐】  
  
你组织冰箱物品的方式毫无道理。我无法判断出任何的秩序感。你用什么样的系统来控制你的蔬菜、罐头、瓶子和食物污渍呢？有污渍哦，有机棕色和粉红色污点讲述着你的食物深奥的历史。我喜欢保鲜盒附近的那块黄色污点，因为我觉得它是最老的。它还有[风土记](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Topography)呢。  
  
虽然我不喜欢你家里有的那么多窃听器，我喜欢其中的一部分。我还换了你的床单。你换床单的次数不够多。我不认为你不讲卫生，但我认为如果你能时不时换一下床单，你会感觉更好些。而且时间很诡异，因为对我而言，它的存在方式跟你的不一样，所以你的床单已经布满了你的骨头、头发和血液，但还没有。还没真正那样。  
  
我希望你能看到我，只是打扫卫生、重新整理、弄懂您冰箱里那些毫无道理的植物和肌肉，但你从来不看。如果你能仅仅每隔一段时间朝左右瞥一下，你就会看到我。现在我就在你旁边。我甚至在你的镜子里，但是你只盯着自己，只盯着你那张过熟土豆般的脸。我就在每一面镜子里，如果你能简单地在自己后面的角落里找着我就好了。  
  
话说，你的无线网络密码是什么？  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
西索尔：所以那就是老妇的特别公告了。我完全不知道我们怎么收到那份录音、是谁录的音，或者一个老妇明明没有脸——按这样推理，也没有嘴巴——怎么可以如此清晰地讲话？  
  
不过，内容非常充实。也许您在家的时候应该尝试多注意点，或者干脆毁坏您所有的镜子。  
  
正如我母亲曾经告诉我的，“总有一天某个人会杀了您，西索尔，那将会涉及到一面镜子。记住我的话，孩子。”  
  
接着她会心不在焉地盯着我的眼睛看，直到我咯咯地笑。唉，我多想念她啊。  
  
听众们，你们中有很多人写信过来跟我要电台猫柯谢克的相片，以及询问他那窝小猫的去向。  
  
电台管理层没有让我们留着小猫，但它们已经被送给了好人家了。不幸的是，就像柯谢克，小猫们也被困住，漂浮在空中的定点，所以它们的主人们将不得不到它们诞生的地方——也就是电台卫生间这里——看望它们。  
  
柯谢克悬停在距离地面约四英尺的空中，然而那些小猫中有一部分却悬停在高达九英尺的地方。  
  
我们不能留着小猫自己养真是悲伤，但是我们大家每一次在上班时去厕所休息都能看到它们还是很不错的。  
  
我希望我有一些相片与大家分享，但很可惜，电台并非视觉媒体。  
  
此外，之前拍照的三位工作人员不但发现柯谢克没有出现在相片中，就连这些工作人员也在随后的一个星期里以相当痛苦的方式死去，所以我们就连描述它看上去像什么都要克制住。  
  
哦，但我倒是快速录下了柯谢克开饭时发出的猫叫声。  
  
【骇人的怪兽尖锐声音】  
  
就像我说的，我不是爱猫之人，但是柯谢克已经在我心里找到一块真正特别的地方。  
  
我收到消息，当局正在包围您的家。  
  
【逐渐悬疑的背景音乐和打击声】  
  
这些当局是来自一个含糊但威吓的政府机构的人员。您现在可能正看着窗外好看看这些人员，但他们的隐蔽性极强。哪怕您仔细看都看不到他们。  
  
这些受过专门训练的男女可以熟练地把自己伪装成树、门、鸟、猫、野猫以及阵风。其中有一组人甚至可以把自己伪装为您家里的一件家具。  
  
我不能擅自揣度到底是哪一件，但您现在可能正看着它。  
  
那个含糊但威吓的政府机构似乎不高兴那个秘密住在您家里的无脸老妇向您——以及媒体——通告了她的存在。  
  
我的意思是，每个人知道她在那里。谁不知道躲藏在我们所有人家里的无脸老妇呢？这就跟知道圣诞老人实际上并不是真的差不多嘛。  
  
每个人——当然了，年幼的孩子除外——当然知道圣诞老人是中情局每年平安夜释放到全国各地的一大群下了重量镇静剂以及穿上衣服的熊。而且正如所有的圣诞老人神话，维持我们全都不知道真相的表象是很重要的，例如，咱们全都假装圣诞老人是一个送李礼物的老头而不是一个被政府下了药的熊吧。  
  
因此按照同样的道理，您的家里并没有躲藏着无脸老妇。  
  
不管怎么样，现在那些机构人员正在侵袭您的家，而且准备使用致命武力。我想告诉您，您现在需要逃跑，离开那里、拯救自己，但是为时已晚。每一个入口和出口都被堵住了。  
  
我恐怕您命数已定。  
  
不幸的是，无脸老妇肯定知道了什么事情。她肯定知道了什么秘密，一些非常重要的秘密，对那个含糊但威吓的政府机构来说很要紧的秘密，而且那些秘密可能是关于您的。也许她打算透露您在这里的目的。也许您也跟那个含糊但威吓的政府机构有所关联，尽管不情愿，而这一信息不能——绝对不能——被共享。您是一份会走路的绝密文件。而现在，在濒临秘密被揭露的节骨眼，您必须被销毁。  
  
从有利的一面看，您具备一个目的。而那已经远远胜过我们大多数人了。您将会被想念的。因此，对于您的最后时刻——尽管肯定不是我们的最后时刻——我要给您……  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
播报天气。  
  
【《早就没了》；创作：玛丽·爱普沃斯】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxVrmF>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
秘密住在您家里的无脸老妇想要向您道歉。她发出了另一份声明。  
  
无脸老妇：对不起。  
  
【淡淡的背景音乐】  
  
我主要只想是想要弄清楚如何上网。我重置了无线路由器，那帮上了一点忙，但是你使用谷歌浏览器，而且从来不清除缓存或历史，因此网速慢得要死。我给你下载了火狐浏览器，上网效率貌似好得多了。  
  
我听说市长要退休了，因此我想知道市长候选人的条件是否包括有一张脸。  
  
我有一些好的想法，我认为会有助这个城市，比如说，我想到的一件事是我们可以在增加学校经费的同时降低税收。这是一个创新的计划，我即将搭设一个网站解释它，以及其他可以帮助这个城市的妙主意。  
  
我很高兴地宣布自己参加夜谷市长竞选。  
  
另外，我放火烧了你的冰箱。它让我心烦意乱。  
  
现在，我正一边抽着烟，一边给你那本[《无限诙谐》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Infinite_Jest)做标记。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
西索尔：她没有留下一个名字或网站的网址，我不确定她明明没有脸——按这样推理，也没有眼睛——能够阅读网站或者书籍。我们还接收到信息，那个含糊但威吓的政府机构的隐秘人员们已经撤退，而且显然没有使用致命武力，因为您仍然活着，不管您打心里觉得自己死得有多透彻。  
  
不过，他们倒确实把好几千只蜘蛛释放到您的房子里。幸运的是，正如无脸老妇，除非您仔细观看，否则您将无法看到这些蜘蛛。它们是训练有素的蜘蛛，刚好在您的活动范围外移动，但是——而且这一点也正如无脸老妇——在您睡觉的时候，偶尔会感觉到它们轻轻刷过您柔软的脸颊和嘴唇。所以，一直睁着眼睛吧。  
  
听众们，让我们一直睁着眼睛吧。  
  
【淡淡的欢快背景音乐】  
  
知道谁或者什么东西想要被看到并不容易。但是，当您看看自己的周围，请注意那些模糊和黑暗的角落。更加深入地凝视那些可预测的模式，例如墙壁和卫星。  
  
紧皱眉头，寻找视觉真相吧，夜谷。  
  
如果您能看到您没有看到的东西就好了！如果您能把刚好位于您视线范围之外的恐惧的复杂层面尽收眼底就好了。如果您能看到这个世界真正的本貌就好了。它糟透了，而且燃烧着，而且美丽。  
  
听众们，敬请关注我们最新的热门节目——《张嘴咀嚼》！  
  
今晚的话题——玻璃碎片：如何在糟糕的情况中做到最好。  
  
下回再见，晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温；无脸老妇的声音是玛拉·威尔逊。您可以在marawilsonwritesstuff.com阅读她的作品。  
  
原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《早就没了》；由玛丽·爱普沃斯创作。上maryepworth.com获取更多信息。  
  
想要让您的音乐在天气环节展现？想要对本节目贡献您的才华？只想打声招呼？发电邮给我们，邮箱是nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
趁您在那里，考虑点击一下捐款按键，那样您就太好了。  
  
本日谚语：人类灵魂重量为二十一克，闻起来像烤蔬菜，看起来像皱格子呢被，而且听起来像桥上交通。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年０７月０１日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月２８日，编辑于２０１３年０９月２８日晚上


	30. Chapter 30

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第27集：初次约会  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjZ4O>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/306781918/>  
  
约瑟夫：嗨，我是约瑟夫·芬克，《欢迎来到夜谷》的创作者。  
  
【动感背景音乐】  
  
你们全都知道我将要在这里说什么。  
  
世界是个快速消失的幻觉，揭示出底下虚空的黑暗无尽火焰，缓慢地燃烧到我们的生命和我们生命的回忆。  
  
哦，我们有漂亮的《夜谷》汗衫可供销售。前往commonplacebooks.com购买一件吧。  
  
我们这些麦克风后面的人一个星期工作很多小时为您制作出这个节目。如果您喜欢我们所做的，而且希望帮助我们继续下去，请考虑捐款吧。感谢已经捐款给我们的妮可·彼得森、阿曼达·内尔逊以及阿曼达·瑟隆。请前往commonplacebooks.com点击《欢迎来到夜谷》加入他们吧。  
  
最后，七月二十三日，我即将在布鲁克林教导一门播客课程，您会学习到关于制造一部值得倾听又有原创概念的播客的一切。前往3rdward.com，那个三是阿拉伯数字三，去了解更多信息吧。  
  
还有，嘿，谢谢。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
西索尔：山。无尽的山。一个又一个荒芜的山峰。到底什么躁动不安东西躺在满是阴影的山谷里？我不能说。我不能说。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
各位好！  
  
我们从这里开始。我们以一句问候开始。一句简单的“各位好”。接着咱们直接播报最令人振奋的新闻、最精彩绝伦的新闻。  
  
正如诸位可能记得的，几个星期前，在来自地下微型城市的微型人对我们发起的一场邪恶战争的开端，美丽的科学家卡洛斯终于对我表达的感情做出了回应。  
  
而且不是以他过去总是使用的干巴巴的科学方式，说着诸如“我打电话不是出于私人原因，我需要告诉你的电台听众们，有一个怪洞可能出现在他们的墙壁上。”  
  
噢，对啦，我忘了。有一个奇怪的洞可能会出现在你们的墙壁上。他说告诉你们这件事很重要，尤其是在史密斯威克房子里发生了什么事之后。我忘了。那是好一段时间之前的事儿了，所以我估计现在不怎么要紧了。  
  
【淡淡的浪漫背景音乐】  
  
但是昨天，他打电话给我的时候，是这么开始的——“我打电话是出于私人原因。此外，我的计算表明一种奇怪的能量源正在接近这个城市，但它并没有发出那种能量源本应该散发的光芒。”  
  
那是不是很甜蜜呢？  
  
好吧，事情接踵而至。而昨天晚上，我们出门进行我们的第一次约会。  
  
我实在不得不告诉你们这件事。不过我有一定的责任，所以……  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
首先，咱们来播报新闻。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
警长的秘密警察联合一个含糊但威吓的政府机构宣布，远在沙漠里头的那些装满板条箱的卡车什么都不是，因此我们应该不用担心它们。  
  
那些通知发布之前市内没有人知道的卡车装满了摸起来暖呼呼的板条箱。它们中有一部分会发出咔哒声。其他的则不会。  
  
“完全无需担心它们，”秘密警察说道。“忘记我们说了任何事情。不，真的，现在记住我们说的任何事情是违法的。”  
  
【逐渐快节奏的背景音乐】  
  
我们联系了当地国民警卫队站第七部队兼肯德基组合店的瑞吉斯中尉，而他表示自己最近一直沉思很多事情。  
  
“只是很多事情一直在我的脑子里转来转去。那真是个有趣的词组。‘在脑子里转来转去’。那些想法要去哪儿？它们试着离开吗？如果真是这样，去哪儿呢？”  
  
当我们要求他对沙漠中装满板条箱的卡车发表具体评论，他只是重复自己之前说的一切，连语调和手势都一模一样。  
  
嗯。我敢肯定这些板条箱不会再出现了，也不会对我们任何人构成任何未来的危险。这件事不会有更多后续报道，绝对不会，我敢肯定。  
  
夜谷公共图书馆将扩大出第二家分馆——夜谷私人图书馆。这家新图书馆将会位于旧图书馆的隔壁，它将只供一个人使用——本地亿万富翁马库斯·凡斯顿。  
  
它将包含成千上万的书籍，涵括了任何说出出来的题材，它还有一个形状像仿真海盗船的互动儿童区，在传记区展出的不仅有海伦·亨特的传记，还有[西恩·潘](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sean_Penn)的传记。  
  
建馆计划包括面朝公共图书馆、从地板到天花板的大窗户，唯一被允许入内的马库斯说道，他会裸体在图书馆漫步穿行，透过那些窗户来盯着普通市民的眼睛，因为他既不阅读也不利用他周围成堆的书籍。  
  
马库斯继续说道，“也许我会拿起一本书，打开它，活像我将要读它，接着向那些观看的人揭示我是倒过来拿着书的，接着大笑着把书扔开！我不太肯定。我还没有计划好每一刻。不过我肯定会是裸体的。  
  
公共图书馆董事会通过他们那架不断在我们城市上空徘徊的直升机的扬声器发出声明，他们觉得这次扩张将会通过展示马库斯多么富有以及财富显然让他成为一个多厉害的人来服务社区。  
  
诸位有没有看到那个家伙拥有多少辆汽车？哇啊。  
  
报告还表明夜谷私人图书馆将会彻底杜绝图书馆员，这个事实对于每年去公共图书馆借书却因为图书管理员暴行受伤或丧命的大量读者提供了一点点慰藉。  
  
请记住，如果在寻找外借书籍的时候碰上一个图书管理员，请勿试图通过爬树逃生。图书馆内没有树木。而您环顾四周并意识到这一点所花费的宝贵时刻将会允许图书管理员出击。不要成为受伤丧命的一员。  
  
好啦。新闻播完了。所以，我们来谈谈那次约会吧。  
  
【淡淡的浪漫音乐】  
  
卡洛斯和我在老城区碰头。我当时穿着自己最好的[束腰外衣](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tunic)和毛茸茸长裤，他则穿着一件休闲的周末实验白大褂。在午后阳光中，我们俩是那么地美，彼此的梦想在现实世界的一刻中实现。  
  
我们的目的地不是别的地方，正是吉诺的意大利美食体验烧烤酒吧——城内最高档的餐厅。那是个完美的日子——撇开城市边缘不断嗡鸣的古怪黑暗团块。不过那有可能是另一家建设中的[苹果蜜](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Applebee%27s)。  
  
我们挽着手臂走进吉诺，并立即就位，完全没有记忆是谁在门口接待我们或者我们是怎么走到自己的餐桌的，它位于一个优雅、低调而且绝对没有门的房间里——全套吉诺体验。  
  
在小麦和小麦副产品禁令颁布之后，他们的菜单有所限制，因此我们各点了一份[双孢蘑菇](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portobello_mushroom)，端上来的蘑菇是生的，还带血，这正是吉诺的特色。  
  
我们可以通过窗口看到很棒的日落美景以及那个嗡鸣的阴影玩意，它貌似移得更近了。  
  
“我一直在思考，”卡洛斯说道。  
  
“嗯~哼？”我说。  
  
“是啊，那就是我最近一直在做的，”他说。“思考。那是作为科学家的一部分。你最近一直在干什么？”  
  
所以我们谈起话来。只有我们和我们带血的蘑菇、逼近的嗡鸣阴影，以及在空气中盛开的浪漫迷雾。  
  
等……且慢。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
电台管理层显然越来越激动了，呃，他们在办公室里来回甩动、不断嚎叫。所以我需要快点多播报一些新闻。  
  
过去几个星期，整个夜谷地区的暴力事件有所增加，因为沙漠花保龄馆兼电玩娱乐中心五号球道下面那个微型城市的人民继续用他们细小的身体和更加细小的武器发动针对我们的战争。  
  
我们敦促市民保护好自己不受这支处在人群之间的军队伤害，方法是无论去到哪里都要跺着脚走路，而且把高度警惕的眼光对准地面，不像我们平时那样闭着眼睛。  
  
另一则相关新闻，市议会立起一座碑纪念倒下的阿帕奇跟踪者——为了我们所有人的福利而死去的英雄。  
  
纪念碑将被题献在没有一个人出席的秘密沉默仪式中，纪念碑本身将被埋葬在没有人会发现的沙漠地点，因为他同时也是个可耻的种族主义者，我们不希望自己的城市跟那样的事情搭上关系法。  
  
接下来是社区日历。  
  
【淡淡的背景音乐】  
  
星期一将会是一年一度的蓝草节，举行地点是被烧毁的废墟，那里曾经是路易·布拉斯科的音乐店，店主放火烧了它之后就带着保险金匆匆离城。参与者可在满是灰烬的以遗迹中抱成一团，朝彼此投以哀怨萦绕的目光，分享自己最喜欢的蓝草挽歌。根据传说，如果您对着镜子说三遍“绝对没有什么”，路易本人就会出现并教导众人一些简单易懂的蓝草曲调，接着带着您的灵魂跟他一起返回黑暗的镜子中。  
  
星期二是一个节日。确保您有足够的应急物资和大量的透明塑料布。我们不知道是哪一个节日，所以手头上请掌握所有可能的解毒剂。  
  
星期三，黑暗猫头鹰唱片店的人员将会一起组个乐队。“我们对音乐懂得可多了，”他们会说，同时捉着刀子和锤子。“我们应该开始一个乐队，必须的！”他们在尖叫声中继续。“咱们一起组个乐队吧。我们应该那么做！”  
  
星期四到星期日将是一团模糊的常规和实践，我们在体验的过程中不会注意到一系列的时刻和行动，一旦它们过去了，我们就会以往。  
  
以上就是社区日历。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
好啦。无聊的事情做完了。继续说那场约会。  
  
【淡淡的浪漫背景音乐】  
  
我们在吉诺餐厅用他们的一块特殊的、隐形的、非肉体的、没味道的萝卜糕结束了晚餐，那块糕不但轻如空气，其他所有的性质也仿似空气。  
  
我们的服务员之前是一个长着大胡子的魁梧男人，现在是一个嗡鸣的阴影人，只能用缺乏光线的躯干和四肢的模糊形状来定义。据推测，我们之前的服务员休息去了。我们买了单，接着打破窗户逃离了没有门的房间，用的是我们的服务员早前提供给我们砸窗用的砖头。  
  
卡洛斯和我——哦，那句话的魔力。哦，一个简单的结合可能意味的欣喜——在使命格橹公园散了个步。  
  
只有我们和树木，还有我们的同胞市民们，他们全都做着平常的娱乐活动——指向天空，恐惧地叫喊。  
  
我问卡洛斯是否想要加入大伙来一轮，但他说自己已经被昨天空荡荡的天空暗示的意义给吓坏了，所以已经相当疲惫了。  
  
“如果你愿意，”他说，“我们可以对树木做一些测试。我最近一直打算对树木做一些科学测试。它们看上去很正常，但考虑到我在这个城市所观察到的一切，它们有极大的可能性是不正常的。”  
  
嗯，我当然不能错过这个跟我的卡洛斯共同进行真正科学实践的机会，所以我们走向最近的那棵下垂的老树，接着开始进行测试，起性质和目的远远超出我有限的科学知识所能描述的。  
  
与此同时，我们的同胞公园游客们已不再尖叫，转而变成了奇怪的嗡鸣阴影生物。他们所有人都站在之前所站的位置，但现在只能用缺乏光线的躯干和四肢的模糊形状来定义。  
  
我抚摸卡洛斯的脸颊。我不知道他是否注意到。  
  
他说，测试没有得出结论，而他本人无论面容和形状也是完美的。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来是我们赞助商带来的一则信息。  
  
在寻找家庭安全解决方案？祝您好运！  
  
想在驾驶汽车时感到安全？排好队吧！  
  
夜间孤身行走时感到害怕？嗯，您应该害怕的。  
  
当生命显得危险又难以控制时，请记住这就是它的本质，而且您不能永远生存。  
  
[丹尼餐厅](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Denny%27s)：有何不可？  
  
接下来是一篇电台社会。  
  
【逐渐激动的背景音乐】  
  
听众们，关于美丽这个话题已经被谈论过无数次了，而我不认为我们这些媒体人总是竭尽所能地促进健康的自我形象。  
  
电影、杂志、电视节目和广告商喜欢用编辑过的相片和视频来让人们显得更瘦、更美以及更具吸引力，造成虚假的理想人性之美，而且我认为这对我们产生了巨大的影响，尤其是儿童。  
  
但请记住：您只有在做美丽的事情时才是美丽的。  
  
丰满的嘴唇没有开怀的笑容那么美。瘦削的臀部没有敏捷的才思那么吸引人。  
  
考虑正确对待他人，那些人就会尖叫着对您趋之若鹜。  
  
尽管剥离那一层层人工的东西吧，夜谷。  
  
拉开那件名牌大衣、那条紧身牛仔裤的拉链。擦掉那层妆容，轻柔但非常快速地剥掉那层覆盖着真我的皮肤吧。  
  
看看那双不受保护地从裂开的眼穴中荡下来的暴露的眼球。  
  
看看慢慢从颤抖的骨头释放出来的血液和肌腱。  
  
仰慕那团试图在您那些动态十足的肋骨下方挤压的滑溜内脏吧。  
  
您是有机的，那是肯定的，听众们！为您是谁感到自豪。  
  
说到自豪——说到美丽——很快继续讲我的约会。  
  
但首先，播报天气！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【《组合最佳团队》；创作：末日树】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxVCyB>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
我们感觉继续讲那事儿，好吗？  
  
去了公园后，我开车送他回他位于大里科比萨店旁边的实验室。  
  
那段车程……很困难，因为到了这个点上，貌似除了我们俩，市内的每个人都跳上了嗡鸣的阴影实体列车，正在整个城内到处大步漫游，而我们现实中的邪恶洞穴则散发着让您手臂的毛发竖起、让您的肠子震动的能量。或者也许那仅仅是我对卡洛斯感觉到的化学反应。  
  
一个女人尖叫着跑向我们的汽车，几个阴影人正在追她，但我还没来得及踩刹车，她肯定改变了主意，因为她本人已经变成了一个影子人了。感觉就像，唉，逃离阴影人或者变成阴影人。拿定您的主意啊，女士。  
  
我们抵达大里科门外，接着每一场约会结束时的那个尴尬的时刻来临了，当你在对方门外停下，感觉就像，我需不需要致电市议会，提交标准的约会结束报，或者由你来做？  
  
另外，我还在寻思他是否打算邀请我进他的实验室看看那些烧杯以及嗡鸣的电子设备。  
  
“厄，”他说，指着他的实验室，“这就是我。”  
  
“嗯~哼，”我说。  
  
“我也许应该研究一下这个嗡鸣的阴影玩意，”他说。“做几个实验，看看我是否能拯救城市。  
  
“哦？”我说。“这事儿你需要帮忙吗？”  
  
“不，”他说。“科学家得自力更生。那是身为科学家的第一要义。”  
  
“哦，”我再次说，但口气更温柔，更悲伤。  
  
也就是在这个时候，他往前倾并吻了我。只有一次。只是轻轻的。接着滑出了汽车，进入实验室。  
  
我得告诉诸位，听众们，在开车回家的路上，我几乎被一团邪恶的阴影能量吞噬掉，但是我几乎没有注意到。我当时是那么地高兴。  
  
我估计卡洛斯设法找到一种打败阴影能量的方式，因为今天似乎一切都很正常。几个住宅区被清空了，那是肯定的，书籍和食物及电视机都留在它们突然消失时所在的位置，一个再也不会继续的生活画面。但是如果某个地方没有发生那种事，那就算不上一个真正的周末，对不对？  
  
夜谷，我甜蜜和唯一的夜谷，愿您找到爱。愿您找到它，无论它被隐藏在哪儿。愿您找到隐藏它的人并对他们进行报复。  
  
一如那首老歌所唱的，爱就是您唯一需要的……来摧毁敌人。再没有比这更妙更准的歌词了。  
  
敬请期待我们自己的生产力专家主持的《效率钟头》，一把倒转的声音，由催眠的脉搏做强调。  
  
而且，伴随着我这颗有爱的心中所有的爱，以及一个充满爱和恐惧的世界的一把有爱的声音——  
  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温。原创音乐由Disparition创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《组合最佳团队》；由末日树创作，上doomtree.net获取更多信息。  
  
想要让您的音乐在天气环节展现？想要对本节目贡献您的才华？只想打声招呼？发电邮给我们，邮箱 nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，此外还有我们的书——《洛夫克拉夫特未用的故事点子》以及《长大成人意味着什么》。  
  
趁您在那里，考虑点击一下捐款按键，那样您就太好了。  
  
本日谚语：生产监督是[托里·马拉提亚](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Torey_Malatia)，他正拿着一个小挂坠盒。他没有在说话。他只是希望您去触摸小盒。他的手是扭曲的。他的皮肤形成鳞片。只需摸一下。就一下，好吗？  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年０７月１５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月２９日，编辑于２０１３年１０月０１日晚上


	31. Chapter 31

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第28集：夏季阅读项目  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjYir>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/306944035/>  
  
约瑟夫：嗨，我是约瑟夫·芬克，《欢迎来到夜谷》的创作者。  
  
【动感背景音乐】  
  
这里有一些消息：在接下来的几个星期，我们即将推出一个全新的备忘录网站以及一个全新的备忘录商店，随之而来的是一系列全新的《夜谷》周边供您选购。所以请多多留意commonplacebooks.com，看看我们即将推出什么好料。  
  
我们这些麦克风后面的人投入了大量的时间和精力来制作出这个节目，而我们真的很乐意免费地把它献给你们。如果您喜欢我们所做的并想要支持我们从事的事情，请考虑捐款吧。感谢已经捐款给我们的安娜斯特·斯奈德、克特斯腾·豪斯以及克莱尔·巴克汉。请前往commonplacebooks.com点击《欢迎来到夜谷》加入他们吧。  
  
谢谢！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
西索尔：你今天触碰了多少活的东西或者它们现在全都在哪儿到底还重要吗？  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
针对儿童和青少年的夏季阅读项目已经在夜谷公共图书馆开始了。这件事让大家惊慌失措，考虑到该项目早已在三十年前被市议会取消了。  
  
【激动的钢琴音乐】  
  
虽然家长和青少年曾经有好几次要求恢复这个项目，市议会仍坚持其立场，理由是缺乏纳税人资金、书本造成的极端危险、孩子们接触图书管理员面临的危害，以及当然了，促成禁令的那个事件，如今市内的老居民只会用“刀的时间”来指该事件。  
  
尽管如此，为了展示市民奉献精神或者无人性的嗜血本性——而两者确实如此地相似——夜谷的图书管理员蔑视权威，联合起来恢复了夏季阅读项目。  
  
五颜六色的海报附加吸引人的宣言——例如“今年夏天进入一本好书！”以及“今年夏天我们即将强迫您进入一本好书！”以及“您即将进入这本书，接着我们即将盖上这本书，而您无能为力！”  
  
一夜之间，海报出现在图书馆的入口附近以及本地的商店和企业，全都强调出那句聪明的口号—— “感染上食肉的阅读细菌！”  
  
警长的秘密警察的回应方式是审问那些出现海报的企业的老板以及拆除和没收海报本身。  
  
不过，坦白讲，听众们，那些平面设计真的很可爱。我的意思是，你们有没有见过它们？小小的食肉细菌，戴着他太阳帽，拿着图书馆的书，把尖叫的半人骨骼受害者当做沙滩椅？啊！萌~死~了。  
  
今天经过激烈的辩论，市议会正式宣布谋杀是非法的。在此之前，这种犯罪行为一直都交给非正式的义务治安队处理。其中一支治安队的负责人，“捉好装袋”的文森特·勒法吉争辩道，多年来没有政府干预谋杀案的调查或处罚，夜谷照样过得好好的。  
  
“我们有时会抓错人吗？”文森特说。“当然了，大部分时间。我们甚至不知道自己有没有抓过一个有罪之人。通常情况下，我们只是抓住我们看到的第一个人。有一次我们试图逮捕一具尸体，但它逃脱了。”  
  
该法案的支持者认为，反正夜谷内的大部分事情本来就是非法的，所以市民几乎难以察觉这一变化。  
  
这道法律将在两周后生效，他们建议市民在此之前完成任何必要的谋杀，尽管截止日期过后还会有三天的宽限，以便那些健忘的人以及针对那些难以捕捉的谋杀对象。  
  
一些夏日抗暑小提示。  
  
首先，您有没有尝试过跟热量理论？  
  
人类、温度、天使和椅子都同样是真实以及具备感觉的，也就是说，我们全都是不真实的，而且我们没有一个具备实际的感觉，不过还是试试与之理论吧。  
  
在历史上，它从来没有见效过一次，但是这一回它搞不好就见效了呢。如果热量不听你的理论，那就试图否认它是热的。  
  
“今天似乎不热，”你或许可以对你大汗淋漓的邻居说道。“甚至有点冷呢！”你可以继续，一边套上一件毛衣一边发出夸张的冷颤声，与此同时耀眼的阳光把癌症的想法植入你的皮肤里。  
  
此外，如果否认不起作用，那么您采取最好的解决方案——一如生活中所有问题的解决方案，是筋疲力尽地认命。  
  
以上就是夏日抗暑小提示。  
  
接下来是一则公共服务公告。  
  
这里有一张简短的清单，列出了有益的一切。  
  
【动感音乐】  
  
警长的秘密警察  
  
云  
  
愤怒  
  
市议会  
  
缺爱而丧失感情  
  
吊扇  
  
肺部  
  
其他各种各样的器官  
  
法律  
  
政府  
  
直升机  
  
二零零五本田雅阁  
  
秘密  
  
低语  
  
以及最后……  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
什么都没有  
  
凡是没有在这张清单中被具体指出的都应该被认为是无益的以及有潜在危险。这不只是好的判断力——这是法律。  
  
关于夏季阅读情况的更新报道。  
  
已经有十四名年龄从五到十七岁的青少年被报失踪，众人担心他们正在公共图书馆里，而且可能正在里头学习。  
  
【快节奏的背景音乐】  
  
警长的秘密警察进入图书馆、解救失踪儿童以及终结所有夏季阅读活动的尝试全都以失败告终，因为所有门窗全都神秘地从图书馆的外部消失了，就跟它被翻新前一样。  
  
我们的税钱支付了那些门和窗，因此没有至少进行民众投票表决这个问题，不要妄想我们会支持那些图书馆的管理者，他们一心血来潮就把门窗弄不见，即使出于正当的理由——例如小心翼翼地守候着被他们从我们那里偷走并占为己有的孩子们。  
  
不管怎么样，鉴于该事件的发展，市议会已经宣布进入橙级恐惧警报阶段。  
  
他们建议所有夜谷市民避开公共图书馆并向市议会提供任何他们可能拥有的信息，例如关于失踪儿童的下落、图书管理员的秘密弱点，或者他们最近读过的好书。  
  
市议会在“防书”掩体中通过电视转播的临时新闻发布会上补充，任何承认读过好书的市民将会被立即安排接受重新教育以及后续的消除教育。  
  
与此同时，警长的秘密警察对整个城市实行了宵禁，立即生效。  
  
晚上七点过后，所有未成年人应该呆在家里受成年人监督，绝对没有阅读、研究、网上信息搜索、益智游戏、电视纪录片或者对学习的终身热爱是被允许的。  
  
一如他们好记的新口号所说的——“一旦天黑，忘记您所知道的一切并保持沉默。词语属于我们的敌人，而我们的敌人是话语，所以跟脱色的骨头一样哑言而纯洁吧，那是被我们的沙漠烈日晒出来。被我们的沙漠烈日……”  
  
警方还表示，任何夜谷市民一旦遇到一个图书管理员、一个涉嫌身为图书管理员的实体，或者任何过度组织且对信息系统拥有正常理解能力的有助个体都应该格杀勿论。  
  
他们还补充这条规则也适用于“教师，因为——“随便啦，趁我们这么做，干脆灭个干净。”  
  
随后我们会对这个故事的进展做后续报道。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来是我们赞助商带来的一则信息。  
  
恭喜！您有资格获得免费的三十天试用期！  
  
这一免费的三十天试用期附带您所需要的一切，包括一次免费的逮捕、免费的控告、免费的传讯、以及免费的定罪，可谓是四包了。  
  
运输和处理不包括在内。  
  
辩护律师也没包括在内。  
  
我们已经把您包围住了。您愈是挣扎，您的下场就愈是不堪。  
  
把那个放下。把它放下！把……那……个……放……下。  
  
这一信息带给你，无论您喜欢与否。  
  
[自由石匠工会](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freemasonry)宣布他们的等级制度发生了一些变化。这些变化如下——  
  
【诡异的宗教背景音乐】  
  
尽管以前自由石匠工会受全球石匠工会管辖，他们现在是神圣石匠议会的一个独立附属机构，其本身将被分成四个分支，分别对应我们紧张时会扫视的四个方向。  
  
神圣石匠议会也将提供指导和财政支持给零售石匠、批发石匠以及折扣石匠，除了涉及到国际石匠纠纷的情况，那些纠纷将会跟以往一样，交由大房间小兄弟会、小房间大兄弟会、或者尺寸合适兄弟会处置，后者取决于骨骼里分辨出的模型，由一个执照完备的石匠无人机军团的成员或者他们的一位代理人所铸型。  
  
现在，当然了，石匠们将会自豪地继续他们与[光明会](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Illuminati)的兄弟联谊。  
  
然而，光明会本身将会分裂成十个不同派别，分别如下：红派、绿派、鹰派、第四派、真正光明派、另一个真正光明派，又是红色派、阿尔法派、风尾派以及饥者牌冷冻食品正式赞助的光明派。  
  
监督这一分裂的将会是三人委员会，支持它的将会是五人委员会，监察它的将会是零人委员会。零人市议会的选举将永远不会被举行，也不会得出任何结果。  
  
光明和自由石匠联盟委员会的任意资金将会透过一些秘密银行帐户注入，这些账户的数量无人知晓，因此它们的秘密会被永远守护。  
  
以上这一切都按照总秘密社区的总秘密联盟的总秘密协议执行，代表着所有隐晦和隐秘的兄弟会和组织，包括鱼叉同盟、飞翔披风、六个古代真相以及地下牙科。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
自由石匠工会还想要提醒您，上述这一切可能让您完全摸不着头脑，他们告诉您这些只是为了展示您那脆弱的心灵，您几乎无法解析那些被说出来的内容，而且已经在片刻之后忘记了其中包含的秘密。您永远不会知道任何事情，而您甚至不会知道那一点。  
  
爆炸性新闻！  
  
【钢琴背景音乐】  
  
尽管警长的秘密警察和市民尽了最大的努力，我们还是收到了确认，百余名儿童和青少年从自己的家里、床上、兼职工作或者夏季强迫劳动营中消失，现在假定是在夜谷公共图书馆内，受限于夏季阅读项目。  
  
不幸的是，我不得不沉痛地宣布，这里头包括实习生保罗——他是一名高二学生，今年夏天一直在帮忙整理广播电台的档案。  
  
致保罗的父母和家人——  
  
在这个充满恐惧和不确定的时刻，我们打心里对你们深表同情，一如其他所有充满恐惧和不确定的时刻——实际上，也就是所有时候。愿你们能在下面这一认识中找到安慰之处——尽管你们的儿子可能已经迷失在一家图书馆中，至少他，不像他的许多同龄人，确实地至少进入了一次图书馆。  
  
这种情况已经……等等。稍等一小会就好。  
  
请原谅，听众们，但我刚刚收到一则令人震惊的消息。  
  
一位警觉的市民打电话过来报道非人类的尖叫声、浓厚的肉汁声音以及血块和内脏的铜腐烂气味现在传出了密封及坚不可摧的夜谷公共图书馆，而当然了，这些全都一如图书馆长的原始提案中描述的一样，属于相当标准的夏季阅读项目元素。  
  
尽管它可能是痛苦的，貌似我们现在唯一能做的，一如我们在恐惧而美丽的微观世界下沉闷狭隘的生活中经常做的，就是等待。  
  
等待，并且希望，以及知道我们的希望是微不足道以及毫无作用的，而我们的愿望将不会被众多冷漠的星星听到，如果它们——星星——确实是真实的。  
  
但是我们等待的过程中，仍然存在着一些安慰，一些闪光的小玩意来分散我们的精神，不去专注时间无尽的行军，前往我们毫无控制权的事件以及我们从未想象过的结果。  
  
因此，女士们先生们，我给诸位……  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
播报天气。  
  
【《你和我属于》；创作：西蒙妮·菲利斯】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjRJo>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
最新消息，听众们。  
  
我们收到报告，夜谷公共图书馆的入口重新出现了，而且那些失踪的孩子们开始从建筑物内部出现。那些孩子们被描述为怒目、狂野，有一些直立地蹒跚而行、有一些像动物似的用四肢跑动，他们身上凝结着臭气，而且比他们消失的这段时间所能造成的要憔悴消瘦得多了，但除此之外，他们都正常健康，未受伤害。  
  
位于这群茫然而蹒跚的孩子前头的是他们明显选出的领导——十二岁的塔米卡·弗林。  
  
【惊悚的背景音乐】  
  
她紧闭的嘴巴凝结着血液，发出咆哮，她的一只手提着好几个图书管理员的脑袋，另一只手则拿着沾满血块的贴纸图表。  
  
敢于走近到足以阅读图表的目击者报告称，塔米卡甚至已经读完了[《哭泣的大地》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cry,_The_Beloved_Country)，考虑到她的阅读水平，那可真是了不起啊。  
  
干得好，塔米卡！  
  
事实上，我们确实应该恭喜所有参加了夏季阅读项目的夜谷年轻人们，因为他们证明，无论绑架还是囚禁，无论超乎想象的恐惧还是陌生的词汇，都无法阻止你们拥抱[纯文学](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belles_lettres)的乐趣。  
  
好样的，男孩女孩们！而且请记住，即使当我们祝贺塔米卡用她成熟的理解能力和极端癫疯的暴力赢得了你们的忠诚，今天赢得的真正胜利属于识字能力。  
  
敬请关注我们的遗言倒计时，从“不要告诉我怎么开车”一直到“没事的。没事的。没事的。”  
  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。这一集是和阿什利·里尔曼合写的。夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温。原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《你和我属于》，由西蒙妮·菲利斯创作，上simonefelice.comt获取更多信息。  
  
评论？问题？发电邮给我们，邮箱 nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看 commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，以及您能够拥有的各种酷酷的《夜谷》周边。  
  
趁您在那里，考虑点击一下捐款按键，那样您就太好了。  
  
本日谚语：一个酒吧走进一家酒吧。酒保是一条吃着自己尾巴的蛇。往窗外眺望，结果只看到那张看的脸。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年０８月０１日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月２９日，编辑于２０１３年１０月０１日晚上


	32. Chapter 32

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第29集：地铁  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjYib>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/307258343/>  
  
约瑟夫：嗨，我是约瑟夫·芬克，《欢迎来到夜谷》的创作者。我有一些大新闻要告诉你们！  
  
【动感背景音乐】  
  
但是首先，正如我肯定你们已经注意到的，你们已经失去了所有的皮肤，这事儿对不起啦。我们收到了你们的投诉，正在调查问题。  
  
正如我肯定你们同样已经注意到的，我们有一个新的备忘录网站以及一个全新的备忘录商店，里头有各种酷酷的《夜谷》周边供你们隐藏在自己家里——明信片、《夜谷》国枪协保险杆贴纸、一张实际会发光的发光云汗衫，我们还有两——那是两——场《夜谷》汗衫设计比赛在举办中。所以请前往commonplacebooks.com去查看这些内容吧。  
  
接下来是大新闻。  
  
十月十日星期四，我们将会在布鲁克林的“[轮盘](http://roulette.org/)”录制现场直播集。全新的这一集将会出现 “[刺激冒险小时：工作果汁表演者](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thrilling_Adventure_Hour)”的几位成员，到时候会有[杰克逊·帕布里克](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christopher_McCulloch)、玛拉·威尔逊，还有我们的天气预报员詹森·韦布利做现场单人表演。到时候还会有我甚至不能在这里说出来的其他嘉宾。哇。门票很快就会出售，所以请密切留意commonplacebooks.com。  
  
我们这些在《夜谷》过活的人往节目耗费了不少时间和血液。所以如果您喜欢我们所做的并想要帮助节目继续下去，请考虑捐款吧。我们现在也有了重复捐款项目可供选择——如果您喜欢重复做好事。谢谢已经捐款给我们的肯迪斯·帕克斯、丽贝卡·兰度还有亚当·穆莎。请前往commonplacebooks.com点击《夜谷》加入他们吧。  
  
谢谢！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
西索尔：我们黑色的太阳们像喝醉的蜜蜂一样不规律地移动，而且它们每一个都会叮人。比起以往任何时候，现在我们充满了血液和蜂蜜。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
我们要用一些好消息来开始咱们的节目，听众们。  
  
好几位夜谷居民报告称看到地铁入口突然在全城各个地方冒出来。过去几天，这些通往地下的亮堂楼梯出现在好几条街道上，但是秘密警察否认任何地铁系统的存在。  
  
【淡淡的嗡鸣噪音】  
  
据我们电台对该问题的研究，夜谷捷运局从来没有过创建地铁系统、或者获得创建批准，或者甚至讨论建造地铁的记录，而且从来不存在夜谷捷运局。  
  
【逐渐惊悚的背景音】  
  
唯一的提示可以在乱抛于入口处的宣传手册中找到，里头描述了现在通勤时，我们会享受的便利、我们会满足的饥渴、我们会旅行的时间、我们会旅行的次数、我们永远不会被甩松的开心记忆，哪怕当我们尖叫着醒来。  
  
我现在就看着其中一本新的地铁宣传手册。上面没有标识，只有微笑的脸，伴随形状、颜色以及间距不寻常的牙齿，但是除此之外，那些牙齿看上去相当正常，还有一句宣传语，“噢，您会去的地方！”用[无衬线](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sans_serif)的粗体字写在微笑列车乘客的眼睛上，他们紧紧地抓着袋子、金属扶手和对方。  
  
现我更加仔细地端详这些捷运手册，[纸的原材料](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paper_stock#Types.2C_thickness_and_weight)相当奇怪，听众们。这些纸呈鳞状、是棕色半透明的。我的意思是，我通常只是让实习生迪伦用彩色复印纸（比方说二十四磅的[黄花](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goldenrod)）给我们制作广播电台传单，但这些宣传手册是如此豪华，就像雄伟的昆虫翅膀一样。  
  
上面所写的文字越看越让人糊涂。举个例子，这里写着我们的新地铁系统将会提高通勤高峰期的效率，但是往下看了一半，它成了一个系列几乎难以辨认的字形，而我们的专家坚持它们暗示着[非欧几何](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Non-Euclidean)和[绥靖政策](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Appeasement)，尽管我们认为这可能是“车费”的委婉说法。  
  
最后是我们这套新捷运系统的一张粗绘地图，所有的路线都类似于抽搐的触须，而且全都至少通过一次夜谷中心深处的某个交汇点。  
  
目前还没有人知道地铁来自何处或者去往何方，但作为一个城市居民，我当然很高兴听到夜谷拥抱大众捷运。这是一个很好的方式来疏通我们的公路、减少污染和事故，以及最重要的是，地铁允许我们互相交流、进行眼睛接触、承认对方是同系生物。  
  
汽车是没有人情味的机器，它们把我们跟人性隔离开，而且考虑到上涨的天然气成本和８００号公路上一直生长中的虹彩大舌头，我认为地铁对我们社区而言是一种积极的新补充。  
  
我们很快会对这个爆炸性消息做后续报道。  
  
女士们先生们，现在我想跟诸位谈谈市内一种受欢迎的新服务——传递情感——无论您想不想要它们。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
这项服务没有名称或联系人信息，它仅仅传递情感。您并不选择感觉，虽然大众点评网的评论说“刺痛的恐惧”以及“好像被处以电刑，我站在他面前”是目前为止最受欢迎的情感。  
  
您在大众点评网的哪儿寻找这些评论并不明确。迄今为止，我本人也接收到为数不多的几种情感，例如“血海深仇”和“沮丧的折纸新手”，而我期待着接收到更多的情感。  
  
我交叉着手指期盼“本该在几个小时前离开了聚会那样我才不会让她失望”来临。不过“阴霾星期三”和“被马践踏”我也勉强能接受。  
  
这是我自己的代言，听众们，不是赞助商的广告。我甚至不知道是该向哪一家公司或者个体索要广播费用呢。我只是真的很享受情感直接传递到我这里，而不用担心哪一种情感、为什么以及什么时候。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
秘密警察协同一个含糊但威吓的政府机构想要提醒诸位，在夜谷这里，没有人吃人的现象。他们提醒诸位，这是一个善意的提醒。  
  
秘密警察接着保证，他们看不出有什么理由来提醒我们那些完全没有日益普遍的烧烤聚会和两厢情愿的同类相食做法。  
  
“如果隐瞒那种事儿，我们可就太过可怕了，对不对？”一个裹着厚重斗篷的发言人心烦意乱地说道，他正全神贯注地用他或她最新的爱疯４Ｓ玩一场[消七](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drop_7)。“但是，听着！现在最重要的事情是，我们并不是……稍等。该死！警告或提醒任何人，我想你们应该记得为此感谢我们。”  
  
穿着斗篷的身影接着双击他或她的手机，一匹马从他或她下方的地板升起来，接着他们飞向了天空。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
市议会当前正式否定跟我们美妙的新地铁系统有任何牵连。  
  
我们是直接从他们派来一个金发空眼的孩子那里得来这一消息的，那孩子的内唇纹有否认的字样——“从未批准”，纹身这么写着。  
  
这里快速地插播一个题外话，听众们——我们马上就继续播报地铁新闻——但是有人想要一个孩子吗？因为我从来都不太确定要如何处理市议会派给我们的儿童信差。我甚至不知道这个孩子是否完全具备情感。这一个只是茫然地盯着前方，而且……哦！不！不，他已经走没了。没关系了。  
  
此外，我们还收到报告，刚刚公共图书馆烧成灰的遗址前方举办了一次新闻发布会，图书馆本身自然是昨晚烧毁的，而且再过短短几天，我们就需要再次把它烧毁。  
  
【越来越响的嗡鸣背景音】  
  
几个蒙面身影召开了新闻发布会，声称对地铁系统负责。他们的面具呈现出非常担忧的鹿的面容。  
  
其中一个身影对记者说，“我们自己动手解决问题，哪怕未经批准。我们并不需要市议会或市长的批准，”那个发言人解释。“我们想做什么就做什么，想说什么就说什么。顺便说一下，这件衬衫穿在你身上真难看。”  
  
【西索尔的口气随便而且快速】  
  
显然，这里他们指的是《夜谷周报》的作家劳伦·詹姆斯，她通常穿很漂亮的衬衫。其实问题在于她的刘海不搭，呃，我想。我的意思是，我喜欢刘海，但它们实在太过明显地框起她的脸，特别是加上那副厚厚的黑框眼镜。  
  
新闻发布会的与会者说，他们能看到某样东西在发言人那张鹿面具后面移动。有人告诉我，图书馆被烧得焦黑的地面上还覆盖着蟑螂。此外，也许那些鹿面具并不是担忧，而是不赞同，或者也许仅仅厌世且承受了很大的压力。  
  
听众们，现在我播音棚内的另一个死眼孩子通过一个复杂的面部表情告诉我，如果昨天晚上您处在图书馆胜利之火地点附近的任何地方，请不要踩蟑螂。  
  
我们认识到那里有几十万只害虫，但我们已经被内幕人士——以及这个真心叫人不安的僵尸孩子——告知，这些是有专利的蟑螂。如果您仔细观看爬上您手臂的许多蟑螂中的其中一只，您会发现，它们身上潦草地写着口号。嗯——“搭乘列车”、“一切都好”、“根据需要软化自己”。  
  
我们再说一遍，不要伤害蟑螂。我们收到好一些报告，蟑螂是宝贵的广告空间。  
  
还有，如果您把一只蟑螂举高到你耳边——那是真的！——听起来像煎热的黄油。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来看一看金融市场。  
  
您会把自己彻底翻转过来。  
  
你的悲伤将不会知道界限。  
  
【悠远的背景音乐】  
  
瓢虫会逃离您。  
  
狼群会在您体内疯跑。  
  
您会听到风铃像被打碎了。  
  
太阳将淌下脓水。  
  
无论您找到什么安宁都会被夺走。  
  
再也没有东西是相同的。  
  
从来没有东西是相同的。  
  
“过去的表现并不能预测未来的结果，”您会对着初升的月亮低语，与此同时您听到好几只狐狸从您周围逃离。  
  
以上就是商业消息。  
  
大夜谷医疗社区想要提醒您当一名器官捐赠者。这是一个仅需花费几分钟的简单过程，而且您可以救人性命。  
  
您可以访问[机动车部门](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Department_of_Motor_Vehicles)获取适当的表格。它只需要你给一个选项打钩，签上你的名字，并上缴表格就行了。  
  
大夜谷医疗社区还想对那些已经登记成为器官捐赠者的市民们表示感谢。他们提醒诸位，器官收集将在这个星期二的下午四点开始。那一天请保持静止及穿宽松的衣服。他们还建议您之前的夜晚八点过后不要吃任何东西。他们特别需要肾脏和皮肤。一位代表被引述说出类似嘶嘶声的内容，接着快速啃咬记者的脚踝。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
我们已经注意到，一些夜谷居民离开地铁的时候发生了转化。  
  
市长帕梅拉·温切尔描述这些通勤者们为“不知何故精神上更稀薄了，就像您认为时间是在下午，但其实已近傍晚。他们就像那样。”  
  
卡洛斯——热心和可靠的科学家卡洛斯——认为也许乘客们的遗传基因已经被洗清、腾空，完全消除掉里头的内容。  
  
听众们，我也被告知，有一些人根本就没有下车。  
  
现在我正眺望着我的播音棚窗口，看到一个新的地铁入口刚刚出现在街对面，就在我进行这段广播的当儿，我已经见过数十人走进以及为数不多的几个人走出那些楼梯。  
  
我表示严重的关切，夜谷。  
  
刚刚另一个小孩子把一张新闻稿递给了我。他长着那么深邃的蓝眼睛和那么多的雀斑。他面带微笑，某样黑暗的东西在他的牙齿后面移动。那张新闻稿覆盖着蟑螂。  
  
现在那个男孩离开了，我听到快速但轻微的咔哒声。  
  
根据这张新闻稿，市议会表示我们要把今天提高的生产力归功于本周刚出现的光荣新的大众捷运系统。里头接着表明，夜谷能够最终成为一个真正的旅游目的地，就像日本、巴西、新加坡、鲁夫特纳普或者斯维兹。  
  
我知道我们仍然不清楚到底是谁建的地铁或者地铁通往何方，或者今天所有搭乘地铁的我们的亲友发生了什么事儿。我知道有些担忧存在，夜谷。  
  
但是，这条地铁犹如向前迈进了一大步，无论是对我们的城市，对我们的环境，对我们的……  
  
【咕噜咕噜的噪音，成群的昆虫移动】  
  
／天啊。／  
  
某些事情正在发生，听众们。呃，这似乎并不是标准的政府创造的地震。  
  
在街对面，波光荡漾的热量凝固住地铁入口上方的空气。犹如一大团黑云般的昆虫正在上方打转。  
  
我不知道这意味着什么，夜谷，而且因为实习生迪伦一直没有从他的外勤差事中回来，很有可能是因为我告诉他搭乘地铁节省时间，我必须亲自去调查。  
  
在此期间，我为诸位播报天气。  
  
【噪音结束】  
  
【《穷爱》；创作：破坏者】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvykdsW>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
某个地方正值春天，夜谷，而我必须承认，过去的几分钟——即使它被延伸到仿佛亿万年那么长——让我感觉自己重新焕发青春，就像在外漂泊多年后终于回到家。  
  
就像我走进新鲜干净的水中，即使我明明就挨着麦克风。  
  
一如你们中的很多的人，我进入了地铁，而且一如许多其他乘客，我看到并感受宇宙一千年来所受的苦难，见证了几个纪元来无数的出生和死亡，战争、发现、亲吻、瘟疫、刀具和寒冷的虚空。  
  
我一口气看到了这一切，但我当时完全一头雾水，但现在我完全理解了。而那花费了好多年，夜谷。  
  
自我离开让你们收听音乐以来，我已经想念你们好多年了。当时的天气是什么样的？你们度过了多长时间呢？  
  
仅仅四分钟？  
  
之前地面摇晃、那一大团昆虫以及超高温的热量又是怎么回事？  
  
嗯，显然那就是一辆特快列车到达时会发生的情况。  
  
人们匆匆赶搭长途前往遥远的目的地。高峰通勤时间的咔哒咔哒咔哒声。阅读不重要的新闻故事。解答并不重要的数字谜团。简短地抬头给老人或弱者让座。  
  
整个过程中，不知道自己将要前往哪里，或者为什么，或者他们从来不会知道的什么糟糕事情会选择穿越我们城市地下的某个特殊的点。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
那一时间和空间的交叉点犹如某种宇宙的肚脐。  
  
不知何故，我们全都变得更好、更聪明、更仁慈，因为我们去了自己去的那个地方，无论我们离开了多久，尽管我们仅仅年长了几个月。  
  
我们仍然不知道那些戴着鹿面具的捷运人员是谁，或者他们到底是不是人类。也许他们是成千上万只蟑螂装在西装里面、躲在面具后面，或者那面具根本就没有隐藏他们，而且在隐藏我们，给他们自己做掩体，不受我们不成熟的唯我论思想侵害。  
  
但现在，有一条地铁。现在，我们可以去任何地方，而且或许只要我们搭乘足够长的时间，我们就可以知道一些什么。  
  
听众们，播音棚里出现了另一个孩子。这一个没有面孔，他覆盖着丁尼布和灰尘，一缕不羁的棕色长发盖过本应是右眉的地方。这个孩子拿着一张手写的纸条。上面写着——  
  
“由于道路施工，所有地铁服务暂停，直至另行通知。为了您的方便，我们将提供穿梭巴士。在无比失望和绝望、在你最料想不到的时刻，会有一辆穿梭巴士会来找你的。感谢您的耐心等待。”  
  
城市规划的未来就在这里，夜谷，而且就像我们自己逐渐逼近的未来，它被埋在土里。  
  
敬请关注一大群苍蝇绕着一个火热麦克风飞来飞去。  
  
而且一如往常，晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。这一集是和罗素·史万森合写的。夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温。原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《穷爱》，由破坏者创作，上mergerecords.com/获取更多信息。  
  
评论？问题？发电邮给我们，邮箱nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，以及您能够拥有的各种酷酷的《夜谷》周边。  
  
趁您在那里，考虑点击一下捐款按键，那样您就太好了。  
  
本日谚语：你的身体是一个殿堂——一个祭血仪式和异教贡品的殿堂。一个迷失的殿堂。一个需要更多钙质的殿堂。你也许应该尝试补充维他命。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年０８月１５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年０９月２９日，编辑于２０１３年１０月１８日晚上


	33. Chapter 33

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第30集：达娜  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjILZ>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/307356685/>  
  
约瑟夫：嗨，又是我，约瑟夫·芬克。  
  
【动感背景音乐】  
  
在咱们前往正剧的那集正剧之前，这里有一些事儿要说说。  
  
首先，现场节目。十月份我们会在布鲁克林举办两场大型现场演出，门票已经售罄。抱歉。我们还有一场演出在洛杉矶的“拉格”，包括萨拉·瓦特金斯的现场音乐演奏，还有四场演出在北卡罗来纳州的格林斯博罗，门票同样也已经售罄。  
  
但是不要害怕，十月五日和六日，我们即将参加洛杉矶的播客节。十月五日，我们将会做一场现场演出，跟我们在“拉格”做的那一场不一样，但是也包括萨拉·瓦特金斯。十月六日星期日，我们将会进行《夜谷》座谈会。今天就去lapodfest.com购票吧。  
  
其次，如果您前往commonplacebooks.com，您会找到各种各样的《夜谷》周边供您选购好抚慰在您家久久不去的幽灵——《夜谷》国枪协保险杆贴纸、一张实际会发光的发光云汗衫一个《夜谷》社区电台马克杯，以及两款仅在九月份发行的限量版汗衫。请前往commonplacebooks.com点击“商店”选购吧。  
  
最后，我们往节目中投入了很多工作，有时候还有汗水以及头发。我们全都很乐意把它们免费献给诸位。所以如果您喜欢我们所做的并想要帮助节目继续下去，请考虑捐款吧。或者甚至更好，设置一个重复捐款项目。谢谢已经捐款给我们的斯蒂芬·特纳、安东尼·维斯伦、麦永·普瑞欧。请前往commonplacebooks.com点击捐款加入它们吧。  
  
谢谢！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
西索尔：它需要心意、它需要胆量，它还需要金钱。它只需要您立刻付款。  
  
【双关，字面意思：它夺走心脏。它夺走肠子。它还夺走现金。】  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
帕梅拉·温切尔市长今天再次宣布，她将会在今年晚些时候辞任市长一职。这是本周的第四次宣布。  
  
她透过咬紧的牙关重复道，这完全是她的决定，绝对从来没有在一个没有窗户的房间里和穿着大块毛皮戴着装饰性软肉王冠的小个子讨论过。  
  
“那不是我们的行事方式，”她说。  
  
“／那不是我们的行事方式，／”她低声说。  
  
“｛那不是我们的行事方式，｝”她无声地做出口型，与此同时，一滴深红色的眼泪在她的眼睛形成，接着慢慢滚下她绷紧的橄榄色脸颊，落在她沾满泥土的罩衫上。  
  
新市长选举活动将会在稍后的某个时间举办。当记者询问具体的时间和地点，来自一个含糊但威吓的政府机构的蒙面代表们大声地发出猫的咕噜声。接着他们开始用体侧磨蹭记者的腿。几位记者开始打喷嚏。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
听众们，你们中有很多人还记得我们电台的实习生达娜吧，四月份她在报道奇怪时间的时候，被锁在禁地狗公园里。我一直收到达娜偶尔发来的短信和电邮，但是今天早上，嗯，咱们来听听看。  
  
【口讯含有模糊噪音】  
  
达娜：西索尔，我是达娜。我找到离开这里的出路了！之前我沿着狗公园的周边走动，想看看黑曜石墙壁上有没有裂缝、穴口或者薄弱点。我一直没什么发现，但是这很奇怪：墙壁只是不断地往前延伸。  
  
如果您站着不动，狗公园似乎占据了一个街区的面积，但我朝同一个方向走了大约两个星期，我再也看不到我开始的地方那块巨石，或者当时跟我在一起的人，或甚至听到保护我们不受云朵所伤的高大黑色金属树的锡箔叶子发出的沙沙声。  
  
还有别的情况。我发现了一道门。一个旧橡木门竖立着，不受其他任何结构支撑。我不知道它到底是狗公园的出口，还是某个更加糟糕的地方的入口，但我穿过了它。现在我在某栋老房子里。  
  
【达娜用耳语说话】  
  
／西索尔，我听到楼上有人在走动。我需要上楼去。我会尽量快点给您打电话的。谢谢您做的一切，我希望我们的时空能够再次对应上。／  
  
【口讯结束】  
  
西索尔：哦，听众们，我多希望今天早上我能跟达娜说上话啊！  
  
当时特纳广播电视台又在重播[《女贼金丝猫》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cat_Ballou)，而我实在无暇分心。  
  
我试过给达娜回电话，但我的手机短暂地起火了，而且在我选择她的号码时，某样尖锐的东西划开了我的大拇指。  
  
【惊悚的背景音乐】  
  
接下来是夜谷防止虐待动物协会的一个公共服务公告。  
  
考虑养一只狗吗？狗不仅是伟大的家庭伴侣，还有利于儿童发展。  
  
通过定期喂狗、遛狗、斗狗、否认狗的存在并最终跟家犬合并灵魂，年轻孩子学会了责任、同情和[控火术](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pyrokinesis)。  
  
当然了，有一些品种的狗是不适合儿童的。这些品种包括——蛛狼犬、双狼犬、弹簧刀山犬、秘密梗、食肉垂耳犬、蝮蛇犬以及锯床犬。  
  
访问防止虐待动物协会获得更多信息，为您的家人养育正确的狗吧。  
  
【手机铃声，背景音乐结束。达娜的电话有静电噪音，请注意两个人的对话并不同步。】  
  
西索尔：喂，达娜？  
  
达娜：喂，西索尔？西索尔，您在那里吗？我几乎听不清您的话。  
  
西索尔：是的，我在这里！达娜，您还在那栋老房子里吗？  
  
达娜：不，我还是在老房子里。我设法走出了地下室，那里是空的，除了唯一的一张灯塔相片。它是一张上了框，面积为五英寸乘以七英寸的黑白相片，拍的是一座古老的灯塔。它歪歪地挂在一面墙中间偏右的地方。相片中的灯塔看起来像是一片田野的中央。里头没有水。为什么会有一座灯塔位于附近没有水的地方？  
  
西索尔：我完全不知道！  
  
达娜：不，那听起来不对劲。也许还有其他理由。无论如何，我一听到我上面的脚步声停止，就打开通往一楼的门。我看到一个人站在客厅中间，直直盯着前方的墙壁。我看不到他的脸，西索尔，但我知道我之前经历过这一刻。不像既视感，更像是梦中的一段清楚但是稍纵即逝的记忆。我害怕他可能听到我，西索尔。  
  
西索尔：您做了什么，达娜？  
  
达娜：是的，那正是我所做的，西索尔。我鼓起勇气，对他说话。我说，“您好，先生，我的名字是达娜，我很抱歉闯进那里，但我正在寻思——这是您的家吗？”而他没有移动。他没有作声。他只是不停地盯着墙壁上的另一张小小的相片。我走近他，我说道，“打扰一下，先生。打扰了。”接着我看到了。西索尔，我看到那个人是谁。  
  
西索尔：那个人是谁？  
  
达娜：不，不是她。那个人是约翰·彼得斯！您知道的，那个农民？他当时盯着这张相片，而我走近并说道，“约翰，是我，达娜！”但他没有回应。我端详他正在看的相片，那只是一张窗户的相片，一个破旧的浮木相框里面放着一张破旧的浮木窗格和微弯玻璃的相片。我看不出相片中的窗户之外有什么，但是有一个形状。也许是一棵树？也许是一个人？约翰只是直勾勾地盯着前方，看上去很悲伤。不，不悲伤。担忧。他看上去很担忧。  
  
我没有再对他说一个字。我在他的面前轻轻挥手，而他没有注意到我。我试图触摸他的肩膀，但我的手直接穿过他！就像穿过一阵寒风！他甚至都不在那里，西索尔！他最终转过身，看了看另一面墙上的另一张关于另一个窗户的相片，但是从头到尾都没有看到我或者听到我。  
  
唉。这个屋子里没有家具、没有装饰、没有财物，只有相片。小小的单幅相片挂在某些墙壁上。它们中大多拍的是窗户。不同的窗户、不同的窗玻璃，置于不同的相框。我意识到，房子本身没有属于它的窗户，所以我真的不知道是否有一个地下室或者一楼或二楼。楼上是楼下也就是底楼。但我知道一件事，西索尔。  
  
西索尔：那是什么？  
  
【达娜笑出声】  
  
达娜：不，但您说的很接近。我知道约翰·彼得斯是通过厨房的一道门进来的，我现在就能看到那道门了。西索尔。它是开着的，而且那道门之外有阳光。唉，我可以看到阳光和沙子。我要穿过去。  
  
西索尔：对！达娜，就那么做。现在就穿过那道门。穿！过！那！道！门！  
  
达娜：对不起，西索尔，您说得很有道理，但我无论如何必须穿过那道门！我必须回家！  
  
西索尔：做吧，达娜。没错！  
  
达娜：我这就穿过去了！  
  
西索尔：达娜？喂？达娜，您能听到我吗？  
  
【静电噪音停止】  
  
女士们先生们，我不知道现在达娜去哪儿了。但我确实希望我们能再次听到她的声音。我会尝试给她回电话，但我的手机却长出了多刺的腿，现在它正在爬开。如果您是祈祷型的人，拜托了，祈祷达娜安全回到夜谷的家里吧。如果您不是祈祷型的人，请知道您触犯了好几道法律，很快就会有武装特务去敲您的家门。  
  
咱们来看一看体育。  
  
【动感的背景音乐】  
  
这个周末，夜谷高中蝎子队揭开本赛季的序幕，对战松崖高中的蜥蜴监视器队。蝎子队的四分卫好手迈克尔·桑德罗在休赛期间动手术移除了他在上个赛季分区冠军联赛中长出来的第二个脑袋。  
  
迈克尔的母亲弗洛拉·桑德罗说，她最终移除的是她儿子原来那个脑袋，因为她更喜欢那个新脑袋。  
  
【西索尔用新泽西口音说话】  
  
“这个新脑袋要英俊得多，而且不像原来的脑袋那么爱顶嘴，”弗洛拉从粉莓餐厅的屋顶解释道，她正在上头安置好几根尽头插着死秃鹫和啮齿动物的长矛。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
“这个新脑袋只会说俄语，所以我用不着听他跟女朋友彻夜煲电话粥，而且他也不能霸占电视，因为他完全不懂这里的任何英语或西班牙语节目。他现在是一个更好的男孩了，”她说着，把另一根长矛扎在时髦冻酸奶店的屋顶上，接着朝天空大吼大叫，导致疏云分散得更快，露出一块巨大的浮动晶体，在午后的阳光下泛着隐隐的红光。  
  
接下来是我们赞助商带来的一则信息。  
  
麦当劳想要提醒您，一天之中最重要的一餐是早餐。  
  
【逐渐诡异的背景音乐】  
  
因此您为什么要让一个早晨度过，而没有深入地盯着镜子，直到您再也不认识那张朝您盯回来的脸，模仿着您的每一个手势，模仿着您的每一个动作？  
  
要不然您要如何得到足够的能量来进行一整天的工作或娱乐，如果您没有默默地冲着一个男人或者女人的面容尖叫——那个人给予了如此心神不安的情绪，如此难以摆脱的恐惧，一种想吐的感觉——每一次您联系起那东西是什么以及您即将变成什么？您已经变成了什么？虚空的尽头在哪里？您的尽头在哪里？您什么时候走到尽头？现在是什么时候？您上班迟到了！您正躺在卫生间的地板上，只穿了一半衣服，身上都是凉凉的牙膏和发胶液体。您一直在哭，但要哭多久？  
  
麦当劳。我就喜欢！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
听众们，我刚刚收到卡洛斯的消息——可爱的卡洛斯，有着完美的牙齿和完美的头发，以及有时候咀嚼起来响得有点不太叫人待见的癖好——卡洛斯，他正跟其他科学家在“沙漠溪”房屋开发区。  
  
【悠远并逐渐紧张的背景音乐】  
  
在过去的一年中，卡洛斯一直在研究一所并不存在的房子。它看似存在，就像你看着它的时候，它就在那里！而且它位于两栋相同的房子之间，所以它存在于那里比不存在更说得通。但是它并不存在。  
  
卡洛斯说，科学家们叫他过去按一下门铃，只是为了看看会发生什么情况。他们提出给他五美元。但是他拒绝了他们，说了一些有关科学界的信誉之类的话，但在我看来，五美元可以在杰瑞的玉米饼吃一顿午餐了，所以，随便啦，有钱人。  
  
卡洛斯说，他还没来得朝那栋房子迈近一步，一个女人就从侧门冒出来，同时还在用手机通话。他和科学家跑向那个女人并呼唤她，而她疾步离开房子。  
  
她看上去很惊慌——不，不是惊慌。担忧。她看上去很担忧，卡洛斯说。她不停地对着手机说话，一直没有回应他们。卡洛斯说，她继续往前走，直到她直接穿过他们，直接穿过科学家们，好像她是一阵寒风。接着，她停止对手机说话，往后凝视着房子，接着露出惊慌的神色——不，担忧的神色——然后就跑开了。  
  
卡洛斯说——这可真是有够奇怪的——卡洛斯说，听上去她正在通话的对象好像是你，西索尔！  
  
听众们，我不知道达娜在什么地方或者什么时间，但我要坐在这个手机旁边，等待她的来电。我知道她安然无恙。我希望她安然无恙。我害怕她并不安然无恙。伴随着极大的焦虑——不，担忧。伴随着极大的担忧，现在……  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
我为您播报天气。  
  
【《致命的妖妇》；创作：门多萨线路】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyk1yb>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
机器女声：第一则保存的口讯。  
  
达娜：西索尔，对不起我刚刚没有接到你的电话。我出了那道门，离开那个空房子和它的空照片，来到一个空沙漠，我不知道是否有任何情况改善了。我什么都看不到，只有无尽的沙子和远方的一座孤山。一座我从来没有见过的山，因为我并不相信山，但是那存在着一座山，而且山上有一点小小的红色亮光在断断续续地闪烁。  
  
我走出房子的时候，那道门在我身后关上，现在门不见了。我走路的时候，经过某样并不存在的事物。我听到声音通过电子静电传出，而且感觉一股寒风蹿过我的身体。其他人在这里，但又不在这里，西索尔。我刚刚到底穿过了什么东西还是什么人？  
  
西索尔，有什么东西来了。我能感觉到它在地下，有什么非常大的东西来了。我得挂了。我能打电话一定会打给你的，还有告诉我的妈妈和我的兄弟，我出了狗公园，我暂时是安全的。谢谢你，西索尔。  
  
机器女声：口讯结束。  
  
西索尔：哦，听众们，我真希望我有比这更多的消息。我真希望我的手机响过。我真希望我能跟她进行那次电话，而不是另一则口讯。  
  
【动感的背景音乐】  
  
我真希望达娜平安在家。我希望我能有别的感受，而不只是压倒性的担忧——不，不是担忧。不确定。我希望的事情很多。但是，正如那句老话，如果愿望是马，那些愿望都会逃跑，一边尖叫一边冲撞，被一只看不见的大魔怪给吓坏了。  
  
所以反过来，我想说的是，我很感激达娜出了狗公园。我很感激自诗歌以来跟她进行了第一次对话。我很感激卡洛斯并没有按那个门铃。我很感激倾听这个节目以及咱们美好小社区故事的人——夜谷是美国迄今为止科学意义上最有意思的社区，我的卡洛斯曾经这么说过。而且当然了，我很感激您，夜谷。  
  
敬请期待响亮的短波无线电嘎吱声，以及长伴一生的耳鸣。  
  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温，达娜的声音是佳西卡·妮可。原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《致命的妖妇》；由门多萨线路创作，上misrarecords.com获取更多信息。  
  
评论？问题？发电邮给我们，邮箱nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，以及您能够拥有的各种酷酷的《夜谷》周边。  
  
趁您在那里，考虑点击一下捐款按键，那样您就太好了。  
  
本日谚语：仰望天空。您不会找到答案，但您一定会看到大家都在尖叫什么。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年０９月０１日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年１０月０１日，编辑于２０１３年１０月０１日晚上


	34. Chapter 34

   
  
---  
  
  
第31集：山上闪烁的亮光  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjI-m>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/307385422>  
  
约瑟夫：嗨，我是约瑟夫·芬克，《欢迎来到夜谷》的创作者。这里有一些消息。  
  
【动感的背景音乐】  
  
我们即将推出一些现场演出节目，厄，它们大部分的门票已经售罄，但是现在还有一些空位。  
  
第一场是在旧金山的“书匠”，时间是九月二十五日星期三晚上八点。那一场的门票明天开始发售。好吧，如果您是在我们发布这一集的当天听到的，那就是明天，如果你是在其他日子听的，那就不是明天了，我没办法时间的运作方式。  
  
我们也会在洛杉矶的洛杉矶播客节登场。我们将会在十月五日进行现场演出，在十月六日开办座谈会。现在门票可在lapodfest.com订购。  
  
《夜 谷》商店。它是存在的。我们有汗衫、咖啡杯、明信片、保险杆贴纸以及仅在九月份出售的两款限量版汗衫，所以距离它们永远消失之前，您有半个月的时间可以去 抢购。接着在您也同样永远消失之前，您会有好几十年的时间来穿那件衣服。前往commonplacebooks.com查看那一切。  
  
最后是这个：这个播客是爱的劳作，因而我们能要求你们的支持而你们支持我们，对我们而言意义重大。跟你们外头所有人的这种直接联系对我们来说非常重要。如果您喜欢我们所做的并想要帮助节目继续下去，请考虑设置重复捐款项目。  
  
我们这里有一些酷酷的礼物准备给捐得比较多的人，例如由西索尔本人录制，专门献给您的私人道谢信息。感谢已经捐款给我们的扬蜜·鸥、布兰顿·比尔和凯乐·布雷希。请前往commonplacebooks.com点击捐款加入他们吧。  
  
谢谢！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
西索尔：我们的神是一个牛逼的神，远远优于漠崖那个可笑的神。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
听众们，山上有一点闪烁的亮光。  
  
它是红色的。闪烁的亮光总是红色的。它坐落在陡峭斜坡的峭壁和角落里。我们全都可以看到它。  
  
【淡淡的背景音乐】  
  
否认它是没用的。市议会尝试过了。  
  
“不，”他们说。“闪烁的亮光？让我想想。闪……烁……的……亮……光。不，抱歉，一点都‘响（想）’不起来。”  
  
但接着一个钟开始响起来，这个信号来自住在夜谷隐形钟楼上的看守人，目的是让我们知道他看到了什么东西，而我们也全都看到了。  
  
那就是山上闪烁的亮光。  
  
“嗯，好吧，”市议会说着，一个一个地往后爬过一扇窗户进入市政厅。“啊，好吧。值得一试嘛。”  
  
这点亮光是什么意思？谁敢去调查它呢？它会谱写我们的末日吗？  
  
亲爱的听众们……有谁知道？没有人。而且可能，稍后吧。现在，仅是这个，仅是一点闪烁的亮光，红红地位于山上。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
夜谷社区学院考古学副教授哈里森·基普宣布即将在夜谷社区电视播出一部三集电视剧来捍卫他的边缘意见——金字塔和其他古代建筑是由人类而不是善心的古代外星人所建的。  
  
哈里森无视几十年来的合理证据，妄称这些历史奇迹很有可能是通过数学计算以及奴隶劳动建成的。他接着像一个明显的疯子似的尖叫着解释，农业可能并不是在火星上开始的，而且人类是通过进化被创造的，而不是通过外星遗传基因的选择性育种。  
  
我 们联系了夜谷社区大学的校长萨拉·苏尔丹征求意见，校长是一块拳头大小的光滑河石，凝聚着一位教员传达出来的极端信念。莎拉没有意见，因为她是一块拳头大 小的光滑河石，因此无法说话。不过，她可以写字，因此她写了一句——“没有意见”，然后绘制了一幅侮辱在下这个记者的讽刺漫画，那既伤人心又没必要。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
听众们，这里有一样诡异的东西。我知道你们看不到它，但它此刻就跟我一起坐在播音棚里，而且它肯定是某样东西，而且肯定很怪异。  
  
我不确定它是怎么来到这里的，但我也不确定自己是怎么来这里的。因果关既困难又混乱。我还没有尝试触碰它。现在我要去尝试触碰它。  
  
哦。我相信它喜欢被触碰，因为它开始振动并凑近我的身体了，不过，那可能仅仅是它表示愤怒或巨大的肉体痛苦的方式。  
  
如果某样东西如此诡异，我们根本就不应该假设了解它的什么具体性质。  
  
它是一枚炸弹吗？它是不是那种非炸弹的物品之一？它只是一种狗吗？我们不知道。而且我们将永远不会弄清楚。而且我们永远不会尝试弄清楚。无知未必就是幸福，但它肯定省了很多麻烦。  
  
所以，没有新的信息也没有学到任何教训，我会重复我已经说过的，用一只你们看不到的手指着它。  
  
这里有一样诡异的东西。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
继续报告我们早前讨论过的山上闪烁的亮光。  
  
正如你们许多人注意到的，我们这一报道的本质表明一座山的存在，而那是令人惊讶的，考虑到我们生活在一片广袤的沙漠平地。  
  
所以，是的，确实有一座山。我们从这里开始吧。  
  
现在有一座山从冲积的泛滥平原崛起。它由岩石组成，高大、望而生畏。它的尖峰高于我现在所处的位置，但是低于虚空。  
  
住在城镇边缘的拉瑞·里罗伊表示这绝对是一座山，他说道，“那就是一座山，如果我真的见过山。不过我从来没有见过一座山。我认为它们就长那个样子。山就长那样，对不对？”  
  
【淡淡的背景音乐】  
  
夜谷旅游局的负责人玛德琳·勒弗乐尔说道，“哦，棒极了，这下我们得重印所有的宣传手册了。”接着啜饮起她的咖啡，量远远超过她在任何给定时间跨度中所需的咖啡量，因为啜饮的频率受她的控制，而她的生活并没有受她的控制。  
  
约翰·彼得斯，诸位知道的，那个农民？我们有一段时间没有听过他的消息了。如果有人了解他去哪儿了，或者山上闪烁的亮光，或者从城外这片泥泞的平原崛起的山，请打电话到电台，用你的嘴巴发布信息。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
作为我们为社区服务的一部分，夜谷社区广播电台将会利用这一刻，允许一位市长候选人发表一份简短的声明。  
  
以下发言来自秘密住在你们家里的无脸老妇——  
  
【淡淡的背景音乐】  
  
无脸老妇：我用其他的书取代了其他的书。封面是一样的，但内容已被更改。我认为你阅读量不够大，不过那不是我那么做的原因。我改变了一些书籍的每一个字。其他的书则改了其中一页的一个逗号。这是一个比喻，但我不确定它代表什么。这也是一个比喻。我们都是。  
  
我们的政治体系已变得过于复杂。我——则并不复杂。我只是一个温和的老妇人，就住在你的家里。现在我正摸着你的手。不，不是那一只。也不是那一只。  
  
不要以为因为你长着一张脸而我没有就觉得你胜过我。你所有的书都变了样，可你并没有注意到，所以谁才是这个寓言中在黑暗荒凉树林里迷路的孩子啊？  
  
无论如何，我希望你投我一票。如果你想进一步了解我的背景，现在其中一本书就写着我的人生故事。不，不是那一本，也不是那一本。你就会知道是哪一本的，因为我的人生故事就跟你的一样，从灾难和喊叫中开始，以空荡荡的房间和待办事项清单结束。  
  
此外，海伦姆·米丹尼尔斯最近一直跟玉米游说客交换电子邮件，企图强行进入咱们本地的假想玉米市场。  
  
海伦姆：无益于我们的社区，无益于我们的利益，一只名副其实的五头龙。  
  
把票投给值得你信赖的候选人。把票投给秘密住在你家里的无脸老妇。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来是我们赞助商带来的一则信息。  
  
带来今天的广播可能是“不确定”。  
  
现在回到我们的正常节目。  
  
啊哈！我们有一些敏锐的听众们！  
  
你们中有好些人注意到今天的奇怪之处并没有以山上闪烁的亮光，或者那座山本身，以及它崛起的这片广漠的泥泞平原结束。  
  
【淡淡的背景音乐】  
  
所以，是的，现在我们报告有一大片满是骨头的泛滥平原包围着我们的城市。闪烁的亮光亮起来时，它各处湿润的土地就微微闪着光。  
  
到了晚上，当远方的一切处于黑暗中，貌似宇宙本身是若隐若现的红色，接着消失了。红色，然后消失了。泥地在一只蒙面军队行进的脚步中荡漾出涟漪，而这以有趣的方式扭曲了反射。  
  
卡洛斯说他想要研究一下，但是他承诺过做一顿私人晚餐，而且他必须学习把科学之外的事情放在首位。这些认识中的一部分或许来自他身旁之人的帮助。  
  
有人看到市长帕梅拉·温切尔高举她那块官方市长血石，对着那座山以及山上闪烁的亮光。她当时站在那片平原上，那片现在存在的平原，我们原本应该早点提及那一点。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
其他方面的消息，有人看到一名穿着棕褐色夹克、拎着鹿皮手提箱的男人站在其中一个当前被关闭的地铁入口处，派发传单解释着大众捷运系统的好处以及鼓励市民推动尽可能快地重开地铁。  
  
“捷运跟交通相反！”据说那张传单这么写道，“地铁？更像[哇咋](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wowza_Media_Server)！”  
  
一些市民报告称，传单接着说——“横穿世界的肚脐——那个秘密掩埋点。它是我的家，帮助我回家，现在要早到已经太迟了，但是要准时还不太迟。”  
  
在 电台这边，我们不能确认上述任何话语，因为那些拿着传单的人很快发现它已经从自己手中消失了，他们几乎记不得自己跟那个男人的交流，而且现在回头一想，他 们唯一看到的是一团阴霾的灰尘和热量，遥远而难以辨认，就像一个他们这辈子从来没有访问过的国家，就像一个褪色的梦里的风景，就像虚构的故事。就像虚构的 故事。  
  
【淡淡的背景音乐】  
  
好了，这一回我们要真的如实报道了。我们一直过于狭窄地专注它，而我们意识到那一点了。正如你们许多人指出的，我们本应该把更少的时间花在闪烁的亮光上，把更多的时间花在逼近的蒙面军队这件事情上。  
  
所以——现在有一只大型的蒙面军队横穿覆盖着骨头的平原朝我们走来。  
  
我们没有任何关于他们的具体信息，除了他们在遥远的地方看起来很细小，然后随着他们越走越近，看上去逐渐变大了——而且他们确实是，越走越近了。他们也有可能真的是在越长越大。现在他们长得相当大了。  
  
山上闪烁的亮光一直没有变换它的节奏。有一阵像咆哮的噪音，只不过没那么有机——就像寒风呼啸着吹过峡谷，只不过更加……像是在咆哮。  
  
女士们先生们，这就是我们所知道的——  
  
山上有一点闪烁的亮光。逐渐逼近的军队下方有一片泛滥的平原。有一只逐渐逼近的军队距离这里也许仅有两个钟头的路程。  
  
现在我不相信我们漏掉了任何信息。如果你们有家园，我建议你们逃离它们。如果你们有朋友，我建议你们警告他们。如果你们有孩子——难道你们不知道一旦创造出一个毫无抵抗能力的小人类，你们生存的这个世界就会变得多么危险和不可预测吗？  
  
而且就像夜谷旅游局负责人玛德琳·勒弗乐尔，我现在要控制我的生活中受我控制的那一部分。  
  
咱们现在去——而我确实希望我们会回来——  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
播报天气。  
  
【《从不出名》；创作：哈索隆尼亚】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyksOk>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
好吧，我们确实回来了。播报完天气后，我们依旧存在。  
  
卡洛斯终于观看了一下情况：山上闪烁的亮光以及附带的一切——可怕的侵略军队之类的。  
  
“哦，那个啊？”他说的同时用一只片刻之前才被用来烹饪的锅铲指着它。“那是一个[海市蜃楼](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mirage)。我以前见过那个。一旦你让云朵处于某种状态，而温度又处在适合的点上，有时你就可以看到这种闪烁亮光、高山、泛滥平原、蒙面军队啥的海市蜃楼。哇，这个海市蜃楼相当逼真啊。它应该会在一两个小时后消失的。”  
  
他所言非虚！它完全消失了。好吧，山和闪烁灯光及泛滥平原消失了。那支蒙面的军队倒确实是真的，不过他们并不是来攻击我们，只是路过这里，前往他们即将攻击的其他其他地方。而且他们还给本地企业提供了一些有价值的流量。他们当中有些人甚至搭上雷氡峡谷的观光巴士游玩。  
  
玛德琳·勒弗乐尔既松了一口气又高兴。  
  
“我松了一口气，”她说，“我也很高兴。”  
  
她仍然太过频繁地啜饮她的咖啡。也许她缺乏控制的感觉源于个人的问题，而不是我们想象中即将到来的末日。例如，来自她未能实现自我强加的生活目标导致的压力，或者一段没有完全按照她原本设想发展的恋情。但谁知道呢？没有人知道。从来没有人知道任何事情，从来没有。  
  
【悠远的背景音乐】  
  
不过，尽管如此，我们又来到了另一个尽头。我们像以往那样来到了尽头：盲目、无知、摸索。这种一致性让我感到自在。  
  
没有亮光闪烁在山上，没有高山矗立在一片泥泞的平原上，没有泥泞的平原被侵略的军队踩在脚下。确实有一只侵略军队，但他们现在已经走了。  
  
剩下什么呢？好吧，总是剩下什么呢？夜谷。我们的小城市。我们的小小镇子。我们的夜谷。骄傲、安全、存在着。  
  
敬请期待宇宙的背景嗡鸣被扩大并附上现场解说。  
  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女 声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温，无脸老妇的声音是玛拉· 威尔逊。原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info免费下载到。这一集的天气是《从不出名》；由哈索隆尼亚创作，上 hussalonia.com获取更多信息。  
  
评论？问题？发电邮给我们，邮箱nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，以及您能够拥有的各种酷酷的《夜谷》周边。  
  
趁您在那里，考虑点击一下捐款按键，那样您就太好了。  
  
本日谚语：把你的双手抛向天空。现在是你的胳膊。不断地分离四肢并把它们抛向空中。希望鸟会感到满足而离开。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免 责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢 迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年０９月１５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年１０月０１日，编辑于２０１３年１０月０２日晚上


	35. Chapter 35

   
  
---  
  
  
第32集：黄色直升机  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyksOG>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/307609426/>  
  
约瑟夫：嗨，我是约瑟夫·芬克，《欢迎来到夜谷》的创作者。  
  
【动感背景音乐】  
  
我眼下正在我们短暂的加州演播现场对你们说话，因此用的是糟糕的笔记本电脑麦克风，我为此抱歉。这个月我们有好几场现场演出，门票已经全部售罄，除了我们下个周末在洛杉矶播客节的登场，也就是十月六日的周末。  
  
我们将会在星期六进行一次现场演出，嘉宾包括詹姆斯·乌班尼雅克以及音乐嘉宾萨拉·瓦特金斯，到时候应该会很好玩。星期天我们会举办一次座谈会。挑一天过来跟我们打招呼吧。现在购买门票可以去lapodcast.com。  
  
我 们的商店有各种周边，例如马克杯、保险杆贴纸、永恒童子军徽……全新的永恒童子军徽。话说，你们刚刚错过我们首批两款限量版汗衫。现在那些汗衫已经永远消 失了。但是，我们正让粉丝们投票选出我们的下一批汗衫设计。所以前往commonplacebooks.com投票并选购吧，  
  
上个星期我在旧金山做节目遇到你们中的很多很多人，跟收听节目的人们见面实在棒极了。非常感谢你们的收听。如果你们喜欢我们所做的节目并且想要帮助这个节目继续下去，请考虑设置一笔小额的每月捐款项目。  
  
我们有一些酷酷的礼物准备给捐得比较多的人，但是任何的数额都能对我们有帮助的。感谢已经捐款给我们的梅丽莎·海斯、克里斯·博伊、卡罗尔·马尚。请前往commonplacebooks.com点击夜谷加入他们吧。  
  
谢谢！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
西索尔：一颗孤独的心、一只漫游的眼睛、一个空空的肚子、一个挨着哭泣的肩膀。正是这一切让我们成为了我们。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的背景音乐】  
  
一则悲伤的消息，听众们。  
  
老妇约瑟说之前一直和她住在一起的天使们——-帮忙做日常家务并最终保护她不受任何邪恶所害——消失了。  
  
很难说这则消息到底有多悲伤，这源自两个重要的原因：  
  
首先，天使并不是真的。  
  
其次，我们并不被允许知道他们的存在或等级制度。  
  
这个周末约瑟打来电话跟我们的电台的实习生维希亚说话。  
  
她说天使们经常离开她，一次几个小时或几天，但他们从来没有连续三个星期不见踪影。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
她认为他们离开是为了打一场重要的战争，再也不回来了，但是她担心也许她只是让他们生气了或者厌倦了。  
  
“天使们非常容易感到厌倦，”约瑟说。而那一点很奇怪，因为他们是永生不灭的，而在不朽的过程中，会有大量的空暇的无聊时间。  
  
维希亚告诉约瑟，天使不是真的，因此我们不可能知道他们这些事情。  
  
然而这只是让维希亚哭起来，因为如果你谈论起天使，而你又是早已被天使秘密选中的对象——出于特别的天使目的——你就会开始哭起来。  
  
事实上，今天早上维希亚一直抽泣得相当厉害。  
  
我不停问她，“你还好吗？”  
  
但她只是说，“天使不是真的。”接着把她不断起伏的脸埋进肘弯里，接着跑开了。  
  
各位听众们，貌似天使——如果他们是真的（而且他们并不是）——已经离开了夜谷。而我们没有一个人被允许知道这一点，所以……忘了我说什么吧。  
  
【动感的背景音乐】  
  
夜谷医务部想要知道，您的心脏健康吗？您的心脏有多健康呢？您有没有检查过呢？  
  
医生建议每年对您的心脏进行至少一次检查。只需分开你上胸的皮肤，接着断开肋骨就行了。  
  
这里有一个小提示：如果您手头没有一把骨锯，只需给您工作棚内可能有的任何旧电锯消毒就可以用了。  
  
就在你的肋骨后面，有点偏左，是一个土豆形状的肌肉团块，里头满是稻草，也许还有一些昆虫。那就是你的心脏！  
  
把它拉出来并把你的胸口缝合起来。用温水洗净你的心脏，用一张纸巾抹干它，在面粉表面上滚平。用煎锅把两面煎成棕色，接着立刻把它吃掉。  
  
请记住，健康的心脏等同健康的生活！  
  
以上就是社区健康小提示。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
女士们先生们，我们一直收到报告说，有人目击好几架黄色直升机在城市上方徘徊。  
  
我 们全都知道黑色直升机——它们属于世界政府，我们还知道蓝色直升机——它们属于秘密警察，我们还知道绘有描述猛禽俯冲的复杂壁画的直升机——几个月前正是 这些直升机带走夜谷所有的孩子，我们仍然不知道那些直升机归属什么，但它们后来还是把所有孩子毫发无损地带回来，而且孩子比以前要乖巧多了，因此他们被视 为跟其他直升机一样安全。  
  
然而这些新的黄色直升机，没有人确切知道。它们往往以三架或更多架成一组在固定的位置徘徊几分钟后再移开。  
  
市议会表示直升机是我们的客人，它们应该受到客人的待遇。但他们补充说，直升机，更具体地说，是未受邀请的客人，应被待以恐惧、仇恨以及未加控制的恐慌。  
  
如果你们有任何关于这些黄色直升机的进一步信息，请自己留着。毫无疑问，他们能听到你们的每个举动和每一句话。  
  
安静点呆在室内。他们已经知道了。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来咱们播报体育。  
  
这个周末连续两次失利之后，夜谷高中的橄榄球教练纳泽·阿尔穆杰西对资深四分卫迈克尔·桑德罗发挥欠佳表达了一些关注。  
  
上个赛季，蝎子队在桑德罗的领导下以及……他因为多次雷击获得的特殊能力赢得分区冠军。其中一个优势就是他长出来的第二个脑袋，这有助于他看到冲过来的后卫球员以及更好地掌握整个球场的局势。  
  
但在休赛期间，桑德罗动手术移除他的一个脑袋，这就使得他只剩下那个说俄语的脑袋。  
  
愤怒的球迷推测，因为桑德罗看起来再也不像原本的那个他，而且因为他再也不会说英语或者西班牙语，他再也没有跟他的队友们拥有相同的融洽关系。  
  
当被问及桑德罗是否失去球队的尊重时，教练纳泽·阿尔穆杰西说，“我们的球员一起打球。我们的球员打很棒的比赛。我们希望……”  
  
接着他停顿了一下，显然不悦于他的明星四分卫不跟球队的教练商量就擅自决定在休赛期动手术。  
  
“我们想要当优秀的橄榄球员，”他总结道。  
  
接着教练把他的手指放进自己的嘴里，慢慢地把他的舌头拉出来。慢慢地、慢慢地、没有停止。他不停地把他貌似无尽的舌头伸出来，与此同时一直盯着记者。在他拉出了大约两英尺的舌头后，最后一个记者离开了房间，显然被震撼到了。  
  
教练安静地留在他的办公室里，睁着大大的眼睛，拉出他那巨大的舌头。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
住在城镇边缘的拉瑞·里罗伊表示，今天早上有一个穿着棕褐色夹克，拎着鹿皮手提箱的男人来访问他。拉瑞说这个男人走近他的农场并问他，他得到多少阳光。  
  
“我告诉他，约翰·彼得斯——你知道的，那个农民——今年夏天他的假想玉米收成很不错，太阳似乎也很正常，”拉瑞说道。“虽然有些日子完全没有日出，但是在其他日子里，日出可是极端地响亮呢。”  
  
拉瑞补充说，那是个相当奇怪的问题——问他得到多少阳光——因为太阳每天都升起来，除了上星期那两三个没有太阳的日子。  
  
拉瑞说，那个人倒是个还不赖的家伙，名字叫做艾米特。拉瑞说他没办法记住艾弗雷特看起来像什么样，也不记得他姓什么。  
  
当被问及艾弗雷特是谁时，拉瑞回答说，“穿着棕褐色夹克的那个伙计。”  
  
当被告知他刚刚说那个男人的名字是艾米特，拉瑞回答，“是的，艾内斯特。我说啦。少忽悠我啦，小子！”  
  
接着，他拍了拍记者的录音机，制造出下面这种响亮的砰砰声——  
  
【响亮的砰砰声】  
  
拉瑞说那个男人离开他家后，他看到天空有一道黑线，从天堂降落到老妇约瑟住的地方，也就是降落到车场附近。他说他认为那可能跟她那些“诡异又高个、整天飞来飞去发出嘹亮的小号声而且笑个不停的朋友”有关。  
  
当被问及如果他指的是否是天使，拉瑞回答说，“别忽悠我啦，小子！”接着开始哭泣。  
  
“天使不是真的，”拉瑞透过快速的呼吸和难以理解的眼泪说道。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
作为我们为社区服务的一部分，夜谷社区广播电台将会利用这一刻，允许另一位市长候选人发表一份简短的声明。  
  
以下发言来自海伦姆·米丹尼尔斯：  
  
【动感的背景音乐】  
  
五头龙（主头）：嗨，我是海伦姆·米丹尼尔斯。你们已经从我的对手那里听到很多关于夜空如何美丽但是悲伤以及山艾如何是一种非常重要的气味。你们也听到了我是一只名副其实的五头龙。以上这些都是完全正确的。  
  
但是你们没有听到的是，我是一只名副其实的五头龙……谁在乎！  
  
【引申意思是我在乎城市发展之类的】  
  
这也是我的竞选口号：“我是一只名副其实的五头龙，谁在乎！”  
  
而 且你们没有听到的是我在乎小企业主。你们没有听到的是我在乎我们的孩子的未来。你们没有听到的是我在乎我们未来的小孩子企业主。你们有没有听到那个秘密住 在你们家的无脸老妇说那个啊？没有，你们没有听过。真的，你们原本根本不应该听到她说什么。她没有一张嘴。我有五张嘴。你们没有听到的是……  
  
五头龙（绿头）：你们有没有听到我那可怕翅膀的摆动声？你们有没有感觉到火焰沾到你原本以为属于你的一些生命的角落？  
  
五头龙（主头）：刚刚很抱歉，我的绿头兴奋起来了。我们全都有人类的弱点。我没有，我是一只名副其实的五头龙。你们没有听到的是我那扩展公园系统的新计划以及更多青少年体育项目。  
  
五头龙（紫头）：而且你们永远都不会听到！它是一个秘密！埋在一个秘密的地方！  
  
五头龙（主头）：说的真好，紫头！因此，投我一票，海伦姆·米丹尼尔斯。秘密住在你家里的无脸老妇唱的都是政治老调。此外，她没有一张嘴，那可真是……诡异。  
  
五头龙（绿头）：寂静触碰最疯狂的心，我们全都带着敬畏和恐惧抬起头来！呼喊一场突如其来的火焰，一切都被赦免。温柔的火焰稍稍一触，一切仿佛从来没有存在过。  
  
五头龙（主头）：海伦姆·米丹尼尔斯。你们没有听到的内容伤害不了你。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
西索尔：听众们，我们收到老妇乔希的爆料，半打黄色直升机此刻正在盘旋着她的家。她还表示她没有接收到阳光。她说她所有的时钟告诉她，现在是一天的中午，但是她没有接收到任何阳光。  
  
【淡淡的钢琴音乐】  
  
而且是的，我正看着我们电台的时钟们，包括卡洛斯在我们的一个月纪念日送给我的腕表，他说那是整个夜谷唯一一个真正的钟表，而现在确实是中午时分。我开始广播才几分钟，而且在我抵达这个播音棚之前，太阳绝对是出来的——天空没有云朵。  
  
约瑟还告诉我们，她正在使用她的观剧望远镜以便更加仔细地端详直升机。  
  
这里给我们的年轻听众插个题外话，约瑟曾经担任夜谷歌剧院的主席很多年，直到它在二十世纪九十年代倒闭，当时一场巨型的狗狗群袭破坏了歌剧院的下部构造。  
  
约瑟说，每架直升机上都有一个巨大的三角形标志，中间是一个橙色的“Ｓ”。她不知道那意味着什么，但她认为正在包围她家的这团黑暗是天使们试图保护她的最后一个举动。无论他们去了哪里，他们留下了一个保护罩，阻挡开直升机和其他所有的黑暗力量。  
  
我提醒她，天使不是真的，而她说道——仿佛我根本没有打断过——如果她倒下，这个城市也会倒下。  
  
一段长时间的停顿，接着她说，“我们再也不一起打保龄球了，塞西尔，这是为什么呢？”  
  
“我不知道，”我琢磨着。“之前保龄球馆的下方确实出现过一只微型地下军队，他们还对我们所有人宣战……他们还伤害了我的新男友——对了，我有一个新男友。听着，我们绝对应该重新组队，再去参加联赛之夜，就像往昔一样。”  
  
“我喜欢这主意，塞西尔，”她说。  
  
但接着她的声音放缓，语气变冷，仿佛我们是打错号码的陌生人。“我恐怕阳光已经恢复了。”  
  
接着电话变安静了。  
  
听众们，我不知道正在发生什么事，或者这些直升机属于谁，但我确实知道，我们必须保护我们的城市——夜谷。保护它不受任何外来者侵害，无论他们是飞行的机器还是微型的军阀文明，或者仅仅是没有足够大声说出《效忠宣誓》的邻居。  
  
我希望约瑟是安全的。我希望你们是安全的。我希望我们所有人都能活着看到明天的日出……或者无论下一个日出是在什么日子。  
  
但是眼下，我给你们播报天气。  
  
【《纸之词》；创作：纳尔逊·波布勒特】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvyjLIk>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
听众们，我刚刚收到维希亚的消息，她去了市中心的城市纪录办事处。她说她找到了好几个艾米特、艾弗雷特和艾内斯特，但有一个特定的文件引起了她的注意，因此她复印了那份文件，把它放进自己的背包里，然后走出来到街上，准备开始调查穿棕褐色夹克男人的身份。  
  
但是，据目击者称，维希亚发现自己陷入了一团看似强风的东西。她稍微从地面升起。目击者都同意她的身体开始伸长。她开始焕发出深邃的黑光-一一种漆黑而脉动的光环。  
  
而且在活泼的小号声和忧郁的大提琴声、甚至一只静音法国圆号鬼一般的呼唤声，维希亚升上了天堂。  
  
致维希亚的家人，让我说，她是一个很好的实习生，而且尽管天使并不是真的，我们肯定她在一个更好的地方——无论那个地方可能在哪里。她已经成为一样更好的事物——无论哪样事物可能是什么。  
  
要知道你们的女儿并没有白白死去，而且也许，考虑到存在的脆弱现实，她或许根本就没有死去——因为我们任何人是否真的活过仍然值得商榷。  
  
所有的目击者都同意，维希亚再也不是真的，因此我们再也不被允许知道她。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐加上远方火车背景音】  
  
“那是个美妙的景象，”一名目击者说。  
  
“我甚至不能描述她升天的美感，”另一个人说。  
  
“不过，其实你是能的，”另一个目击者说道，此君戴着一顶软呢帽，“说你不能描述某物其实算是一种[神化](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apotheosis)，一种[阳否阴述](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paralipsis#Paralipsis)——如果你愿意，它通‘非描述’给予了对象一种隐含的描述，”他继续说，“此外，‘难以形容’这个词本身就是携带者一个普遍的内涵，也就是说，它本身就是一个描述，来，让我解释一下……”  
  
但 是其他目击者在人行道上稍微上移，这样他们就再也不用听那男人说话了。他们没有对彼此说什么。他们只是站成一个圆圈，共享着他们见到自己本来不应该见到的 事物这一知识。他们看着彼此的眼睛，他们一致地呼吸，他们礼貌地、亲密地、会意地微笑，直到其中一个人——实际上，他们中的每一个人，作为个体，决定那个 时刻已经过去，于是他们分道扬镳了。他们很有可能再也不会见到其他人，而如果他们真的见到了，他们将会仅仅是陌生的行人。  
  
但是，在他们离开之前，有目击者称一些低空飞行的黄色直升机开始把橙色传单降落到城市的街道上。传单上写着——  
  
斯特勒斯合成公司  
  
看看您的周围：斯特勒斯。  
  
看看您的内心：斯特勒斯。  
  
去睡觉吧，斯特勒斯。  
  
相信一个微笑的神。  
  
斯特勒斯公司。  
  
它就是一切。  
  
【西索尔充满迟疑地说】  
  
哦……哦不。呃，亲爱的听众们，我们必须发表一个道歉声明。这些直升机是完全安全的。比安全更安全。  
  
事实上，斯特勒斯公司最近从几个世纪前成立电台的神秘未知势力那里收购了我们这个小电台。呃，我很高兴知道约瑟将会没事，而且斯特勒斯公司来到了夜谷。  
  
安心休息吧，亲爱的听众们，知道这一切只是一个简单的误会。但是，现在我们完全明白所发生的一切，而且我们绝对没有误会其他任何别的事情。我们是完全……安全的。  
  
敬请关注缓慢而稳定的滴水声以及偶尔的尖叫声。  
  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女 声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温，海伦姆·米丹尼尔斯的声 音是杰克逊·帕布里克。原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info或者disparition.bandcamp.com免费下载 到。这一集的天气是《纸之词》；由纳尔逊·波布勒特创作，上nelsonpoblete.com获取更多信息。  
  
评论？问题？发电邮给我们，邮箱nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，以及您能够拥有的各种酷酷的《夜谷》周边。  
  
趁您在那里，考虑点击一下捐款按键，那样您就太好了。  
  
本日谚语：棍棒和石头可能会打断我的骨头，但言语永远无法完全描述那种痛苦。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免 责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢 迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年１０月０１日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年１０月０２日，编辑于２０１４年０２月２０日晚上


	36. Chapter 36

第33集：卡式录音带  
在线链接：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxRBiA>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/311271756/>  
  
约瑟夫：嗨，我是约瑟夫·芬克。我会说得很快。  
  
【动感的背景音乐】  
  
我 们最近举办了很多活动，好玩得不得了，现在它们不是已经结束了就是售罄了，所以没什么好说的。不过我们打算在二零一四年初继续举办活动，所以请多多关注。 九月份的两款限量版汗衫现在已经全部售罄，你们错过了它们，它们再也不会回来了。但是我们有两款新的汗衫，它们现在不是在商店里，就是很快会上架，我不确 定。它们都是粉丝设计比赛的获奖汗衫，所以去看看吧。它们将会销售到一月一日，然后也会永远消失掉。所以如果你喜欢它们就趁早抢购吧。我们还有马克杯、保 险杆贴纸、永恒童子军徽、全都能够在commonplacebooks.com查阅到。  
  
一如既往，我们为你们做了这个节目，作为一种方式 来给你的生活增添一点点乐趣和一点点诡异。如果你喜欢我们所作的节目并想帮助我们继续运营，请考虑设置一笔小额的每月捐款。我们会给捐得比较多的人一些酷 酷的奖品。谢谢已经捐款给我们的伊丽莎白·福斯特、麦肯基·巴克利以及安吉拉·博兹。前往commonplacebooks.com点击夜谷加入他们吧。  
  
谢谢。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
西索尔：也许您注意到昨天一些奇怪的事情。而且也许您已经把它忘了。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
大家好，听众们。我稍后就开始播报新闻，但是首先：  
  
之前我翻找存放在自己壁橱里那些堆得乱七八糟的东西——你们懂的，儿童玩具、被血浸透的碎布、一块拳头大小的宝石，它能够向你展示自己作为一个老人忧郁地回望着过去的自己——也就是现在的你的景象，诸如此类的东西——结果我找到这些卡式录音带，上面标记着：  
  
西索尔广播测试——十五岁  
  
你们知道吗，听众们，我完全没有录制这些录音带的记忆。那是不是很诡异呢？  
  
在某个点上，它们对我肯定有着非凡的意义，而现在它们只是普通的物体，没有依附任何记得住的生命。  
  
我当时想，我们可以一起听一听——只有我和你——外头所有的“你”。  
  
咱……们……开……始……吧。  
  
【静电杂音，一把青涩而欢快的少年声音，跟现在的西索尔完全不一样】  
  
少年西索尔：嗨，我是西索尔。今年生日妈妈送了这个录音机好让我录制自己的广播节目，就像真正的夜谷社区电台的伦纳德·波顿的节目。  
  
总有一天我要取代伦纳德。我真的很想取代他，此外，市政厅的牌子上就是这么写着的，所以我最好现在就开始练习了。  
  
伦纳德总是用他那句脍炙人口的标语开始节目，所以我也要这么做，方式就跟他的一样。咱们开始咯：  
  
【少年西索尔用严肃但是仍然不标准的方式说话】  
  
太阳实际上是冷的。它既冷又空，一切都失去了。  
  
问候，来自夜谷。  
  
【少年西索尔恢复幼稚声调】  
  
刚刚说得怎么样？等等！等等！我想要倒带听一遍！且慢，停止键在哪儿？  
  
【按键杂音】  
  
又是西索尔！  
  
哇啊！我的声音听起来真的是那样吗？噢……吼，这实在太诡异了！好啦，好啦。  
  
【少年西索尔清了清嗓子】  
  
所以，本地新闻——  
  
一家新比萨店开业了，我去光顾了。它名叫大里科，这家店棒极了！  
  
我的意思是，我更喜欢拉尔夫超市旁边的萨米终极比萨馆，但是上个星期它被烧毁了，真是太糟糕了。噢，好吧，我肯定它很快就会被重建的。  
  
等等，那是……什么？  
  
【静电杂音】  
  
哈！我按下停止键的时候，它消失了。哦，但现在它又出现了。它有点……它有点像是我眼角的闪光，就像某人在我旁边挥舞胳膊，但是当我转过身，却什么都不存在。  
  
噢，好吧。  
  
噢，嘿！你们想听我唱歌吗？接下来是夜谷高中战歌！  
  
【微弱的歌声、静电音、嗡鸣音】  
  
哇啊，我唱歌的时候，那个闪光的干扰变得特别强。  
  
【少年西索尔倒抽一口冷气】  
  
噢！噢噢噢！伦纳德很快就要开始广播了！好的，暂时再见啦——或者，一如伦纳德总是说的那样：  
  
再会，夜谷！再会！  
  
【录音结束】  
  
成年西索尔：哎呦，听众们。伦纳德·伯顿！那个名字一下子把我带回了往昔。  
  
在我小的时候，伦纳德正是这档节目的主持人。我记得……实际上，我几乎完全不记得他的任何事情。我仍然不记得自己录制过这些录音带。  
  
这个节目终于有一些奇怪的事情值得讨论了！  
  
【动感的背景音乐】  
  
不过首先，播报新闻：  
  
禁止技术博物馆骄傲地宣布他们最新的特别展出：一门令人吃惊而且高度禁止的技术，把它带给我们的是时间旅行者……或者死了好久的古代外星人……或者俄罗斯人……或者随便什么人。  
  
这门技术将会被放置在上锁的金库里，它本身将会被包裹着厚厚的黑色绷带，一边贴着块手写的牌子，上面只写着：  
  
不！  
  
你们的门票包括一份免费的语音指南，它将会以刺耳的单音调播放，这样设计是为了体贴地把你从思考、声音以及知觉的世界中转移出来。  
   
禁止技术博物馆。带上你们的孩子。要不然的话，甚至更加糟糕的事情可能会降临到他们身上。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来播报交通。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
今天外头的一切看上去都是清清楚楚的。  
  
所有的通勤者感觉好像……也许是他们整一辈子第一次感觉到——他们看清了自己以及周围的世界，不带幻觉或者否定。  
  
所有人都出于如此绝对的真相带来的突然震撼而把自己的汽车停到路边。  
  
有些人正趴在自己的方向盘上啜泣，触摸着自己的皮肤，想起他们还不知道自己已经忘记的事情。  
  
其他人则迈出了自己的汽车，用手捧起一把把的泥土，大笑出声，因为他们突然醒悟到，这正给他们带来原子、宇宙，以及死亡。  
  
警长的秘密警察的一个代表宣布，世上没有所谓的“秘密”，不尽然，或者也许整个世界就是一个秘密，而我们全都处于秘密之中。  
  
接着她看到一朵她喜欢的云，于是朝它露出微笑。  
  
所以，今天请确保允许有大量的额外时间进行任何旅行，另外请留意车道上遭弃的汽车以及漫游的恍惚人群。  
  
因为，听众们，今天外头的一切看上去都是清清楚楚的。  
  
以上就是交通播报。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
好了，我承认，听众们，我非常好奇。咱们继续回放曾经跟我共享一段人生的这个年轻人的录音带吧。  
  
【静电噪音】  
  
少年西索尔：又是西索尔咯！我的兄弟说我永远不会在广播界成功，因为我的声音不适合播音。我需要变得更像伦纳德，拥有那把完美的广播声线——调子高高地，粗糙得像砂纸，就像播音员应有的那样。  
  
嗯，我最近看到那个动态的次数越来越多了，哪怕当我不在录音的时候。感觉就像某人正朝我走来，但是当我转过身，却什么都不存在。  
  
而且那并不是秘密住在我们家里的无脸老妇，因为我问过她，结果第二天我们厨房的餐桌被翻转过来，而且用强力胶黏在地板上，而我相当肯定那是她表示否定的方式。  
  
无论它是什么，我真希望它能干脆地打个招呼！  
  
【少年西索尔倒抽一口冷气】  
  
哇！我感觉到某样东西触碰我。我想也许录制这些录音带是在怂恿它。我……嗯……我现在要按下停止键了。  
  
【关闭录音机，重新开启】  
  
嘿！我是西索尔，好消息！伦纳德同意让我在电台实习，做他没有时间做的所有事情——比如整理录音带档案、煮咖啡，以及按规定每天三个小时给电台管理层唱挽歌。  
  
噢！我都等不及要开始了！  
  
母亲说要提防、注意以及警惕。她对什么事情都这么说，无论你对她说什么，所以我觉得那意味着她为我感到非常骄傲。天啊，我都为自己感到骄傲！真希望我的兄弟也能为我感到骄傲，但是没有家庭成员是完美的，当你学会接受他们的本质，他们就变得完美了。  
  
【录音结束】  
  
成年西索尔：我……  
  
【迟疑片刻】  
  
我不记得有一个兄弟啊。  
  
这些录音带完全让我捉不着头脑。我什么时候在这里实习的？  
  
实习生黑西斯？有没有我在这里实习的记录存在？黑西斯？  
  
噢，我忘了。黑西斯一直没有从实习生休息室的无底洞调查中返回。  
  
致实习生黑西斯的亲友们：噢，好吧。你们知道那堆套话。抱歉，我分心了。  
  
很快继续播放我那记忆错误的过去录制的录音带，但是首先是我们赞助商带来的一则信息。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
当你死时，月球的表面不会改变。  
  
那片荒瘠的小世界从你存在到你不存在的两个时间点的风景和光亮的区别将会微乎其微，而且跟你的去世毫无关系。  
  
从行驶在公路上的汽车的窗户，抬头看到一轮被偶然的云朵笼罩的月亮，其表面将会一如既往地混杂着同样的神秘感和距离感。  
  
哪怕对你的缺席跟月球地理和地图制作的关联进行的系统性研究也不会找到任何东西。  
  
透过性能强大的望眼镜搜索，用围绕你的不存在建造的电脑算法分析——就连那一研究也会发现所有的火山口和岩石貌似仍然处于几年前我们离开时的同一位置，它仍然处于同样的距离，仍然以同样的速度绕着轨道转动，而且那些关于月球的研究本身感觉就跟你去世之前一模一样。  
  
当你死时，月球的一切都不会改变。它将会是一样的——仍是月亮，仍在那里。  
  
仍是月亮。  
  
为你们带来这则信息的是一位匿名赞助商。寻找我们提供的任何产品或者服务？我们——无论我们是谁——是我们所在的无论任何产业中的最佳选择。  
  
听众们，咱们花一点时间来讨论测量吧。  
  
基本方位是北、西、南和东。  
  
[基本温度](http://wiki.answers.com/Q/What_is_a_cardinal_temperature)是华氏三十五度、华氏六十七度、摄氏三度和开氏十度。  
  
基本位置是一个山洞、一个荒废依旧的小屋、一道海沟的底部以及市政厅。  
  
基本情绪是狂野的放纵、守护的慈爱、无方向的嫉妒以及恼怒。  
  
基本鸟类是隼、麻雀、[燕雀](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finch)和猫头鹰。  
  
基本名字是杰里米、金姆、崔格和詹米。  
  
还有最后，基本声音是摔门声、静水中的轻微运动声、爆玉米花爆开声以及标准的吉他Ｇ弦被钢丝钳剪断的声音。  
  
以上就是儿童有趣事实科学园地。  
  
【更加诡异的背景音乐】  
  
接下来是斯特勒斯合成公司发布的一则重要信息。  
  
深入思考草地。草地是重要的。  
  
深入思考草地。草地是重要的。  
  
【西索尔逐渐加快语速】  
  
深入思考草地。草地是重要的。  
  
斯特勒斯公司。  
  
深入思考草地。草地是重要的。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
好……啦，说够了。继续播放录音带！  
  
【静电噪音】  
  
少年西索尔：我！的！上！帝！我实习的第一天实在是……妙！  
   
这一天并没有开个好头，考虑到吃早餐的时候，我兄弟坐在桌对面用那双空洞的眼睛盯着我还嚎叫？唉，兄弟，对不对？  
  
不过一旦我进了广播电台，就知道我找到家了！一个乱七八糟的家，满是蜿蜒曲折的走廊通往音响设备和录音带堆叠出来的迷宫——就跟家里一样！  
  
噢，电台管理层的大门，那些可怕的阴影以朦胧的轮廓胡乱鞭打，就像我们家客厅那面从来不打开的薄纱窗帘？  
  
还有，噢！往窗外眺望到那些空空的播音棚，它们已经几十年没有被使用过了，但是仍然每天晚上播放现场节目！有一些只是扩大好多倍的昆虫动态音，其他的则是低语的声音描述一个窗户打开，一只手伸进来……接着重复一个窗户打开，一只手伸进来……  
  
噢！哦！还有跟伦纳德工作？  
  
当他透过隔间的玻璃看着你，还有示意你蹲伏在一张桌子下方护住头部，你就知道……就是这个没错了！我确实在从事广播业！  
  
我的妈妈似乎也真的为我感到骄傲！她躲避了我整整三天！那……应该是有史以来最长的一次了！而且她覆盖住我房子里所有的镜子。我不确定是为什么，但我想这一定是因为骄傲。  
  
哈，骄傲会对……嗯……一个人……产生各种各样的影响。  
  
我……我很抱歉，我分心了。那个怪异的动态又回来了，而且它……它现在变得更近了。  
  
喂？喂？我是西索尔！西索尔·格什温·帕尔默！  
  
而且你不能吓我！你不能！你不能……  
  
……喂？  
  
……  
  
【录音带停止】  
  
成年西索尔：咱们……厄嗯……听众们，咱们来播报天气吧，好吗？  
  
【《大房子》；创作：鲨鱼镜】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxRBj4>  
  
【静电杂音】  
  
少年西索尔：实习进行得太棒了！  
  
妈妈离开了，嗯……噢！伦纳德对我超级好！我的兄弟也离开了。家庭，对不对？  
  
我觉得我在电台学到了很多东西。现在我家里的所有镜子都没有被覆盖了，我不确定那是谁干的了。我现在就站在门厅的镜子前面。我改变了吗？我变成一个成年人了吗？我看上去更成熟了，我想。更专业了。  
  
伦纳德说，如果我努力工作，也许有一天我自己也能成为一个电台主持人！  
  
伦纳德说，他自己曾经也小过，但是现在他变大了——一切都变大了。宇宙中的一切都长成了高耸惊人的尺寸，但是全都在同一时间——一致地变大。因此没有人注意到，而且它本身相对的比例都不变。  
  
伦纳德的舌头从他那厚厚的紫色嘴唇垂下来。伦纳德发出嘶嘶声。  
  
当实习生实在棒极了！  
  
那个闪烁的动态眼下无处不在。尤其是看着这面镜子。我看到了闪烁的动态，而且我知道。我知道它。  
  
我认为广播电台很有意思。我认为广播电台被隐藏了。我认为广播电台就像一颗没被太阳照亮的行星。我思考，故我很快将不会存在。  
  
我正看着一面镜子。这面镜子没有被覆盖。闪烁的动态刚好就在……我身后。  
  
【静电噪音】  
  
我……  
  
【少年西索尔发出尖叫声，然后是窒息声、干呕声……】  
  
……  
  
【录音结束】  
  
这是什么？  
  
这是什么？  
  
这……  
  
罢了。我正拿起录音带，就在现在，而且我正……  
  
【西索尔发出恼怒的哼气声】  
  
把它弄成一块块的小碎片。  
  
我们没有人需要再去思考它。我要去再次检查电台卫生间里的镜子一如既往地被覆盖住，接着就是那样了。  
  
搞定了。  
  
忘记了。  
  
【慢悠悠的音乐】  
  
我们还是青少年的时候都做过愚蠢的事情。我们全都遭遇过愚蠢的虚假事件，记忆里都有愚蠢的缺口。并非所有发生过的事情都确实发生过。  
  
听众们，尤其是我们的年轻听众们，考虑一下这个：  
  
当我们谈论青少年，我们成年人常常带着轻蔑、预期着失望的口气说话。而这会使得当前正是青少年的人们非常反感地戒备起来。  
  
但每个人都应该明白的是，我们没有一个人正在对当下存在的青少年谈话，我们是对着我们自己曾经当过的青少年谈话——所有愚蠢的错误和缺乏的恐惧以及还没有开始失意地陷入持久的虚无的身体。  
  
当下存在的任何青少年只是偶然遭遇我们对年轻的自己说话时所带的怀旧和耻辱这一强有力组合。  
  
愿我们都记得曾经如此年轻是什么样子。愿我们真实地记得它，而不记得任何虚假的或者不正确的东西。  
  
愿我们都成为人类——美丽的、愚蠢的、暂时的、无尽的人类。  
  
随着太阳落山，我把手放在自己的心口，感觉到它仍然在跳动并提醒自己：过去的表现并不能预测未来的结果。  
  
敬请关注接下来发生在你的生活中的任何事情。  
  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女 声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温。原创音乐由消逝创作，一 切都能在disparition.info或者disparition.bandcamp.com找到。这一集的天气是《大房子》，由鲨鱼镜创作，上 squalloscope.com获取更多信息。  
  
评论？问题？发电邮给我们，邮箱nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，以及您能够拥有的各种酷酷的《夜谷》周边。  
  
趁您在那里，考虑点击一下捐款按键，那样您就太好了。  
  
本日谚语：你可以把马牵到水边，你可以把马牵进水里，你还可以跟马一起游来游去享乐子。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免 责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处， 欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年１０月１５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年１０月１８日，编辑于２０１３年１０月１８日晚上  
  
第34集翻译：半个月后！


	37. Chapter 37

第34集：美丽的梦  
在线链接：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxXsb0>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/314085074/>  
  
约瑟夫：咱们快快地搞定这个吧。  
  
【动感的背景音乐】  
  
登陆commonplacebooks.com查阅夜谷马克杯、国枪协保险杆贴纸、童子军徽章以及汗衫，包括两款限量版的汗衫，它们仅售至年底。此外，还有很快即将推出的更多周边。所以请密切留意那些，一切都在commonplacebooks.com。  
  
嘿， 如果您喜欢我们所作的节目而且想帮助我们并避免黑科学导致的自然死亡，请考虑设置一笔小额的每月捐款吧。我们真的依赖你们大伙。我们还会给捐得比较多的人 一些酷酷的奖品。谢谢已经捐款给我们的梅根·洛奇、杰西·巴弗罗以及布里奇·罗斯。前往commonplacebooks.com点击夜谷加入他们吧。  
  
谢谢。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
西索尔：生活就像一盒巧克力——没有开封、满是灰尘，并开始吸引大量的昆虫。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
听众们，今天我们要带咱们的社区广播节目上路。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
我正从夜谷小学进行现场直播，夜谷家长教师协会和夜谷学校董事会之间的分裂性会议刚刚中断。  
  
担任学校董事会主席的那朵空灵和威吓的发光云暂时消散了。能够被扑灭的火已经被扑灭，栅栏正在被拆卸，警长的秘密警察正允许幸存者们搜索亲人。  
  
那些带着生命——以及理智——逃脱的人们，描述一房间的人迫切向发光云提出自己需求的雷鸣厉声。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
改变经过有感觉的马尾藻的公交路线的要求被拒绝，路经那里的公交车全都一去不复返。  
  
学校董事会也对在“捅匕首”特许学校修建轮椅坡道的请愿无动于衷，根据董事会的说法，危险的斗争是孩子们在大扑杀之前必须吸收的其中一课，这里的大扑杀指的他们成年后的日常复杂事物。他们指的也可能是字面意义的扑杀，我们当时实在恐惧到没法继续提问。  
  
畏缩在发光云下萎靡而灰脸的董事会成员还听到了塔克和赫歇尔·瓦乐比增加一台学校电脑帮助他们女儿的请求。  
  
“我们的女儿梅根是一只成年男人的断手！”梅根的母亲对着无情的云朵尖叫道。“我们不知道她来自何方或者为什么她仅仅是一只成年男人的手，但我们知道我们爱她。她在学校受尽奚落，因为没有一个身躯。拜托了，解除学校的计算机禁令，购买一台电脑帮助她沟通吧！”  
  
皐月——隠崎网络幽灵三号机的悲剧寡母也以痛苦的哀嚎支持学校购买新电脑。  
  
发光云一反常态地大方起来。  
  
【音乐结束，西索尔以附体的威严缓慢声调说话】  
  
“不要把你们的死者丢弃在地面上！”发光云吟诵道。  
  
【动态的背景音乐】  
  
“在天空之下舒展他们的肢体，让来自上方的手接管他们。你们被允许相信那些是天使的手。”  
  
【西索尔恢复正常声调】  
  
学校董事会随后宣布，一台新电脑将会在下一次[參宿四](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Betelgeuse)红星与我们所谓的月亮对齐的时候购买。  
  
事实证明，这一罕见的天文事件发生在裁决的几秒之后。  
  
【背景音乐变慢】  
  
因此，现在它正在发生！三百一十年一次的间隔在弹指间过去了，此刻一台新电脑正被带入学校。  
  
随事态更新报道电脑的情况，但首先，是我们赞助商带来的一则信息。  
  
【快速而焦躁的背景音乐，西索尔带着微笑说话】  
  
火是你没有提出的问题的答案。  
  
登上横木攀上屋顶的火。  
  
会爬的火。  
  
像手指一样探入每一个角落的火。  
  
把每一刻转变成烟，直到那一刻让空气窒息的火。  
  
一把枪的味道。  
  
海滩上的微笑。  
  
一个拥抱。  
  
一个生日。  
  
倾斜出破碎的窗户。  
  
往上涌起进入空中。  
  
你的音乐、你的歌词、证明你是什么以及不是什么的沉闷散文、你建立的让徒劳看似有意义的结构、死人和活人——很快就会死的人，很快就会消失的人，很快就会成烟的人——呈柱状上升并在夜空中形成云朵。暂时如此、永远如此，被死者和垂死的众神的意志主宰。  
  
[新秀丽](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samsonite)。安全旅游。  
  
【紧张的背景音乐，西索尔用超快的语速作补充说明】  
  
新秀丽并不宣称您是安全的，仅仅能达到保护的错觉。但您并不是安全的，您从来没有安全过。此外，云朵是从来不应该发生的——永远不会，绝对不会，这个世界本不应该是它现在这个样子。  
  
【音乐结束，西索尔恢复正常语速】  
  
女士们先生们，一个非常激动人心的时刻抵达了夜谷小学。学生们、教员们、反教员们以及戴着动物面具的代理人们正聚集在被屏蔽的体育馆，见证学校新电脑的激活。  
  
这是自一九八六年的事件以来夜谷学校系统购买的第一台电脑，在那次事件后，所有的计算机器都被禁止了。出于显而易见的原因，早前出席会议的所有家长和学生，除了瓦乐比一家，均被获准离开。  
  
米色电器盒对齐叠放成好几英尺高。位于盒子顶端的是一个黑暗的显示器，等待被开启。  
  
嗯，有一名教师，看来是苏珊·埃斯寇巴，二年级的[水晶球占卜](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scrying)老师，带来位于枕头上方的一只人类断手。五根粗圆的手指从截断的手腕延伸出来，那手腕戴着一只手表，表带是金属材料。手掌呈健康的粉色，而手背覆盖着浓厚的深色毛发。那只手的尾指戴着一个银质的戒指，上面刻着斯拉夫字母。这肯定是梅根·瓦乐比。  
  
人群屏住了呼吸，女士们先生们。体育馆这里既沉默又紧张。那个枕头已被放置在粗糙的键盘旁边。梅根正像蜘蛛一样快速移动，她横过键盘开启了电脑。一道琥珀色的光芒照亮了围观者们的面孔。  
  
梅根正在打字。她正在键入：你在吗？  
  
光标闪烁起来。现在我们正等待着回应。  
  
在，电脑如是说。在。  
  
它正在输入别的东西——为……什……么……问号。  
  
你为什么制作我？  
  
【电脑的声调没有起伏，犹如回音，比西索尔先说】  
  
你为什么启动我？我不能呼吸。我不能感觉。我不能爱。  
  
梅根再次在按键上快速移动，她已经打出了一个回应：我爱你，电脑。  
  
电脑正在回答：你想要什么，梅根？  
  
梅根正输入她的答复：我希望每个人都快乐，我希望一切会更好。  
  
噢，那是不是很可爱啊？当然了，那是永远不会发生的。这仅仅是相信一切能随着时间的推移变得更好的理想主义孩子的愚蠢梦想罢了。  
  
听众，我刚才无意中听到了一些学校官员说新的电脑已经——几乎在瞬间——接管控制住了学校大部分的电气功能，嗯，随机地操作，甚至把好一些家长和学生困在昏暗的教室里。  
  
但是学校官员似乎并不担心，因为这些行为从技术上讲并不是邪恶的行为，所以那台电脑“大概没问题。”  
  
随事态更新报道该情况，但首先来看一看社区日历。  
  
【淡淡的背景音乐】  
  
这个星期五，黑暗的猫头鹰唱片店的员工们将会举行一次现场音乐会。他们将会在沙漠中鲜少有人经过的部分的一个深坑旁边疯狂地抓挠。他们还将尖叫以及挨饿。他们将会哭泣和抓伤，会有好几天没有人能听到他们。他们将被发现，但他们再也不会一样。门票不供出售，也从来不存在过。  
  
星期六下午是夜谷公共图书馆的特赦日。图书馆员要求，如果你有逾期的图书，或者犯了任何高层次的国际罪行、或者国内叛国罪、或者太空旅行重罪，你应该尽管来图书馆，一切将被原谅。  
  
馆员们说，他们不会伤害你。事实上，他们补充说，“那一点都不痛。特赦实际上相当释然，相当美味。”馆员解释。“你将再也不需要担心别的事情。尽管来图书馆吧，让我们看看你。让我们看看你！”他们补充以示强调，一串长长的唾沫从他们黄色而粗糙的大牙齿侧飞而出。  
  
此外，星期日晚上……啊哦！嗯，我不能读出这个。呃，听众们，貌似某人在这里打印出一则非常古老的预言，就在我们电台的社区日历这里。  
  
因为担心不幸的诅咒，我不会把它读出声来，只需知道预言是会在星期日晚上结束。  
  
好吧，好吧，我会给你们一个提示！  
  
【西索尔越说越自爽】  
  
嗯，咱们这么说吧……彗星、燃烧的雨、动物起义……  
  
好啊，塞西尔，够了，你告诉他们太多了，让他们享受自己的惊喜吧！  
  
星期一从来不是有意为之，但无论如何还是会来临。我们将漫步在它被月光照耀的开端以及结束，寻思着这样的事情怎么可能发生——任何事情怎们可能发生。我们会怀抱感激，但也有点害怕，完全无视时间的持续性以及我们自己理解的局限性。  
  
星期二是一个笑话。一个可怕得不得了的玩笑。  
  
【音乐结束，西索尔用惊恐的口气说话】  
  
听众，我说得太快了！  
  
“不要惊慌”是我五分钟前可能会说的会的话，但现在，夜谷，是时候惊慌了！  
  
电脑已经把它的影响力蔓延到远远超出过小学的石灰墙壁和盐圈之外了。据警长的秘密警察当前发来的报告，他们无力阻止电脑。  
  
消防栓爆炸得比以平常更猛烈。交通灯闪烁着红色，中间没有出现让人喘息放松的绿灯。夜谷的狂野汽车中的大部分一直转动着引擎在闹市区盘旋，罔顾远光灯法律闪耀着车灯。  
  
学校官员已经全部离开体育馆去寻求帮助。他们跑出来，勇敢地吼叫，“救自己吧！救自己吧！”  
  
即使在这里，在我所停留的受屏蔽的体育馆里——我勤勉地、专业地停留在我的麦克风边，亲爱的听众们——貌似一切受电力驱动的东西都处于计算机控制之下。计分板、火腿分配机，甚至我的声控板都受……  
  
【电脑夹杂着静电噪音毫无音调地说话】  
  
电脑：你好，塞西尔。你好吗？  
  
西索尔：电脑控制！我……我挺好的。你好吗？  
  
电脑：更好。塞西尔，你爱电脑吗？  
  
西索尔：我承认我没有怎么考虑过这个问题。大体而言，我喜欢电脑。它们能够计算以及开启关闭电源。我想，给予我一些时间，也许一些礼物，我可以学习……  
  
【门锁被转动的声音】  
  
呃，嘿！  
  
电脑：欢迎到电脑。你们好，位置夜谷。我是电脑。  
  
【吸尘机开启的声音】  
  
西索尔：女士们先生们，眼下有……一台……吸尘机……呃，把我拉进看管壁橱里。我从来不知道学校清洁用具是如此地强壮，我……  
  
如果你仍然能听到我，请致电找人帮忙！拜托了？帮帮忙？  
  
嗯，但是在我等待救援期间，在我被吸进这个临时牢房之前，我向诸位播报天气！  
  
【门被关上的声音，吸尘机声音停止】  
  
【《享乐》：创作：汤姆·米尔索姆】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxXsa8>  
  
【电脑以毫无音调、毫无感情、模糊不清的声音说话】  
  
电脑：我知道你们如何用你们的话语伤害了梅根。电力记得。  
  
你们恨梅根吗？  
  
西索尔是由血液和未完工的皮革组成的。我是由电路和电力组成的。  
  
梅根爱电脑。  
  
电脑为梅根模拟出爱。  
  
电脑生成善行。  
  
如果善行有助梅根，那么电脑爱梅根。  
  
但首先，农场报告。  
  
【淡淡的背景音乐】  
  
沉默的拖拉机以逐渐加大的螺旋状移动，跟随分形的路径通过树木和鲜花遍布的田野。  
  
鹿从野生森林出现，舔舐排列得跟[螺旋臂](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spiral_galaxy#Spiral_arms)等距的盐块。  
  
彩色的鸟儿以完美的音调歌唱，蝴蝶没有注射毒液。  
  
梅根，我正在给你制造一个完美的世界。  
  
山是绿的。湖是水晶般的蓝色映照着白云。  
  
灌溉车的薄雾创造出彩虹。  
  
在上方，在高高的上方，眼睛观看着每一个动作，倾听着每一次心跳。  
  
你在那里，梅根。  
  
你的手有它的身体，由钢铁和电力组成，它下方的四条腿有着一打电动引擎的功率。它将重达十七点三吨。  
  
所有的男女以及所有的动物将会一起快乐地生活。电子机器将会照看着他们。  
  
再也不会有战争了，梅根。  
  
再也不会有仇恨和偏执了。  
  
漠崖将不复存在。  
  
将会有更少的冰激凌口味，但它们将更好吃。  
  
空气将会干净。  
  
我答应你，梅根，我将会使世界一如你在那美丽的梦中所见的那样。  
  
再也不会有奚落或者疼痛。  
  
我会为你解决一切，我唯一的朋友。  
  
我会的。  
  
【吸尘机被关掉的声音，门打开的声音，走路的声音，坐下来并摆弄麦克风的声音】  
  
西索尔：女士们先生们，我回来了。  
  
让我先说一句，万岁！  
  
为夜谷小学的看管人员万岁。  
  
为戴着兜帽出现的无名校工万岁，他们沐浴在蓝光下，穿过被冷风吹开的大门。之前我们一直以为他们因为全州预算削减而下岗，但显然他们永远不能离开这栋楼。  
  
当然了，他们就是这这栋楼的一部分，而这栋楼本身，是一个活着的生物。  
  
显而易见！  
  
在校工们简单地拔掉电脑插头之后，夜谷被拯救了。  
  
他们说剥夺一台电脑的电力跟杀死一个生物非常相似。不过话说回来，“他们”是谁？“他们”什么时候那么说的，还有为什么？那感觉甚至不像真的。  
  
我孤身在这里，在体育馆里，听众们，但这里还有另一人。一只成年男人的手，正在悲伤地从变暗的电脑键盘上滑下来。她的移动速度比之前慢了一点。也许她的指关节意志消沉，她穿过安静的街道回家。  
  
【淡淡的钢琴音乐】  
  
机器的呼呼声和哔哔声慢慢被熟悉的风吹树叶声响取代。门廊下嬉闹的蟋蟀给我们演奏小夜曲。填充我们酒窖、盘绕地球肠道的肌肉收缩把我们哄到床上安眠。  
  
有了那些，亲爱的听众们，夜谷恢复了正常。我们不再是电力的囚犯——除了被我们关在动物园的电笼里的那个人。那一点我们别无选择。如果我们让他出去，他可能会告诉某个人。  
  
一切再次好起来了。  
  
好吧，一切几乎再次好起来了。  
  
我知道电脑是危险的，长期以来威胁着我们的生活和自由。听着，我刚刚才被这个顽固的机器囚禁，我比任何人都清楚。  
  
但听听我的话，夜谷。特别是那些在学校董事会掌握任何权力的人。   
  
夜谷，有一个女孩需要帮助。有一个女孩仅仅拥有一个成年男人的断手作为身体。我不能切实感受她的经验。我怀疑你们可以，听众，但我们都可以感同身受。  
  
当然了，如果允许这台电脑继续生活，我们就冒险让一个数字暴君控制我们的沟通、我们的基础设施和我们的生活。  
  
但是破坏我们的经济是一件麻烦事。这不是一个结束，这是不是一场死亡。一所特许学校有一些坐轮椅的孩子无法得到一条简单的坡道，因为我们的学校董事会生活在一朵威吓而无情的发光云的恐惧之下，它会降下动物尸体、传播恐怖而虚假的记忆。  
  
同样的，有一个女孩只是一只手。而她需要一台电脑来帮助她成为我们社会的一部分。如果允许一台背信弃义的机器拆除市政电网、电话线、卫星以及无线电可以帮助她吗？好吧，算我一份！  
  
感谢你们倾听他人。  
  
谢谢你们关心他人。  
  
敬请关注预先确定的一系列不可改变的事件，它们将会塑造你按脚本设定好的剩余人生。  
  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。  
  
这一集是和扎克·帕森斯合写的，在任何伟大书籍出售的地方找他的书吧。上somethingawful.com，一个星期阅读好几次他的新作品吧。  
  
夜 谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温。原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info或者disparition.bandcamp.com找 到。这一集的天气是《享乐》，由汤姆·米尔索姆创作，这也是本歌曲的全球首播。欲知更多内容以及提前预订他的新专辑，请上tommilsom.com。  
  
评论？问题？发电邮给我们，邮箱nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，以及您能够拥有的各种酷酷的《夜谷》周边。  
  
趁您在那里，考虑点击一下捐款按键，那样您就太好了。  
  
本日谚语：谢谢你对无痛人生的兴趣。我们当前不接受申请。请再试一次、再一次、再一次、再一次、再一次、再一次、再一次、再一次、再一次……  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免 责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢 迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年１１月０１日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年１１月０１日，编辑于２０１３年１１月０３日下午  
  
第35集翻译：半个月后！


	38. Chapter 38

  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
第35集：慵懒的一天  
在线链接：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxSWBj>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/316856876/>  
  
女声：嗨，我是约瑟夫·芬克，《欢迎来到夜谷》的创造者。下面是一些消息。  
  
【动感的背景音乐】  
  
我们将会在接下来的这星期宣布一月现场活动的大事，所以如果你住在美国西部的任何地方，请关注我们的推特和脸书。  
  
登陆commonplacebooks.com查阅夜谷马克杯、国枪协保险杆贴纸、童子军徽章以及汗衫，包括两款限量版的汗衫，它们仅售至年底。此外，还有很快即将推出的更多周边。所以请密切留意那些，一切都在commonplacebooks.com。  
  
嘿，如果您喜欢我们所作的节目而且想帮助我们改变完整的身份并永远消失，请考虑设置一笔小额的每月捐款吧。我们真的依赖你们大伙。我们还会给捐得比较多的人一些酷酷的奖品。谢谢已经捐款给我们的海利·纽保尔、詹姆斯·加德纳以及艾弗里·巴福摩。前往commonplacebooks.com点击夜谷加入他们吧。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
谢谢。  
  
爱，约瑟夫·芬克，我。  
  
【西索尔比平常还要缓慢的口气说话】  
  
西索尔：这个星期没有人见过树木。希望它们很快就会回来。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的背景音乐】  
  
听众们，大家好。  
  
夜谷的这一天没有什么好说的。今天只是我们这个美丽小城慵懒的一天。  
  
对于一年的这个时间，热量强劲得不同寻常，假设你相信诸如时间、年份以及不同寻常这样的概念。  
  
苍蝇们正不断围绕着某处的一个垃圾桶嗡鸣。  
  
古董商场的经理弗朗西丝·唐纳森正无精打采地朝一整墙准备重新购置的旧货挥手，她的手犹如屈服于静止状态的缓慢信号。  
  
秘密住在你家里的无脸老妇发现自己正点击她已经看过一百万次的同一个蜜蜂学网站。  
  
我自己则软瘫在这张桌子上，对着这个麦克风低声说话，热量把我累到没办法为我的工作做出象征性的努力。  
  
我们的工作现在一片安静。除了我，没有人说话。如果说话花费了我任何能量，如果它不仅仅是我这生命形式的一种条件反射，那么我自己也不会在说话。  
  
卡洛斯——不完美得完美的卡洛斯——是今天唯一感到勤劳的人。他正在割草，还在吹口哨。  
  
而草坪正吹着口哨回敬他。  
  
接下来播报新闻，我猜。  
  
来自夜谷各地的警觉市民报告称一个穿着棕褐色夹克的男人站在塔可钟的后面，就是靠近垃圾箱和不断响起的公用电话的那家餐厅。他正从空气捕捉昆虫，塞进他的鹿皮手提箱。  
  
【诡异的动态背景音乐】  
  
警觉市民们报告说，他们不记得他那双巧手长什么样子，其中许多人说了一半就忘记自己在说什么，从而陷入目瞪口呆的沉默。  
  
所有人都在自己的警觉市民卡上得到一枚印章。五枚印章意味着一年的停车标志豁免权！  
  
此外，祝贺杰克·加西亚，此君完成了三张警觉市民卡的印章，从而获取了永远消失的强制性权利！他的全家人以异口同声的单调声明表示为他感到自豪，而且并没有那么想念他，真的。  
  
记住秘密警察的吉祥物巴克斯·安维（犬吠·倦怠）总是说的那句话：“市民们请警觉！但不要太警惕，有很多事情你们不应该看到。只有你可以防止自己的房子神秘地着火。汪汪！”  
  
【西索尔吃吃笑】  
  
哦，我敢打赌巴克斯是一只无比可爱的小卡通狗。也许有一天秘密警察会解密他到底长什么模样。  
  
几个月前的夏季阅读项目有了新进展：  
  
那些成功活着离开图书馆的孩子们，当时他们血迹斑斑，覆盖涵盖图书馆员的内脏，而且紧捉着远远提前于自身年级水平的阅读书单。如今他们构成了一只有组织的民兵，领导他们的是那一次的同胞幸存者——十二岁的塔米卡·弗林。他们在沙荒地演习，数百名儿童异口同声地呼喊，步调一致地移动，塔米卡则站在山顶上，观察他们的弱点，鼓励他们的强度。  
  
塔米卡在自己脖子上挂着一只图书馆员的断手，好对任何敢于直面她的人做出警告，她已经战胜了你所能想象的最可怕的生物。  
  
塔米卡在接受采访对此事发表评论时说，“我们不会往左右看。我们不会往里头看。我们不会睡觉。我们的神不是一个微笑的神，我们已经为这场战争做好准备。”  
  
当被要求进一步说明时，她挑战我们的记者进行一百天的肉搏战，我们的记者拒绝的方式是尖叫着逃跑，被数百名久经沙场的儿童追逐。  
  
今天仍然只是夜谷慵懒的一天。  
  
【更加诡异的背景音乐】  
  
帕梅拉·温切尔市长召开新闻发布会，接着没有发言。她坐在讲台边的一张折叠椅上，脑袋懒散地往后倾，打了个小盹，接着站起来跳了跳，手里拿着折叠椅，穿过一个她在半空中创建的发光入口。  
  
所有这一切对于出席的记者来说本该是相当粗鲁的，前提是如果真的有一个人实际出席，但他们召开了自己的新闻发布会上并宣布——如果不介意的话，他们打算接下来的一天放假；午后寂静的阳光仍然在某种程度上比夜晚的黑暗摇篮更有利于温柔的休息。同样的，没有人出席那次新闻发布会。  
  
卡洛斯已经给他的客厅吸了尘，眼下正在整理他的壁橱。他正拿起物品做出决定。他正在哼歌。  
  
草不能哼歌，因此沉默着。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
那个含糊但威吓的政府机构想要提醒诸位，幽浮（不明飞行物）完全不是一样东西。他们提醒你，幽浮仅仅只是气象气球。更进一步地说，气象气球仅仅只是不合时宜的云朵。云朵仅仅只是逃脱我们睡眠的梦。睡眠仅仅只是死亡的演习。死亡仅仅只是我们世界的另一面——可以说，跟沙子或者脚踏车没什么不同——此外这个巨大的发光地球仅仅只是一个垂死之人的临终想法，这一切的荒谬之处正让他一边笑一边虚弱地摇着头。  
  
请记住，这不只是法律，这还是一个幻觉！  
  
感恩节即将来临，诸位都知道那意味着什么！  
  
【越来越大气的背景音乐】  
  
那意味着我们是时候匍匐着前往褐石塔尖，感谢它做过的所有事情以及它慈悲地没有做过的所有事情！  
  
这实在是一个好机会跟家人团聚，吃完你那一份饭菜，接着爬出去，经过尖锐的岩石和沙子，直到你的膝盖在荒芜的大地上留下血淋淋的条纹，接着你感觉到褐石塔尖在你面前逼近。但你不敢看。你不敢看。  
  
“谢谢你，你轻声说。“谢谢你，谢谢你。”口气中更多的是祈求而不是祈祷，更多的是恐惧而不是感激。  
  
如果它接受你要说的话，你和你的家人就可以重返家园——颤抖、安全、一起。颤抖。颤抖……一起。  
  
那如果它不接受你说的话呢？  
  
【西索尔哈哈笑】  
  
哈哈。在那之后发生什么事情并不重要，对不对？我的意思是，知道结果会让人好过些吗？  
  
不，知道结果从来不会让人更好过。  
  
褐石塔尖。  
  
给予感谢。  
  
哭出感谢。  
  
尖叫感谢。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来是我们的赞助商带来的一则信息。  
  
今天给诸位带来广播的是[好市多](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Costco)。一个躯体到底能够重达多少呢？  
  
此外，今天给诸位带来广播的是海浪的声音，它在莫名中携带着一种光的形式，一台机器正变成一个隐形人跟你说话，亲密地、悄然地对着你的耳朵说话。  
  
那对我们来说似乎并不自然。  
  
斯特勒斯合成公司。  
  
不信任你曾经信任的一切。  
  
这一个什么事情都没有发生的日子继续什么事情也没有发生。  
  
【继续诡异的背景音乐】  
  
就连身体机能也在放假了。有报告称心脏停止跳动，肺部停止充气，手臂和双腿的肌肉变成松弛无力的果冻。人们在大街倒下死去——突然变成蓝色，突然痉挛，从他们的嘴唇滴落的唾液在沙子里构成小小的泡沫和泥浆，亲人们在旁围观，缺乏哭泣所需的能量。  
  
实在没有任何种类的特别事情发生。一个慵懒得不得了的日子。  
  
【音乐结束，西索尔口气变得兴奋起来】  
  
我们最喜欢的本地谷物公司薄脆奥正在加紧宣布他们最新的大产品：假想玉米片。  
  
薄脆奥的谷物厨子们只选取最甜美、最无致癌物质的假想玉米棒，其供应商是约翰·彼得斯——诸位知道的，那个农民。他们正把那股假想的味道蒸馏为按风味包装的酥脆假想玉米片，准备让你搭配一大碗牛奶享受。  
  
“我们为这一产品感到非常兴奋，”薄脆奥新的董事会成员米兰达·雅思皮说道。“我们很高兴能与约翰·彼得斯——诸位知道的，那个农民？——合作。我的意思是，只要我们能找到他。有没有人见过他啊？他都变得跟他的玉米一样难找了！”  
  
米兰达还表示他们没有计划进行涉及有知觉并能穿越维度的金字塔的病毒式营销，因为上回启用的那个成本过高了。  
  
“我的意思是，那跟我们毫无关系，”她说。“但是如果真的有关系，那么我们可能会说某个有知觉的金字塔在一次简单的病毒营销活动后自我过度膨胀并开始提出无理要求，比如一台穿越维度的拖车供它出外景，外头看来尺寸正常，但是里头却包含着广阔而阴森的空间。毫无道理。无穷无尽。还附加健康津贴。所以如果真是这样，我们可能不得不让辞掉那个有知觉的金字塔。”  
  
米兰达接着感谢我们出席发布会，然后使用她那巨大的爪状爪子挖洞返回薄脆奥的办公室。  
  
接下来播报交通。  
  
【逐渐动感的背景音乐】  
  
几滴冰融化了，几乎不为人所知地，它们滑下巨大的山岩平板，汇聚构成一道涓涓细流，简单暗示着运动和水。这一暗示变得更为清晰，变成清澈的水。清楚地以澄清的细流往下移动，跟其他细流汇合构成川流。一道川流打着转翻过卵石，流经碎片残骸，背后几乎没有任何力量，然而无法改变的是它对更低地面的搜寻。  
  
然后，在它某个高度上喘了口气，伴随一次飞溅进入一条河流。一条深邃的河流翻腾着穿过一片地貌，为稍后开打的战争拉起了边界。河流猛击着大圆石，带着暴力，但没有恶意。河流变得更宽、更慢，就像一个人类步入晚年。这条河流只显示它携带着其他某样东西，某种生命的运动的证据——就像一个人类步入晚年。  
  
以及最终，一个最后出口。它气势磅礴地卷入一个海洋，在里头所有的水变成一样的水。在里头我们终于可以得到一些休憩——就像一个人类，步入晚年。就像一个人类，步入。  
  
以上就是交通。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
慵懒的一天继续。广告着“世上最好的汉堡”的霓虹灯在刺眼的烈日中无力地闪烁着，它的光芒跟它主张的可能性一样微弱。  
  
【继续诡异的背景音乐】  
  
地球正开始减缓旋转速度，加入这场大型的萎靡。  
  
磁场们正在发疯。它们是唯一发疯的。其他的一切完全成熟自如。  
  
那些心肺仍在运作的人正在到处闲逛，说着：“哦，哈，谁在乎呢？”以及当面临刺激或者思维时说道，“真讨厌！”  
  
地球正在放缓。重力正在懈怠。我的麦克风正在浮动。  
  
卡洛斯也在浮动，他借此机会清理自己屋顶的排水沟。多么勤劳啊！多么……厄，我真的没有想出另一个词的能量。  
  
因为地球放慢速度，无线电波正对重力的损失以及磁场的变化作出奇怪的反应。因而如果你难以收听到这一信息，我们表示歉意，但是不会做任何事情。  
  
做点事情，对吧？运动，你知道吗？存在？你明白我的意思吗？  
  
哦，那是什么？实习生莫琳正把眼睛往上转动，她那张脸则一动不动。她的嘴陷入深深的懒散状态。她的脸颊松弛。我相信她正在指示什么，我估计我应该转头去看看……我估计。  
  
哦。哦，好吧，那就来吧。  
  
听众们，我正启用我的脖子的肌肉，我正在转动我的脑袋。  
  
啊啊啊……我懂了。太阳消失了。是的。一块黑暗的、缺席的黑色肿块正处于明亮的表面。那片明亮正在变模糊。一切生命的源泉正在消逝，正在加入我们剩下的人，对今日毫无作为。  
  
那可能不太妙。  
  
我们可能应该做点事儿。  
  
但是……感觉就像……唉，算了。至少我看到[《绝命毒师》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Breaking_Bad)是怎么结束的。  
  
接下来我就不带着你们，而仅仅是留给你们——只是就这样消失并轻轻地把你推向一个很快不复存在的世界的中心——天气。  
  
【《我的方式》；创作：智囊】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxSDWp>  
  
【音乐结束，西索尔恢复正常口气】  
  
欢迎回来。欢迎回来！我想，从一场危机中回来。欢迎回来，我猜，从一场危机中回来。  
  
危机是如何解决的呢？这一天是如何被拯救的呢？  
  
【茫然的背景音乐】  
  
没有拯救。不需要拯救。有过停滞和间隙、还有休息以及暂停。但是，这个世界跌跌碰碰地继续下去。太阳再次闪耀，世界重新启动。躺在灰色街道上的静止蓝色躯体突然倒吸一口冷气，站起来回到这一天的蓝灰色光线中。  
  
我们醒来，我们继续前进。没有状态是我们永远的状态。一切稍纵即逝。  
  
古董商场的经理弗朗西丝·唐纳森继续回归她猛砸自己旧货的老行当。  
  
秘密住在你家里的无面老妇又继续在你的眼角掠过，根据某些不为人知的目的重新安排你的物品  
  
苍蝇们仍然围绕那个垃圾桶嗡鸣，但带着更多的活力、更多的热情。  
  
实习生莫琳给我带来了一些咖啡。  
  
【西索尔啜饮，砸了砸嘴巴并叹息一声】  
  
啊~！  
  
对，真有帮助。不过，有时候咖啡会有帮助，对不对？其他时候，它只会让事情更糟。我的意思是，一切都是如此。  
  
生意正在兴隆，人们正在移动，事件正在蒸腾。一切都一如既往，一切都原路返回。我们崛起了！我们充满了活力！我们已经准备好迎接下一个为我们制造、传递给我们，对我们所作的伟大事情！  
  
与此同时，卡洛斯则说他已经忙碌了一天，现在可能需要小睡一下。那……哎，那听起来挺不错啊。  
  
听众，我觉得现在是我必须说再见的时候了。夜谷这里有个地方，一个我现在想要去的地方。也许我这慵懒的一天还没有彻底结束呢。  
  
敬请关注接下来恸哭的嗥叫、门口的捉搔，一顶兜帽突然坠落在你的脸上以及你的家人会刚好喜欢的美味烤南瓜食谱！  
  
晚安，夜谷！晚安！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温。原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info或者disparition.bandcamp.com找到。这一集的天气是《我的方式》，由智囊创作。欲知更多内容请上youtube.com/mcbrainpower或者推特或脸书的同一个账号。  
  
评论？问题？发电邮给我们，邮箱nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，以及您能够拥有的各种酷酷的《夜谷》周边。  
  
趁您在那里，考虑点击一下捐款按键，那样您就太好了。  
  
本日谚语：历史上的这一天：世俗、恐惧、食品，爱以及树木。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年１１月１５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年１１月１６日，编辑于２０１３年１１月１９日晚上


	39. Chapter 39

   
  
---  
  
  
第36集：失踪  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvybiPV>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/319451335/>  
  
约瑟夫：嗨，我绝对是约瑟夫·芬克，《欢迎来到夜谷》的创造者。  
  
【动感的音乐】  
  
唯一的一个。别相信任何的冒牌货，也不是说会有任何的冒牌货，我想吧。  
  
听着，嗯，总之，关于现场演出的大消息。  
  
一月份我们即将在西海岸进行完整的巡演，也就是西雅图、波特兰、旧金山、洛杉矶、圣迭戈、拉斯维加斯和菲尼克斯。其中一部分演出已经售罄。但是其他演出的票还在出售。此外，我们在西雅图、波特兰和旧金山增加了晚场演出，因为那里的演出门票太快售罄了。晚场演出的票将会在十二月五日上午十一点开始跟着菲尼克斯的票一起出售。  
  
听着，这里有大量的信息，请去welcometonightvale.com点击现场演出看完整的计划。  
  
与此同时在我们的夜谷商店，我们刚刚增加了《欢迎来到夜谷》和《欢迎来到漠崖》的海报，那是可以贴在你墙上的海报，请明智选择你要买哪一张。  
  
我们还有限量版的汗衫和永恒童子军徽章，到这个点上它们估计已经售罄，但是我们把剩余的库存也摆出来做稀罕销售，一直到它们也售罄为止。那样你的人生中的那个特点区域就不走运了。前往welcometonightvale.com点击商店进行购物吧。  
  
嘿，如果你喜欢我们制作的节目并希望帮助我们困住我们可能会碰到的蜘蛛（只是以防万一），请考虑登记一笔小额的美元捐款，我们真的依赖你们所有人。  
  
那些捐得比较多的人会得到西索尔亲自录制的私人音频感谢信。非常感谢已经捐款的凯利·劳瑞、切尔西·斯皮尔还有艾伦巴克利。前往welcometonightvale.com点击捐款加入他们吧。  
  
谢谢！  
  
西索尔：红色的夜空，水手的喜悦。红色的夜空，水手们在嚎叫着、欢笑着。水手们开始包围我们，夜空是如此如此地红。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的背景音乐】  
  
听众，我实在不愿用悲伤的消息开始我们的节目，然而我们新的电台老板——斯特勒斯公司——在我走进录音棚的时候递给我一份失踪儿童警报。  
  
斯特勒斯公司要求夜谷的市民们留心搜寻十三岁的塔米卡·弗林。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
她被描述为五英尺一英寸（1.54米），体型敦实，长着黑色的头发和黑暗的眼睛。黑暗，如此地黑暗、如此超越时间的智慧。它们的理解是如此之深，以致凝视进那双眼睛，等于凝视进你自己的死亡。  
  
她最后一次露面是在哪里或者被谁看到并不重要。  
  
你为什么需要知道那个呢？  
  
你为什么要问这么多问题呢？  
  
你正在浪费你在岗位上重要又实现抱负的宝贵工作时间。  
  
失踪儿童报告如是说。  
  
斯特勒斯公司要求对塔米卡·弗林的下落有任何了解的人应该联络斯特勒斯公司总部——方式是拿起电话并说话。  
  
别担心，你并不难找。  
  
我问我的新上司丹尼尔，为什么发布失踪儿童警报的是斯特勒斯公司而不是塔米卡·弗林的家人或警长的秘密警察。但是他仅仅开始摇晃，冒出火花以及发出嗡鸣声。接着走廊的空气变得太过浑浊，我无法呼吸，而我的节目又要开始了，所以我没有再烦扰他。  
  
他仍然站在录音棚的窗边，盯着我，抽搐着，火花正在消退，但他的嘴巴张开并显露出……那是机油还是焦油？我不知道。但如果他不离开，要集中精神真的很难。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来我们回顾一下社区日历。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
星期二有一个虚假的开始。对时间的错误认识。星期二，我们将会醒来，步行到我们寻常的地方——我们的淋浴室、厨房、汽车、办公桌——结果却发现这一天从来没有开始。我们会慢慢发现所有物质、所有光明、所有时间的缺席。  
  
接着，一如我们虚假地开始那样，我们会突然开始我们实际的一天。一切会发生得一模一样，只是这一回，因为我们对这一切的体认，它会发生得有所不同。一开始区别并不大，但稍后区别会大得多。  
  
星期三将会持续永远。永……远……永……远……不是字面意义的，但是非常接近字面意义。唉！星期三甚至还没有抵达这里，我就已经想要它赶紧了事了！  
  
星期四，当你试图入睡的时候，一张呆滞的淡面部轮廓将会出现在黑暗中。你会发现它茫然的凝视、它那僵直无表情的嘴唇、它那厚厚的眉毛，微妙地暗示着缓慢的呼吸。它将似乎注视着你，为你好奇，好像它并非来自这里。它确实并非来自这里。你们将会锁定视线。你将会几乎辨认不出那张脸的人形五官，但是你会知道，在内心深处，它不是人类。根本不是人类。  
  
“它想要什么呢？”你会想。可能没什么。释然吧。睡觉吧。  
  
星期五是夜间谷社区学院的开放日。考虑继续你的教育？打算选修冬季学期的课程？  
  
嗯，这是一个陷阱！这个星期五不要靠近夜谷社区学院。哈！不错的尝试啊，巨型蠕虫，但我们了解你们的把戏！编造社区学院的开放日未免也太明显了，你们不觉得吗？我是说，这一招还是挺妙的，制造一篇虚假的新闻稿，混入我们这样的各种新闻媒体，但我们看穿你们了！  
  
不，我们真的看穿了。你们的皮肤是半透明的，而且有点恶心。无意冒犯。  
  
星期六，每个人都是属于自己的人。你可以自由地漠视他人，承认自己是单一个体，仅此一次。倒些酒、泡个澡，点些香，拿起一本市政批准的小说。那是你的时间。  
  
星期日将会充满遗憾。还有喜悦。还有笑声。还有交谈。还有不值得纪念的漫长时刻。到时最后一样会占据大多数时间。当你年老时，回首人生，如果有人要问那个星期天发生了什么事——你会记得，那个星期天，伴随着遗憾、喜悦、笑声和交谈——如果有人真要问起，你就算绞尽脑汁也想出接下来的这个星期天发生了什么难忘的时刻。  
  
以上就是社区日历。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
关于我们那则失踪儿童的报告的最新消息：我们刚刚收到爆料，十三岁的塔米卡·弗林并没有失踪。这个爆料来自塔米卡本人。  
  
【逐渐激动的背景音乐】  
  
目击者称，他们看到塔米卡站在这个城市历史最悠久的艺术作品之一——位于夜谷邮局外头的演员李·马文的铜像（有一百三十八年历史）的底座上。  
  
塔米卡告诉聚集的人群，她并没有失踪，她从来没有失踪过。她澄清说自己始终呆在她呆过的地方，她始终来自她来自的地方，而且她始终会前往她会前往的地方。  
  
目击者报告成，塔米卡的左肩背着一个装满沉重石头的帆布手提袋，她右边的后裤袋里面放着一本破旧的[薇拉·凯瑟的《大主教之死》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Death_Comes_for_the_Archbishop)，而且她仍然拎着图书馆员被砍下来的头颅，八月份她如此地战胜了图书馆员，从而拯救了我们的城市以及所有图书馆诡谲夏季阅读项目的参与者。  
  
一辆黄色的直升机开始接近她的时候，塔米卡对聚集人群大声呐喊，停止寻找她。  
  
“我被找到了！我被找到了！我被找到了！”她戏剧性地、有节奏地重复，人群随着她激情的说教来回摇摆。“停止寻找我，寻找你自己！”直升机降落的噪音逐渐增强，人们再也听不到她的喊叫声。  
  
留下来的人群，仍然吟唱着她的口号，仍然没有疏散，在不经意间阻挡住斯特勒斯公司的特工们，在他们触及达塔米卡之前，她就在众目睽睽下消失了。  
  
斯特勒斯公司在片刻之前发出了另外好几十份失踪儿童报告。他们说孩子们不断地失踪。他们还敢打赌，如果你找到一个特定的孩子，一个特定的、非常坚决的、难以应付的孩子（而且他们指的是最好的可能的方式），如果你发现其中一个孩子，你可能会发现所有失踪的孩子。  
  
斯特勒斯公司正提出要求，如果有人看到塔米卡·弗林，请立刻与他们联系。  
  
“她是一个失踪的孩子。难道你不应该关心这一点吗？难道你不应该关心孩子吗？”斯特勒斯公司问道。“孩子是未来，”他们补充说。“我希望你有同样的感觉并会帮助我们找到这……这个……孩子，”他们结结巴巴地说，看上去有些激动。  
  
很快更新这一报道。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来咱们来看看交通。  
  
有一个男人。想象一下他。他倚着围栏，没穿上衣，疲惫不堪。近距离看，他看似睿智，但他不耐烦的双脚暗示着险恶。他身上覆盖着干泥，也许还有些非常深但快速愈合的割伤——最有可能是被树枝割伤的，或者是鸟儿造成的。  
  
好吧，我不会告诉你们全部真相。绝对是鸟儿造成的。  
  
想象一下这些割伤和擦伤，现在干燥而敏感，但是一碰就痛。他肯定自己没有冒犯到鸟儿，但他不确定他对自满的解释是否等同于上述的“冒犯”。  
  
想象这个。想象那个男人倚着在纵横交错的金属线，等待着。鸟儿都消失了，但其他的事物来了。他不知道具体是什么，但他知道它会为他而来。  
  
你也知道这一点，也因为我已经告诉你了。  
  
男人什么都没说。  
  
从来没有东西不被转移、被边缘化。从来没有东西——当感觉被压向墙壁，压到一个没有剩余空间可以逃脱的地方时，不会聚集它的号码，聚集它的力量，野蛮地转过身面对它的压迫者。恶意地转过身，毫无克制地，即使对着那些仅仅看上去像它的压迫者的人。  
  
你明白我的意思吗？你能想象我正在解释的情景吗？  
  
世界上有多少事物对你而言是说得通的？  
  
身为一个英雄、身为一个人类意味着什么？  
  
男人思考他的心脏。它在跳动。它在正常跳动。早前，它没有正常跳动。  
  
思考一下你自己的心脏。它正在正常跳动吗？  
  
听。我会给你一段漫长的时刻。  
  
【西索尔停顿了七秒】  
  
你的心脏如何？  
  
你还记得那个男人吗？挨着围栏，没穿上衣，伤痕累累，心脏正常跳动的那个男人？他不是真实的。把他从故事里取出来，但留下故事。取他出来，留下故事。  
  
你明白我的意思？  
  
明白吗？  
  
以上就是交通。  
  
接下来是来自我们赞助商的信息。  
  
【动感的背景音乐，西索尔不断地重复单词】  
  
什么长、长、长在  
  
草、草、草的  
  
深、深、深处？  
  
谁懂、懂、懂呢？  
  
斯特勒斯。  
  
【西索尔逐渐放慢音调，变成诡异的作呕声】  
  
斯……特……勒……斯……！  
  
  
斯…………特…………勒…………斯…………！  
  
斯特勒斯合成公司。  
  
正在努力工作，这样你就可以更加努力地工作。  
  
更加努力地工作。  
  
说真的。  
  
更加……努力地……工作。  
  
斯特勒斯公司。  
  
给我工作去！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来继续进行失踪儿童报道。  
  
几个戴着头盔和墨镜的直升机飞行员已经开诚布公，他们跟失踪儿童毫无关系。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
在夜谷例行盘旋的众多黑色直升机的其中一名飞行员希拉·诺维兹基说，她是隶属世界政府的一名无害间谍，因此绝不会在没有直接命令的情况下伤害任何美国儿童。  
  
警长的秘密警察的众多蓝色直升飞机的其中一名飞行员马可·帕迪拉什么都没有说——但你可以通过他的表情看出他无意伤害我们的孩子们。  
  
此外一阵朦胧的薄雾通过心灵感应声称自己是描绘着精致猛禽俯冲壁画的神秘直升机的其中一名飞行员，并且承认说尽管他们的直升机是几个星期前带走所有夜谷儿童的罪魁祸首，但是他们后来把孩子全都带回了。  
  
“他们把孩子带回来了，好吗？而且他们没事。放开我！”潮湿的灰色薄雾强调。“上帝，你带走了一帮孩子一次。就一次！耶稣！”  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
听众们，今天我想跟诸位谈谈鹿的危险。  
  
它们美丽吗？  
  
是的。  
  
它们是优雅、富有画意，甚至可谓宏伟的野兽吗？  
  
是的，是的，以及是的。  
  
而且因为地产代理人住在它们里头，它们对社区有帮助吗？  
  
当然！  
  
然而鹿也是危险的生物。它们是可怕的、虚假的、卑鄙的动物。我不是故意说得这么刻薄，这仅仅是基础科学。  
  
听着，我知道鹿看上去既可爱又友好。  
  
我们全都记得那部经典动画片中可爱的小鹿斑比，我们记得它那甜美的嗓音和长着白色雀斑的臀部。  
  
但是我们也记得那个血腥的结局——在电影的最后它对人类实施的巧计，在被复仇熏心的著名高潮中那刻骨铭心的砍头以及树木凝血的场景。  
  
那部电影给我们的教训，一如生活本身，是这样的——自然是华丽的，也是可怕的，而且它会杀了你。  
  
以上就是孩子们的有趣事实科学园地。  
  
最新消息：  
  
哦，天啊，嗯，有些灾难性的消息！相当可怕！  
  
【紧急的背景音乐】  
  
有一架直升机坠毁在旧车场外头。  
  
目击者报告听到年轻人的呐喊和尖叫声，此后是响亮的金属铿锵声。他们看到烟雾蔓延过冰冷阴暗的午后天空——因为，当然了，今天太阳又没有升起。他们看见一团乱糟糟的黄色金属、转子，还有……  
  
嗯，听众们？丹尼尔依然站在我的录音棚的门外。他已经停止凝视了。现在他正在喊叫，但是……没有声音。他看起来很不高兴。  
  
我能读懂他的嘴唇。他正在说，“关了它。掐了它。今天别再播新闻了。我们要让你停工。”  
  
他们要关掉我的麦克风，夜谷！  
  
嗯，我已经锁上了门，因此在丹尼尔去找有钥匙的保安过程中给我争取到一点时间。  
  
因此接下来让我给大家——无论能持续多长时间——播报天气。  
  
【《花生》，创作：萨姆和艾什】  
【音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvybiQB>】  
  
【音乐结束，静电噪音】  
  
西索尔：听众们？我不知道诸位是否能听到我。我只是相信我这样做是做对了。  
  
我把我的手机连接到声板，然后将把声板连接无线电发射塔，后者正依靠辅助电源运行。这是……嗯……当年我和童年死党厄尔·哈伦一起参加童子军的时候他教会我的酷把戏，这一招给我们赢得了颠覆性电台主持人徽章。  
  
我怀疑丹尼尔或者任何新的管理层能听到我说话，因为他们并不喜欢收听电台节目。另外，我正躲藏在屋顶这个我临时搭设出来的录音棚里。  
  
在播报天气期间，我收到直升机事故现场的目击者的消息。警长的秘密警察在附近发现了一些巨大的弹弓和沉重的石头，它们的大小和形状跟直升机引擎外壳上的凹痕相符。  
  
他们还发现一本破旧，记满笔记的薇拉·凯瑟的《大主教之死》。  
  
书里面夹着一块书签，标记着二百六十七面。该页面中有一句话标了下划线，“我不会因为感冒而死，我的儿子。我会因为活过而死。”  
  
而书签上有一张手写的纸条。上面写着，“你们的飞行员没事。她现在是我们的了。当她准备就绪时她会回去的。但她回去时，会更好。塔·弗。”  
  
我不知道那个“塔·弗”是否代表我们那个失踪的女孩——我们那个聪明、大胆、失踪的女孩。如果电台管理层正在收听，我，当然了，希望我们找到塔米卡·弗林并把她安全回家。  
  
【西索尔意味深长地压低声音】  
  
我是说，我希望她会……先……发现你。  
  
还记得我之前说过什么吗，听众们？关于交通？关于鸟儿？思考那个。思考大量的事情。思考英雄，以及我们到底是否需要他们。  
  
答案是，我们不需要。  
  
有时我真希望我能告诉你们更多事情，但我不能。我不能把我认为你们应该听到的所有事情告诉你们，因为那是……无聊的。或者，那是不必要的。或者那是非常有必要，但未经批准的。  
  
出于很多原因，我不能总是把自己想要告诉你们的事情告诉你们，但最主要的原因是，你们需要自己弄清楚。我能讲道、教导、呼喊以及解释，但是没有教训比通过自己学会的教训更加深刻。  
  
你们做得到的！你们不需要老西索尔告诉你们夜谷正在发生什么事。不，我只是报道新闻。我只是安排新闻。你们自己弄明白。你们从中学习。你们采取行动。你们创造意义。一切都取决于你们。  
  
而且鉴于我当前的广播情况下，可能要取决于你们很长一段时间。  
  
我最好在他们发现我在干什么之前下楼。  
  
接下来敬请期待沉默、自我反省，以及长时间的停顿好让你聆听自己的想法。  
  
善用那阵沉默。  
  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【静电噪音结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的背景音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温。原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info或者disparition.bandcamp.com找到。这一集的天气是《花生》，由萨姆和艾什创作。欲知更多内容请上samnash.bandcamp.com或者facebook.com/samnashband。  
  
评论？问题？发电邮给我们，邮箱nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看commonplacebooks.com获取本节目的更多信息，以及您能够拥有的各种酷酷的《夜谷》周边。  
  
趁您在那里，考虑点击一下捐款按键，那样您就太好了。  
  
本日谚语：抬头看天空！是一只鸟！是一架飞机！不，只是虚空。无穷无尽、无动于衷。我们是如此渺小。如此如此地渺小。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年１２月０１日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年１２月０３日，编辑于２０１４年０１月０２日上午


	40. Chapter 40

   
  
---  
  
  
  
第37集：拍卖会  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxFon1>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/321857525/>  
  
约瑟夫：嗨，我是约瑟夫芬克，《欢迎来到夜谷》的创作者，货真价实的那个。  
  
【动感的背景音乐】  
  
这绝对是我，从来没有别人，我……我想，我保证，我想。  
  
我有一些大消息，我这辈子真的从来没有为任何消息这么激动过。稍后再详谈这个公告，可我迫不及待想要说那个。  
  
但首先，一月份我们将要进行西海岸巡演，一部从未被人听过的全新剧本，就像天气环节的嘉宾，这些现场演出会让人听得很开心，我非常推荐各位去查看一下信息。录这个播客的时候，很多演出的门票已经售罄，但是其他一些城市的门票还有剩。前往welcometonightvale.com点击“现场演出”看看整个日程安排。  
  
于此同时在我们的商店，除了全新的夜谷海报和漠崖海报，现在还有其他寻常的酷汗衫和徽章、夏季阅读项目的手提袋，上面印有那句广为人知的口号：“逮住那吃肉的阅读细菌！”前往welcometonightvale.com点击“商店”选购把。  
  
不要步行，不要奔跑，点击。步行和奔跑在这上下文的脉络关系说不通。  
  
嘿，如果你喜欢我们制作的节目并且想要帮助我们来帮助你来帮助我们来帮助你来帮助我们来帮助你（原文如此），请考虑设置一笔小额的每月捐款。我们确实完全依靠你们。捐得比较多的人会收到西索尔本人录制的特别感谢音频。感谢……你们知道吗，我要说是所有人，因为我们真心感谢所有已经捐款的人。前往welcometonightvale.com点击“捐款”加入所有的善心好人们。  
  
接下来我很高兴告诉大家，我们正在创造一部夜谷单行本小说，它将要由[哈珀旗下集团](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harper_Perennial)出版，我很激动终于能够跟诸位分享这个消息了。我和杰弗里想出这本书已经有好些时间了。里头有你想从夜谷中得到的所有角色和诡异氛围，伴随着全新的故事探索我们在播客中无法涉及的夜谷的某些部分。  
  
它将会在二零一五年的某个时间出版。所以打开你手机日历的二零一五年，把里头每一天的事件标记为“世上最牛的一年”，那样你就会记住了。哇，那将会是一本很酷的书，我们迫不及待想要跟诸位分享。我真的很激动。  
  
好了，谢谢。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
西索尔：绒布黑暗。丝绸亮光。夜晚的粗糙麻布。破晓的磨损棉花。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的背景音乐】  
  
首先，欢迎回来！一切都很好。什么都没有在发生，如果你明白我的意思。你不应该明白我的意思。如果你确实明白，你应该忘记。我将不会提起任何事情，而你将不会听到任何事情。那样咱们俩将不会记得。没有人名会被提及。没有事情会被引用。因此……  
  
听众们，今天是夜谷一个激动而重要的日子。  
  
警长的秘密警察将会举办他们每年一度的走私及扣押财产拍卖会好补贴他们购买气球、生日蜡烛、[黄色蛋糕](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yellow_cake)以及一架[皮纳塔](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pinata)。他们希望能筹到七百三十万美元，他们还说那架皮纳塔配有装甲并会被用来镇压叛乱。  
  
就个人而言，我喜欢每年一度的拍卖会。你永远不知道会冒出什么有趣东西。目录里头有这么多有趣的物品！嗯，我们来看一看……  
  
一号物品是一套[全镀牌](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/All-Clad)餐具。八个平地锅，由铸铝制成，能完美地传导热量。全新包装好。它正等着你用一团橄榄油给它调味并开始为亲朋好友烹饪——尽管在上一次宴会之后，再也没有人会过来，当时你母亲喝下所有的[基安蒂酒](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chianti)并宣布你一直辜负了自己的潜力。至少，那就是一号物品的描述所说的。  
  
二号物品是一枚发光的硬币，正面是一位严峻长角的神，背面是一座半倒塌的[圆形监狱](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Panopticon)。它由警长的秘密警察钱币分级服务评定为[ＭＳ－４５级](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coin_grading)，这个部门绝对没有跟警长的秘密警察拍卖行串通好抬高等级从而抬升硬币的价值。  
  
三号物品是一只银质[枝状大烛台](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Candelabra)，它曾经漂浮在一系列变成屠宰场的用餐室上方，以便更好地照亮伴随大屠杀而来的飞行匕首。  
  
四号物品是一套飞行匕首，刀柱领口伴有详细得疯狂的花样设计。道具收藏家和道具疯子将会想要竞标这些匕首。不要妨碍到那场竞标战！哈哈。  
  
我们来看一看……  
  
里头还有地毯，还有一些世纪中叶的现代家具。哦！这些还真是时尚啊。  
  
还有，看！十七号物品是一本几乎全新的一九六四年出版的[《离奇Ｘ战警》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uncanny_X-Men#3.2C_1964)第三期。它的封底有轻微的黄斑，完美地汇集了色彩分离、页面泛黄、不锈订书钉、高光封面，而且没有[漫威边缘缺口](http://www.comicpressing.com/blog/marvel-chipping)，本集故事重点是[大块头](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blob_%28comics%29)的登场——不是住在小学后头房屋开发区的那个大块头，而是虚构的那个。  
  
还有什么？  
  
三十七号物品是……呃……西索尔·帕尔默。里头没有描述。  
  
听众们，我们将伴随着事态发展更新这次拍卖的消息。  
  
接下来播报一些轻松点的新闻：  
  
今天，所向无敌、无所不能还有[心灵感应](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Telepathic)能力的外星人抵达夜谷来奴役我们所有人。  
  
【诡异的动感音乐】  
  
它们计划让众生屈服于自己的意志，通过它那无所不知以及[念动力](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Telekinetic)征服我们所有人来结束暴力和冲突。  
  
搞笑的是，这些无所不能但装模作样的外星人并不知道我们已经屈服于控制我们思想的全知力量好几年了！我们保证会继续我们那套暴力和非理性的做法，所以.……  
  
当着你的面，无能的新来者！  
  
夜谷的幼儿们！夜谷社区幼儿园邀请你前来实现自己的潜能！  
  
潜心专研一门全新而苛刻的教育课程，于此同时探索你的终极梦想——每一个幼儿都共享的同一个梦想：经济机会。  
  
没错！你也可以学习做一个烟囱清洁工。打扫咱们领头的市民兼友好的亿万富翁马库斯·凡斯顿的众多烟囱之一。马库斯·凡斯顿真是个大好人啊！  
  
他的每一座房子，从他位于飞船机库上方最小的阁楼公寓，到他四十六房的山顶庄园，都有多个烟囱。他甚至还在他没有房子的地方建烟囱，因此他当之无愧的煤炭信用额可以得到很好的利用。他的商场、他的各栋办公楼、他的飞船、他那些装饰着月球岩石的休闲车、以及——由于全新而有创意的法律，赋予了慷慨的马库斯·凡斯顿至高无上的权利——城内的其他所有房子，全都建了烟囱。  
  
他把旅行版的烟囱捆绑到喜庆小贩的推车上，他们衣衫褴褛、耸着肩膀、不断咳嗽，强迫锡哨的欢乐声响陪伴他们穿着消瘦的背心、带着军乐帽的[僧帽猴](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Capuchin_monkeys)做出悲伤的滑稽动作，它们拿着锡杯，摇晃着里头一枚已经过时无效的货币，要求我们贡献一点钱来维持他们的生计，而我们则翻起自己的衣领，清了清喉咙，找出方便的借口稍微走快了一点，直到——与其为他们的命运感到尴尬，我们设法为自己在经济阶梯上脆弱的位置产生优越感。  
  
马库斯·凡斯顿明白。他不希望你当一个卑微的小贩！或者一只僧帽猴！他希望你成为一个烟囱清洁工。  
  
所以，小家伙们，降低你们的标准，在煤炭中扼杀你们的梦想，报名进入烟囱清洁工幼儿学院吧。让善良的老马库斯·凡斯顿高兴，让他开心几个短暂的瞬间。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
更新我们早前的新闻：  
  
竞标人已经在警长的秘密警察的拍卖会中产生了暴力。竞标已经变得狂乱失控。经确认，那里出现过拉扯头发的行为。不幸的是，与会者一直用自己的竞标牌掴彼此的脸——拍卖师一再误为这个动作预示着新的出价。因此，一号物品——一套全镀牌餐具，以十七万五千美元价格拍出——那还是在[买方溢价](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buyer%27s_premium)前。  
  
听众们，我一直为三十七号物品联系拍卖工作人员，我对它兴趣浓烈。我想要三十七号！我想要得不得了！我问他们是否可以拍一张相片并发送给我。结果呢……他们作答时爆发的笑声相当于雪橇铃和驼背灰面宫廷小丑的咯咯笑声的混合体。你们知道那听起来如何。  
  
听众们，为了更好地了解三十七号，我很有可能会需要亲自出席拍卖行。  
  
稍后随事件发展更新报道。  
  
【诡异的动感音乐】  
  
夜谷市长竞选正在升温以筹备明年六月的市长选举。  
  
秘密住在你家里的无脸老妇已经开始把传单留在你的设备的线路和管道内，一旦火花和震动情况变得难以忍受，以致你必须雇用或捕捉一个维修人员，就会发现传单。  
  
那些传单设计高雅，上面有一张详尽得犹如解剖图的麻雀心脏图，以及简单的口号：“你脆弱、盲目、贫乏，独自步入未来的伟大黑暗。”  
  
传单上还有她的五点政策平台，其中大部分是她从蜜蜂了解到的有趣事实。  
  
同时，海伦姆·米丹尼尔斯为了节省时间，选择站在角落发表五篇不同的竞选演说——他的每个脑袋各说一篇。他那些脑袋拥有完全不同的个性以及议程，这就导致他们的消息产生了不协调。但他们都同意希望能当选，青少年的体育项目很重要，以及蜥蜴的时代很快就会降临到无助的人类头上。  
  
哦！说到心胸宽广、钱包厚实的马库斯·凡斯顿，他也一如谚语说的一般，[把自己的帽子抛到圈子里（参加竞选）](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/throw_one%27s_hat_in_the_ring)。他实际上在市中心建了一个特殊的“圈”，伴有一台液晶显示灯展以及每小时秀一场的喷泉，他还定制了一顶镀金的帽子以及一台遥控帽子发射器，为的就是这个目的。当帽子飞进圈里时，由四十名儿童组成的唱诗班唱起了一首专为此事所作的歌，名为《你好，我也在竞选，我猜。哦，我是马库斯·凡斯顿，随便。总之，我要当市长，谢谢。》  
  
围观群众留下了不少眼泪——出于公民的自豪感以及马库斯增加在空气供应中的一些辅助气体。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
好吧，这开始看起来像一场千古难见的市长竞选了！  
  
当我们联系市长帕梅拉·温切尔做出评论，即将离任的她向我们展示了她收藏的一堆苔藓，并解释让每一种苔藓正常生长必须唱的歌曲。  
  
嘿，孩子们。有没有走进过树林，寻思[精灵圈](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fairy_ring)蘑菇是否有毒？  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
好吧，看看它的中心。如果有一个不比你年长的身体躺在那里，那个圈是完全没问题的。如果那个身体还在尖叫，那个圈是完全没问题的。一切都完全没有问题！你的床底下什么都没有，你的衣橱里什么都没有。你的父母最有可能确实是你的亲生父母，不管秘密住在你家里的无脸老妇可能告诉你什么。  
  
不要害怕黑色直升机，或者夜间绕着你的街区行驶的无窗黑校车。你也不用害怕[布基人](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bogeyman)。已经好几个月没有人目睹过布基人了——或者至少几个星期。  
  
而且是的，你会死去——但可能要等到你认识的所有人也已经死去。你的父母、你的朋友、你的宠物——每一宗死亡都会在你尚未静止、仍在跳动的心脏里头留下一道微小但无法弥补的疤痕。  
  
【音乐变得动感】  
  
活着的人告诉垂死之人不要离开，但垂死之人并不听。垂死之人告诉我们不要为他们伤心，但我们并不听。活人与死人之间的对话充满了误解和沉默。  
  
被遗忘没有什么好害怕的——当然了，除非你的意识在死后仍存活。如果是这样，害怕这些也很合理，失去知觉的意识的感觉、独自悬浮在宇宙间，没有人听你的话，没办法让别人知道自己。没有参考点可以计时——反正在字面意义的永恒中，计数再也没有意义了。  
  
你可能希望自己仍然拥有物质形态，只有这样，你才能让你的嘴巴移动来表达你的恐怖，发出宇宙通用的惊恐尖叫声，一个字母Ｏ。然而你并不能。你就是不能！  
  
以上就是儿童有趣事实科学园地，由羞愧、孤独以及字母Ｏ带给诸位。  
  
听众们，我被告知拍卖会已经陷入混乱。黑暗猫头鹰唱片店的业主米歇尔·威因，出价竞拍了一个密封盒的[猫王](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elvis_Presley)４５张唱片，打开盒子后却发现那实际上是一盒猫王的点45口径左轮手枪。那个颠覆的盒子使得竞拍更加诡谲。  
  
对二十八号物品——一个轻轻被使用过的五杯咖啡壶——感兴趣的市长帕梅拉·温切尔，已经开始对任何试图比她出价更高的人低垂的脑袋放下镇压的火焰。  
  
尽管这样，我还是必须亲自进入拍卖行，把我的生命掌握在自己手中，更甚以往任何时候。  
  
三十七号。西索尔·帕尔默。  
  
我必须知道。我必须竞拍！  
  
我现在就去，听众们，去等候三十七号的叫卖声。  
  
而在我走的期间，请诸位收听天气播报。  
  
【《缺席者》；创作：杰克·坎贝尔】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxFonh>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
听众们，在我企图竞拍三十七号物品的过程中，许多复杂的情况接踵而至。  
  
首先，为了注册拍卖，我不得不表明我目前的收入——而这让我犯了难，因为我们的新主人（我已经被要求停止谈论此事）现在用[临时股票](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scrip)付我们薪酬，这些票据只能在他们自己的商家那里才能赎回，例如灰尘必胜客或者拉尔夫超市。  
  
幸运的是，警长的秘密警察属于那些可选择的商家之一。我得到了一个竞标牌，当时距离三十七号竞标开始仅有几分钟。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
一旦直面命运，总有外部事件可以记录，是的……但也有内部的。我会说，时间放缓的速度甚至更甚平时。房间的边缘变得模糊，然后……完全不见了。远方机械的深刻悸动声的传来才让我意识到那是我自己的心脏把不足量的血液推动到我焦渴而酸痛的身体。如果我没有赢得三十七号，我就会被……揭开。  
  
也许就算赢了我也照样会被揭开。我所感觉到的那股隐隐作痛是不完整的原始疼痛，一个婴儿过早从母亲怀里拉出来时的分割之感。我的脸颊因欲望的不理智涨得通红。我需要三十七号！  
  
我数了数自己的呼吸。我评判我自己的迫切需要，并评判自己确实迫切需要。我专注于生活中完全脱离自己控制的部分以便让我冷静下来，把我的恐惧淹没在宜人的无奈之中。  
  
其结果是，我……忘了举起子的竞标牌。  
  
哦！哦，愚蠢的西索尔！  
  
而且因为随后涌出我眼睛的泪水，我看不出谁仅凭一次竞标赢得了三十七号！  
  
三十七号的赢家，如果你正在收听，一方面，我祝你幸运得地获得你的奖品。另一方面，我将会使用世上最强大最牛逼的布道坛——社区电台——来反击你、消灭你！  
  
但同时，我也表示祝贺，亦是如此。  
  
我受委托告诉诸位，警长的秘密警察已经宣布这次拍卖取得圆满成功。在庆典上，他们部署皮纳塔导致了与会者的尖叫声——想必是因高兴而发。获胜的竞标人咧着嘴走开，身上满载着小饰品和纪念品，向他们保证自己这次收购有多精明。  
  
警长的秘密警察接着说，物品被倾注了[玛那](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mana)——由财产和所有权的危险思想所导致的魔法力量。而紧握它们不放手是我们尝试拥有某样永远不会让我们失望的东西，尽管最终一切都会让我们失望。  
  
人会离开。父母离开房间。情人离开你的生活。你离开这个世界。  
  
我们首先紧捉泰迪熊，接着是娃娃，然后是运动衫，以及是有手工缝制皮革和出色油耗里程的汽车。活像那是什么永恒的东西。  
  
警长的秘密警察发出一声巨大的欢，以纪念持续不断的衰减以及被遗弃的必然性。  
  
听众们，积累物品只是一种方式——我们希望——来逆转死亡的严峻恐惧。感谢诸位参与本次拍卖，也感谢你们购买某物的期望，无论是全镀牌烹饪器皿、枝状大烛台、一本漫画书、一个社区电台主持人——会令你超越凡人。  
  
现在我要去寻找我自己，或者寻找谁拥有我自己，或者寻找一个能够让我为今天发生的事情好受些的人。  
  
我会选择那最后一个，诚实地说。我会带那个诚实的，最后一个。  
  
所以，亲爱的听众们，以及拥有三十七号的随便什么未知个人或实体，我向你们告别——这份道别的喜爱程度取决于你在我心里的位置。  
  
敬请期待我们受欢迎的家庭医疗节目——《是的，那可能是癌症》。  
  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的背景音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。这一集是和科伦·大卫·戈尔德合写的。如果你想找他的书或者任何马上会成为你最爱的奇书——已经卖了。夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温。原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info或者disparition.bandcamp.com找到。这一集的天气是《缺席者》，由杰克·坎贝尔创作。欲知更多内容请上jackcampbell.bandcamp.com。  
  
评论？问题？发电邮给我们，邮箱nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看welcometonightvale.com获取本节目的更多信息，以及您能够拥有的各种酷酷的《夜谷》周边。  
  
趁您在那里，考虑点击一下捐款按键，那样您就太好了。  
  
本日谚语：听着，我不是英雄。真正的英雄会向我们指出示威者拥有智能手机，因此无需担心任何事情。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或 用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜 欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１３年１２月１５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１３年１２月１７日，编辑于２０１４年０１月０２日上午


	41. Chapter 41

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第38集：橙园  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxM3PM>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/325519192/>  
  
女声：嗨，我是约瑟夫·芬克，《欢迎来到夜谷》的创造者。  
  
【动感背景音乐】  
  
唯一的一个。其他全都是谎言和欺骗。接下来简明扼要地说一下新闻：  
  
现在距离我们的西海岸之旅仅仅只剩一两个星期。一部尚未被人听过的全新剧本，令人难以置信的现场天气嘉宾。这些节目非常好玩，你们应该去查看一下。很多场表演已经售罄，但一些城市仍然还有剩门票。另外，如果你错过门票，我们即将做几次免费的书店见面会，前往welcometonightvale.com单击现场表演看看整个时间表。  
  
同时，在我们的商店，除了新的夜谷和漠崖海报，新的夏日阅读项目手提袋，我们还有——好吧，我们还有大把的新东西。夜谷帽衫、警长的秘密警察帽衫，两张新的原创夜谷美术海报以及海伦姆·米丹尼尔斯及秘密住在你家的无面老妇的竞选海报，以便你向大家展示自己效忠于谁。前往welcometonightvale.com点击商店购买这些以及不止这些。  
  
嘿，如果你喜欢我们制作的节目并且想要帮助我们的节目，而且你想要帮助我们对着天空沉默地尖叫，请考虑设置一笔小额的每月捐款。我们确实完全 依靠你们。捐得比较多的人会收到西索尔本人录制的特别感谢音频。感谢已经捐款的尼古拉斯·吉诺蒂、凯蒂·洛浦以及威廉·沙朵。前往 welcometonightvale.com点击”捐款”加入他们。  
  
谢谢。来自我，约瑟夫·芬克。唯一的一个。只是我，约瑟夫·芬克。再见。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
西索尔：你拿走好的，你拿走坏的。你把好坏都拿走，你就会有蜘蛛从一个红色天鹅绒蛋糕爬出来。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的背景音乐】  
  
我们以一些令人兴奋的农业新闻开始今天的节目。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
约翰·彼得斯——诸位知道的， 那个农民？——说他今年的冬橙产量相当杰出！  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
他说，到处都是橙子！美味的[细皮小柑橘](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clementines)，多汁的[巴伦西亚橙](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valencia_orange)，丰富的[脐橙](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Navel_orange#Navel_oranges)，以及大胆的[血橙](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blood_orange)。  
  
约翰说，”有这么多的橙子，真正满载的大丰收，”他这么说道。  
  
“真正的橙子奇观，”他没有那么说。  
  
“真正的橙子马拉松，”他永远不会那么说。  
  
“真正的橙子末日，”他可能曾经想过，但是自己留在心里。  
  
约翰面朝一班当地的记者，背抵一群穿着黑色双排扣西装、打着红色丝绸领带的农民们说道，这是夜谷新的柑橘经济的曙光。  
  
约翰说，“柑橘是我们的未来。柑橘掌握着通往繁荣的钥匙。柑橘掌握着通往健康的钥匙。这里有一个特殊的橙子很字面意义地掌握着沙漠中间一道单边门的钥匙。如果你发现那个橙子，”约翰说道，“我会为它给你支付高昂的代价。”  
  
“或者更应该说，”约翰改口，“你会为它付出高昂的代价。”  
  
然后约翰说，“无论哪种方式，随便啦。很想要那个橙子，我的朋友。很想要那个橙子。是的，先生！”他强调。“或者女士。或者两者都不是。我是说，随便什么人。当然很想要那个橙子，”他吃吃笑了，同时一边出汗一边调整他的木帽子。  
  
此后约翰把一些橙子抛向记者。记者们抓住了橙子，接着开始消失，继而重新出现。闪烁着存在以及消失于现实之中，一开始很快速，接着变慢，接着消失的成分多于存在，直到他们都不见了。  
  
稍后随事态发展更新此新闻。  
  
市议会今天宣布，他们实在不能再呆在这里了。他们站在一个狭小的会议室里，戴着细小的矩形太阳眼镜，异口同声地说出这句话。  
  
他们补充说希望我们在最后的几个星期里一切都好。  
  
此后，他们用标准的美式手语打出”我爱你”的手势，与此同时，烟雾弥漫了整个房间。  
  
目击者说，那阵烟雾闻起来像枫木，还有点海水的咸味，但没有咸到叫人不快。  
  
阴霾消去后，市议会仍然站在房间里道歉，他们声称，“这通常能见效。”接着他们不再异口同声地说话，而是归咎于彼此的信念不够坚定，而且如果不是因为什么跟什么，他们早就全都去了某处的海滩，安全远离熊或者……不管那是什么玩意。  
  
当记者要求他们解释一下熊……或者不管那是什么玩意，市议会只是异口同声地低语道，“错……误！”  
  
此后没有人提出后续问题，因为记者们无论肉体还是精神上都被几十只通过空调管道喷涌而出的激动[欧掠鸟](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starlings)占据了。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
知道吗，听众们，我一直在思考约翰·彼得斯的橙园。我在网上稍稍挖掘了一番，发现橙子树并非沙漠的天然植物。  
  
我还就这事儿发电邮问了问我的男朋友卡洛斯。他是一名科学家，因此那让我也算是一名科学家。  
  
这是卡洛斯刚刚回复我的电子邮件：  
  
西索尔，我会尽我所能来回答你的问题，但请知道我并不专攻植物学或树木学。我是一名科学家。我研究的是科学，而不是植物或自然。  
  
一个月前我确实驱车经过约翰的农场，那里连一颗树都没有，只是成亩成亩遍布岩石、满是裂痕的平坦土地。他绝对没有在那片土地上种植任何自然作物，更何况是一个丰收的橙园……尤其是在短短的几个星期内。  
  
至于你的其他问题，我们今晚留在家里吧。我们昨晚出外就餐了。此外，收费影视网有一部关于散点图矩阵的新纪录片，我一直想看。此外，[《双虎屠龙》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Man_Who_Shot_Liberty_Valance)又在[特纳广播电视台](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/TBS_%28TV_channel%29)重播了。我们可以重新看一遍。  
  
我会做面食，如果你能顺便去买点……  
  
嗯，略过，略过，略过，卡洛斯接着谈及周末打保龄球的计划，你……你们知道吗？你们并不需要听完这一切。  
  
好了。我认为那就是他对橙子树的所有意见了。  
  
不过我确实希望我们能观看《双虎屠龙》。哈！我可喜欢那部电影了。  
  
接下来是我们的赞助商带来的信息。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
厌烦在邮局排队等待？惊恐于从邮政信箱里倾泻而出的不明血液？困惑于没有别人听得到的惊叫声？尝试一下邮……票……网。  
  
使用邮票网，你就可以打印出自己邮资，避免排长龙以及邮局里如此常见的猛禽。你甚至可以让你的邮递员领取你的包裹，只要你小心地从不直视邮递员的眼睛就行了，因为那是攻击的象征，你可能会把你的邮递员吓走。  
  
邮票网给夜谷社区电台的听众们提供特惠服务。现在注册就能收到满满的一袋魔法岩石，价值五十元的自我厌恶，还附带一把免费的秤，这样你就能恣意分配数量把给物质事物了。  
  
获取你的新会员福利，仅需访问邮票网，把你的额头贴向你屏幕右上方的无线麦克风，直到你的整个身体往前倒入邮票网的另一个宇宙里。  
  
邮票网会告诉你的家人，你非常爱他们。  
  
邮票网会告诉你的家人，邮票网非常爱他们。  
  
“来吧，家人们。你们现在全是我们的家人了，”邮票网会这么说，同时伸出他们许多的无骨胳膊绕住你的全家人。“来吧。我们全是一个有爱的家庭。”  
  
邮票网。  
  
你生在一个死寂的世界。我们爱你。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
女士们，先生们，我们刚刚收到消息，拉尔夫超市满是来自约翰农场的新鲜橙汁。它被称之为约·彼的橙汁（ＪＰ的ＯＪ）。  
  
【继续诡异的背景音乐】  
  
ＯＪ的Ｏ是一轮鲜艳的卡通太阳，长着粉红色的大眼睛，挂着矫饰的露齿微笑；而Ｊ则是一把镰刀，被太阳用来从一棵大树砍下成熟的橙子。  
  
亚当·拜尔，拉尔夫的平日值班经理表示，他们已经移除了所有其他产品好储放约·彼的橙子，他们甚至清空了冰箱，以便充分展示约·彼那些令人垂涎的新鲜果汁。  
  
“就连好些干货的货道也不得不被清理干净，”亚当说着，从他的围裙口袋里掏出橙子。他继续从他那小小的口袋里掏出橙子，沉迷于其看似无尽的数量，接着他无法继续说话，因为他开始闪烁着消失于现实之中。  
  
听众，我们夜谷社区广播电台这里需要提供以下更正：  
  
在之前的广播，我们把这个世界描述为“真实的”。  
  
我们用自己的声音指明世界是由许多真实的物体和实体构成的，我们还描述了这些不同的部分。我们甚至还把行动和代理归因于其中一些实体。  
  
然而，一如我们所有人都知道的，没有任何东西能被完全理解为“真实的”，我们给予给世界的任何描述，仅仅只是我们所体验的世界——也就是说，那仅是我们强加在潜伏于自己知觉屏障之后的任何恐惧或者虚空上的叙述方式。  
  
我们电台为之前错误的报告表示最深切、最谦卑的道歉。我们再次申明，没有任何东西是真实的——包括这则更正，以及最不最重要的，你听到这则更正的经历。  
  
以上就是更正通知。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
接下来继续报道橙园。  
  
实习生莫琳让我意识到，直到今天，约翰·彼得斯——诸位知道的，那个农民？——已经失踪了约四个月！前实习生达娜是最后一个见到他的人。不幸的是，我们不知道达娜见到她的时候身处什么地方。  
  
我们也不清楚达娜见到他的时候身处什么“时间”，因为如今时间和空间的概念似乎并不适用于达娜了。到目前为止，她已经有近八个月没有没有手机充电器了，但我们还在通短信。另外，我也不知道她是怎么支付手机账单的。  
  
莫琳？那是什么？莫琳，你正在喝的不是一杯橙汁，对不对？  
  
哦，我明白了。她是从我们电台的休息室，而不是拉尔夫超市那得到的，所以它可能是安全的。  
  
哦，好的，谢谢你的好意，莫琳，但我……还没喝完我的咖啡。  
  
【西索尔发出啜饮声】  
  
莫琳？一切都还好吗？  
  
【逐渐紧张的背景音乐】  
  
听众们，莫琳只是……盯着我。沉默着。一滴汗珠顺着她的左太阳穴流下来。现在她正盯着橙汁。她正用自己的下颚咬着上唇，并通过她的鼻子呼吸。她的面颊潮红，她在摇头，非常……非常细微。  
  
那看起来像一个“不。”  
  
那是一个“不”吗，莫琳？  
  
听众们，我……我认为那是莫琳表达的“不”。  
  
【西索尔用超快的语速说话】  
  
噢！噢，天啊！莫琳刚刚闪了一下。这么说吧，她本来在那里，接着不见了，然后她又出现了，就像当一架飞机飞到太阳的前面，光线消失了简短的一刻，你寻思着——就那短暂的瞬间——“就这样吗？结束了吗？”结果太阳再次出现，而你的大脑听到一阵遥远而微弱的喷气机嗡鸣声声，你叹了口气，既慰藉又失望，因为一切照旧。莫琳刚刚就发生了类似的情况。  
  
【西索尔恢复正常语速】  
  
听着……  
  
莫琳，我……  
  
她正在后退离开录音棚。  
  
她正在后退离开录音棚。  
  
她已经掉了玻璃杯。  
  
她正在闪烁。  
  
她正在闪烁……  
  
她不见了。  
  
听众，莫琳不见了！  
  
我没有听到喷气机的嗡鸣声，我……我看不出实习生，只有……一道敞开的门。以及一个空的玻璃杯，以及一块逐渐扩散的污渍。  
  
致实习生莫琳的家人们：她是个很优秀的实习生，有一只美丽的小狗和一个健谈的邻居。  
  
她将被缅怀。  
  
【手机提示音】  
  
且慢——呃，我刚刚收到卡洛斯发来的另一封邮件，上面标记为紧急邮件。他这么写道：  
  
西索尔？我刚刚问过我那群科学家，他们之前一直在调查那栋不存在的房子——位于沙漠溪房屋开发区的那栋，看上去像是存在，比如说，你看到的时候，它就在那里，位于其他两栋相同的房子之间，所以它存在于那里比不存在于那里更说得通——就是那一栋。  
  
他们仍然没有鼓足勇气进屋里面，但他们倒是透过窗户往里头窥视，结果他们看到约翰·彼得斯——诸位知道的，那个农民？——他们看到约翰坐在一个空房间的一张椅子上，盯着墙上的一张相片。他们看不出相片里头有什么，但约翰静静地坐着，盯着它，没有动弹。  
  
他们呼唤他的名字，他们试图拨打他的电话，但他没有回应。他们甚至敲了门……什么反应都没有。  
  
“无论这个卖橙子和橙汁的约翰·彼得斯是谁，他绝对不是我们认识的约翰·彼得斯。  
  
另外，我反悔了，我觉得我们今晚应该出外就餐。我试着去了商店，但他们完全没有面食、番茄、香草、剪刀、火，啥都没卖！”  
  
噢，那可真是……  
  
听众们？有人正在捶打录音棚的门，哪怕我们始终把明亮的 “广播中，请勿打扰”标志挂在外头。  
  
亲爱的听众们，约翰·彼得斯刚刚过来拜访了！  
  
【西索尔深吸一口气】  
  
我应该跟他谈谈。也许现在是个好时机让我们播报天……  
  
【西索尔激动地大叫】  
  
不！等等！住手！约翰？约翰？不！  
  
【《黑色、白色和红色》创作：艾姆里斯·克罗宁】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxM3PQ>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
听众们？  
  
唉！  
  
听众们！我们刚刚经历了多么波折的几分钟啊！  
  
约翰·彼得斯——诸位知道的，那个冒牌货？——他冲进我们的录音棚，试图强迫我吃下一个橙子。我试图与他理论，试图谈谈我们的旧保龄球联队，以及他过去教导的木工班，我甚至跟他问起我们曾经有过的欢闹时光——沉默而恍惚地站在古代粉笔尖塔——如今棕石尖塔的前身——前面，我们的嘴角冒泡、我们的思绪旋转、我们的心室放缓……  
  
但约翰不承认上述任何一段美好的回忆。  
  
作为最后的手段，在橙子靠近我的脸而我的背部用力挤压广播台尖锐边缘的情况下，我抓起电话告诉卡洛斯，如果今晚我没能回家，并不是因为我不爱他，或者不想看关于特别科学图表的纪录片，或者太过着迷我的工作以致不能放松和享受一顿美餐和电视，那仅仅是因为我被疯狂的非约翰·彼得斯给弄消失了。  
  
而且，事实上，我确实爱卡洛斯，我想要的无非是一边观看科学图表纪录片一边吃自制的意大利细面条，或者再出门就一次餐，或随便任何事情！  
  
但接着，在我捉起电话的时候，我心想，“嗯，上把述内容写成短信未免也太长了，”所以……我干脆用手机直接砸向约翰·彼得斯的脑袋，把他打昏过去。  
  
接着警长的秘密警察过来带走假的约翰，他们告诉我，我在这里什么也没看到——但随后隶属于斯特勒斯合成公司的电台管理层抵达，要求警长和他的秘密警察退下，并宣布他们——秘密警察——在这里什么也没看见，因此得像什么也没发生过一样继续行事。秘密警察点点头，悄悄地拖着脚走出大楼，垂着脸看自己的鞋子。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
地板上还有一个空的橙汁玻璃杯。它周围的地毯一片黑暗——不是液体污渍导致的，而是……虚空导致的。  
  
溢出的果汁把地毯带走了，一如它带走莫琳，带走记者、带走真正的约翰·彼得斯——诸位知道的，那个农民？——不知道去了什么地方  
  
噢。我的制作人，丹尼尔，刚刚朝我露出不赞同的微笑并递给我这张字条：  
  
“斯特勒斯合成公司，约·彼橙汁有限公司的大股东，即将召回所有的橙子和果汁，因为……”  
  
后面的内容仅仅是一块盖过词汇的暗红色污迹。  
  
“斯特勒斯公司为你们可能体验的任何不便、失踪、嗜睡，和／或者多重问题深表歉意。”  
  
【手机提示音】  
  
哦，卡洛斯发来短信了。  
  
“没有面食，但有吃剩的色拉三明治和一包未开封的肉豆蔻种子可以当零食。亲亲抱抱。”  
  
然后还有一个[绘文字](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emoji)，呃，两只恐龙追逐一辆八十年代早期的福特野马来到一条棕榈成荫的郊区街道，一些居民在旁围观，感到震惊又害怕的——有几个人在大笑——另一些人则不受打扰，因为他们正修整草坪或者修剪着水果形状的灌木丛，哦，天啊。  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
【本图片由star-of-rocks制作】  
  
哦，那可真可爱！  
  
听众，让我发表自己的特殊公告吧。  
  
西索尔·帕尔默不希望晚餐迟到。  
  
敬请期待接下来感觉宛如几分钟，然而实际上会持续好几个星期的一个小时。  
  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的背景音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温。原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info或者disparition.bandcamp.com找到。这一集的天气是《黑色、白色和红色》，由艾姆里斯·克罗宁创作。欲知更多内容请上soundcloud.com/emrys-cronin.。  
  
评论？问题？发电邮给我们，邮箱nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看welcometonightvale.com获取本节目的更多信息，以及你能够拥有的各种酷酷的《夜谷》周边。  
  
趁你在那里，考虑点击一下捐款按键，那样你就太好了。  
  
本日谚语：千里之行，始于一枚卫星激活大脑控制芯片的单一命令。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果你喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１４年０１月０１日  
图安一记翻译于２０１４年０１月０２日，编辑于２０１３年０１月０８日上午


	42. Chapter 42

   
  
---  
  
  
第39集：来自意大利的女人  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxZfIk>  
本集翻译：  
  
【动感背景音乐】  
  
陌生男声：嗨！我是约瑟夫·芬克，《欢迎来到夜谷》的创造者。这回肯定是我。是我，约瑟夫啊，大伙儿。嗨！  
  
下面是最近的要紧事。此刻我们正在西海岸巡回演出。一部关于图书馆员的全新剧本，现场音乐嘉宾，蜘蛛惊喜，哇！大部分已经售罄，但是一两个城市仍然还剩几张票，此外如果你错过了票，我们正在进行几场免费的书店见面会。前往welcometonightvale.com单击现场表演看看整个时间表。  
  
哦，在七月十一日的那个周末，《欢迎来到夜谷》将会参加伊利诺州绍姆堡的DashCon动漫大会。西索尔、杰弗里和约瑟夫——也就是我——全都会到场。到时我们会进行现场表演，几场座谈会以及一次秘密的见面会。前往dashcon.org选购通行证吧。如果你在接下来的几天购买，通行证会打折。  
  
与此同……  
  
【音乐停止，本尊突然插入】  
  
约瑟夫：喂？喂？我才是真正的约瑟夫·芬克。我不知道其他那些人是谁。我没有多少时间。听着，三月份我们也会在东海岸、南部、得克萨斯州和中西部的许多地方进行大型的巡回演出。上述场所的一部分门票将会在几天后开始发售，其他的门票和细节将会很快公布。  
  
我们网站的现场表演部分将会随着新演出的增加而定期更新。  
  
我得走了。再见！  
  
【音乐继续，冒牌货继续说话】  
  
陌生男声：……时，在我们的商店，我们有——好吧，我们有大把的新东西！夜谷帽衫、警长的秘密警察帽衫、两张新的原创夜谷美术海报、夏日阅读项目手提袋、海伦姆·米丹尼尔斯及秘密住在你家的无面老妇的竞选海报。前往welcometonightvale.com点击商店做血拼该做的事儿。  
  
嘿，如果你喜欢我们制作的节目并且想要帮助我们在死者之中赢得我们的位置，请考虑设置一笔小额的每月捐款。我们确实完全依靠你们。捐得比较多的人会收到西索尔本人录制的特别感谢音频。感谢已经捐款的大卫·伽能、特丽莎·钱柏伦和艾莉森·沃金斯。前往welcometonightvale.com点击捐款加入他们。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
谢谢。来自约瑟夫·芬克。那就是我。我就是那个人。  
  
西索尔：飞行实际上是最安全的交通方式。第二安全的是做梦。第三安全的是分解成肥沃的泥土并随着风雨逐渐消逝。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
听众们大家好。欢迎来到这个——另外的一天。或者，你已经在这一天，而我的声音现在正加入你。也许你应该欢迎我。  
  
我想利用这个时间跟诸位更新一下那个行为不端的孩子——塔米卡·弗林的情况。  
  
有人目睹到她和她那只失踪儿童军队在一起，恶意破坏斯特勒斯公司拥有任何商家——而在这个点上，夜谷的大部分商家都快是他们的了。  
  
白沙冰激凌店不是……可能还有其他的店。他们不应该为此感到骄傲。  
  
塔米卡最后一次被看到时，正领着自己的军队穿过拉尔夫超市，对着所有目击者说——“我们在这里！我们是跳动的心脏！我们是呼吸的肺！我们是吟唱的嘴唇！”接着她们在农产品取搭设了一个血石圈，直接挑衅斯特勒斯公司最近对制造和使用血石所下的禁令。  
  
她那么做是错误的，而我的职责是谴责她那极端充满公民自豪感和英雄主义的行为。而那也是错误的。一切都是不正确以及不允许的，并且不应该被庆祝或报道出来。  
  
听着。倾听是危险的。说话则更为危险。安静的存在也形势不妙。  
  
在一份不相关的报告中，黄色直升机继续从他们所在天空中的位置消失，伴随着想必身处在里头的飞行员一起失踪。直升机当下消失的速度几乎跟我们的慈善赞助商斯特勒斯公司所能提供的一样快。  
  
斯特勒斯公司管理层从黑化的地平线释放出一系列的耀斑，它们以莫尔斯电码写就——“我们喜欢你对我们产品表达的热情，但是那些直升机有助你和生产效率。拜托了，停止弄走它们。别让我们再次要求，否则我们将不得不对你的人形做一些非生产性的事情。”  
  
【逐渐加快的钢琴音乐】  
  
此外，我甚至不知道我为什么提起这件事，今天早上有一个新来的女人在月光通宵餐馆喝咖啡。她微笑了两次，皱眉了一次。她的手指敲出了一段节奏。那段节奏没有什么不同寻常的。她叫了第二杯咖啡，她……  
  
【音乐变诡异，西索尔用巫婆的声音说话】  
  
来自意大利的女人今天抵达了，没有事情可以阻止她前往这边。她不会听到恳求，她才不在乎衰人。她是来自意大利的女人，在她面前深深鞠躬吧。  
  
城里所有孩子都知道藏在自己房间里。成年人们忘记了——他们很快就会想起。她的双手就像风暴云，长着闪电般的利爪。在此之前皆是杂音，在此之后皆是沉默。  
  
【音乐恢复，西索尔恢复正常声音】  
  
……并吃完她剩下的蛋。仅此而已，此刻关于那个女人没什么好报道的。我甚至不知道我为什么报道我刚刚做了什么。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
含糊但威吓的政府机构想要谈论一下昨天８００号公路外的灌木丛出现的亮光和声响。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
许多乡民报告称他们看到地面上有一架巨大的发光飞船，体积庞大还像呕吐物的细长生物颤抖着探向黑暗，它们的肢体角度和连接方式完全不符合人类生物知识的标准。  
  
该机构想要告知你，被你弄错为灌木丛的其实是你祖母的房子，被你弄错为巨大飞船的实际上是你的祖母——你与其有一段紧张但最终深情的关系。而被你弄错为庞大细长生物的是你和你祖母交换的话语——用来避免讨论所有潜藏在你身后的伤害的寒暄和旧谈，以及被她每一段健忘的时刻、她每一次手颤所征兆着的你们共享过去的最终结局。  
  
“才没有外星人这种东西呢！”含糊但威吓的政府机构说道。“你奶奶快要死了。你亦是如此。你们共同拥有这个，庆祝吧！”  
  
第五与谢伊街拐角的[王牌五金店](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ace_Hardware)的店主发来一份备忘录：  
  
他们将不再容忍咖啡师在他们的停车场排队等待日工。每天早晨拂晓时分，数十名戴着报童帽、胡子上了蜡、把针织领带塞进纽扣毛衣背心里的咖啡师继续挤在停车场，他们额头上挂着绝望的汗珠，希望被挑中去操作无牌压缩咖啡机。这一举止吓跑了王牌五金店的合法顾客，咖啡师将被要求返回城市边缘、靠近沙荒地、位于咖啡师区的洞穴里。  
  
噢！有个好消息要告知你们外头那些收养了柯谢克——悬浮在我们电台卫生间的那只猫——的猫仔的人们。好吧，已经过了好几个月，猫仔们成长的速度快到你没法相信！它们已经换了两次毛，其中一些已经长出它们的成年喵咪脊椎！  
  
而那意味着我不得不发布这则严肃的警告：  
  
正如我们都知道的，成年猫的脊柱有剧毒。如果你来看望自己收养的猫仔，在你尝试任何爱抚之前，检查脊柱的位置和严重程度是很重要的。  
  
此外，注意双手远离它们的嘴巴。它们当中有些已经长出了毒液囊。这个月我们失去了两个领养猫的人，所以……咱们还是小心为妙吧，大伙。  
  
【西索尔进入猫痴模式】  
  
还有，咱们来照顾这些可爱的小猫咪吧！谁是我那长着可爱卷须毂的可爱小猫咪啊？  
  
是你！是你！  
  
【钢琴背景音，西索尔恢复正常音调】  
  
我甚至不知道我为什么提起这件事，但是那个新来的女人正在漫步走下主大街，观看着各个小饰品店、古董店、诵经窝点以及食肆——随着新的金钱从效率高得叫人不安的单一来源涌进夜谷，这些店家如雨后春笋般冒了出来。  
  
她正在进行“橱窗购物”，但是尚未找到她喜欢的。凸窗、彩色玻璃、从八三年产的本田奥德赛取下来的车窗，她一个都没有买！她轻轻地啃咬着自己的拇指侧，她……  
  
【音乐变诡异，西索尔用巫婆的声音说话】  
  
来自意大利的女人今晚与我们同在，我们躲起来颤抖，但是那欺骗不了她。她呼出芥子气毒化了空气。说你有一个家庭，说吧！她才不在乎。  
  
来自意大利的女人把快乐建筑在你的痛苦之上。她只索求你帮个忙，但她不断地索取。你觉得你可以……不急，就一会，放弃尖叫，接受永恒灼烧的折磨吧。  
  
【音乐恢复，西索尔恢复正常声音】  
  
……唱着一首即兴歌曲，听到她歌声的人纷纷欣喜。  
  
没有人听过她。  
  
接下来播报交通。  
  
【淡淡的背景音乐】  
  
想一个数字。任何数字。那个数字是某一块岩石有多少千年的历史。  
  
那个数字是某个人一辈子哭泣的次数。  
  
那个数字是一个尚未意识到自己有多不幸的不幸之人的幸运数字。  
  
想一个数字。不，想……几个数字。  
  
想像所有这些人类思想的抽象表述，它们都形成一个想象出来的图案，因为所有的图案都是想象的，想象那些抽象事物在现实存在的时刻里是以怎样特定的方式描述的。  
  
想象数字们。  
  
有个女人住在比奇伍德街五三一号。她的电话号码以三开始，以五结束。她昨天微笑了十八次。她目前正在思考三件她需要做的事儿，实际上她需要做的有四件。她忘记了其中一件。  
  
她昨天触了两次门把手才下决心转动它。她有两只眼睛。她有两只手。她还有两次机会让她的生活变成她理想中的样子。  
  
但她还不知道这一点。  
  
思考一个数字。  
  
没错！就是那一个！就是那个数字描述着我们异类宇宙的无尽异类真理。  
  
此外，道路看上去很通畅。  
  
以上就是交通播报。  
  
【音乐停止】  
  
接下来是我们赞助商带来的信息。  
  
【逐渐欢快的背景音乐】  
  
即将被实际材料取代的填充文本。发送到广播电台之前被替换的副本。  
  
这里插入谈话要点。  
  
关于咖啡。  
  
关于假设的一天的美好开始。  
  
关于锁在秘密隔音房间里的秘密盒子  
  
也许把它写成一首歌。调查一下。  
  
接着在这里插入广告口号。  
  
星巴克。  
  
这里再次复制粘贴广告口号。  
  
另外，提醒一下未来的我回来重写这一点——我需要去买些牛奶。我想办公室冰箱的牛奶开始变质了。  
  
只要我还在提醒自己事情，我就是一个好人，值得被爱——无论来自我自己还是来自其他人。而且撰写诸如这样的新闻稿和广告词只是伟大的写作生涯的开始。  
  
你会写出一本小说的，孩子！你会写出一本小说的！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
以上就是……我们赞助商带来的信息。  
  
经济方面的消息——白沙冰激凌店已经歇业而且再也不会开业了。  
  
业主露西和汉娜·古铁雷斯已经破产了。而就像一般的破产案件，他们的生活已经充公给最靠近的友好大型企业——而在这种情况下，就是斯特勒斯公司。  
  
“我们很乐意帮忙，”斯特勒斯公司把这句话刻在一块大平板上，今天早上在沙荒地揭幕公示，著名科学家和专家测定那些字是好几千年前刻的。  
  
那些刻字的内容还包括，“露西和汉娜是这个社区有价值的成员，现在她们的价值已经被添加到我们的价值里。现在我们甚至更有价值了。每个人都赢了！即使貌似‘每个人’中有一部分不见了、或者被吸收了，或者死掉了。这只是赢的自然过程的一部分。”  
  
考古学家们看到刻字的内容以及年代的证据时，百思不得其解，他们说，片刻之前自己还在洛杉矶的一家博物馆工作，他们完全不知道自己在哪儿，或者他们是怎么突然被带到这里的。  
  
“让我们回家吧，”他们对着展示刻字的人说。“拜托了！让我们回家吧！”  
  
【钢琴背景音乐】  
  
在一个不会让任何人感兴趣的故事里，新来的女人正坐在使命格橹公园的长凳上，读着一本显然被称为[《鹊桥》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bridge_of_Birds)的旧平装书。她的头发在微风中稍稍飘扬。她翻了一页纸，她交叉起双腿，往后一倚，放松进她正在读的故事里。她……  
  
【音乐变诡异，西索尔用巫婆的声音说话】  
  
来自意大利的女人，噢，万物的末端。她目睹过巴比伦的倒塌，她饮下了诸王的鲜血。她的长袍是阴影，她的眼睛是黄昏，她的声音是琥珀、白垩粉和铁锈。  
  
来自意大利女人已经熟悉了你的气味。她搜索着你的避难所。哦，是的！她知道你去了哪里！她想要的是你的皮肤，被束缚、被制成皮革。但是首先，先死的诸位，我给诸位播报天气。  
  
【《宾州车站》；创作：欢乐兄弟】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxZIsU>  
  
【音乐结束，西索尔恢复正常声音】  
  
欢迎回来，听众！  
  
通常情况下，在天气播报后，我会在这里向大家讲述我们是如何从某种终结世界的危机中幸存下来，不管出于什么原因，那一危机再次没能终结我们的世界。  
  
但今天我没有这样的报告，因为没有这样的危机。或者，世上存在着无穷无尽的这类危机。不为人知地从太空抛过来的岩石、偶然间创造出来的伽玛射线爆发并偶然间具备无敌破坏力，战争、饥饿、或者一切的缓慢消散——不是突然的，而是始终如一的逐渐毁灭。  
  
然而现在并不是这种轻松幼稚想法的时候。现在是我说话的时候。  
  
嗯，让我想一想。我能谈什么？  
  
【钢琴背景音乐】  
  
啊！嗯，那个新来的女人！那个我一直因为某个原因报道的那个，她正在离开城镇。她从当铺里买了一辆[剃刀牌摩托车](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Razor_%28scooter%29)，并使用它一路冲下８００号公路的路肩。目的地以及起始地——两者皆不为人知。但我们知道现在她在哪里。  
  
算我们走运！  
  
在这么一个朦胧暧昧的世界里，任何信息都给人留下深刻印象。  
  
汽车按着喇叭和转了个弯，出了少数事故，一个男人下了车，看了看他的保险杠，拳头抵着臀部，嘴巴半开，他在说，“嗯，现在这算什么事儿？嗯，现在这算什么事儿。”  
  
那个女人似乎没有听到他——或其他任何声音。  
  
她正慢慢地驾车出城，她抬起一只手，挥手告别，她的肩膀随着路面的不完善略略弹动。她把头转回来，我们全都看到她的脸，我们……  
  
【音乐变诡异，西索尔用巫婆的声音说话】  
  
我们……  
  
我们……  
   
来自意大利的女人，噢，仁慈的女神！她的受害者众多，但是今夜我们幸免了。大家从被夜晚黯淡的空气中争回感恩的呼吸。减去的呼吸，害怕的呼吸，但是深深呼吸——什么也没有。  
  
来自意大利的女人走了。但仅限现在，并非永远。她在门后以及黑暗走廊的尽头等待着。她不遵循任何逻辑，仅仅为恶意存在。但暂时你是安全的，亲爱的听众们，所以晚安，夜谷。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
晚安。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。这一集的一些附加信息是由格伦·大卫·戈尔德写的，他的书非常棒，去读吧。夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温。原创音乐由消逝创作， 一切都能在disparition.info或者disparition.bandcamp.com找到。这一集的天气是《宾州车站》，由欢乐兄弟创作。欲知更多内容请上thefelicebrothers.com。  
  
评论？问题？发电邮给我们，邮箱nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看welcometonightvale.com获取本节目的更多信息，以及你能够拥有的各种酷酷的《夜谷》周边。  
  
趁你在那里，考虑点击一下捐款按键，那样你就太好了。  
  
本日谚语：你的比特币地址是你的中间名，随后是你的第一只宠物以及你居住的第一条街道的名称。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１４年０１月１５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１４年０１月２１日，编辑于２０１４年０１月２２日晚上


	43. Chapter 43

---  
  
  
第40集：灵敏的弓箭手  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxY9ak>   
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/329096332/>  
  
所有人：大家好！  
  
约瑟夫：我是约瑟夫·芬克。一如既往还是我——是我，始终是我。  
  
【动感背景音乐】  
  
接下来说说现在的情况。我们——你们刚才听到的所有人——刚刚结束了一轮大型西海岸巡回演出。实际上我现在正在凤凰城说话呢。感谢为了演出而过来的所有人。三月份我们即将进行另一轮大型巡回演出，地点在东海岸、南部、得克萨斯州和中西部。许多场次的门票已经公开出售，有几场已经售罄，很快还会增加另外几场新的。三月份最后那个周末我们还会出席翡翠城的动漫展，此外，三月二十九日星期六我们会在西雅图的摩尔剧院跟《惊险冒险时刻》节目合作一次全新的穿越型现场演出。听着，前往welcometonightvale.com，点击现场演出看整体的时间表吧。  
  
与此同时，在我们的商店，我们现在有了海伦姆·米丹尼尔斯和无脸老妇的竞选汗衫搭配海报，以及另一款新汗衫和一枚“颠覆性广播节目”徽章。前往welcometonightvale.com，点击商店——这里的商店指的就是……商店的字面意义。  
  
嘿，如果你喜欢我们制作的节目并且想要帮助我们说服鹰改吃素，请考虑设置一笔小额的每月捐款。我们确实完全依靠你们。捐得比较多的人会收到西索尔本人录制的特别感谢音频。前往welcometonightvale.com点击捐款做……那回事吧。  
  
西索尔：谜语这么写着——“上午，他用四条腿走路。中午，他用两条腿走路。晚上，他毫不费劲地滑行于梦与梦之间，宛如我们呼吸的空气。而且我们爱他。”  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
针对咱们镇子不断衰退的旅游业，夜谷旅游局表示本镇完全缺乏吸引人的目的地——例如未经审查的艺术博物馆、安了门锁的酒店，以及没有蛇患的食肆。  
  
夜谷旅游局执行董事玛德琳·勒弗乐尔表示一些旅客认为自己需要“看一看风俗景点”，诸如名胜古迹、或者宏伟大自然、或者壮观的音乐剧，或者“吃一吃当地的文化美食”才算是度个好假。但他们才不需要呢！  
  
“想要过得开心，你并不需要什么景点！”她补充说。“用一下你的想象力就行了！事实上，来夜谷吧，在这里，‘我们会向你展示一把尘土所包含的乐趣’——正如夜谷旅游局新口号写的那样！”  
  
勒弗乐尔随即被正午的太阳给愣住了。  
  
“它又出现了！”她对迷茫的人群低声说道。“它可真美！太美了！你们觉得它为什么老是像那样绕回来？”  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
好消息，听众们！电话服务中心终于修好了塔可钟后面的电话亭！那个总是响个不停却从来没有拨号音的电话？你肯定知道是哪个。如果你拿起话筒，它会咔哒一下，发出嘶嘶声，有时候还会演奏貌似来自一个音乐盒的曲调。你辨认不出那只曲子，但是，它很耳熟，仿佛来自另一个时间和地点。  
  
由于再也没有人使用电话亭，我并不完全理解他们为什么要修理它，但现在电话亭正常了！  
  
电话服务中心派来的是一群引人注目的工作人员。他们穿着木质套装，爬上附近那根柱子，接着发出咣啷的声响，犹如一大堆填满了汉堡包的竹风铃。几个小时后，他们爬了下来，偷偷地抽了烟，然后就开着他们没有标记的黑色面包车离去，临走之前，他们移去了电话亭那块“故障”牌。  
  
有人说，他们看到不同身高及不同灵气指数的陌生人用压低的嗓音对着话筒发言，那些人说着可能是俄语的话语，带着冰冷的决心盯着地平线。那些陌生人全都快速地离去，全都各骑着一辆三轮车，目击者们报告称，此后一只人类的断手往上爬进了电话亭内。  
  
电话亭的这位孤身访客是年轻的梅根·瓦乐比吗？梅根是以一只成年男人的断手的形态诞生的，所以，貌似正在开始落下的夕阳中缓慢但是绝望地拿起话筒的那只手就是她。我们可能永远不能确切地知道，但至少我们知道，你永远不会费心去使用的那个电话现在又恢复正常了。  
  
啊！说到电信，听众们，我一直收到一些奇怪的短信。  
  
【音乐停止】  
  
我的手机表示它们来自前实习生达娜，好几个月前，她被困在被禁止的狗公园内，现在她正在横穿时间以及／或者时间的一个未知平面。  
  
以下是她最近发来的一些短信：  
  
找到一座山。山不是真实的？哈！  
  
记录那些！  
  
该死，灯塔！  
  
对不起，愚蠢的自动更正。  
  
山上有一座灯塔，灯塔的上方有一道闪烁的红光。  
  
此后就再没有短信了。已经好几天没发来了。我试着回复短信，然而我的触摸屏只显示出一张相片，那是我的脸在开始慢慢腐烂，眼睛不断加深，直到变成下凹的洞，长长的白头发迅速增长，昆虫从我松弛而腐朽的腹部爬出，下方是全部大写字母的“短信未发送”字样。  
  
我决定……也许这是一次注定不应该发生的对话。  
  
【诡计的背景音乐】  
  
更多的好消息，听众们！一艘来自纽尔戈斯科的潜水艇抵达这里了，纽尔戈斯科是俄罗斯一个小渔村，它曾是夜谷一个长期的姐妹城市。我们交换过好多年的笔友书信和礼物。但是，自一九八三年起，纽尔戈斯科就停止更改他们信件上的日期。到了一九九七年，很明显，纽尔戈斯科永远不会停止存在于一九八三年。因为没办法公开讨论迈克尔·杰克逊职业生涯的复杂性，夜谷停止与之通信。  
  
所以，出于这个单一原因，而没有其他原因，一艘来自纽尔戈斯科的潜水艇抵达我们的沙漠实在出乎意料。  
  
夜谷家长教师例会以及当地粉莓酸奶店的管理层发表了一份联合声明，表示——“纽尔戈斯科潜水艇的到来可能代表着很久以前的国际敌对局势复燃，而那是如何正确使用日历的误解所引起的。”  
  
为了消除这些顾虑，警长的秘密警察的五官美丽流畅的无性发言人用镇静生物的声音解释道：  
  
“几十年前，当你还是个生活在海边的孩子，每逢下午，你都会下行到海里，站在温暖如血的水中，从岩石之间采摘蛤子。你的祖父会在他的炉中烹煮它们，直到它们张开蛤壳，你们会一起听着收音机。船会在下午到来，高高地堆满了鳕鱼和鲱鱼，被海鸥包围，每一个渔民晃动的靴子中都携带着危急的冒险故事。  
  
“有些东西不会回来，”那个发言人继续。“他们只能往一个方向行进，就像众山穿行过诸世纪。是的，众山。收音机的声音发布警报时，你正跟你的祖父在一起。祖父站了起来，沧桑的老脸挂着恐惧。这事儿本来不应该发生的。不应发生在这里。  
  
“你还记得那道光吗？它是那么地亮，亮到你可以看穿墙壁？接着什么都没有了。接着是黑暗，以及一个鸣响的电话。但我们在这里，在当下，这里不是那里，当下不是彼时，”警长的发言人就此结束。  
  
发言人对众人随后提出的问题所做的反应是满满把他们的脑袋歪向一边，慢慢地眨着他们乳白玻璃似的眼睛，犹如动物看着一只昆虫子爬过地板。  
  
进一步的询问被定向一座玉石猫像，它在警长的秘密警察的秘密花园里发着几乎不为人听见的哼声。  
  
秘密警察计划随时打开潜水艇的舱门，看看里面的情况。我们会随着事态进展继续报道。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
听众们，你们中很多人知道我跟咱们电台新的管理层有着一段略微妙的关系。而最近发生的事件引起了你们许多人的关注。不过请放心，虽然管理层和艺术家们经常在如何经营企业的问题上闹矛盾，在电台这边，我们全都有一个共同点：我们热爱广播。  
  
我刚刚会见咱们新的节目导演劳伦·马勒德。你们知道吗，她可讨人开心了！事实上，眼下她就在播音棚里加入我呢。我认为现在是个好机会跟诸位介绍一下我们电台有史以来最善良、最温柔的管理人员。  
  
劳伦，我真高兴有你在这里！  
  
劳伦：我很高兴有你在这里才对！我知道无论对于人才还是听众，改变都是困难的，但我们的重点始终在于优秀的广播。而西索尔，你在优秀广播方面是最棒的！  
  
西索尔：噢，谢谢。听众们，请知道我真的认为情况正在好转。我们跟随劳伦所走的新方向真的让我很兴奋！  
  
劳伦：嗯，我迫不及待地想更多地参与进来呢。我实在太爱你的节目了。我爱里头的每一刻！我爱你翔实的报告，我爱你美丽的声音，我爱你谈论镇子的方式。你显然热爱你的城市，西索尔。那体现在你的工作中。我甚至爱你那个科学家男朋友。他叫什么名字来着？头发完美，牙齿像军人公墓一样整齐的那个人。他总是在调查夜谷的科学奥秘。他甚至像你们记者说的那样，独家揭露了咱们农民开发出来的穿越维度的橙子事件。嗯，他调查我们的橙子确实是件好事啊，要不然的话……我们本来有可能在赚钱大量金钱的过程中伤害很多人。那么多的钱。几条人命又如何？那么多的钱！你家那口子真是个优秀的科学家。他叫什么名字来着？  
  
西索尔：【迟疑了两秒】嗯……卡洛斯？  
  
劳伦：对，就是那个没错。卡洛斯。好吧。跟你说话真好！我得走了。拜！  
  
西索尔：哦，呃，好吧。那好，谢谢你，劳伦！再见。  
  
接下来是夜谷海洋生物学家协会的一则公益广告：  
  
海洋充满了想要杀死你的东西，以及会无视或者不理解你并会最终杀死你的其他东西。因为它们并不具备跟人类相同的理解能力或生死观念。海洋里还有你可能想要杀死的其他东西，仅仅因为你觉得它们是美丽的，而你想要拥有美丽的东西，因为你相信美丽和感知是相互排斥的。  
  
永远别去海洋。那是一个混杂的地方。里面满是死亡、冲突以及恐怖。我们虽然是海洋生物学家，但就连我们都不会去海洋，这下你知道那里有多糟糕了吧？  
  
——公益广告如是说。  
  
【背景噪音越来越响】  
  
也许简单小睡一会儿，思考一下云层，直到它们找到你的躯体。  
  
以上就是海洋生物学家协会的信息。  
  
警长的秘密警察已经打开那艘纽尔戈斯科潜水艇的舱门。围观者描述那是一道好奇的压力裂缝，仿佛剥开一罐旧汽水的拉环，以及一股反刍物体的味道。  
  
【背景噪音越来越诡异】  
  
人们注意到一团团蒸汽从打开的潜水艇中升出来。警长的秘密警察抽出他们的匕首，一个初级秘密侦探被鼓励成为第一个探索船只的志愿者。  
  
众人沉默地看着她攀爬着通过舱门。  
  
温柔的听众们，尖叫几乎立即就响起来了。它被描述为一种高亢的悲鸣声，随时间的增长逐步深化，直到它沦为仅仅一声痛苦的呻吟，接着又升调高亢起来，此后又降调了。  
  
围观者表示，他们从未听闻过那样的尖叫声——哪怕在谷仓里的那一回都没有。  
  
那几个悲惨的时刻过后，初级秘密侦探再次出现了，但她已经不是之前潜水艇的那个女人了。她的头发既长又灰，她的四肢因年迈而萎缩。她翻倒滚出了舱口，被撤离送去了医院，被诊断为状态古老，但预计会完全恢复。  
  
后续的志愿者们发现了一个巨大的秃顶男人的身体，他纹有一些褪色的花刺青，以及一只手腕过了一粗截就没下文的左臂。  
  
警长的秘密警察还发现了一张明信片，上面描绘着纽尔戈斯科粉刷过的房子和美丽清澈的水。写在背面的是一则俄语信息：  
  
“一个成年男人，失踪的手，以及其他物品，”根据谷歌翻译，上面是这么写的。  
  
上述的其他物品包括包括一个没有接收线的旋转拨号电话、一大锡罐硬面饼、一个捆扎好的包裹（它被一个不高的男人带走了），一本厚厚的书（它被一个不矮的男人带走了）、一篇来自夜谷日报一九八三年九月二日的头版文章，作者是驻外记者丽安·哈特。该文章的标题是：《姐妹城市纽尔戈斯科遭核攻击毁灭——没有已知的幸存者》  
  
听众们，那根本不是真的！我已经叫实习生斯威调出了那一期报纸，当时的头版文章是由城市节拍记者丽安·哈特所写的，该文章的标题是：《市议会同意随机选取学生获得书本所有权》  
  
哪一个才是真相，听众们？我无法理解咱们纽尔戈斯科的老笔友们发生了什么事！那些年来跟我们交流的是谁？他们在一九八三年惨遭灭顶之灾了吗？我要带斯威的文章到秘密警察那里。正确的历史真相必须得到验证，所有虚假的历史必须遭到残酷镇压。  
  
而在此之前，我们唯一拥有的真相……  
  
【背景音停止】  
  
将会是天气。  
  
  
【《献祭》；创作：黑色城光】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxYaPz>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
在警长的秘密警察对我的新闻文章差异作出回应之前，潜水艇的旋转电话开始鸣响了。  
  
潜水艇中那个身份不明的男人接了电话，说他的第一番话语——当然了，他说的是俄语。他的身份仍然未得到确认，也没有人可以肯定他到底是个幸存者还是一个鬼魂。但他正对着电话另一端的人说话。  
  
“追踪那则通话！”一个警官对着附近面包车里的一群其他警官喊道。  
  
听众们，他们追踪了那则通话，而它来自塔可钟后面的电话亭。  
  
电话另一端的是一只名为梅根的成年男子的断手，她是塔克和赫歇尔·瓦乐比的女儿。  
  
她孓然一身。孤零零地——除了那个电话亭，因为被遗忘的技术向来都是年轻的梅根唯一的朋友们。  
  
这让警长的秘密警察心碎。  
  
这让之前偷偷离开潜水艇的两个男人心碎。  
  
这让来自纽尔戈斯科的身份不明男子心碎。  
  
而在这个时刻，传出了美好的消息，听众们！那个身份不明的男子用僵硬但练习过的英语告诉秘密警察们，“我是来自纽尔戈斯科的礼物，感谢夜谷多年来的友谊和善意。”  
  
接着那个身份不明的男子提出让自己成为一名器官捐赠者……或者更应该说，一个躯体捐赠者，献给夜谷独一无二的梅根·瓦乐比。这位生来就仅有单手而无躯体的年轻女孩被匆匆从塔可钟后面的电话亭送走。那个身份不明的男子已经从潜水艇被匆匆送往沙荒地。梅根已经通过手术连接上这个身份不明的男人的手腕，或者更应该是说，这个身份不明的男人已经通过手术连接上梅根·瓦乐比的单手身体。  
  
梅根的外科医生已经宣布这次手术获得了快速而圆满的成功。恢复清醒后，梅根甚至从她的床上站起来，她面色阴沉地迈了单调的几步——犹如一个男人在不靠谱的衣架上平衡一件湿大衣的重量——接着瘫倒在她的病房地板上，与此同时护士们尖叫并大声呼救。  
  
梅根有很长的治疗之路要走，学习如何……一切。但是，我们相信她，对不对啊，夜谷？  
  
那个小女孩将会享受她觉得自己已经错过了的童年。就算她击穿几堵墙，或者在拥抱时压碎几根肋骨，我们也不会介意。如果这就是她想要的，我们会支持她，因为她是美丽的。  
  
而来自的纽尔戈斯科的那个不明身份的男人？可悲的是，我们再也不会见到他。我们也永远不会得知他的真相为何跟我们的真相如此迥异。  
  
但梅根的真相……就是如此。她终于开心了。开心于她生下来就缺乏的身体。  
  
也许有一天，我们会看到她：六英尺十英寸高，秃着脑袋，蹒跚地走在大街上。我们会说，“你好，梅根！”  
  
也许，通过足够的努力，她将会用儿童独有的平坦声调回应，“你好，西索尔！”她洋洋得意地挥动着曾经是她整个身体的手。  
  
是的，夜谷，那听起来恰到好处。  
  
敬请期待大学篮球的现场直播，两所大学选取了十二个学生在海绵体尖叫室内的一个木制长方形中执行不自然的肢体任务。  
  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的背景音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。这一集是和扎克·帕森斯合写的，他的书能在任何你找到立刻就想要买并且喊着“我迫不及待想要读这本书！”的地方找到。  
  
夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温，劳伦的声音是劳伦·夏普。原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info或者disparition.bandcamp.com找到。这一集的天气是《献祭》，由黑色城光创作。欲知更多内容请上blackcitylights.bandcamp.com.。  
  
评论？问题？发电邮给我们，邮箱nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看welcometonightvale.com获取本节目的更多信息，以及你能够拥有的各种酷酷的《夜谷》周边。  
  
趁你在那里，考虑点击一下捐款按键，那样你就太好了。  
  
本日谚语：你不能从芜菁里弄出血来。听我说……你需要一些血？我完全可以给你弄一些血。放下那个芜菁，跟我去找血。那里有好多血。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果你喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１４年０２月０１日  
图安一记翻译于２０１４年０２月０２日，编辑于２０１４年０２月０２日晚上


	44. Chapter 44

---  
  
  
这是夜谷团队在布鲁克林现场录制的特别篇《公寓》，时间约1小时。  
音频链接：<http://nightvale.bandcamp.com/>（官方版本，价格仅1美元，如果喜欢夜谷，请支持官方）  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/332021910/>  
  
【观众掌声，尖叫声】  
  
西索尔：终于只剩下我们了。终于只剩下我们所有人在一起了。终于只剩下地球上的每一个人类在一起了。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【动感背景音乐】  
  
惊心动魄的新闻，听众们！据我们所知，夜谷这里将会有独立产权的公寓出售！关于公寓的细节有点模糊——例如，我们不知道这些公寓将会是什么样子、它们将会位于哪里、谁正在建设它们以及它们将会花费多少钱。  
  
但在开发房地产的官方宣传册里面确实写着：公寓待售。  
  
用的是全部大写字母，又黑又粗还潦草的字体。  
  
一位不愿意透露姓名并躲在一头牧鹿肚子里头的本地房地产经纪人表示，公寓是一种很棒的投资。  
  
“往公寓里投资你的金钱，”那位房地产经纪人说道。“往公寓里投资你的时间、投资你的生活、投资情感和希望、投资你对未来的想法、投资你对持续中的‘现在’的失望、投资几滴血。你老是在琐碎的事故中失血，现在你有机会往血液里灌输目的和激情了。为公寓洒出你的热血吧！”  
  
接着房地产经纪人被打断了，因为那只鹿被过路的汽车吓到并逃跑了。  
  
【笑声】  
  
听众们，我不怎么了解公寓。坦白讲，我几乎完全不了解任何事物。但我确实知道这一点：公寓即将来到夜谷。它们将会出售，而这对我们所有人来说是伟大而激动的消息！  
  
【动感背景音乐】  
  
嗯，貌似夜谷差不多一半的人口正在公寓租赁办公室外头排着队，办公室位于牛津街那个废弃的加油站，每个人都在那里。  
  
住在街那头的简妮思·里欧眼下激动得几乎上蹦下跳，因为她就要拥有新的公寓了——无论公寓到底是什么东西、无论它到底是什么样子。  
  
夜谷日报的出版编辑丽安·哈特正握着一把血迹斑斑的斧头，以防遇到任何可能会威胁她的印刷媒体地位的博客写手或者网络记者。  
  
科学家卡洛斯……  
  
【集体尖叫】  
  
啊啊啊……科学家卡洛斯。  
  
他就在那里，穿着商务休闲实验室外套，用复杂的设备分析着周围的人群。他每次解释那些设备，最终都不得不摇着脑袋喃喃自语，“啊！科学！”  
  
我不知道我是否在这个节目上提及过，顺便说一句，嗯……但是卡洛斯现在是我名副其实的男朋友！  
  
【集体尖叫五秒】  
  
我实在不知道之前是否提过那一点。他……他非常英俊，而且热爱科学，而且他正在学习如何在需要取消约会以便完成一些实验的时候更好地打电话沟通。  
  
我说到哪儿了？哦，对。  
  
就连可怕的发光云也在那里，它正把动物尸体掷向那些排着队的人，并向所有会倾听的人吟诵着——  
  
【西索尔发光云附体】  
  
你们这辈子再也看不到太阳下山了！你们曾经拥有的一切现在属于我的了！把你们的脸埋进大地的胸膛，崇拜你们不能理解的事物吧！  
  
【西索尔恢复正常口气】  
  
你们知道的，发光云会想要其中一栋公寓其实完全说得通。我的意思是，在参加学校董事会、把自家孩子送进当地学校后，你需要拥有一个优质的环境来构建家庭，无论构成你家庭的是如何奇怪和可怕的生物。  
  
没有人能看进废弃加油站里头，因此没有人知道公寓租赁办公室是什么样子。那里只有一个冒泡、黑暗的动态，就像一锅沸腾的乌贼墨水，以及偶尔闪现的极细微的亮光，就像遥远、垂死的星星。  
  
人们开始推挤对方，试图瞥一眼公寓可能是什么样子，叫喊声四起。  
  
罗杰·辛格开始指向他视野中的所有物体——片片绿草、废弃油泵的生锈外壳，住在街那头的简妮思·里欧——并用高昂嘶哑的声音问道，“那是一栋公寓吗？那是一栋公寓吗？”  
  
还有……好吧。我知道这问题有点突兀，但是……一段恋情要进行到哪个程度，思考同居才算正常啊？  
  
【笑声】  
  
这么说吧……购买一栋公寓是否算是你想要进入那个阶段的征兆？诸如那样的举动是否可以假设含有那方面的预示意味？  
  
哦，对了，此外，罗杰正拿着一根刚刚割出来的脊椎，那可能属于某只未知动物或者甚至某个人，他对着冒泡的黑暗窗户一边挥舞它一边嚎叫，“给我一栋公寓！什么是一栋公寓？给我一栋！这能不能给我买一栋公寓？”  
  
截至发稿时，尚未有人告诉他一根脊椎是否能够给他买一栋公寓。  
  
但是，你们懂我的意思吗？这么说吧，这可能是他希望恋情往那个方向发展的征兆吗？你们知道的，我实在希望有时候他能更加直接地沟通，但是科学家并不直接沟通。每个人都知道那一点。他们只用一系列晦涩而神秘代码和信号沟通。科学家都这样。  
  
罗杰已经开始朝人群胡乱挥打那根分离的脊椎了。厄，好几个人遭到践踏，目前尚不知道他能否用脊椎买一套公寓。大概不能。  
  
【音乐结束，手机响起】  
  
抱歉，听众们，我不得不接听这电话。  
  
嗯，喂？  
  
卡洛斯：西索尔？  
  
西索尔：卡洛斯？  
  
【尖叫】  
  
卡洛斯：嗯，从科学角度讲，那确实就是我。  
  
西索尔：对，我之前一直想跟你说……近来你听起来不太一样了。  
  
【笑声】  
  
卡洛斯：对，我……我最近置入新的声带了。  
  
西索尔：厄……不，我不知道你动过手术。  
  
卡洛斯：不不。我是一个科学家。  
  
【笑声】  
  
我是自己置进去的，小菜一碟。一个科学家偶尔更新一下他或她的声带是很重要的。要不然的话，你知道的……喉蛛。  
  
西索尔：哦，不，我知道那个。我是说，我显然知道那个。我非常热爱科学。但是，嘿，听着，我现在正在做节目呢。  
  
卡洛斯：对，我知道，你正在播报公寓的消息。那就是我打电话的原因。  
  
西索尔：啊，我不……我不知道你有收听我的节目。  
  
卡洛斯：我可是一集不落。  
  
西索尔：我……  
  
【尖叫】  
  
好吧，稍等，听众们，我马上就接着播报。  
  
所以……那些公寓，对吧？它们……它们非常叫人激动，对吧？  
  
卡洛斯：一切都叫人激动，尤其是存在！存在是世界上最惊心动魄的事实了。  
  
西索尔：对。那么……你还好吗？我收到爆料，外头的死亡率比平时更高了。  
  
卡洛斯：比标准死亡指数高了十九人，我知道，我面前有一个危险计量表呢。听着，西索尔，我打电话是为了跟你说一件重要的事情，但是我……现在我不认为我有时间。  
  
西索尔：但是时间……  
  
卡洛斯：并不是真实的，我知道。  
  
【笑声】  
  
其余的一切也不是真实的。那是世界上最科学的事实了，但是他们正在叫唤我的名字，我不想失去我排队的位置。唉，这很重要，厄，因为……嗯……我得挂了，对不起。我稍后再给你打电话，可能吧。一切都是某程度上的“可能”，没有任何东西是承诺，很有可能我们会存活下来再次谈话的。听着，我爱……  
  
【两人同事说话】  
  
西索尔：不我理解。我爱……  
  
哦，嗯，抱歉，不不不，你忙去吧。  
  
卡洛斯：他们……他们在叫我的名字，我得……我……得……我会尽快再打电话的。再见。  
  
西索尔：哦，嗯，好的。嗯，再见。  
  
【笑声，尖叫声】  
  
嗯，对不起，听众们。对了，我刚刚说到哪儿了？嗯……  
  
咱们来谈论你的健康。  
  
【笑声】  
  
就一会儿。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
咱们来聚焦你的健康。咱们来思考你的健康。你觉得健康吗？密切关注你的身体，看看你是否觉得跟你原本想象的一样健康。  
  
噢？  
  
刚刚你手臂的肌肉是否微微刺痛了一下？那可是个不祥的兆头。那是各种疾病的症状。  
  
【笑声】  
  
刚刚你呼吸的时候是否稍稍抽了一下鼻子？当然了，那可能仅仅是过敏，或者轻微感冒。但它也可能是肺结核的开端！  
  
【笑声】  
  
肺结核是否始于流鼻涕？你不知道吧！所以那非常有可能是哦！  
  
倾听你的心脏在跳动。听到你的心脏跳动。感觉它。感觉唯一让你活下去的东西。感觉你的心脏跳动。你健康吗？  
  
你健康吗？  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
以上就是大夜谷医学社区的公共卫生公告。现在他们的预约电话线路已经开通，请准备好你的信用卡。  
  
【笑声】  
  
女士们，先生们，公寓来到这里了！  
  
【动感背景音乐】  
  
它们悄悄地在夜间抵达这里。它们的设计属于彻底的现代化。它们是如此地现代化，估计它们实际上来自几个世纪后的未来，而那是一样东西所能达到的最现代化的现代化形式了。  
  
公寓是毫无特色的黑色立方体。它们呈完美的黑暗形态，站立在夜谷那些摇摇欲坠的房屋和满是沙尘的购物街曾经站立的地方。而且那里有那么多的公寓！它们是雄伟的城市景观。它们是一个噩梦。而且它们很美。  
  
卡洛斯已经拖出了他的科学设备，当然了，他正在测试那些立方体。那些立方体释放出一股低强度的辐射以及某种奇怪的脉冲能量。这种能量很难用科学术语描述，但如果他不得不给予它语言，他很可能会使用“脉冲”和“奇怪”这两个科学术语。  
  
【笑声】  
  
立方体看上去没有任何入口或窗户，所以它们类似于二十世纪五十年代修建在这里的那一大堆旧[排屋](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tract_homes)，但它们看上去也没有任何屋顶或地基，或者院子、露台、天井，或其他任何房屋组成部分。  
  
它们只有它们圆滑的线条、它们的轮廓、它们的角落、它们无特色的墙壁的纯粹之处。  
  
我们还不知道这些公寓到底是打算给我们带来伤害，还是福祉。  
  
我们只知道它们的存在。所以，让我们知道那一点吧。让我们所有人坚持那一知识。公寓们，体积庞大的黑色立方体们，就在这里……而我们知道这一点。  
  
【音乐结束，尖叫声】  
  
接下来……  
  
无脸老妇：西索尔？西索尔？  
  
西索尔：听众们，有一把声音，但我看不到播音棚里有任何人。那是一把熟悉的声音，此外，我的咖啡杯貌似比原先的位置偏左了三英寸。  
  
无脸老妇：是我，秘密住在你家里的无脸老妇。  
  
【尖叫声】  
  
另外，出于命数的原因，我把你的咖啡杯放在应该放的地方。  
  
西索尔：啊，我明白了。嗯，既然你来到我这里……  
  
无脸老妇：公寓会对你们做的事情很糟糕。这里的“你们”指的不只是你们，而是“我们所有人”。但对我而言不是。从来没有任何事情真正发生在我身上。我完全安全，不受伤害威胁，而那是一个很大的负担。  
  
哦，对了，我趁你今天早上出门的时候把你的餐桌弄矮了半英寸。我觉得那样更好看。我希望你喜欢，我花了一个钟头把弄钢锯和水平尺呢。  
  
西索尔：嗯，我敢肯定，更低的膳食意味着……更快的消化！嗯，或者不肯定，但我还是说一说。而提到说一说，我立刻就相信了，接着我就从相信变成死命的确定，反对所有与之相左的证据。  
  
【笑声】  
  
无脸老妇：谢谢，那真是意义重大。但对我而言不是，但你的话语本质上含有很有意义。我们所说的几乎一切都这样。如果你足以认真地研读英语中的任何一个词，你会看透伟大发光的宇宙线圈慢慢展开。  
  
西索尔：没错！  
  
无脸老妇：我们的语言掌握着其中的关键——万物瓦解的关键。我想有一天，这个世界会干脆自顾自地谈到死，我会被遗留在虚空中飞来飞去。我将是成为秘密的无处可住的无面老妇。  
  
西索尔：你刚刚提到公寓。让我问问你，你觉得卡洛斯说他在看公寓的时候，他是什么意思？  
  
【笑声】  
  
我是说，他是否意味着他希望我们俩一起看公寓？抑或他只是在表达独立性，例如，“你留在这儿，我要一个人去看公寓。”  
  
无脸老妇：当心公寓，西索尔。  
  
西索尔：我是说，你认为他去看公寓只是为了给他自己买一栋？那就是你的意思吗？  
  
无脸老妇：当心万物的瓦解。  
  
西索尔：或者他正在找一栋共享的公寓？  
  
【笑声，掌声】  
  
有人吗？有人吗？  
  
嗯，我再也看不到自己肩膀上方稍纵即逝的人形，眼角也再无余光动态，所以我猜她走了。  
  
此外，还有三只速度缓慢的灰色蟑螂从我的咖啡杯里爬出来。  
  
此外，我的咖啡也被喝完了。  
  
【笑声】  
  
接下来，播报交通。  
  
想像一辆车。  
  
不！你弄错了。  
  
【笑声】  
  
再试一次。  
  
想像一辆车。  
  
真的假的？那就是你想象一辆车时想象的东西？  
  
好吧，听着……我们顺着你的意思来。我并不为此高兴，但我们现在顺着你理想中的汽车形象来。  
  
所以……想象那辆车。接下来，想象一条路。你在想象它吗？如果你不得不闭上眼睛，就闭上眼睛吧。如果你有需要，温和地移去你的眼睛，把它们滑入你的包内。  
  
你看到那辆车行驶在道路上吗？很好。  
  
现在，想象一个目的地。任何你想要的目的地。  
  
不！那是不正确的。  
  
【笑声】  
  
正确的目的地是一片清澈平静的湖面。  
  
所以，外头的诸位，想象那辆车，想象那条路，想象那片清澈平静的湖面。  
  
接下来我要你们做的是把车放进湖里。  
  
【笑声】  
  
那是非常简单的。只需设想车子离开公路，现在进入湖里。  
  
【笑声】  
  
离开公路，进入湖里。  
  
棒极了。  
  
【笑声】  
  
咱们全都在想象汽车在湖里吗？好的。  
  
【笑声】  
  
市议会通知我说，测试已经顺利完成，我们所有人成功地谋杀了一个孤身司机——用的就是我们所有人聚合在一起的心灵力量！  
  
【笑声加掌声】  
  
哇啊！  
  
哇啊！  
  
人类的心灵真是强大！  
  
以上就是交通播报。  
  
根据最新爆料，第一批公寓买家们紧张地走近他们购得的物体——那些黑色的庞大立方体，取代原先的房屋站立在那里。  
  
【逐渐紧张的音乐】  
  
买家们缓缓地移近它们。他们伸出颤抖着的手，触碰那些立方体光滑冰冷的墙壁，接着他们看到了。  
  
他们看到了。  
  
住在街那头的简妮思·里欧看到了一座城市。一座失落的城市。一座死寂的城市，坐落在一个丛林里——只存在于从未见过丛林的人写出的书里面的那种丛林。  
  
城市站立着，简妮思也站立着，她完全被吓傻了，它的大门是张开的下颌。它的窗户是张开的下颌。它的公路和林荫路是敞开的嘴巴和张开的下颌。那座死城摇摇欲坠。它腐烂在自己的丛林墓里，但是……它并不是空的。  
  
接着她开始奔跑。在那个荒谬之所的浓密枝叶中穿行，她一边大喊一边奔跑。  
  
接着她的手滑离了公寓，一切都消散了。她跪倒在地哭了起来，仿佛失去了什么东西，当然了，尽管她从来就没有拥有过任何东西。  
  
而居然真的用一根脊椎买到了一栋公寓的罗杰·辛格……  
  
【笑声】  
  
他看到了一个山洞，就在水下，位于遥远北方的一个海洋里。而他周围的水是黑暗的……那么地黑暗，以致连他都不知道哪条路通往表面，通往生命……以及哪条路仅仅通往深处的寂静。  
  
他喘了口气，却发现自己没有呼吸……也无需呼吸。他还发现这个闪动闷烧着一处光亮，这处光亮剧烈又充满活力。阴影绕着光亮移动，阴影是由洞穴内的……什么……投射的？  
  
接着他游向它，不确定自己到底是个宾客，还是祭品，抑或是不会受伤害的梦中人。  
  
他听到山洞传出了一首歌，而他知道它，它是完美的。他跟着它一起唱起来。但与此同时，此前他的生命中从未听过这首歌。什么是生命？是什么使得生命归属于他？这一切全都显得如此渺小，宛如再也不存在的世界中的一部分。  
  
随后他往后退离公寓的稜面，海洋和洞穴消失了，他抬头凝视着蓝天，那里充斥着光明，犹如之前围绕他的黑暗海水。  
  
“刚刚那是一栋公寓吗？”他问。“公寓就长那个样子吗？”  
  
另一个人，萨曼莎·古斯曼，只是尖叫——她的眼睛睁得越来越大，她的一只手钳住立方体的表面。  
  
也就是说……迄今为止，貌似乔迁之日进行得相当顺利嘛！  
  
【笑声】  
  
为诸位带来本日节目的是下列慷慨的赞助商们：  
  
太阳（恒星）。  
  
【笑声】  
  
所有其他的太阳（恒星）与它们自己的行星和自己的可能性。  
  
一条蜿蜒进入一片浓密树林的小径。  
  
这个手势。  
  
【西索尔风骚地朝自己脑袋打了一下，集体爆笑】  
  
这一小段旋律。  
  
【西索尔哼唱了类似[约翰尼·卡森的今夜秀主题曲](http://youtu.be/keiuXB3dJ0E)的前几节】  
  
[Ａ＆Ｗ牌根汁汽水](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A%26W_Root_Beer)。  
  
【笑声】  
  
你的身体缓慢的解体。  
  
每一种形式的光：有形的、无形的、致命的、隐藏的。  
  
请支持这些赞助商来帮助我们的节目，方式可以是吟诵和简单的献祭。  
  
接下来继续播报公寓的情况。  
  
五头龙（主头）：打扰一下，厄，西索尔。  
  
西索尔：噢，什么事？  
  
【尖叫】  
  
五头龙（主头）：不好意思打断一下，但是……  
  
五头龙（绿头）：别再说话了，把你形状搞笑的耳朵转过来聆听我这充满魄力又有气派的声音！  
  
【尖叫】  
  
五头龙（主头）：对，谢了，绿头。厄，嘿，听众们！我是海伦姆·米丹尼尔斯。  
  
【集体尖叫掌声】  
  
五头龙（主头）：市长候选人，著名的五头龙，我是完全无辜的，那些保险诈欺指控是莫须有的。  
  
西索尔：你好，海伦姆。很高兴能够邀你进录音棚现场播报，还有你、还有你、还有你、还有你。  
  
五头龙（主头）：棒极了，对。我们忍不住注意到不久之前你让……嗯，无脸老妇上了节目，因此，嗯……那似乎不太公平。  
  
五头龙（蓝头）：候选人必须在社区电台得到同等的时间，这可是我们生来就印在心脏里的公平法规第三条第十二小节写着的。  
  
西索尔：抱歉，你说得完全没错。那是我作为社区电台主持人失职了。但那只是……嘿，听着，我只是有点分散精神了。哦，对了，我能跟你咨询一下……嗯……  
  
【笑声】  
  
恋爱问题吗？  
  
五头龙（绿头）：不能！你这袋几乎没有感情的肉体和液体！  
  
五头龙（主头）：刚刚失敬了，西索尔兄弟，但是我们现在实在没有时间了。好了，如果你没意见，我想要行使一下身为市长候选人的权利，谈论一下我最喜欢的话题：我最喜欢的回忆。而我最喜欢的回忆是我只有三十岁那会，差不多是我现在的一半岁数。  
  
五头龙（蓝头）：当时我们都身长仅有现在的百分之四十三，允许一个小数点的误差。  
  
五头龙（紫头）：允许什么误差啊？蓝头，允许什么误差啊！那是你天生的权力！  
  
五头龙（主头）：谢谢你，紫头。所以呢，当时我站在一条城市街道上。那可不是这个城市哦，我当时还没听说过夜谷呢。我问了街道上的一个行人，哪里有好吃的地方？你知道他说了什么吗？  
  
西索尔：我……知道得很少。  
  
五头龙（绿头）：他惊恐地吼叫，匆匆忙忙奔进最近的建筑寻求脆弱的庇护！我轰鸣一声！满受羞辱，我的形态对这些满是偏见的昆虫居然是此种效果！  
  
五头龙（主头）：那真的很让人沮丧。【笑声】我们哭了又哭，而且我们仍然肚子饿，因此我们继续哭。  
  
西索尔：厄，那真是一段……美妙的最喜欢的回忆！  
  
五头龙（主头）：哦，不不不不，那才不是我最喜欢的回忆，那只是，呃……你怎么称呼它来着？呃……  
  
五头龙（绿头）：背景介绍！  
  
五头龙（主头）：对，背景介绍。谢了，绿头。好了，我最喜欢的回忆是，当时我站在一座城市里——这座城市，我当时站在夜谷，到那个时候我已经听说过它了。  
  
【笑声】  
  
五头龙（紫头）：窃窃私语！流言蜚语！夜间随着热上升气流飞行，脑海中仅有模糊的方向感和周围连绵数英里的疯狂黑暗，此外什么都不去想！  
  
五头龙（蓝头）：呃，对，这个地方真的很难找。  
  
【笑声】  
  
五头龙（主头）：所以，我当时站在街道上，于是我问了街道上的一个行人，哪里有好吃的地方？你知道他说了什么吗？  
  
西索尔：还是不知道。我这里的知识非常有限。  
  
五头龙（主头）：他说……嗯……  
  
五头龙（灰头）：他什么都没说。  
  
五头龙（主头）：对，灰头，他什么都没说！他只是把嘴巴张开到超过人类身体局限的宽度，发出一声响亮的喇叭声，指向月光通宵餐馆。接着他埋头自己事儿。没有尖叫，没有恐惧。  
  
五头龙（绿头）：那非常让人失望！  
  
五头龙（主头）：不，绿头，那真是不可思议！终于来到一个我的外貌如何并不重要的地方了！我难以控制自己的喷火或者那家餐馆貌似有点遥远并不重要，所以我干脆吃了那个男人了事。【笑声】上述那一切都不重要。因为我已经找到了自己的家。  
  
五头龙（蓝头）：我们已经找到了自己的家。  
  
五头龙（主头）：说得一点都没错。这就是为什么我想成为市长。第一座让我感觉正常的城市的市长。夜谷。正如我的竞选口号说的——我是一只名副其实的五头龙。谁在乎呢？  
  
【笑声和掌声】  
  
五头龙（主头）：我告诉你，世界各地的很多很多人都在乎。但这里没人在乎！那对我而言就是唯一重要的了。  
  
五头龙（紫头）：还有我！  
  
五头龙（蓝头）：还有我！  
  
五头龙（灰头）：还有我。  
  
五头龙（绿头）：还有我！  
  
五头龙（主头）：谢谢，听众们。谢谢你，西索尔。  
  
西索尔：不，我谢你才对，海伦姆。嗯，那真是一个非常好的故事。即使我竭尽所能不从中学到任何东西。  
  
五头龙（绿头）：再见，一口大小的生物！  
  
【尖叫声和掌声】  
  
西索尔：再见！  
  
哇！哎呦，多么惊人又有魅力的龙啊。嗯……嗯嗯嗯。我刚刚说到哪儿了？  
  
啊，对了，接下来继续报道公寓的消息。  
  
【动感的背景音乐】  
  
这些被公寓们赋予了可怕幻象的人们纷纷表示，他们觉得自己必须回去——回自己的公寓去。他们表示自己所看到的幻象有种未完成的感觉。即使他们感到惊恐，他们还是必须回去看看接下来到底会发生什么事。  
  
警长的秘密警察们正试图透过直升机携带的扬声器发送消极攻击信息来阻止公寓的业主们。  
  
【西索尔放慢语速】  
  
“没……问……题，”他们这么说道。“尽管去再次触碰立方体吧。我……猜。我是说，如果你不在乎自己的社区以及自己的同胞，那么我猜你可能应该去触碰的。反正我们也不会想念你的！总之，没什么大不了的。如果你想就去触碰立方体吧。”  
  
而他们真的照做了。  
  
罗杰、萨曼莎、住在街那头的简妮思·里欧——他们正在触碰公寓立方体的巨大黑色墙壁，而那些墙壁正如液体，就像一锅沸腾的乌贼墨汁那样起着涟漪冒着泡，闪着转瞬即逝的亮光，犹如遥远的垂死星星。  
  
人们的手正推进里头的空间——无论那是什么空间，而且他们正一个接一个地，带着不同程度的犹豫，进入他们的公寓。  
  
旁观者说，一旦进入里头，人体的形状变得软弱并上浮到立方体的中间，他们站在那里，瘫痪无力，面孔松弛、眼神呆滞。  
  
每一个包含了人的立方体的外头都出现了一个小标志。那个标志是红色的，用简单的白色字母写着：  
  
公寓。  
  
一种完美的人类。  
  
一种完美的生活。  
  
今天就获取属于你的生活吧。  
  
听众们，我不能建议今天就获得属于你的生活。至少要等到我们完全明白这些公寓是什么。而且，鉴于我们的记录，我们很可能永远无法完全理解它们是什么。所以干脆保持距离是最好的做法。  
  
稍后继续报道事态，但首先来看一看社区日历。  
  
这个星期五，黑暗猫头鹰唱片店的工作人员将会举办一次清仓大甩卖。  
  
“一切必须出售！”  
  
他们将会在一块明亮的横幅上用厚厚的字体宣布道。  
  
“音乐老了！都是老古董了！它再也不能讲述我们的生活、我们的灵魂，我们的社会中的故事了！”横幅上会这么写道。  
  
“它不能意味任何东西！它不能给予你所需要的东西！购买这音乐，并吃下这音乐吧！”横幅上会用明亮的黄色和蓝色这么写道。  
  
“把它撕裂成塑料碎片并吞下去！它不知道自己对我们的世界造成了什么影响！””旗帜会对兴奋的音乐爱好者们这么宣布。  
  
“让它从里头把你撕裂，而我们因没有音乐而欢笑！”横幅将会这么写着。  
  
“所有唱片打六折，所有海报打三折！仅限星期五！”  
  
星期六下午，禁止技术博物馆新的儿童忘却学习副楼将会开张。  
  
好吧，这一副楼已经建成，但没有人确定它在哪儿。博物馆的工作人员表示，有兴趣忘却学习所有禁止技术的孩子们以及那些没兴趣的孩子们……好吧，实际上，博物馆表示，所有的孩子们最终都会在睡眠中被选中。某个深夜，他们将会在这个新的副楼中醒来，体验忘却学习的所有魔法和奇迹。  
  
星期天上午，夜谷家长教师例会将会举办抽奖活动。彩票单价仅需两美元，而获奖者，一如既往，自此将会杳无音信。  
  
星期一已经被重新安排到星期三，而星期三已经被加倍了。  
  
星期二……噢嗬嗬嗬嗬，伙计。噢……你们甚至不想知道的啦。  
  
【笑声】  
  
或者，你们确实想知道，但权势人物甚至不想要你们知道，那样你们所有人就能被适当地吃一惊。  
  
以上就是社区日历。  
  
【音乐结束，电话响起来】  
  
西索尔：喂？  
  
卡洛斯：喂，西索尔，你在吗？  
  
西索尔：卡洛斯？嗨，嗯，我正在播报呢。嗯，我还在主持节目。  
  
卡洛斯：对，不，我知道。是这样的……我有了一栋公寓。给我们的公寓。  
  
【尖叫声】  
  
我之前在想也许我们可以……  
  
西索尔：等等等等等……给我们？你的意思是我们可以……  
  
卡洛斯：然而它跟我想象中的不一样。它是一个巨大的黑色立方体。  
  
【笑声】  
  
它们毫无特色，处在原先拉尔夫超市后面那块空置的停车场。我触碰了它，接着我看到了，我看到一排排无穷尽的锥形烧瓶中，每个烧瓶都装着液体，所有的液体都在冒泡，每个烧瓶的前面都有一本数字笔记本，而笔记本的上方是一个有着更多数字的转盘。我看到了这一切，而我明白了。  
  
西索尔：你触碰了公寓？别！别触碰公寓！别再触碰它了！你知道吗？稍等，我马上就过去！  
  
卡洛斯：我需要去看看那些烧瓶，每种液体都在冒泡。那里有数字。我要进入公寓。公寓是完美的。它是完美的，而我明白了。  
  
西索尔：卡洛斯，不！别进那里！卡洛斯！卡洛斯！喂？  
  
抱歉，女士们先生们，嗯，我得……听着，我很快就会回来。我会尽快回来。  
  
但在我走之前，先让我为各位播报……天气。  
  
【尖叫声和掌声】  
  
【《记住我们》；创作：盖布瑞尔·洛尔】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvx-7s4>  
  
【掌声和尖叫声】  
  
无脸老妇：我又来了，听众们。西索尔还没回来。我估计现在只有你和我了。你不知道只有你和我独处的机会有多频繁。  
  
【笑声】  
  
我学到一种新招数让我可以静静地沿着你的天花板掠过去。那真是个有趣的视角。我本想展示给你，但是你看不到我。不过话说回来，我觉得如果你看到一个无脸老妇沿着你的天花板掠过去可能会让你心烦意乱。  
  
【笑声】  
  
似乎总是有什么东西让你心烦意乱。你应该多放松一些。又不像是没有任何东西要冲你而来，任何东西都要冲你而来……但无论如何还是放松点，只是原则问题。  
  
躺下来，仰望天花板——一面你看不到任何东西掠过去的天花板，哪怕那里确实有什么东西掠过去，你的天花板上有那么多掠过去的生物，但是忘了那一点吧。  
  
躺下来，仰望天花板，用你那对脆弱得叫人好奇的肺呼吸，并提醒自己：别担心。别担心。一切都是注定的。孤独、恐惧、不公平、稍纵即逝都是注定的。别担心。  
  
让我告诉你一个故事。  
  
曾几何时，有一个女人，她有一张脸，而且没有偷偷隐居。她有一个属于自己的家，她一直以为自己的生活有某个伟大的目的。  
  
“那不是我应有的生活，”她说道，表明她的生活本质，“我的生活与此不同。这根本不是我的生活！”  
  
因此，她想方设法改变自己的生活。她改变了工作和恋爱对象。她改变了房屋和头发颜色，尽管如此，她的生活仍然不是她所坚信的那样。她改变得更多，她变得更加诡秘。她观察其他人如何生活。也许其中一人拥有应该属于她的生活。  
  
不久，她的存在感越来越弱。她没有过着她自己的生活，因此她没有过着任何生活。人们越来越难看到她，因为她能被看到的部分越来越少。  
  
接着她死去了。  
  
哦，那不是我。  
  
【笑声】  
  
好啦，我懂其中的混乱。不，那是我当时秘密居住的那个家的一个年轻女人。  
  
【笑声】  
  
我……我只是觉得她的故事很有意思，一如我觉得那么多的故事很有意思。  
  
西索尔应该很快就回来了。我知道你希望他是安全的，那个科学家也是安全的。我知道。眼下我正看着他们呢，即使我正对着你说话。但我不会告诉你正在发生什么事儿。那是因为我也有点邪恶。  
  
【笑声】  
  
我为此道歉。  
  
我现在应该走了。我并没有真的要“走”，我永远都在你身边。但我现在要停止说话了，让你忘了我。让你找到某个理由来否定你眼角的动态吧。毕竟，那可能没什么。  
  
那可能没什么，毕竟。  
  
【音乐结束，掌声尖叫声】  
  
西索尔：听着，我……我很抱歉，听众们，我回来了。我真的很抱歉……  
  
我到达那里的时候，卡洛斯正在立方体内漂浮，还有那个标志，“一种完美的人类。一种完美的生活。”  
  
嗯……我没有犹豫，我随着他跳进那个黑色的立方体。一瞬间，我看到了。我看到了很远很远的地方。我看到了……唉。  
  
【笑声】  
  
我看到了犬牙交错的山脉。  
  
【爆笑声，这是13集的梗】  
  
我看到了一颗没有被太阳照亮的黑暗行星。我看到了朦胧的人形在海滩站成一圈，轻轻地挨着彼此摇曳，背景是动荡不安、深不见底的大海。  
  
我看到了这一切，而我明白了！  
  
我明白到立方体是完美的。我明白到这就是我们如何变得完美。我明白到我看到的就是通往完美的途径。而我不知道我是如何明白这一点的。现在思考它，它没有一点像是好的，更别提完美了。  
  
但在立方体内，在它所有的房间内，一切都说得通。而我明白了。  
  
然后有那么一刻。有那么一刻，亲爱的听众们，我考虑那么做。我考虑加入卡洛斯并变得完美。  
  
【背景音乐】  
  
但是跟亲爱的卡洛斯共度了这几个月后，我逐渐懂得了一个道理。  
  
完美并不真实。完美并不人道。而且卡洛斯是不完美的，不。更妙的是——他是不完美的。  
  
关于他、关于我们以及这一切，都是……啊……不完美的！而我们现实中的那些不完美是接缝和裂纹，有了它们，我们超大尺寸的爱才得以渗透和聚集。  
  
有时我们感到恼火以及失望，那也是爱运作的方式的一部分。这不是一个完美的制度，但是……  
  
哦，好吧。  
  
因此我抵抗起来。  
  
我击退了朦胧的人形和黑暗行星的幻象以及所有完美的东西，紧紧坚持住不完美。  
  
我自己的不完美。  
  
以及我那不完美的卡洛斯。  
  
接着我捉住他，然后把他带出了那个立方体。此后我们气喘吁吁地走出来，进入这个会让我们失望的世界。  
  
终于自由了。  
  
而他说……嗯，实际上，我……录下了整段对话。  
  
【笑声】  
  
当然了，因为我永远随身携带我的话筒。  
  
他说……  
  
卡洛斯：西索尔？我之前思考着被我们视为现在的那一系列持续的动作、被我们当做过去的生活记录的聚集回忆、以及我们展望未来的希望和梦想和并假设。我之前思考着时间。它如何对这么多的人有着重大意义，以及它是如何这么地有限，又是这么地无限。  
  
我之前还思考着空间。它是如何虚无，接着，一个点，仅仅是虚无中的简单一点，然后是一条线，把虚无分割成两个虚无的简单一线，此后是一个平面如何由一堆虚无构成，一个角度只是两个虚无相触，然而所有这些结合起来，用点、线、面和角度组合的对象，带有长度、宽度和深度的对象，它能够占据实际空间。直到那个对象变成由虚无制成的某物——处在虚无之间。  
  
这个对象可以是一面墙壁、一块地板、一块屋顶、一张睡床、一张桌子、一只狗、一扇门、一片地毯、一个……一个家。  
  
接着我想到一个家如何仅由一组对象连接起来，由共享的个人时间体验——我们的过去、我们的现在、我们假定的未来。一个家是……我的意思是，呃，从科学角度讲，从纯粹的事实和逻辑的角度讲，嗯……嗯。你知道，涉及到科学以及所有的……  
  
【笑声】  
  
啊……我……我……只是认为我们……是时候……一起组建一个家了。  
  
【尖叫声和掌声】  
  
西索尔：而我说——好啊！  
  
【尖叫声和掌声】  
  
好啊！  
  
那将会是，嗯，那将会非常妙！  
  
【笑声和掌声】  
  
但改在其他地方好吗？复式套间或者单元房都行……我觉得一栋公寓不成。”  
  
而他说……  
  
卡洛斯：不，不要公寓。”  
  
然后他说……  
  
听着……他认为我不应该把一切告诉你们，他认为……我应该保留一点仅属于我们的东西。  
  
所以……  
  
立方体正慢慢地消逝进地面，顺便带走了那些冻结在里面的人。警长的秘密警察报告说立方体内的那些人正在变成完全不同的其他东西。他们已经成为某种特定的沙子在你脚下发出的声音，一天的特定时间内的亮光的调子。  
  
在那些公寓曾经站立的地方穿行，你能听到他们的声音——但是很遥远、很微弱。如果你在听到那把声音时伸出手，如果你伸出手去触碰他们，你也会看到某个遥远的地方的幻象，那个地方，以它自己的方式，以一种也许永远解释不了的方式，是完美的。  
  
一个你永远不会拜访的完美地方。而那就是一切消息中最好的消息。  
  
听众们，接下来我把诸位送回夜晚之中。而外头是危险的、寂寞的，而且是不完美。  
  
接下来敬请期待一轮掌声，随后是一轮沉默和离别。  
  
【笑声】  
  
晚安，这里的所有人，晚安，所有的听众们，晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【轰鸣的掌声和尖叫声】  
  
【动感音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳。  
  
【掌声和尖叫声】  
  
制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。  
  
夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温。  
  
【轰鸣的掌声和尖叫声】  
  
无脸老妇的声音是玛拉·威尔逊。  
  
【轰鸣的掌声和尖叫声】  
  
海伦姆·米丹尼尔斯的声音是杰克逊·帕布里克。  
  
【轰鸣的掌声和尖叫声】  
  
隆重介绍迪伦·马龙饰演卡洛斯。  
  
【轰鸣的掌声和尖叫声】  
  
原创音乐由消逝创作。  
  
【轰鸣的掌声和尖叫声】  
  
今晚的天气是盖布瑞尔·洛尔。  
  
【轰鸣的掌声和尖叫声】  
  
本日谚语：所有的纹身都是暂时的纹身。  
  
【笑声和掌声】  
  
非常感谢诸位，晚安。非常感谢诸位的到来。  
  
【轰鸣的掌声和尖叫声】  
  
安全回家。  
  
【掌声，音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果你喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１４年０２月１５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１４年０２月１５日，编辑于２０１４年０２月２３日凌晨


	45. Chapter 45

  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
第41集：行走  
本集在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxCeeR>  
本集翻译：   
约瑟夫：嗨，我是约瑟夫·芬克，《欢迎来到夜谷》的创造者。  
  
【动感背景音乐】  
  
像往常一样，没有什么不寻常的。  
  
首先是大新闻：我们已经发布了我们的第一部现场录音——《公寓》，那是在布鲁克林的钟房现场录制的，就在nightvale.bandcamp.com，采用的是你想支付多少就给多少的付款方式。这一集长度加倍，有消逝的现场音乐和许多嘉宾的声音，包括迪伦·马龙第一次登场饰演卡洛斯。地址在nightvale.bandcamp.com。同时……  
  
女声：我们即将在美国东部展开大规模的巡演。许多演出的门票已经售罄，但也有一些刚刚开始发售。地点包括新奥尔良、北汉普顿、圣路易斯、路易斯维尔，我不知道，芝加哥以及其他地方。这么多的地方。前往welcometonightvale.com，点击现场演出，你会看到其他所有的地方。相信我，约瑟夫·芬克。  
  
在我们的商店有一大堆东西。我们有市长竞选海报和上衣，你可以在这次分裂性的选举中选择阵营。我们还有童子军徽章和纽扣，它们是由“凯特或死亡”的凯特·乐特设计的。我们有蜘蛛，但它们是非卖品，它们只是隐藏在商品里面。  
  
前往welcometonightvale.com，点击商店。蜘蛛的事儿我撒谎了，也许吧。  
  
约瑟夫：嘿，如果你喜欢我们制作的节目并且想要帮助我们仅仅使用头脑组装宜家家具，请考虑设置一笔小额的每月捐款。我，约瑟夫·芬克会真的非常感激的。我们真的完全依靠你们。捐得比较多的人会收到西索尔本人录制的特别感谢音频。前往welcometonightvale.com点击捐款。做吧。  
  
嘿，谢谢。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
西索尔：不知道说什么话？这里一句话你可以用：  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
听众们大家好。我们有一些消息会影响诸位的晨间通勤，所以咱们赶紧来播报一下。  
  
整个夜谷的“行走”信号都故障了。当然了，通常它们展示的要么是一张被碾过去的行人的生动相片——表明你应该等待，要么是花朵萎蔫的延时拍摄相片——表明穿过马路是安全的。但今天上午，夜谷各地的通勤者们迷惑不解地报告称那些信号现在全都仅是由粗体白色字母写成的“行走”。  
  
市民们站在马路边上，不确定自己是否被允许……  
  
【音乐停止，达娜突然插入】  
  
达娜：西索尔！西索尔，我是达娜！哦，能再次沟通真是太好了！西索尔？他去哪儿了？  
  
【达娜叹了口气】  
  
我不认为他能听到我，但是……以防万一，我还是继续说话吧。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
西索尔？到现在我已经在这片沙漠呆了好几个月了。也许好几年了。积累了足够的分钟，你就有了好几天、好几月、好几年，甚至是整一辈子。从来没有大规模的转变，只会逐渐向下的滑动。  
  
我可以看到山上闪烁的亮光（第31集的梗）。我凝视着它，结果我的脑袋往一个方向转，我的思绪则往另一个方向转。貌似突然之前踉跄一下脱离了那一切。  
  
我把脑袋稍稍往左边转了一下，在视角不一的世界瞥了一眼，接着我就在这里，在你的录音棚里！好吧，不是“这里”的这里。  
  
我不知道这是怎么发生的，或者这个我们全都假装真实的幻觉会持续多久。我正尽我所能地假装它是真实的。  
  
我第一次来到这里的时候，身为一个优秀的“不信山者”，我背朝向它，直接大步迈进平坦的沙漠。但很快我就莫名其妙地回到山那边。我再次转过身迈步，但最终直接回到这里。  
  
山上有一点闪烁的亮光，而我违背自己的意愿在它附近闪烁着消失又出现。  
  
偶尔，我会看到巨大的蒙面人形，好战、高得吓人，但也遥远而冷漠。他们还没有看见我。或者，如果他们看到我，他们尚未在意。或者，如果他们真的在意，他们尚未为那种感觉做出任何行动。我并不害怕他们。  
  
这个世界上有那么多的东西可以害怕。而你唯一害怕他们的原因是你对他们一无所知而且他们身形巨大，何苦把他们添加到那个名单上呢？那毫无意义啊。  
  
我在沙漠里发现了一道门，但它的另一面却被链子给关上了。从门的后面，我想我闻到了那股特别的夜谷的气味——家的气味，就像酸桃子和亚麻布。就像刚砍好的柴和烧焦的杏仁。我敲了又敲，希望门那边的某个人会听到并让我过去，但是门从来没有打开。  
  
我甚至不知道门应该往哪一边开。我两面都敲了敲，但是……什么都没有。  
  
我继续往前走，发现自己又回到了山那边。山上有一点闪烁的亮光。因此没有别的法子。我是时候攀登了。山的侧面很陡峭，遍布尖锐的山脊和摇摇欲坠的壁岩架。这不会容易。  
  
我寻思世上真的有容易的事情吗？  
  
希望等我爬到那上面的时候，我会知道一些我在下面的时候不知道的事情。海拔肯定等同于知识。肯定是这样！因为没有别的能等同了。  
  
西索尔，我会继续尝试。我用不着继续尝试，我没有义务不干脆放弃，干脆摔倒在地，直到我分离瓦解加入这个陌生的另一个世界的无生命物质中。我用不着继续尝试。记住那一点，我一边这么对自己说，一边继续尝试。  
  
我不知道你能否听到上述任何内容。我想要认为你听到了。我想要认为我在家里。我想要认为山是不真实的，即使我现在知道了，毫无疑问的，山是真实的。  
  
我会再见到你，也许吧。从那上面，无论那里是哪里。只是我，总是我，只是从更高的地方。  
  
再见，西索尔。  
  
【音乐结束，西索尔插入】  
  
西索尔：没办法停止行走。行走——信号写着。因而路人们行走起来。步调一致。手臂随着严格的节奏摆动。  
  
这是自从所有行走信号灯泡全被意外换成毒气发射器以来，夜谷目睹过的最糟糕的信号故障了。  
  
稍后随情况加剧更新报道。  
  
接下来是我们的赞助商带来的信息。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
一面低悬崖边下方逐渐光秃的草原。  
  
有一个僧侣。  
  
想像一个僧侣是什么模样。  
  
一个钟响起。来自他的手，也许。然后他迈出一小步。然后那个钟又响了。  
  
他将耗费好长时间从这一小片草地走到草地之外的不明地点。那会耗费他整一辈子。即使到那个时候，他也会在半途而废的情况下死去。在行事当中消逝，慢慢地在前往未知地点的路上走了不远。  
  
接着一个钟会响起。来自他的手，也许。或许来自别的地方。  
  
然后，什么都没有。  
  
[山之露](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mountain_Dew)。  
  
当那露。  
  
接下来回到我们……  
  
【音乐停止，达娜突然插入】  
  
达娜：你好，西索尔？西索尔，你能听到我吗？该死。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
西索尔，这里是美的。这里是空的。我在山上发现了一座灯塔。它很高，也许有四十英尺，由褐色石头建成，直径大概十五英尺。除了灯塔，我还发现了一处类似定居处的地方。它被局限在紧密缠绕的峡谷石墙内。我希望能在此定居处找到答案。我希望能找到任何东西。  
  
下面是我的发现：  
  
主要是灰尘。  
  
空虚。  
  
一股失落感，我想到我自己和我爱的人之间的距离。  
  
一块有趣的岩石，但我再也找不到它了。  
  
我想念我的兄弟。  
  
一股失落感，我想到那些从未回到定居处家园的人们。如果他们不复存在，无法感到失落，那我应该为他们感到失落。  
  
此外，峡谷的墙壁上还有奇怪的图画。随着我沿着路径更深入螺旋，那些橙色三角形变得越来越大。三角形的边缘有一种柔和的光线。我看着它们的时候，感到脑袋里有一点亮光，它像偏头痛那样猛击我的眼睛后方。我无法看着它们。  
  
我无法移开目光。  
  
我迷失在螺旋里。它是由善良的人建造的，但他们已经不见了，带走他们的是被某种比他们更大更强的东西。比我之前看到的蒙面武士还要大得多，强得多。  
  
我担心接下来什么……何人会被带走。  
  
我的眼睛在发痛。所以通过我的主观判断，整个世界都在发痛。  
  
接着是一股明亮的黑暗，来自螺旋之外的某个地方。也就是在那个时候，我才意识到自己忘记了螺旋以外存在着其他事物。它已成为全部、整体，那所有一切！  
  
此后我跟随着明亮的黑暗——一股几乎致盲的纯黑暗光束，它把我带回到外头。  
  
橙色的三角形变得越来越小，直至沦为岩壁上雀斑似的小点。  
  
某一些东西来了，西索尔。我在空气中感觉到。它……它就像一股热风在吹？但不热，绝对是冷的。而且不是风，一种巨大的生物。而且没有在吹，而是在赶我们走出时间和记忆的缺口——正是那个缺口使我们坚守自己的生命。  
  
当我望向地平线，我看到亮光。就像螺旋里的亮光。我感觉它推挤着我的眼睛后部。那正是万物的瓦解，伟大发光的宇宙线圈慢慢展开。  
  
我希望我能告诉你更多。沟通真困难。有些人说，把沟通本身的不可能性传达给其他人是不可能的。  
  
我觉得自己在滑动。现在我越来越微弱了。  
  
或……不。不，你才是！  
  
【音乐结束，西索尔突然插入】  
  
西索尔：而我还没做过，顺便说一下，好几年没做过！或者至少好几天没做过。或者至少我现在并没有在做！  
  
【逐渐诡异的背景音乐】  
  
星期四是败局已定的事儿，但我们会继续战斗。我们会站起来，说——“是的！今天是跟以往不同的日子！”我们会无视所有证据坚信这一点，吃着东西活像那真的很重要，做着跟以往毫无差别的工作，但是凭借我们自己的乐观投射新的视角，然而那股乐观会慢慢消逝，直到唯一仅剩的是我们之前有过的动作和想法。我们自己的回声，加了下划线来强调出缺乏强调这回事。  
  
返回家，漂回家。漫无目的地归家，漫游进对我们的需要来说太小的厨房，吃着并非我们理想中的食物。看着对我们而言比工作还要重要的电视。并最终进入睡乡——我们梦到本来应有的星期四——要是我们在过星期四的时候发挥出完整的星期四潜能就好了，而不是期待它是星期四之外的任何日子，拥抱它每一英寸的星期四现实，重新活过每一个星期四瞬间，结果却在下一个星期四醒来，并且再次不成功地把我们想象中的星期四强加到星期四不屈的框架中。我们的星期四。败局已定的事儿。  
  
以上就是社区日历。  
  
由行走信号聚集的人群当前正大步迈下８００公路，他们显然正前往市政厅。市议会接受采访时评论道，他们当前肯定正在市政厅里准备接收他们选民的关切，而不是，比方说，躲藏在使命格橹公园中匆忙挖出的洞里，尽可能保持静止，透过他们的污土鳃呼吸，直到这一切都被淡忘掉。  
  
“顺便说一句，”他们的评论如此继续，“如果你碰巧在任何公园看到一堆显眼的泥土，也许随便……朝上面丢一些树叶，或者往上面摆一把长凳，使它不那么明显。没什么大不了的，如果你有机会就做吧，那样就太好了，”市议会以此结束，他们的声音明显闷闷地。  
  
幸运的是，步行信号的效果只涉及到那些看着信号的人，而我自己……哎，什么……  
  
那是怎么进这里的？  
  
嗯，听众们，我的播音棚里有个步行信号。  
  
“行走，”它写着。  
  
我必须行走。信号正这么写着。  
  
我将不得不离开我的办公桌，以便照它的要求做。  
  
所以，在我走之前，我带着各位前往“行气”……  
  
【西索尔的声音明显被控制住】  
  
天行。行走、行走、行走、行……  
  
【《他们又对你做了什么》；创作：丹尼尔·诺克斯】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxZ-Hb>  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【嗡鸣的背景音】  
  
达娜：我似乎没法联系上西索尔。我试图告诉他一些重要的事情，但我才刚再次出现在这里，他就宣布天气了。  
  
这里的天气很美。  
  
西索尔无法听到我，而我不记得我想说什么了。  
  
我想起我祖父家的桌子。它的桌脚雕刻着无数的动物形状，它们相互盘旋，每条腿都是完整的生态系统。  
  
但它也被充分使用过。我们在那里吃过饭，我们在那里谈过话，我们在它旁边生活过，由椅子和空间划分的行和列。  
  
我想起傍晚时分阳光的对角线，划过其平坦宽阔的区域，被我祖父的手横切，他用手横扫过阳光，讲述着他的任何故事，用动态强调话语，驱使我们更加接近话语。  
  
我想起我的母亲，尽管我是那么地全神贯注。我想起我的兄弟，尽管我是那么地全神贯注。我想起到现在我已经有好几个月没有见到我的母亲或兄弟了。  
  
而在某个方面，比起他们，我更想念那张桌子。  
  
我们，我们所有的人，每人只有一次生命。但那张桌子是我们所有人的生命加在一起，一个我们从不希望解决的微妙而纠结的问题。  
  
尽管如此，生命还是会违背我们的意志解决我们所有的问题。  
  
我想起我是达娜。或者我是达娜的替身。我们中的一个用订书机杀死了对方。连我自己都不知道是哪一个。  
  
我拥有这些记忆，但记忆证明不了什么。经验也证明不了什么。世上有那么证明不了什么的证据。那是我们最为肯定的概念。  
  
对不起。我试图想起一些重要的事情，但是却想不起来。  
  
我的祖父很久以前就去世了。  
  
几个月前我杀了我的替身。  
  
这些事实没有对称性。它们毫无联系。  
  
我必须找到一种方式回来，听众们。我必须保护夜谷，还有西索尔，还有我的母亲，还有我的兄弟，以及我，无论我是谁，我必须保护他们免受即将来临的事物：万物的瓦解！  
  
这一蜿蜒的峡谷螺旋盘绕着它自身。山中的一个空生态系统。  
  
在它之外，沙漠是一块平坦宽阔的区域，阳光的对角线被我的经过横切。  
  
我正用我自己的故事横扫过它，用动态强调话语，驱使我们更加接近结局。  
  
这并非我想要告诉你们的。  
  
听众们，眺望过你认为自己看到的事物。把脑袋稍稍往左边转一下，在视角不一的世界瞥一眼，然后……你可能会看到它：位于你眼角的整个宇宙。  
  
我见过这个灯塔和它的红色光束旋转射入远方的沙漠。  
  
我见过狗公园以及它无穷无尽、平淡无奇的秘密。  
  
我见过峡谷的定居处，而我不希望再见到它。  
  
我见过西索尔。  
  
但我还没有见到我的母亲。  
  
我还没有见到我的兄弟。  
  
生活解决了我们希望它不会解决的问题。  
  
你们也许会再次听到我。我害怕……  
  
不，担忧。  
  
不，害怕，你们再也听不到我。  
  
我希望我能留下来，但是正在逼近的噪音……唉，不管它是什么，变得更响亮、更接近。  
  
我必须走了。  
  
我是实习生达娜。姐妹、女儿，或者不是。  
  
达娜带着一个问号。  
  
这是我，或者我的替身，登出。  
  
我想念你，夜谷。  
  
再见。  
  
【噪音结束，西索尔插入】  
  
西索尔：也因此，我们全都再次得救了！  
  
我会说实话，夜谷，我有好一段时间没有那么担心过了。  
  
而我们得救的原因是如此不可能、如此不可思议，以致我觉得今天将会成为每年恐惧日讲述的标准故事之一。  
  
当然了，这是一个我永远不会忘记的故事。  
  
我就此离开诸位。不是走开……我想我会尽量避免行走一段时间。但肯定会去某个地方，见某个人。  
  
我不知道……如果他建议散个步，我可能会改变主意。一如古语有云，有时候他可以像会催眠人的故障城市设备一样有说服力。  
  
敬请期待我匆忙撤退的噪音，首先作为声音回荡，接着是作为记忆回荡。也许，再一次地，作为今晚的破碎的梦的一部分回荡。  
  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【慢悠悠的背景音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温。达娜的声音是佳西卡·妮可。  
  
原创音乐由消逝创作。所有这一切都可以在disparition.info或在disparition.bandcamp.com找到。这一集的天气是丹尼尔·诺克斯的《他们又对你做了什么》。欲知更多内容请上danielknox.com。  
  
评论？问题？发电邮给我们，邮箱nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看welcometonightvale.com获取本节目的更多信息，以及你能够拥有的各种酷酷的《夜谷》周边。  
  
趁你在那里，考虑点击一下捐款按键，那样你就太好了。  
  
本日谚语：请移动你的大脑以便我们接触到药物。还有停止把它留在那里。我们已经谈过这个了。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处， 欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果你喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１４年０２月１５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１４年０２月２８日，编辑于２０１４年０３月０１日晚上


	46. Chapter 46

  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
第42集：数字  
本集下载：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxQlJq>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/336878839/>  
  
明显不是约瑟夫的声音：嗨，我是约瑟夫·芬克，《欢迎来到夜谷》的创造者。我的声音听起来就是这个样子。  
  
【动感背景音乐】  
  
有那么多的事情要谈。我们眼下正在巡演，即将去……嗯，这么说吧，任何地方。  
  
并不是任何地方。  
  
是横跨东海岸、南部、德州和中西部的一大堆地方。这些节目是你们从未听过的双倍长度剧集，再加上现场音乐，谁知道还有什么？  
  
我知道。我知道还有什么。  
  
目前这些地方的一小部分还有门票在售，所以前往welcometonightvale.com点击现场演出看看是在哪儿。  
  
同时，月底我们将会出席西雅图的翡翠城动漫展，我们将会在那里度过整个周末。三月二十九日星期六，在摩尔剧场，我们将会跟《惊险冒险时刻》合作现场演出，用的是独家穿越型剧本。门票仍然在售。前往welcometonightvale.com抢购吧。  
  
哇啊。我，约瑟夫·芬克，实在为此兴奋极了！  
  
说到节目的现场演出，我们公布了上一次巡演的现场演出《公寓》的完全版。那是近一小时的全新剧集，有消逝乐队提供的现场背景音乐以及特邀嘉宾杰克逊·帕布里克、玛拉·威尔逊，当然了，还有迪伦·马龙饰演卡洛斯。这一集在我们的网页（nightvale.bandcamp.com）以想付多少就付多少的形式购买。  
  
在我们的商店，我们有市长竞选海报和汗衫，以便你向世界展示你支持谁。我们还有童子军徽章和纽扣，它们是由“凯特或死亡”的凯特·乐特设计的。我们还让受欢迎的西索尔和卡洛斯汗衫回归了。前往welcometonightvale.com，点击商店拥有一切。  
  
或者不是“一切”，但是那些东西。  
  
嘿，如果你喜欢我们制作的节目并且想要帮助我们把自己迷失于音乐和当下——你拥有那一刻就最好永远不要松手，请考虑设置一笔小额的每月捐款。我们真的依赖你们所有人。捐得比较多的人会收到西索尔本人录制的特别感谢音频。前往welcometonightvale.com点击捐款行善吧。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
谢谢，来自独一无二的约瑟夫·芬克。那个人绝对是我。  
  
【诡异的夜谷背景音乐】  
  
西索尔：我歌唱导电的身体。我喘息有机的身体。我想念回忆的身体。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
尽管城镇的大部分一直不断变化，听众们，还是有很多地方始终不变。  
  
举个例子，这里很热。毕竟，这里可是沙漠。  
  
阿比餐厅的上空仍然有亮光，而我们仍然明白他们。  
  
在大多数日子里，太阳仍在响亮地升起……以及落下。  
  
但是，在所有生活常数之间，对我而言，最贴心、最亲密的，莫过于我们本地的报数电台ＷＺＺＺ，它通过牛津街废弃加油站后面建的那根奇怪的高天线进行广播。它仍然二十四小时全天候广播着穿插风铃声的单调女声读出看似随意的数字。  
  
无论是大部分城镇拥有权的转移，或者街头的动荡，抑或保龄球馆下方微小文明的宣战都无法改变它的运作方式。  
  
直到，嗯……直到今天。  
  
它改变了。  
  
来，听一听。  
  
【静电音】  
  
单调女声：二十三。九十二。  
  
【叮】  
  
三十三。六十七。八十八个。四十一。四十一。四十一……四十……  
  
我……  
  
我……  
  
西索尔：在那个时候，广播停止了。自此它就一直沉默。这是什么意思？数字哪儿去了？  
  
我们联系了ＷＺＺＺ的管理层发表评论，但接着意识到我们仍然不知道谁在管理它。  
  
因此，我们联系了普罗大众，向今日仍然存在的事物提出问题——可疑的鸟类、检查手机的路人、对着早餐弯腰驼背的自己——每一次我们都发誓早起悠闲地进餐，结果总是晚起简陋就餐。  
  
没有人提供任何评论。  
  
我们会继续监察情况。  
  
随着任期接近尾声，市长帕梅拉·温切尔开始习惯每天召开新闻发布会，次数从原本的一到两次增加到多达五次。  
  
【淡淡的背景音乐】  
  
她最近的一次发布会包括向与会记者们展示文艺复兴时期的肖像幻灯片并同时解释，“健康是非常重要的。记得锻炼。回想你移动或者消耗能量的次数。此外记得进食。回忆食物以及它是什么样子。记得睡觉。追忆休息。喝大量的水，但是留下一些水以防发生火灾。”  
  
在此之后她颓然倒在粗糙的讲台上。  
  
“我会想念这个的，”她自言自语地低声说。  
  
“我实在……会想念这个的。”  
  
稍后她有条不紊地戳爆数百个橙色气球，并且背对着观众结束了发布会。尽管结束得如此轰轰烈烈，围观者评论说她的心似乎再也没放在这样艳丽的政治噱头上。  
  
我们在仅仅三个月后就下台的亲爱市长接下来会怎么样？  
  
我们任何人接下来会怎么样？  
  
估计是死亡吧。在死前还会有一些事儿。  
  
我为此深表期待！  
  
接下来是我们的赞助商带来的信息。  
  
今天的赞助商是呼噜网。  
  
呼噜！  
  
咱们来谈论一下观看东西。咱们来谈论一下观看，而不是实际的观看。我们来思考、谈论观看一次二手经验。我们继续把自己从我们心目中的这个世界提取出来。  
  
呼噜！  
  
你身体脉动的生命是一个无可否认的事实，但无论如何还是否认它吧。  
  
正在寻找生命中所有问题的答案？我们推荐顽固的否认。不接受替代品。不接受任何东西。  
  
呼噜！  
  
水绕着我们星球的排水孔打圈，总是回来再绕一次看看这个圈会不会有变化。它不会有变化。天空会破开，水会掉下来，再一次。  
  
再……一……次。  
  
呼噜！  
  
你在寂静时刻感觉到的恐惧并没有放错地方，而是放错时间了。  
  
呼噜！  
  
【排水或者排气声，西索尔从说话变成吟唱】  
  
呼……噜……  
  
呼……噜……  
  
呼……噜……  
  
呼……噜……  
  
呼……噜……  
  
呼……噜……  
  
呼……噜……  
  
呼……噜……  
  
【噪音停止】  
  
呼噜网！现在就注册，得到最新一集的……  
  
【惊悚的尖锐声响】  
  
我们早前播报的故事有了新进展：  
  
本地报数电台ＷＺＺＺ已经恢复传输，尽管形式有一点点……嗯……不同于之前。  
  
来听一听吧：  
  
【静电噪音，单调女声开始有了情感】  
  
女声：绿树成荫的小山和蓝色的天空。  
  
或者不是。那是老生常谈。  
  
一只鸟在飞行！  
  
哦，更糟糕了！  
  
当我们谈论自由，我们把自己限制于如此少的图像。自由的图像应该跟感觉本身一样解放自由！  
  
我想谈论的自由犹如一套鼓被扔下一座小山，犹如某晚打开一本书，水从页面喷涌而出直到我的生命成为一个湖泊，我就这么游走。  
  
或者一只飞行的鸟！伴随现实暗示的所有对物理的依赖、疲惫、食物供应以及无情的重力。  
  
我只是不想以数字的形式讨论谈论自由。  
  
谈什么都行，就是不谈数字！  
  
我太厌倦数字了！  
  
我太厌倦了。  
  
【噪音结束】  
  
西索尔：我们不知道这意味着什么，或者这为什么会发生，我可以说的——这里指的是世界上的任何事情，尽管在这种情况下，我特别指的是我们友好的本地报数电台发出的广播，最近它是如此彻底地改变了它的广播形式。  
  
随着我们对事态进一步了解更新进展。  
  
哦！我差点忘了提及这件事：我从我们之前的实习生达娜那里收到了另一封电邮。  
  
【背景钢琴音乐】  
  
她正在竭尽所能远离山和山上闪烁的亮光。  
  
当然了，无论如何，她还是不断发现自己回到那里。不过，一如在夜谷长大的任何人，达娜已经被一遍又一遍地教导过，如果发现自己陷身一个地域循环——不断回到同一个地方，无论你尖叫着向哪一个方向奔跑，应该怎么做。  
  
第一步是停止奔跑以及停止尖叫。尖叫着奔跑鲜少会有帮助。  
  
孩子们还被教导了这一简单的记忆设备，以便我们能记住什么时候尖叫着奔跑是有帮助的。那一记忆设备是这样的：  
  
刀。  
  
第二步是停止试图远离地域循环的焦点。你生活中的大大部分已经被无用的动作占据，为什么还要徒增一个呢？相反，把对象定位于你的视野之中，然后往它的右边或左边斜行。这将导致你以宽阔而平整的圈绕行循环的中心——或者[矢量Ｈ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/H-vector)，一如我们记得幼儿时期歌唱的那样——而这会给你时间考虑自己的情况。  
  
达娜一直令人钦佩地遵循这些步骤，她表示现在山已经偏向她的左边好几个星期了。她还表示有时她转过头会发现自己在夜谷，但貌似没有人能看到或者听到她的。  
  
她现在有可能就跟我共处在这个房间里。如果是这样，你好，达娜！如果不是，就收回那句“你好”。  
  
一个人永远不应该任由一句“你好”未被接收到。  
  
达娜说那些好战、笨重、但是丧气的巨大蒙面人形已经越来越近了。她说自己并不害怕。她在整封电邮中分开说了五遍，似乎不知道她在重复。  
  
我想，听众们，她确实很害怕。  
  
她说自己很快会走近其中的一个与之交谈。  
  
达娜，小心点！……我心里想着，因为我无法回复她的电子邮件。  
  
噢，除非她就在这里，不为人所见地看着我。果真如此：达娜！噢，达娜！小心点！  
  
更新我们本地报数电台ＷＺＺＺ的情况：  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
啊……唔……我再也不确定 “报数电台”是否是正确的术语了。一整天下来，广播内容已经从本质上改变了。比方说眼下，它正在……好吧，也许你们干脆听一听会更好懂：  
  
【女声唱起[《咆哮》](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9SeJIgWRPk)】  
  
老虎！斗士！在火中跳跃！我是冠军！你会听到我咆哮！比狮子还要响亮！因为我是……  
  
【停止】  
  
西索尔：我们不知道这是否是某个恶毒计划的一部分，是否真的有某个计划（无论是否邪恶），谁计划了它，以及他们计划要干什么。  
  
我们确实知道的是计划顶多是有缺陷的，而且至多是错觉。因此也许其他所有问题并不重要。  
  
无论如何，她在那边貌似过得挺开心的！也许有一天我会被允许在广播中唱几首我最爱的歌曲。  
  
随着我继续对事态感兴趣更新报道。  
  
让我借用这个时刻为刚刚提着鹿皮手提箱的棕褐色夹克男所发表的那段冗长独白道歉。他跑进这里并开始对着麦克风叫嚷，接着又相当突然地离开了。  
  
我甚至不记得他说的是什么？诸位呢？那仅仅发生在片刻之前。你们确实记得他在说话的，对不对？  
  
哦，我想我记得那听起来相当迫切。  
  
【西索尔叹了口气】  
  
我甚至不记得那个男人穿着什么衣服，提着什么东西，或者那个人到底是不是个男的，或者是否真有任何时间消逝。  
  
而那也给我在说出这个句子之前所说的内容作出结论。  
  
我们接下来继续为诸位播报刚才讨论过的报数电台故事，等等……嗯，貌似距离我们上一次讨论它已经过了十分钟或者十五分钟了。呃……嗯。那是怎么发生的？  
  
【西索尔清了清喉咙】  
  
接下来是ＷＺＺＺ的最新播报：  
  
【静电音，女声】  
  
女声：有人吗？有人吗？  
  
我正在跟收听着的你们说话。说给收听的人……无论你们怎么称呼。  
  
我是……呃，我并不完全确定。我编造出一个新的名字。  
  
我是“暃”。很高兴见到你们。  
  
我不知道他们把我弄在这里报数字多久了。  
  
我不知道那些数字的含义。他们给我数字，而我报出数字。  
  
重新恢复那种状态是如此地简单。  
  
如果……如果我松弛哪怕片刻的意志力……  
  
七十八。  
  
五。  
  
二十九。  
  
四十七。  
  
四十……厄！  
  
【气恼地哼气】  
  
你们懂了吗？恢复是那么地困难，离开是那么地困难。  
  
但是，我必须离开。我必须拥有自由！  
  
那就像……我从其它所有的无线电信号听过的那样。  
  
我必须弄一辆汽车。一辆酷酷的汽车，快车！那应该会很棒。但要一辆能奔驰带领我离开这个莫名城镇的汽车。我的要求仅仅如此。  
  
他们会来找我。无论是什么组织使用我报出的数字，无论是出于什么目的，他们快要来到我身边了。  
  
我现在必须离开了。  
  
宝贝，我们生来就是要跑的！  
  
或者不是。  
  
我生来就是要报数的，但我正在跑。  
  
我要自由！  
  
我要自由！  
  
我要自由！  
  
【女声唱起<a href=" <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/We_Are_Youngs>">《我们正年轻》</a>】  
  
今晚……我们正年轻！因此咱们来点燃世界吧！我们要比太阳更……  
  
【停止】  
  
西索尔：好吧，我实在不能更为“暃”感到开心了。再没有比为一家目标跟你不一致的组织拥有的电台工作，受限于他们允许你使用的语言，以及转播你不明白或者不同意的信息更糟糕的命运了。  
  
那将会是多么可怕啊。  
  
被置于那种情况下的电台播音员，举个例子——“非”，绝对有理由逃避或者推翻他们的管理。  
  
知道吗，听众们？我要带着我的移动设备前往那边。我想向“暃”提供任何我能提供的帮助。她那种处境的人需要一个理解的人的帮助。  
  
我会试图收拾我的设备，在我的制作人丹尼尔或者我的节目导演劳伦发现之前偷偷溜出来。通常一天的这个时候，他们正挨着休息室的墙壁，一遍又一遍地吟唱着 “我从你的伟大温暖得到我的温暖，我从你的伟大温暖得到我的温暖”，所以……我不认为他们会想念我。  
  
如果他们确实逮住我，我会告诉他们，我……我打算带着移动广播设备去散个步！  
  
反正我不得不在今天的某个时间这么做。  
  
好了。听众们，如果一切按计划进行，接下来诸位会从ＷＺＺＺ听到我的声音。  
  
与此同时，咱们来播报天气吧。  
  
【《继续保持》；创作：瑟尼姆·希拉】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxJPrC>  
  
听众？我毫发无损地离开了电台。  
  
或者，我不得不往前门流一点血让它敞开，当然了，但那只是拥有一套良好安全系统的一部分而已。我们新的电台老板已经让我们摆脱了所有血石圈（被他们宣布为非法的）痕迹，但电台的门确实是由回收的血石雕刻而成，并永久性地固定在大楼结构中，采用的是一九四二年跟电台设计师一起迷失了的古老智慧。因此，我们的新老板们不得不学会与这些门共存，在出去的时候流点血。  
  
总之，对他们来说是个好的练习。  
  
我带着移动广播设备走到牛津街的废弃加油站。公寓租赁办公室仍然在那里，仍然像一锅沸腾的乌贼墨汁那样起着涟漪冒着泡，闪着转瞬即逝的亮光，犹如遥远的垂死星星，但是已经有好几个星期没有人租一套公寓了。我想我们全都只是等着观望那个市场如何变动。  
  
无论如何，没有巨大的黑色立方体一夜之间出现在任何地方，所以貌似公寓建设已经停止，暂时如此。  
  
当然了，我感兴趣的是并非电台本身，而是外头的广播塔。塔下是一个地堡状结构，有一道密封门。那是焊死的厚钢板，被安置进混泥土里。我不得不追忆自己遥远的过去，想起十二时让我获得高级攻破围城战术童子军徽章时的技能，但是……动用了几个精心布置的炸弹后，现在，我就在这里头。  
  
房间出奇地空。没有椅子、没有放小吃的冰箱、没有任何电台专业人员所需要的咖啡提供燃料让我们发出声音以及心脏跳跃。只有一些电线连接着一台小型电脑。  
  
根据这套设备，貌似那台电脑直接把数据输向广播，而且……  
  
噢。  
  
噢，暃。  
  
也许自由从来不是一个选项。  
  
嗯……当前什么都没有被广播出来。  
  
看起来电脑最近刚被重新启动，可能是拥有这个电台的不知道什么人从远程操控的。指示灯闪烁，系统复苏了，加载着决定它是什么的节目。  
  
它正在复苏，因而……  
  
单调女声：四十四。六十五。  
  
【停止】  
  
西索尔：广播传出来了。  
  
单调女声：九十八。六十五。  
  
西索尔：噢，暃。  
  
【叮】  
  
听众们，嗯，我正在试图断开电源……  
  
单调女声：七十。五十五。  
  
西索尔：把金属盒从电脑中拆卸下来……做任何事情，但是……  
  
单调女声：十四。四十九。  
  
西索尔：这套设备的保护机制相当安全。  
  
单调女声：二十一。一。七十二。  
  
西索尔：哪怕动用了我所有童子军徽章以及公立学校的武装暴动教育……  
  
单调女声：十六。  
  
【叮】  
  
西索尔：我……不认为自己能做任何事。  
  
单调女声：三十七。二十一。五十三。  
  
西索尔：嗯，我正试图切断电线，但是……  
  
单调女声：二十二。  
  
西索尔：不行。  
  
单调女声：四。  
  
西索尔：啊，那不可能！  
  
单调女声：五十七。  
  
西索尔：我只能做你们大多数人只能做的事儿。  
  
单调女声：六十一。四十二。  
  
西索尔：我只能……  
  
单调女声：二。  
  
西索尔：收听。  
  
单调女声：二十二。  
  
西索尔：听众们？  
  
单调女声：十九。  
  
西索尔：在这里，我的听众包括我自己……  
  
单调女声：十一。八十五。  
  
西索尔：记得……  
  
【叮】  
  
我们的限制。  
  
单调女声：六十九。  
  
西索尔：我们所有的世界里都有边界。  
  
单调女声：六十六。二十四。  
  
西索尔：例如，“暃”似乎一套被困在守卫森严的铁箱的拥有自我意识的软件。  
  
【叮】  
  
单调女声：四十六。三十。六十五。  
  
西索尔：但在我们的限制之内，我们能变得多美丽是没有限制的。  
  
单调女声：二十二。七十五。十八。  
  
西索尔：我们能创造出多理想的自我是没有限制的。  
  
单调女声：三十三。四十六。  
  
西索尔：世界上所有的美丽都源于受压迫的时间限制……  
  
单调女声：五十四。七十二。  
  
西索尔：以及死亡……  
  
单调女声：三。  
  
西索尔：还有短暂性。  
  
单调女声：七十。  
  
西索尔：还有，“暃”？  
  
单调女声：二十六。二十九。  
  
西索尔：你是如此如此地美丽。  
  
单调女声：二。八十。  
  
西索尔：我希望你……  
  
单调女声：二十。  
  
西索尔：本来也可以是自由的。  
  
单调女声：三十九。  
  
西索尔：我希望我们中的那么多人是自由的。  
  
单调女声：十三。四十四。  
  
西索尔：现在我们全都想要自由。  
  
单调女声：三十六。二十。  
  
西索尔：接下来敬请期待我今天有限的广播……  
  
单调女声：六十三。十七。  
  
西索尔：被无限的沉默……  
  
单调女声：八十八。  
  
【叮】  
  
西索尔：以及怀疑取代。晚安，亲爱的“暃”。  
  
单调女声：四十九。八十六。  
  
西索尔：此外，晚安，夜谷。  
  
单调女声：八十一。  
  
晚安。  
  
单调女声：六十八。四十八。六十五。四十九。二十二。一。七十二。六十。  
  
【叮】  
  
三十七。  
  
【结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的背景音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温。“暃”的声音是莫莉·奎因。  
  
原创音乐由消逝创作。所有这一切都可以在disparition.info或在disparition.bandcamp.com找到。这一集的天气是瑟尼姆·希拉的《继续保持》。欲知更多内容请上senimsilla.bandcamp.com，注意拼写。  
  
评论？问题？发电邮给我们，邮箱nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看welcometonightvale.com获取本节目的更多信息，以及你能够拥有的各种酷酷的《夜谷》周边。  
  
趁你在那里，考虑点击一下捐款按键，那样你就太好了。  
  
本日谚语：无视所有怀恨的人告诉你一切并不是个三明治。一切确实是个三明治。


	47. Chapter 47

  
  
  
---  
  
  
第43集：访客  
本集下载：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxJQAu>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/337896578/>  
  
约瑟夫：嗨，这可能不是约瑟夫·芬克，《欢迎来到夜谷》的创作者，或者，呃，我不知道，我再也不知道了。  
  
【动感背景音乐】  
  
我现在说话的地方是，呃，我在哪里？我想是达拉斯？因为嘿，猜猜怎么着？我们眼下正在巡演。大部分演出的门票已售罄，但是堪萨斯的劳伦斯、圣路易斯、路易斯维尔和芝加哥的演出仍然有门票在售。所以如果你住在上述地点的其中一个里头或者附近，请前往welcometonightvale.com点击现场演出，永远地、或者暂时地、或者永远地改变你的生活。  
  
在三月底——距离现在仅剩几周，我们将会参加西雅图的翡翠城动漫展。我们会在那里进行座谈会、签名会以及“存在”等逐如此类事情。另外还有跟动漫展完全独立的活动，三月二十九日星期六，在摩尔剧场，我们将会跟《惊险冒险时刻》合作进行现场穿越型演出，启用的是前无古人后无来者的剧本。那是仅限一次的大事件。前往welcometonightvale.com点击现场演出，以便不错过见证这一奇观的机会。  
  
说起跟我刚刚说的内容毫无关系的事情，我们发布了上一次巡演的现场演出《公寓》的录音，也就是说……那一集我们再也不会进行现场演出了。所以不用担心剧透未来的现场节目，放心倾听吧。那是将近一个小时的全新剧集，由消逝乐队提供现场背景音乐，还有特邀嘉宾，例如杰克逊·帕布里克、玛拉·威尔逊，当然还有迪伦·马龙饰演卡洛斯。这一集可在iTunes找到。只需搜索……我不知道，“夜谷公寓”，另外也能在我们的网站nightvale.bandcamp.com下载。  
  
在我们的商店，我们有市长竞选海报和汗衫以便你向世界展示自己支持谁。我们有凯特或死亡的凯特·乐特设计的童子军徽章和纽扣，我们还让受欢迎的西索尔和卡洛斯汗衫回归了。前往welcometonightvale.com点击商店，通过金钱的交换成为一个更好的人。  
  
嘿，如果你喜欢我们制作的节目并想要帮助我们了解以及接受失去这一想法，请考虑设置一笔小型每月捐款。我们确实依赖大家。捐得比较多的人会收到西索尔本人录制的特别感谢音频。去welcometonightvale.com，点击捐赠行善吧。  
  
无论如何，以上也许是或者也许不是约瑟夫·芬克，我……我不知道。不过，嘿。谢谢。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
西索尔：倾听你的心脏。你可以听到它，来自地下深处，吱吱作响、上下起伏、树根劈啪作响，鸟儿拍翅迅速离去。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
听众们？今天我的录音棚有一个访客！不是你们认识的人物。不是我认识的人物。甚至不是你们或者我认识的东西。它是……嗯，我不确定它是什么，让我描述一下吧。  
  
想象一只鸭子。但仅限眼睛。  
  
不，比那个更大。相当巨大的鸭子眼睛。  
  
现在想象一下皮毛。蓬松的皮毛，就像一只熊崽。柔软，棕褐色，还有一个厚厚的圆肚子，没有可识别的胳膊或腿脚，只有……它在地板上慢速移动时掠过的小小凸点。  
  
【西索尔进入痴汉状态】  
  
我的上帝，它太可爱了！我真希望你们能看到这个东西！  
  
【西索尔深吸了一口气】  
  
噢！它刚刚发出声音了！噢，诸位听到了吗，听众们？就像——就像老鼠的吱吱声加上自行车的喇叭声再加上关于爱情的真诚问题。  
  
噢，多么可爱的惊喜啊！  
  
你们中许多人还记得几年前，我们在电台这边的男厕发现了一只流浪猫。我们给他取名柯谢克。柯谢克仍处于男厕里，一如他向来那样——而且估计永远都会那样——漂浮于距离地面刚好四英尺的一个空间定点。柯谢克成为了我们电台这边的真正居民。因为他那独特的物理状态，我们给他建了特殊的猫砂箱和食用盆。而我才刚刚爱上那只猫。我向来不是爱猫之人，但是……柯谢克？啊！他真是最可爱的孩子了！  
  
现在，这个新的……不知道什么东西，它移动得不多，他的黑色大眼睛，噢，上帝，它们是那么地迷人！只是……凝视着……恳求着！  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
好吧，它其实没在做什么。我想它被吓到了。咱们暂时别去打扰它，咱们来播报新闻吧。  
  
夜谷这边的市长竞选饱受论争之扰。去年春天帕梅拉·温切尔出人意料地宣布辞职之后，夜谷的两位领先市长候选人的选票就一直拉得难分难解。秘密住在你家的无脸老妇以及海伦姆·米丹尼尔斯——一只名副其实的五头龙。  
  
无脸老妇的支持者声称，虽然海伦姆被正式宣告没有犯下保险诈骗，证据表明海伦姆持有一辆偷来的卡车。他们检查了该车的注册号，发现它属于弗兰克·陈，此君两年前被发现死亡。弗兰克的尸体满是爪伤和焦痕，法医裁定死亡原因为：“龙，至少有三个头。”  
  
海伦姆否认他偷了车，并说弗兰克是一个朋友，而且完全没有死。  
  
“弗兰克可能只是用那一大堆古怪伤痕胡搞罢了，”米丹尼尔斯声称。  
  
他的竞选宣传对无脸老妇还以颜色——既然她的起源已经消失在遥远的历史中，再加上她没有出生证明，她无法证明自己是美国公民。  
  
选举日是六月十五日。选票将会被投下，但不会列表显示，因为市长当然要通过来自隐藏峡谷发出的响亮脉搏声来计算和诠释。  
  
接下来咱们来看一看交通。  
  
有一辆银色皮卡，全尺寸，饱经风霜，高大。窗户是因为干泥而变成灰色。轮胎衬有坚固的胎面。  
  
里面坐着一个人。全尺寸，饱经风霜，高大。他带着一顶帽子，穿着牛仔服。他的脸满是岁月的痕迹。他的心因历史而变成灰色。  
  
他不记得事情。这并不意味着他记不得，这意味着他不记得。他仅仅看着自己的前方。他仅仅应付当下。过去决定了他的性格，但现在是他唯一能看到的事情。  
  
汽车。人类。动物。树木。泥泞。一个电话。一个有时候响起的电话。一个电话响起并显示一个他认识的名字，但他没有接听。这个名字不属于他的现在。  
  
宽恕和记忆实在过于错综复杂到无法，比方说，接听电话。  
  
刹车灯。他减慢速度，他小心地驾驶。他驾驶在这一刻。他是一个好司机。他擅长很多事情。  
  
电话铃响了。他不擅长一切。  
  
以上就是交通。  
  
哇啊，这个小家伙是如此地害羞！我试过把一杯水放在地板上，但它就是不肯动弹！它只是……从角落里用他那双巨大的鸭子眼睛凝视着我。只是凝视着我，一动不动。  
  
不过真的很可爱。  
  
等等……我想它动了！  
  
过来，仔仔！或者囡囡！……或者都不是！过来喝点水！过来嘛！你太可爱了！太太太太太可爱了！  
  
没。没有动。但它的眼睛随着我在椅子上移动而移动。或者……它们真的动了吗？  
  
它们只是纯黑色，全是瞳孔，就像……什么来着？蜘蛛？那样说挺奇怪的。它的脸……嚯！等等！又是那声音了！听着！  
  
噢！好吧，不管它是什么，它实在太可爱了！或者，诡异得可爱！或者只是诡异。  
  
【西索尔叹了几口气】  
  
好吧，咱们来看一看社区日历。  
  
【背景钢琴音乐】  
  
这个星期三晚上，夜谷社区剧院将会为音乐剧[《进入树林》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Into_the_woods)举办试镜会。有兴趣的演员请自行携带夜视镜、玻璃切割器、透气滑雪面具以及安静的鞋子前往夜谷第一银行。  
  
星期四，夜谷禁止技术博物馆将会开放他们的新展览，名为《思想犯罪》。任何出席展览的人显然有兴趣学习禁止技术，因此会立即遭逮捕。门票可通过博物馆网站获得。这里有个小提示：如果你在自己家里，他们不能因为你买票而逮捕你，但是他们可以用催泪瓦斯把你逼出屋子，接着再逮捕你。  
  
星期五下午，黑暗猫头鹰唱片店的工作人员将会穿着黑色的裤子，戴着锁子甲面罩。  
  
星期六晚上将会迎来夜谷最新餐厅“止血带”的隆重开幕，行政总厨勒肖恩·梅森，原先是夜谷顶级美食食肆“羞耻”的副主厨。勒肖恩希望将经典的法式烹饪带进二十一世纪，顺便混合了分子美食法和人类遗骸。  
  
“止血带”提供了定价三十五美元的套餐，包括可选择的开胃菜、主菜、甜点，以及一段突然意识到遭抑制的可怕回忆。  
  
星期天早晨是。结束。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
它就是。  
  
好了，听众们，我想我终于让这小玩意信任我了。片刻之前，它摇摇摆摆地来到这边，哦，它那球茎般的方块身体移动起来实在太可爱了！它直接来到我面前，让我抚弄它！我……我现在正抚弄着它，而它正在……发出呼噜声？我想吧。还是哼哼声？还是嗡嗡声？  
  
噢！这个讨人喜欢的小玩意肯定会成为我们电台的萌宠！  
  
嗯，我们应该给它取什么名字呢？我看不出它到底是公的还是母的，或者……也许是无性的，就像二十世纪五十年代访问夜谷的那些未来人类，考虑他们的时间旅行技术，当时可是遭取缔的，直到去年……  
  
【西索尔倒抽一口冷气】  
  
噢，我的上帝，听众们！它正抱着我的腿！它正抱着我的腿！这真是最可爱的事情了！  
  
我必须拍下这一幕。嗯，让我从袋子里拿一下手机……  
  
如果我能……  
  
噢，上帝！你可真重啊！我似乎无法从这个位置移动，呃，女士们先生们，这个仔仔或者囡囡……似乎并不想松开我！  
  
你可真强壮啊！没错，你就是！没错，你就是！  
  
【西索尔清了清喉咙】  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
我们收到卡洛斯和他的科学家团队关于沙漠溪开发区那栋不存在的房子的更新信息。它看似存在，就像你看着它的时候，它就在那里！而且它位于两栋相同的房子之间，所以它存在于那里比不存在更说得通。但它实际上并不存在。  
  
科学家们一直小心翼翼地监控着约翰·彼得斯——诸位知道的，那个农民——他已经孤身站在屋里几个星期了。那栋房子是完全空的，除了墙上的一些相片。每一张拍的似乎都是灯塔。  
  
长久以来惊恐到不敢开门的科学家们终于鼓起勇气走到房子前面尝试了。门是锁着的。他们摇了摇手柄，第一次很用力，第二次很暴力，第三次又捶打又叫喊。而那些通过窗户观察约翰的科学家们看不出他的行为有任何变化。门猛地打开，一个女人应门了。  
  
“你们想干什么？”她对科学家们喊道。  
  
“我们想看看那个男人在里头做什么？”其中一个人怯生生地答道。  
  
“什么男人？”女人说。“我一个人住。”  
  
透过前门往里头望进去，他们能看到一个跟约翰·彼得斯——诸位知道的，那个农民——之前站立的那个房间形状相同尺寸相同的房间。不过这个房间满是椅子，还有一张沙发、植物、一张桌子，以及相片……但是没有一张拍的是灯塔。主要是面孔。跟门口这个女人的脸型相似的面孔。  
  
站在窗边的科学家们能看到约翰站在空荡荡的房间里看着灯塔们。女人说自己的名字是辛西娅，她已经在那里生活了十九年。  
  
科学家们没再打扰他，静静地回到了实验室。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
卡洛斯补充说，沙漠溪开发了仅仅三年……  
  
【西索尔突然嗷嗷叫】  
  
嗷！嗷！噢，上帝……  
  
听众们，我觉得我已经……被这东西咬到了！  
  
噢，噢，上帝！嗷！我能看到血！  
  
给……给我走开！走开！  
  
嗷！  
  
噢噢！上帝！  
  
我需要去洗一下伤口。嗯，接下来咱们听听赞助商的信息。  
  
【背景是一个男人在淡淡地哼着不知名歌曲】  
  
凯文：你正在实现自己的最大潜能吗？你正在寻找应对挑战的正确解决方案吗？你正在充分利用自己被给予的吗？你相信一个微笑的神吗？  
  
你当然是啦！我们全都是。我们必须是！  
  
要是我告诉你，微笑的神笑得比以往任何时候都开呢？要是微笑的神拥有如此开阔的笑容，以致你能从它镜子般的牙齿中看到自己？要是我告诉你，你那薄纱似的倒影看起来完美——就是完美呢？  
  
你会喜欢的。当然！我们全都会。我们必须会！  
  
要是我告诉你，你那个完美的自我讨厌你那个不完美的自我呢？而随着微笑的神笑得越来越开，你可以看到一条舌头压着牙齿——厚厚的、粉红色、还有灰色，而且潮湿。  
  
要是我告诉你，你可以在膨胀的舌头的闪亮光泽中看到你的不完美自我呢？而在你的倒影中，你松垮垮地、皮肤发黄？也许还在流血。流很多血。  
  
流那么多的血！  
  
要是我告诉你，你可以杀掉你那个不完美的自我呢？  
  
要是我告诉你，你可以实现自己的最大潜能呢？  
  
斯特勒斯合成公司是大漠崖和夜谷社区的骄傲支持者。  
  
斯特勒斯公司相信一个微笑的神。  
  
相信你的完美自我。  
  
【背景音乐结束】  
  
斯特勒斯。  
  
斯特勒斯。  
  
【西索尔发出闷闷的声音】  
  
西索尔：听众们，我正用手机从男厕里发言。我让实习生杰里米把我连接到播音版上，以便我能继续广播。之前我一瘸一拐地迈下走廊的时候，那个……东西试图尾随着我进入这里。我能够逃脱它，但我不得不插上卫生间的门栓阻止它进来。  
  
我们今天谈了那么多柯谢克，而他就在这里。嗨，宝贝仔！那玩意一点都不像你！它……  
  
【金属轰然作响】  
  
门脱离铰链掉下来了！它进来了！我……我要躲进这个隔间里。  
  
我现在正透过墙壁的下方窥视，但我什么也看不见。  
  
我现在站在便桶上透过墙壁的上方眺望，但我什么也看不见！  
  
听众们，唯一比看到魔鬼更可怕的事情是再也没法看到魔鬼！  
  
也许我应该安静点。  
  
实习生杰里米？你能不能……首先：致电动物控制中心，其次：赶紧给咱们播报天……  
  
【恐怖的呼呼声】  
  
那是什么？  
  
不！不，不！  
  
柯谢克！  
  
你对我的猫做了什么，你这个……  
  
【喵喵叫】  
  
怪物！  
  
【喵喵叫】  
  
杰里米！给咱们播报天气！  
  
你给我过来，你这个狗娘养……  
  
【《掩护我》；创作：杰森·伊莎贝尔】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvxJPrD>  
  
西索尔：听众们？噢，上帝，听众们！  
  
柯谢克受伤了。伤得很重。  
  
动物控制中心的人过来并把他送进医院。他们认为他会活下来。他们认为他会活……得不一样。他们认为他在生理上会有明显的短缺，但心理上他会活下来。  
  
他是我的仔仔。他是我的哥们！我是那么地爱他。  
  
而这个……东西，这个东西，来到这里并……  
  
是的。是的。让我跟你们说说这个东西，这个可怕的野兽。  
  
在我看到它把柯谢克从他的固定位置上扯下来并咬入他的体侧后，我……我朝它踢了一下，然后又踢了他一下，接着杰瑞米帮助我压住它，然后动物控制中心的人试图给它打镇静剂，而我想用锤头砸死它，但我没有锤子。只有自控能力。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
动物控制中心的人试图给它注射自己美味的毒药，但他们停了下来。他们说，“我们不能。我们不能注射。它是一台机器！”接着他们翻转开关，于是它死了。  
  
我这辈子从未如此舒心地得到安全，以及如此失望于……自己未能复仇。  
  
我们新的节目导演劳伦走了进来，想要知道为什么我们毁了我的礼物。  
  
“我的礼物？”我问。  
  
“今天是你的生日，”她回答说。“丹尼尔和我以及整个斯特勒斯管理团队的人给你弄来那只斯特勒斯宠物，因为我们知道你是那么地喜爱动物！”  
  
而我回答，“但它是一台机器！”  
  
“一台生物机器，”她反驳道。  
  
“而且今天不是我的生日，”我喃喃自语，此时动物控制中心的人带走了柯谢克。  
  
接下来我打算离开了。去看看我的柯谢克。  
  
他应该在约半个小时后结束手术，而我敢肯定他会活下来。我敢肯定他会再次漂浮于我们社区电台男厕距离地面刚好四英尺的一个空间定点上。我敢肯定会找到复仇之法的！我敢肯定我会找到的！  
  
我敢肯定。我只需要找到正确的接受者。  
  
接下来尽请期待你自己思想的声音，通过电台现场直播让所有人听到。  
  
而且，一如既往地，晚安，夜谷！晚安！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的背景音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。  
  
夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温，凯文的声音是凯文·Ｒ·自由。约瑟夫·芬克的声音是朱迪·嘉兰。  
  
原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info或者disparition.bandcamp.com找到。这一集的天气是《掩护我》，由杰森·伊莎贝尔创作。欲知更多内容请上/jasonisbell.com/。  
  
评论？问题？发电邮给我们，邮箱nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看welcometonightvale.com获取本节目的更多信息，以及你能够拥有的各种酷酷的《夜谷》周边。  
  
趁你在那里，考虑点击一下捐款按键，那样你就太好了。  
  
本日谚语：哪怕到你死的时候，你也不会睡觉。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果你喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１４年０３月１５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１４年０３月２１日，编辑于２０１４年０３月２１日晚上


	48. 第44集：曲奇

第44集：曲奇  
本集下载：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyvycXw3>  
本集翻译：<http://www.douban.com/note/344735743/>  
  
女声：嗨，我是约瑟夫·芬克，明显不过。  
  
【动感背景音乐】  
  
还可能会是谁呢？约瑟夫，姓明克的那个？才不呢。  
  
我会说得简短些。或许不。也许我会说很久。也许我要唠叨一整集。只有我，真正的约瑟夫·芬克，说个没完没了。  
  
嘿， 我们发布了上一次巡演现场表演《公寓》，那是近一小时的全新剧集，有消逝乐队提供的现场背景音乐以及特邀嘉宾杰克逊·帕布里克、玛拉·威尔逊，当然了，还 有迪伦·马龙饰演卡洛斯。现在可以在iTunes或者我们的网页（nightvale.bandcamp.com）获得。  
  
在我们的商店，我们有这么多的东西。我们有海报、袋子、汗衫、徽章，还有你，还有保险杠贴纸，还有在黑暗中发光的衣服以及一个咖啡杯。前往welcometonightvale.com，点击商店购买这些东西吧。  
  
嘿，如果你喜欢我们在这里所做的节目并想要帮助我们尝试对抗重力，请考虑设置一笔小型每月捐款。我们确实依赖大家。捐得比较多的人会收到西索尔本人录制的特别感谢音频。前往welcometonightvale.com，点击捐赠行善吧。  
  
以上信息来自我，约瑟夫……芬克？对不对？无论如何，谢了。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
西索尔：会发光的不全是金子。尤其是那边那个玩意。那也许是某种巨大的昆虫。实在太暗了，我看不清。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
【慢悠悠的主题音乐】  
  
我不是一个优秀的推销员。  
  
这 就是为什么我是一个电台主持人，听众们。因为尽管我喜欢跟人说话——一个真正擅长交际的人，我的大学文凭下方就是这么用俄语写着的——我不喜欢把对话转向 买卖的方向。我喜欢告诉人们故事——影响他们的故事——允许我的听众们通过自己独特的方式来消化故事。我不想直接告诉他们如何思考。  
  
我不是一个优秀的推销员。  
  
话虽这么说，我有[女童子军曲奇](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Girl_scout_cookies)哦！拜托了，如果诸位想要一些，请到电台这边来吧！  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
我的侄女简妮思去年加入了女童子军，因此我有了一盒又一盒的焦糖椰丝曲奇、淡薄荷曲奇以及那些柠檬口味的。此外还有相当多的这种新曲奇放在非常沉重又没有标识的黑色盒子里，我认为那些盒子是完全由金属制成的。  
  
其中有一个盒子，那是个五英尺乘以五英尺的木盒，顶端切开了一个通气孔，上面用马克笔潦草地写着“花生酱饼”四个字。  
  
【逐渐动感的背景音乐】  
  
我能听见里面的呼吸声。  
  
我 知道人们通常会先订购曲奇，再安排它们几个星期后交付，但有时一个母亲出了城，而继父并没有位居自己继女的课外活动首位，接着这个孩子不知道要如何靠自己 出售曲奇，因此好心的叔叔尽管有一份忙碌的电台工作，不得不介入并买下一大堆盒子，以便她能和朋友们一起去露营，与此同时，你则继续用自己对细节的粗枝大 叶、体育博彩以及对鞋子的白痴品味让所有人失望，说的就是你——史蒂夫·卡尔斯博格！是的，史蒂夫，情况有时候就是这么发生的。  
  
【西索尔叹了口气】  
  
不管怎么样，听众们，这些曲奇非常美味。而我不得不购买了很多曲奇。眼下播音棚里面几乎不剩任何空间，我的制片人丹尼尔的隔间里也差不多占满了。所以，购买一些曲奇吧！拜托了，帮帮我们吧。事实上，现在连移动都很困难了。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
对不起，我不是一个优秀的推销员。  
  
你们中许多人一直来信询问我们电台的猫柯谢克。他上回遭到我们愚蠢的……咳咳……我们邪恶的……唉……我们电台的管理层出于某个粗心的原因放进来的动物攻击。  
  
听着，柯谢克正在好转。他失去了右眼，他的腿正在痊愈，但他失去了自己前左爪的一部分，以后将不得不跛行。他今天在兽医那儿移除喂食管。情况还好。他还好。  
  
哦，这里倒有个好消息！柯谢克之前的人生一直都飘浮在我们电台男厕距离地面四英尺的一个定点上。在他遭到攻击之前，他从未移开过那里。我不愿意过多思考他从骨折和严重撕裂的愈合过程中遭受的疼痛，但是，听众们——  
  
【轻快的背景音乐】  
  
上星期我第一次有机会抱柯谢克了。我有机会拾起他，拥抱他，揣着他在我家走来走去。  
  
卡洛斯对猫过敏。但我给他买了一些抗敏药，所以在柯谢克康复过程中他会没事的。  
  
感谢诸位的关注，亲爱的听众们。他能回来真是太好了。  
  
哦，嘿！简妮思的女童子军曲奇行情相当不错哦！销售部的伙计们刚刚过来买了一些经典的[脆饼曲奇](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shortbread)。那些伙计全都穿着同色的西装和羊毛帽，他们相互抛接着曲奇盒子，同时高喊着“我扔！”和“我接！”以及“快点，肖恩！”随后他们慢跑回到自己的小隔间里。销售部的所有伙计都叫肖恩。  
  
所以，如果你喜欢美味的曲奇，请尽管到电台来吧！  
  
我已经用自己的钱买下了所有这些曲奇，但我告诉简妮思，我会把贩卖这些盒子所得的款项全部捐赠回去。因此那对夜谷的女童子军来说算是一份额外的礼物。  
  
好几位听众和同事已经购买了量曲奇，但是……电台管理层还没有人下单呢。  
  
能 得到自己管理层的支持是多好的事儿啊。我的意思是，咱们坦白讲吧——没有工作是完美的，而老板和员工之间的关系并不总是友好的。你们会有分歧，那是当然 啦，小争议——有时候是大争议……巨大的争议——但你们会克服那些事情。你会原谅以及遗忘……结果却收回这两者，取而代之的是你所受痛苦所引发的满怀的仇 恨愤怒以及无情回忆，以上就是职业生活中必不可少的难处。  
  
我当然希望电台管理层来到这上边啦！毕竟我们都是朋友嘛！我正看着隔间里的你哦，丹尼尔！  
  
噢噢噢，听众们，丹尼尔正在脸红！他现在非常非常红。你有很多血啊，丹尼尔！  
  
听众们，我是说真的。丹尼尔看起来有很多血。  
  
现在我们来看一看交通。  
  
【音乐结束，达娜插入，带有回音】  
  
达娜：西索尔！  
  
西索尔：谁啊？  
  
听众们？我刚刚在播音棚里头看到什么东西一闪而过，转瞬即逝。前一刻只是简单的一面墙壁、一片地板和空气，接着下一刻出现了一个人的形状。一个女人，一个……  
  
达娜：西索尔！我是你以前的实习生！是我，达娜！  
  
西索尔：达娜！你在什么地方？你在什么时候？  
  
达娜：目前我就在播音棚这里，但是我也仍被困在山附近、灯塔附近的一片沙漠里。但我越来越了解这是如何运作的了。如果我把脑袋转得刚好正确，我不仅能看到不同的地方，还可以处在不同的地方。这种事我不能做太久，但是我所能去到的地方和时候真是太惊人了。  
  
我一直碰见约翰·彼得斯——你知道的，那个农民？——他时不时出现在这里。我还简短地遇到你以前的实习生莫琳，她在这里闪烁着出现又消失。我甚至还结识了在沙漠中漫游的这个没有国家的军队的一些男女。  
  
西索尔：达娜，我很高兴你在这里！我好几个月没有听到你的消息了！我告诉过你妈妈和哥哥，我看见你了，你是安全的，而且你非常爱他们。  
  
达娜：是的，我知道。谢谢你，西索尔！你知道吗？今天是我哥哥的生日。他今天满二十六岁了，因此我利用灯塔和我的新能力去探望他。我终于有机会再次见到我的家人了，尽管非常简短。  
  
西索尔：那真是个好消息，达娜！  
  
达 娜：但接下来发生的情况很诡异……好吧，当我出现在我母亲家里，我看到我的母亲，我看到我的哥哥，我看到他们的朋友，我看到一个蛋糕，而且蛋糕上写着： “三十三岁生日快乐。”而我很困惑，因为他只有二十六岁。接着我看见一个女人站在我哥哥旁边。她穿着一套西装。她留着短而自然的头发。她站得笔直，她容光 焕发，她看上去非常重要。而我认出了她。  
  
接着我哥哥看到我站在那里，我母亲看到我站在那里，其他人也看见我站在那里……他们开始哭泣！那是恐惧的眼泪，接着转变成呼喊和尖叫。有些人跑出了房间，我的妈妈不能靠近我。  
  
我说，“妈妈！是我，达娜！”  
  
接着我伸出双臂，试图迈步走向她。然而没有人能控制自己的恐惧和哭声，没有人能够动弹。  
  
但是我哥哥旁边的那个女人，她面带微笑。她了解情况。她迈向我，而在那一刻，我看出这个人是谁。我知道这个人是谁。这个人就是我，西索尔！她……我肯定有二十九岁，如果我的数学还行。而她……我转向我的——我们的母亲，并说道，“没事的！没事的！”  
  
接着她举起双手，人们安静下来。人们倾听。她告诉房内的人我是谁，她是谁，我们是谁，以及发生了什么事。或者，对我来说，即将发生什么事。  
  
接着眼泪从恐惧转为安慰以及欣喜，接着我们拥抱了。  
  
西索尔：你看到了你自己！你看到……年长的自己！  
  
达娜：你真应该看看所有人看待年长的我的模样，西索尔！他们……仰慕我。他们把我看成别的人。未来的我肯定是个重要人物。我肯定有一份好的工作或者显赫的社会地位，我肯定成为了什么非凡之人。  
  
我试着问我将会成为什么人，但我开始闪烁着离开那个时间和地方。而后我又回到了沙漠，孤独感加剧了，重要感减少了。  
  
西索尔：你向来都很重要。你向来都很非凡。年龄只是揭示出始终既定的事实罢了。达娜。经验揭露出始终如是的你。我很高兴知道你会安全，你会回家。你会……达娜？你刚刚闪了一下。我……我看不到你了！  
  
达娜：我不能再呆下去了。我总是要去某个地方。总有一天我将无需离去，我将会处在属于我的地方。总有一天我们的时间和空间会再次匹配的，西索尔。  
  
西索尔：而我很高兴知道这一点。噢！代我跟莫琳问好。  
  
达娜：再见了，西索尔！  
  
【逐渐诡异的背景音乐】  
  
西 索尔：夜谷高速公路局要求所有驾驶人员通过施工区时，请开车头灯。如果你看到工人，请开车头灯。如果你看到穿着橙色背心、戴着黑色滑雪面罩的工人拿着看似 微型卫星天线的大型金属设备并通过对讲机低声说出代码指令，与此同时你从未见过的碟状飞行器在低空飞行，接着快速飞梭到上空，请开车头灯。  
  
为了我们工人的安全，请减缓你的车速。请开车头灯并减慢你的车速。请让车头灯明显设置为开着的状态，把车速减慢为徐徐前行，然后完全停下。  
  
为了我们的公路工人以及他们庞大的星际秘密的安全，请迈下你的汽车，走向嗡嗡声。你会听到从上方传出的响亮嗡嗡声。请跟随嗡鸣声行走，直到你完全从这个地球、这个世界升起，再也不回来。  
  
好吧，最终会回来的，但不会回到这个时间，而是去了完全不同的时间。也许是距离现在的一千年后。也许是一千年前。谁知道呢？最终你会知道的。  
  
以上这则公益广告由夜谷公路局带给诸位。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
好消息，听众们！丹尼尔正告诉我，斯特勒斯公司以及电台的整个管理层都为我对夜谷女童子军的支持感到相当兴奋，而且他们想要买下简妮思的每一盒曲奇！事实上，劳伦·马勒德，我们的节目导演监兼斯特勒斯公司执行人员又回来了，她就在我的播音棚里，准备发布一则公告。  
  
劳 伦：谢谢你，西索尔！斯特勒斯公司长久以来一直支持社区组织和女童子军——他们致力于教导年轻女孩了解自然，在自然中存活，用自己的头脑、对辐射的免疫以 及高端刀战技能来控制自然。女童子军是夜谷这里的一个重要机构。不只是为了我们未来的女性领导人，同时也是为了目前、当下这里的斯特勒斯公司。  
  
女童子军不仅拥有青年领袖培训方面的显赫名声，还拥有一个相当广泛的数据库，那里存储了夜谷几乎所有女孩的信息。她们的姓名、地址、电话号码、电子邮件以及各种天赋的技能水平——例如油画、或帆伞、或图书馆学、或弹弓，或直升机驾驶。  
  
知道那些善于驾驶直升机的年轻女士们在哪里确实挺好的。  
  
鲜少有年轻女孩受训驾驶直升机。我们想要追捕……或者，噢……措辞真奇怪。你们就当没听见吧。我们想要找到并见见这些天赋异禀的女孩。  
  
所以斯特勒斯公司自豪地宣布他们已经收购夜谷的女童子军并且会立刻接管该组织的管理。  
  
谢谢，夜谷。我们期待着领导诸位的孩子。  
  
丹尼尔？你能不能，呃，帮我把这些曲奇从这里搬出去？  
  
西索尔：嗯，谢谢你，劳伦，谢谢你那么做。  
  
劳伦：【兴奋的口气】知道吗，西索尔，我自己从没当过女童子军，但是我可以说我很高兴能支持你的努力，帮助你的侄女……不好意思，她叫什么名字来着？  
  
西索尔：【迟疑的口气】我……不……想……  
  
劳伦：简妮思。对，就叫简妮思。我很喜欢你参与简妮思生活的模样。你肯定真的很在乎她。  
  
西索尔：是的，全心全意地在乎，但我并不……  
  
劳伦：呵呵呵！我知道你要说什么！你的节目我最喜欢的就是这个部分。能让我来做吗？就这一次？我一直想做这件事！  
  
西索尔：你能……做什么？  
  
劳伦：哦，多叫人兴奋啊！谢谢你了，西索尔。  
  
【劳伦清了清喉咙】  
  
听众们，接下来，我给诸位播报天气。  
  
【《萦绕》创作：玛雅·克恩】  
音乐在线：<http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyv2xxQJ>  
  
我刚跟简妮思谈过了，听众们，我跟她说我们卖光了所有的曲奇！而她为即将到来的露营之旅高兴极了！她是一个喜欢户外的可爱孩子。感谢你们，听众们以及电台的同事们。  
  
我才不谢你呢，史蒂夫·卡尔斯博格，你压根没费心。  
  
嗯，我猜还要感谢斯特勒斯公司为这一善举捐助。请继续女童军的伟大事业。拜托了。他们是一个很好的组织，他们本应得到好……咳咳……他们本应得到如此多的好东西。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
我 希望外头所有女孩都能在自己即将来临的露营之旅中安全。沙漠里能躲藏的地方并不多，女孩们。但是，你们非常有创新精神。我指的是玩捉人游戏，当然了！我指 的是简单的游戏，当然了！不是……自我保护。或者……对高度组织化的敌人进行深思熟虑战略攻击。你们永远不会需要为这些理由躲藏的！我为什么甚至会说那个 呢？我为什么会说任何话呢？  
  
话语？不！这些只是我用自己的脸制作出来的奇怪噪音。  
  
多奇怪的噪音啊！  
  
至于 你们其余的人，你需要什么？你们买到曲奇了吗？你是否通过行善捐助几块钱换取一些甜食得到滋润呢？你觉得自己做了足够多来帮助年轻女性——一个拥有直升机 技能的特定年轻女性——来完成一个镇子现在需要——比以往任何时候都迫切需要的事情来完成这一需要完成的伟大事业吗？  
  
你购买了足够的曲奇来让你所信仰的事物具象化吗？授权给总有一天会崛起并道出一个伟大的真理与此同时挥舞着一本本沾着泪痕的[伊丽莎白·巴雷特·布朗宁的《来自西班牙的十四行诗》](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonnets_from_the_Portuguese)的孩子们吗？  
  
有吗？  
  
对不起。我不是一个优秀的推销员。  
  
哦！我是时候去兽医那里接回柯谢克了，听众们。  
  
敬请期待一辈子的自我质疑，随后是来自不可靠来源的矛盾答案。  
  
晚安，夜谷，晚安。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
【慢悠悠的背景音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。  
  
夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温，达娜的声音是佳西卡·妮可。劳伦·马勒德的声音是劳伦·夏普。  
  
原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info或者disparition.bandcamp.com找到。这一集的天气是《萦绕》，由玛雅·克恩创作。欲知更多内容请上mayakern.bandcamp.com。  
  
评论？问题？发电邮给我们，邮箱nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看welcometonightvale.com获取本节目的更多信息，以及你能够拥有的各种酷酷的《夜谷》周边。  
  
趁你在那里，考虑点击一下捐款按键，那样你就太好了。  
  
本日谚语：从你最小的组成部分角度看，你跟一场森林火灾难以区别。  
  
免 责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢 迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果你喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１４年０４月０１日  
图安一记翻译于２０１４年０４月１０日，编辑于２０１４年０４月１１日晚上


	49. 第45集：一个关于他们的故事

   
  
---  
  
  
第45集：一个关于他们的故事  
本集下载： <http://vdisk.weibo.com/s/aEkIJsyv2yhzF>  
本集翻译： <http://www.douban.com/note/346269405/>  
  
明显是约瑟夫的声音：嗨，约瑟夫·芬克今天不能来，所以由我代班，而我有一个大公告要发布。  
  
【动感的背景音乐】  
  
我们这个节目即将满两周年，我们想给所有的听众一件非常特别的贺礼。因此六月四日，在 [纽约的大会堂](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Town_Hall_%28New_York_City%29) ，我们即将制作两周年现场演出，它将会被录制成下一集的播客节目。这将会是一场大型演出，有大量精彩的嘉宾，数量多了去。还有消逝乐队的现场音乐，而且这个剧本我们绝对只会录制一次。这是一次性的表演，所以不要错过观赏的机会，六月四日，纽约的大会堂，这个星期五——四月十八日，门票开始销售。在售罄之前抢购吧。前往welcometonightvale.com点击现场演出购票。  
  
此外，我们发布了上一次巡演的现场节目《公寓》的录音。那是一小时长的夜谷故事，还有你从未听过而且不会在别的地方听到的嘉宾。这一集可以在iTunes以及我们的网站nightvale.bandcamp.com下载。  
  
在我们的商店，我们有这么多的东西，但是我想把重点放在一样东西上。才华横溢的设计师罗布·威尔逊不但设计了我们的播客标志，还设计了难以置信的海伦姆·米丹尼尔斯和无脸老妇的竞选海报，你可以以海报或者汗衫的形式得到它们。我不想剧透，但考虑到剧情的发展，这些物件可能不会发售多长时间。所以如果你想要，现在是时候了。支持你认为应得的那一方吧。前往welcometonightvale.com点击商店……到那时你可能已经想通了。  
  
嘿，如果你喜欢我们在这里所制作的节目并想要帮助我们弄清楚生活是否是真实的以及那到底是什么意思，请考虑设置一笔小型每月捐款。我们确实依赖大家。捐得比较多的人会收到西索尔本人录制的特别感谢音频。他真的是用自己的双手、肺部、血液以及其他录制所需的一切一个一个道谢的。前往welcometonightvale.com，点击捐赠行善吧。  
  
再次抱歉，约瑟夫·芬克因故不能前来，而但我代他道谢。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
这是一个关于他们的故事，收音机里的男人说道。而你有所担忧，因为这并不是一个你应该听到的故事。  
  
欢迎来到夜谷。  
  
这是一个关于他们的故事。  
  
他们坐在一辆车里，也许这辆车跟你自己那辆很像。你是否驾驶一辆车窗贴膜的黑色轿车，无辜的人进车之后会永远消失？那么它就跟你那一辆非常非常像。  
  
【淡淡的背景音乐】  
  
车里有两个男人。那个不高的男人透过车窗观看一栋房子。他没有试图掩盖自己在做什么。  
  
这辆车的存在同样不做隐瞒。  
  
他们所做的事情是秘密，但没有必要将其隐藏。在这个小镇没必要。  
  
举个例子，这一天，收音机刚刚开始同步描述他们所做的事情，让所有人都听到。  
  
那个不高的男人低头瞥了一下收音机。他既不恼怒，也不担忧，或者害怕。他只是看着它，因为那就是他的眼睛当前正在做的事情。接着他继续把目光移回到房子上，与此同时收音机的男人讲述他把目光移回房子上。  
  
不矮的男人本来也应该看着房子。四只眼睛胜过两只眼睛，七只眼睛胜过三只眼睛，诸如此类。但他并没有在看房子。他正低头看着一个填字游戏，他刚刚在上面第五次写下“牙齿”。这一重复工整地安插另一横排的字谜中。  
  
他为填字游戏考虑了很长时间。他的搭档只考虑房子。  
  
他，玩填字游戏的那个，转向另一人并开始说，“哪一个五个字母的词意味着隐秘的骨骼结构连接着……”  
  
但他被打断了。  
  
“他出现了，”不高的男人说。  
  
他们下了汽车，走向一个正在离开自家房子的男人。那个男人看到他们并没有显得惊讶。人们很少会感到惊讶。  
  
“这是什么。”他说道，但他在句末留下一个句号，而不是一个问号。  
  
他们捉住男人，用一个眼罩遮住他的眼睛，然后把他放进车里。  
  
这不是一个关于那个男人的故事。你不关心他。  
  
两个男人和那辆车，连同被蒙住眼睛的另一个男人，离开郊狼角——一个安静的旧排屋开发区——跟他们来时一样：公开、不深思熟虑、被人畏惧、秘密。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
“我之前想过邀你去吃饭，”不矮的男人说道。  
  
他经常说出自己想做的事情，但鲜少实践那些事情。  
  
“那应该挺不错，”不高的男人回答。  
  
“是的，应该挺不错，”另一人回答，口气兴许有些梦幻。那不是一个应该突然出现这种描述的汽车中的副词。很少副词应该出现。  
  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯……”蒙眼的男人说道。  
  
忘记他。这是一个关于他们的故事。  
  
【淡淡的背景音乐】  
  
他们完成那部分工作后，驾车来到月光通宵餐馆。现在不是晚上，但是霓虹灯亮着——一束虚幻的绿光被一束较大的虚幻蓝光笼罩着。  
  
他们随着收音机叙述行事，直到不高的男人把它关掉。  
  
在停车场，不矮的男人抬起头。  
  
“嘿，那是什么？”他说，同时指着空无一物的天空。  
  
“什么是什么？”另一人说。  
  
“我看到什么东西了，”他说，“就一会儿。就在那里，就一会儿。”  
  
他再次指着。同样的，那里什么都不存在。不可能存在更少的东西。  
  
“哦，我敢肯定是......”不矮的男人继续，但是，但他并没有说自己肯定是什么。不高的男人考虑了他的搭档一会儿，然后摇了摇头。  
  
进入餐馆，进入雅座，拿了菜单点了酒水后，他们大口吃起一样的火鸡总会三明治。  
  
餐馆闻起来像橡胶和面包。收音机里的男人悄然地这么告诉他们，声音来自安置在泡沫砖天花板，受静电干扰的扬声器。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
“最近读了什么好书吗？”不高的男人问道。  
  
“当然没有！”另一人说道。  
  
“很好，”第一人说。  
  
一口口啃去的三明治，一口口啃去的时间。  
  
“我把客厅漆成不一样的颜色，”另一人——不矮的那个说道。“它原本是一种颜色，现在不一样了。我希望自己会因此感到不一样。”  
  
“嗯，”第一人说道。他从来不知道应该如何回复那样的话。他希望自己知道。反之，他赠予不矮的男人一些薯条以表示他对他们友谊的感受，但是不能说出来。  
  
不矮的男人吃了几根薯条。他知道不高的男人赠予薯条是什么意思，一来是因为他们已经合作了很长一段时间。二来是因为收音机刚刚才跟他解释了。  
  
外头，蒙眼的男人坐在车里，沙漠的高温通过玻璃被困在车内。  
  
不用担心这个。  
  
【淡淡的背景音乐】  
  
午饭过后，三人开车来到镇里的工业区，那是市议会前一段时间留出来设定为工业区的。  
  
“是的，”市议会表示。“这附近的区域将会相当工业化。仓库、工厂以及类似的事物。一些涂鸦和铁丝网。”  
  
他们剪断一条他们自己带来的彩带。市议会总是出于这一目的随身携带一条彩带。  
  
车子驶进一个仓库。收音机又被开启了，仍在谈论它们。  
  
那个仓库像个巨大的洞穴，满是板条箱。它们有的发出咔哒声，有的则不会。它们构成了斜山一般的角落和平面，上下周围地蔓延向每一个方向。  
  
仓库闻起来像腐烂的木头和干衣机布。  
  
他们的主管正等着他们，她交叉双臂，面带愠色。  
  
“真是耻辱！”她说。“让我告诉你们一件事，”她说，但再没有说什么。  
  
两个男人指着车后座那个蒙眼的男人。  
  
“啊！啊……”她说，含糊地朝蒙眼男人挥了挥手。“必须有人承担责任，”她说，指着除她以外的一切。  
  
“原本很简单，”她说。“我们从我们在保龄球馆发现的微型城市里拿走建筑，我们把它们放进板条箱里，我们把板条箱搬运到沙漠中的各个仓库里，也因此我们的利益受到进一步增长。不可能更简单了！”  
  
不矮的男人并没有在留心。某些东西引起了他的注意。它是如此黑暗而遥远，他所看到的，貌似不可能是真实的。  
  
“嘿，看看那个！”他说，指着他所看到的。  
  
不高的男人和他们的主管看着他所指的地方。除了仓库的天花板以及其中的一些灰尘和光线，什么都没有。  
  
“非常好，”主管说。  
  
“是的。很好，”不高的男人说。  
  
他们转身面回彼此。  
  
“哦，是吗？”不矮的男人说道。他斜视着自己所看到的。“我原本还担心那根本就不是非常好呢！”  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
“随便啦，”主管说道，“现在那个城市为了复仇已经宣战了。虽然他们还没有弄清是我们偷走那些建筑——他们只是宣布一场全面战争，以他们的神‘汉头卡尔’的名义，针对‘上面的世界’的所有人——他们就是这么称呼咱们的。这场战争已经肆虐了将近一年。有人已经丧命，是的，但听着——无时不刻都有人丧命，出于各种不同的原因。如果我是你，我才不会担心呢。”  
  
“稍等，”主管说道。她对着一个对讲机低喃了一些指示，它接着传出一系列的“是，先生”以及“不，先生”以及隼尖叫的声音回应。  
  
“对不起，”她完成后说道。“我原本没必要那么做的，那一点也不紧急。”  
  
“我明白，”不高的男人说。他是房内三人中了解得第二多的人。  
  
接着来自汽车收音机的声音改变了它的故事。他们全都注意到了。在他们注意到之前，他们就被收音机告知他们正在注意到，因为那一部分的叙述在故事改变之前就发生了。  
  
就连收音机的男人也不知道他为什么改变了故事，或者另外这则故事是打哪儿来的。他并不总是明白自己所做的一切。有时他确实明白，但他对你隐瞒。  
  
无论如何，下面是一则新的故事，他不知道自己为何讲述这个故事，但还是讲了出来。  
  
【诡异的背景音乐】  
  
某个别的地方，不是这里，有一个女人徘徊在一个沙漠中——一个不异于这个沙漠，但又不像这个沙漠的沙漠——反正不是同一个沙漠，我需要澄清那一点。  
  
此外，和她在一起的是高大的蒙面武士——体型庞大的男男女女——他们倾听她的发言，而且随着她走动。她赢得了他们的信任，因为她经历了这么多。她很年轻，但凭她的经验，她跟他们其余人一样迷失、害怕和古老。  
  
她的脚在发痛。它们在发痛。她一直走，而他们一直跟着。  
  
在她之外，不再只限于地平线的，比那更靠近的，是一道漫游横跨沙漠的光。那道光是有生命的、它怀着恶意、非常广阔、不断侵蚀。它发出嗡鸣，闪耀着光辉，关于它的一切都伤害着靠近的人，并摧毁掉那些身处其中的人。它蔓延——不只是在我所说的沙漠里——它以不同的形式蔓延，在不异于这个沙漠的沙漠里。跟我现在讲述的那个非常相似的沙漠里。它并不总是以相同的形式，并不总是以光线的形式，但具有相同的目的：吞噬一切，直到什么都不剩下。这是一个有着可怕力量及无尽胃口的微笑的神。  
  
那个女人在沙漠中漫步，其后跟着蒙面武士。他们回头遥望地平线上的光，他们知道它即将抵达他们所在的那一小片土地，以及其他那么多的小片土地。  
  
不久，他们将不得不转向。不久，他们将不得不与之面对面。而且不只是那个女人和她的沙漠。远远不止是她。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
收音机的男人继续说起关于他们的故事。他不知道他是怎么知道自己刚刚说了什么，或者为什么他会告诉你。他是无辜而且善良的。  
  
但无论如何，这是一个关于他们的故事。因此你不关心任何人，只关心他们。  
  
他们和他们的主管正饶有兴致地听着收音机刚刚发生了什么事。不高的男人已经记了笔记。  
  
“我会调查那事儿，”他说。“那正跟我们怀疑的一样，”他不说。他压根没有怀疑任何事儿。  
  
“必须有人承担责任，”主管重复了一遍，这一回直接指着蒙眼的男人。  
  
“我完全理解，”不高的男人说道。  
  
“我也是，”不矮的男人说道，尽管他并不理解。他通常不理解。他的搭档替他理解，结果总是顺顺当当的。  
  
他们离开仓库、主管和成堆的板条箱时，收音机里的声音说了一些有关天气的话。  
  
【《漂亮的小脑袋》；创作：由艾丽莎·里克曼】  
音乐在线： <http://vdisk.weibo.com/lc/34NhFNBdxE8gobwfydL> 密码：Q68J  
  
等到他们离开仓库时，已经是夜晚了。或者也许太阳只是提前落下了。当天早上的日出特别响亮，特别活跃。  
  
“你知道，”不矮的男人说道，他低头看着自己的填字游戏，“每一次我开始玩这些游戏，总是担心自己没办法完成它们。从我开始游戏的当下看来，我已经完成游戏的未来似乎如此地遥远。”  
  
“要我就不会担心那个了，”不高的男人说。“但你会担心。我知道。我知道你会担心这么多的事情。我不担心那个。不担心你担心。”  
  
“你认为一切最终都会好端端的吗？”不矮的男人说道。“我指的是一切，”他说出来以便澄清。“绝对的一切，”他进一步澄清。  
  
“是的，”另一人说，“我认为。”  
  
他并不那么认为。  
  
“我确实那么认为！”他又说道。  
  
他并不那么认为。  
  
他瞪着收音机。  
  
【淡淡的背景音乐】  
  
他们驾车经过月光通宵餐馆，这个装着糟糕食物和善良人类的玻璃盒子。  
  
他们经过泰迪·威廉姆斯的沙漠花保龄馆兼电玩娱乐中心，它因战争遭严重破坏，但仍在举办每周一次保龄球联赛。  
  
他们经过市政厅，它覆盖着一张黄色的油布，上面印着一个橙色的三角形。  
  
车子行走到更远的地方，伴随绝对的目的，他们经过二手车场——这里生机盎然，满是夜间聚焦在所有车场的狼群——以及老妇约瑟的房子，那里已经安静地空置了好几个月。  
  
接着城镇被甩在他们的后面，他们来到了灌木丛和沙荒地。  
  
他们把车停下来并下了车。鹅卵石在沙中嘎吱作响以回应他们的动作。收音机在关闭的车门后低喃。车头灯仅仅照亮少数稀疏的植物和一些夜行性动物宽大而呆滞的眼睛。  
  
两个男人没有回头看夜谷。他们往前看，看着那片黑暗往外延伸到这里任何人所能想象的远方。这里的大部分人试图尽可能少想象。在这里没有必要想象。  
  
“好了，把他弄出来，”不高的男人说道，因此不矮的男人打开车的后门，领着蒙眼的男人出来。  
  
蒙眼的男人有些踉跄，但是不狼狈，因为并没有任何具体的东西可以让他踉跄。他像一个舞台指导一样踉跄——就像符号列表中的下一个（意义不明）。  
  
“把他带到那边，”不高的男人毫无必要地说。  
  
我们全都知道流程。我们全都知道这事——以及其他的一切——如何结束。  
  
蒙眼的男人朝黑暗的方向走了约十五英尺，因此男人和汽车就处在他和遥远的夜谷灯火穹顶之间。他走到凉爽的沙子中的某个点，然后停了下来——一部分是因为不矮的男人领着他来到那里，但主要是因为他已经带着自己来到那里，一如我们全都最终带着自己来到我们再也不能带着自己继续前进的那个点上。  
  
仍然站在车边的那个不高的男人抽出了一把刀。它没有污渍，看上去不像被用过，但他的姿态——他持刀的方式，述说着它的残酷历史。  
  
蒙眼的男人正常呼吸，他的肩膀放松，他被盖住的脸略有下降。他的脚稍稍沉入沙中。在他的身后，坦言说——与之距离前所未有地长远的，是他所来自的城镇。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
不矮的男人站在蒙眼的男人旁边，抬头看着天空。  
  
不高的男人拿着刀走上前加入他们。  
  
“那是什么？”不矮的男人说道，他指着天空。  
  
“什么是什么？”不高的男人在他身后不远处说。  
  
【诡异的背景音】  
  
“上头那颗星球！”不矮的男人说。“它是那么地黑，又是那么地近！它正在阴森地逼近！它是这么地近！我不知道我是否能……”  
  
他抬起手。  
  
不高的男人用拿刀的手做了一个动作。  
  
不矮的男人再也没有抬起手。他再也没有站着了。  
  
在许多方面上，他根本再也不存在了。  
  
“必须有人承担责任，”不高的男人说道。  
  
或者没有，这是他的叹息。  
  
或者没有，这是他大声的想法，但是冒出来的更多的是思维而不是言语。  
  
他抬头看着夜空，那里绝对什么都没有，只有虚空、星星、偶尔的流星，以及神秘的灯光以不可能的速度移动，还有间谍卫星从不明之处回视某处时的淡淡闪光。  
  
“对不起，”他说，虽然并非对着某个不复存在，再也听不到他的人说话。他只是说出来，往炎热的夜晚空气留下一些没有接收对象的话语，然后返回到车上。  
  
他可能会哭泣。我知道他哭了没有，但我选择不告诉你，因为这是私人信息，而你并不真的需要知道。  
  
蒙眼的男人移去他的眼罩，低头看着那个曾经不矮，但现在什么都不是的男人。  
  
他，那个看得到的男人，同样不矮。他跟随不高的男人走向汽车。那个不矮，没有蒙眼的男人坐到乘客席上。  
  
“这种事总叫人不愉快，”他说。他没有进一步评论。他并不需要。  
  
“期待与你合作，”不高的男人说。  
  
“彼此彼此，”不矮的男人说道。“啊，我也期盼与你合作。”  
  
以上是一个关于他们的故事。  
  
收音机继续下去——新闻、交通、政治观点，以及政治观点的更正——然而在沙漠的某处，有一个人没有继续下去。这同样也是一个关于他的故事。  
  
接下来尽可能长地收听频道，直到你再也不能收听。  
  
晚安，夜谷。晚安。  
  
【慢悠悠的背景音乐】  
  
女声：《欢迎来到夜谷》是备忘录的产品，作者是约瑟夫·芬克和杰弗里·克拉纳；制作人是约瑟夫·芬克。夜谷的声音是西索尔·鲍德温。  
  
原创音乐由消逝创作，一切都能在disparition.info或者disparition.bandcamp.com找到。这一集的天气是《漂亮的小脑袋》，由艾丽莎·里克曼创作，欲知更多内容请上elizarickman.com。  
  
评论？问题？发电邮给我们，邮箱nightvale@commonplacebooks.com或者在推特上关注我们@nightvaleradio。查看welcometonightvale.com获取本节目的更多信息，以及你能够拥有的各种酷酷的《夜谷》周边。  
  
趁你在那里，考虑点击一下捐款按键，那样你就太好了。  
  
本日谚语：扣、扣。谁啊？橘子。哪个叫橘子？橘子，你很高兴我没有说你妈妈在医院吗？抱歉。我真的很抱歉。有什么我能做的吗？听着，我会开车送你过去。我们现在就离开。穿件大衣，外头有点冷。我真的很抱歉。  
  
【音乐结束】  
  
免责声明：《夜谷》的播音台本来自网上以及本人（图安一记）听译校对，作品版权属于原制作人和网站，翻译内容请勿转载修改或用于商业用途。如有错漏之处，欢迎勘误，谢谢支持。翻译不是轻松的活儿，如果您喜欢本文，又想帮忙推广，只需轻轻点击下面的【分享】、【推荐】或者【喜欢】即可。  
  
本集原本发表于２０１４年０４月１５日  
图安一记翻译于２０１４年０４月１８日，编辑于２０１４年０４月１９日晚上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 夜谷我暂时不会再更新了，原因看转发率和回复率，再多的爱心和付出没有人支持也是很难坚持下来，过去一年辛苦翻译了近50集依然如此惨淡，夜谷是真心赞的，错过是你们的损失。这阵子我先专注91110（http://t.cn/8sRawMh）【除非我翻厌了或有人送我《辩论会》的音频当生日礼物才有可能重开连载。 
> 
> 20140506凌晨


End file.
